For The Love of My Child
by HotchRocks
Summary: A serial child rapist is on the loose and the BAU investigates. But when a victim identifies Hotch as her assailant,all hell breaks out.***2010 CM Profiler Award Winner: Best Hotch & Reid Fanfic. Rating to change to M for graphic later chapters. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been bouncing around in my mind before I began writing for Criminal Minds. It deals with the subject of child rape, so if this topic doesn't appeal to you I will understand. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters but do the DVDs which I watch daily. Please read and review. **

*****I'm thrilled For The Love of My Child has been voted Best Hotch and Reid Fanfic in the 2010 CM Profilers Awards. Thanks to all who voted for me, and congrats to the other winners and nominees.***  
**

**For The Love of My Child **

**Chapter 1  
**

Jesse Darwin Mandrin was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for his ten-year-old daughter Cyndi Anne and his wife Angela in his home in Manassas, Virginia when he heard a child's scream of terror coming from the living room. Instantly forgetting what he was doing, he turned off the stove and raced into the living room where his daughter and his wife were watching television. He saw his daughter, sitting on her mother's lap with her face buried in her chest, clinging to her tightly and crying hysterically. There were also tears rolling down his wife's face as she hugged her only child tightly and tried soothing the hysterical child. She looked around when she heard her husband's hurried footsteps come into the room.

"What happened? Angie, what happened? I heard…."

Angela pointed to the television with a shaky hand. "That's him," she sobbed. "The man who Cyndi said hurt her."

Jesse stared at the television screen and noticed there was a press conference being held. Whatever had been on the television had been preempted as across the bottom of the screen were the words announcing: 'Special News Bulletin.' He watched a man with dark hair speaking and took a deep breath. He studied the man carefully and instantly recognized him. _You bastard, _he told himself.

"Is she sure he's the one?" he asked seriously. "I mean _really_ sure this time?"

"Yes," Angela told him as her daughter's trembling body began to calm down in her mother's arms.

Mandrin quietly approached his daughter and knelt beside her. "Cyn, look at daddy for a minute." He reached out and placed a hand gently on his child's back, rubbing in a circular motion hoping to calm her. "Please, honey. Look at daddy." The little girl turned her puffy red and swollen eyes toward her father, sniffling. "Honey, I need you to look at the man on the television again make sure this is the man. Can you do that, sweetie? Can you do that for daddy?"

Cyndi turned her small body and glanced at the television screen again and immediately buried her face again in her mother's chest.

"Is he the bad man?" Angela asked her trembling daughter. Her daughter nodded her head. "How do you know, sweetie?"

"His eyes," Cyndi said, her words muffled. "Bad eyes. Bad man. Hurt me."

Angela again looked at her husband's darkening face as he stood up watching the screen. This man had to pay for his crime. He had to pay for the rape of his ten-year-old daughter. Mandrin kissed his wife's lips and then the top of his daughter's head. He turned and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" his wife asked, her voice trembling. She had a fearful look on her face after seeing the slow rage building on her husband's face and the dangerous glint in his brown eyes.

"To see that he pays for what he did," he said just before leaving the room. He knew what he had to do next.

* * *

The agents of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI in Quantico, Virginia, had returned to their office on the sixth floor and, with two exceptions, went straight to their desks. Supervisory Special Agent and Unit leader of the BAU, Aaron Hotchner, ran a hand through his black hair while walking up the ramp leading to the upper level and in the direction of his office which overlooked what was known as the bullpen. He was immaculately dressed in a charcoal gray suit, white dress shirt and a light gray tie. The handsome man with the deep-set brown eyes, resembled the CEO of a large corporation instead of a profiler of the BAU. Known affectionately as 'Hotch' by his friends and co-workers, he walked into his office and closed the door. Today had not been a good day so far for the profiler. The profile they had given at the press conference of a child rapist was not something he enjoyed. Crimes against children he always took personally, and the UnSub or unidentified subject so far had raped five children between the ages of ten and thirteen years of age. Hotch secretly told himself that if he was alone with the UnSub for even five minutes in an interview room with nobody watching on the cameras, he would teach him a lesson he'd never forget. People who harmed children always left a bad taste in Hotch's mouth. But being the professional he was, he also knew he would not take the law into his own hands regardless.

The office next to Hotch's was of the same size but furnished differently. It belonged to Special Supervisory Agent David Rossi. He had followed Hotch up the ramp but at a slower pace. Dressed in his customary blue jeans, a white shirt open at the collar and shoes was lost in thought. His black hair and beard both with streaks of gray, was angry. Like his supervisor, Aaron Hotchner, Rossi hated those who targeted children in the worst way. Children were defenseless people who needed protection from those who would do them harm. And child rapists, to him, were the worst of the lot. He was never a fan of vigilante justice, but secretly, if anyone deserved to be hunted, it was those who preyed on children. Walking into his office, he also closed the door needing to be alone right now.

In the bullpen, Agents Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid were seated at their individual desks looking grim. Prentiss ran a hand over her dark raven hair which hung just below her shoulders. She also believed today was not a good day, but it wasn't all bad either. They had come up with a profile of the child rapist which was good, but unfortunately not before another child, age 11, had been raped in her bedroom at home. As the child of a mother who was a diplomat, Emily had sort of been sheltered from the depravity of some people. But when she joined the Bureau about ten years ago she quickly found out just how low certain people could go to inflict suffering and pain on innocent people. She also knew if she let it affect her as a person she would never be able to do her job, so, she compartmentalized everything. It was a way to hopefully protect herself from drowning in the pool known as depravity in the world. But all the compartmentalizing in the world couldn't help her regarding the rape of their last victim. She was now massaging the back of her neck and sighed.

Derek Morgan, an African American, leaned back in his chair and disgustedly threw his pen on his desk. He hated cases like this. Even when he was a Chicago police officer, he hated crimes like this. They had gotten the profile out to the reporters and the police, but the look on the face of that terrified 11-year-old was something he would never forget. Having been sexually molested as a child himself by Carl Buford, a youth center coordinator who took Morgan under his wing as a youth after his father, also a cop, had been murdered, Morgan knew what that young girl would feel and suffer without help and that recovery would not be instantaneous. But he also knew after speaking with the child's parents that there was nothing they wouldn't do to get her the help she needed and would need. He swore to himself he would beat this bastard to death with his bare hands if he caught him. Clasping his hands behind his head he let out a deep breath and glanced at the young man who's desk was near his, Dr. Spencer Reid.

Spencer Reid was the youngest member of the BAU. At twenty-one, he was a genius, and that was not just a term used because he had more education than others, but because he was a certified genius. He had an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory, and could read twenty-thousand words a minute. He also had PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering as well as BAs in Psychology and Sociology, and was working towards a BA in Philosophy. But with his long wavy-brown hair, youthful face, and preppy clothes, he resembled a college nerd instead of an FBI agent. And even though he was an excellent profiler and an experienced FBI agent, it never ceased to amaze Reid at the levels of depravity some people could sink to considering the atrocities he'd seen. It had a profound effect on him, after-all, he was still human, but he tried to make sure it didn't keep him from doing his job. He couldn't afford to let it or he would drown. With a mother who was institutionalized with schizophrenia and always fearful it would eventually affect him, right now he felt he _was_ drowning and really needed to talk to someone. Looking up, he saw both Rossi and Hotch in their offices and making a decision, slowly got to his feet.

"Where you going, kid?" asked Morgan seeing the man he considered the brother he never had standing up.

Reid, his hands jammed into the pockets of his brown pants, gave him a strange look. "I need to speak with Hotch for a minute."

Morgan's head turned and glanced up into his boss's office before turning his attention back to his friend. "Maybe now would not be a good time, Reid. Maybe it's something I can help you with?"

Reid again looked up and then again at Morgan. "No offense, but you can't help me. Not this time anyway. I really need to talk with Hotch." Then, before Morgan could respond, the young profiler walked away and headed in the direction of the ramp. He didn't notice the security guard entering the office.

Quickening his pace, Reid walked up the ramp and knocked on his boss's door.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Reid walked inside and stood in the doorway. "Hotch, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Hotch, seated behind his desk, had been trying to concentrate on the paperwork regarding their case and found that the interruption by Reid was more than a welcome one. He folded his hands on top of the papers on his desk and studied his young profiler with a soft look on his usually unreadable face. "What can I do for you, Reid?" he asked gently already suspecting what was on the young man's mind. Coming further into the office, Reid closed the door and walked to the sofa, sitting down with hands clasped between his knees, arms resting on his thighs and staring at a spot on the carpeted floor, silent. Hotchner looked at him, waiting. He knew he couldn't push Reid to talk but would just have to be patient.

As Reid looked up about to open his mouth and speak, there was another knock on Hotch's door. Looking up, both men saw one of their security guards standing outside.

"Come in," Hotch said. The door opened and the guard walked in. "I have to see you for a minute, Agent Hotchner," he said. "It's extremely important." He glanced sideways at Reid who was looking at him, his mouth shut again. There was a dangerous fire in the man's eyes that told Hotch something was very wrong. He looked at Reid with an apologetic 'sorry' expression on his face.

Understanding, Reid slowly nodded. "I can come back later," he said. He started to get up but the guard waved his hand motioning for him to remain seated.

"You should stay," he said. "This won't take long anyway," he told the young profiler. It was then Reid noticed the name plate pinned to the guard's uniform. The name MANDRIN was printed on it. Reid simply shrugged his shoulders and again looked at the spot on the floor he'd been looking at before. Only now something else was bothering him, he just didn't know what it was at the moment.

Hotch gave the guard his now undivided attention. "What can I do for you, Jesse?" he asked. He knew all of the security guards on the sixth floor. They too, were like family, although not as close a family as his team. But he knew the guard's daughter had been the third victim of their rapist and for a short time, they thought they had caught the man responsible only to discover they had the wrong man.

"It's about the rapist," Jesse said. "I know who he is."

That news hit Reid and Hotch at the same time causing both of them to react simultaneously. Reid looked up while Hotch stood up behind his desk. "You _know_ who he is?" asked Hotch, his deep-set eyes hardening just a bit.

"Yes," Jesse replied his voice hardening. "Cyndi saw him on television today." He glared at Hotchner. "How could you?"

Hotch moved his head sideways just a bit. "Excuse me? How could I what?" he asked, puzzled, as what the guard was inferring hadn't dawned on him yet.

"You have a child of your own. How could you?" he repeated.

Reid's eyes narrowed as he watched the guard's nervous actions; the feeling he had becoming stronger.

But before anybody could speak or move, the guard whipped out his service revolver and aiming it at Hotch who reached for his own weapon, squeezed the trigger twice, both shots hitting their target. The first one slammed the agent against the bookcase behind his desk; the second one caused him to slowly crumple and slide to the floor, landing half behind his desk with the upper part of his body lying face-down on the floor with his head facing the door of his office.

"HOTCH!" Reid screamed jumping up just as his boss collapsed but was prevented from going to him by Mandrin who, seeing other agents racing to Hotchner's office, roughly grabbed Reid around the throat with one arm and, holding the young man in front of him as a shield, yanked Reid's weapon from his holster and tossed it on the sofa, pressing his own against Reid's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rossi, his weapon drawn, was the first to reach his best friend's office as his was right next to Hotchner's. As he burst through the door, he was horrified at the sight meeting his eyes. His best friend and supervisor was lying face-down on the floor partially hidden behind his desk in a growing pool of blood, not knowing if he was dead or alive; and Reid, their youngest agent, was being held hostage with a gun pointed at his head and used as a human shield. Rossi's dark and hardened eyes focused on Mandrin, a security guard they all knew and liked. "Drop your weapon, Jesse," he struggled to keep his voice calm. "Now!"

Mandrin pulled Reid closer to him as his eyes turned from Rossi to the other agents now clustered behind him, some with their weapons drawn. He immediately recognized agents Prentiss and Morgan, both with weapons drawn and pointed at him. His eyes also saw the flowing blond hair of Agent Jennifer Jareau known as JJ to her friends, positioning herself as close to the others as she could with her drawn weapon.

"All of you stop right where you are," Mandrin ordered. "Or I'll kill him as well," indicating Reid.

"Let him go, Jesse," Rossi said. Then, he motioned toward Hotchner with his head. "And let us get some help for Agent Hotchner before it's too late."

"NO!" the guard shouted. "They stay. Both of them."

Morgan eyed the guard with a dark look on his face and eyes ablaze. "Listen to me, man. Let us at least help Agent Hotchner and then we can talk."

"I _said no!_ Agent Hotchner raped my Cyndi and needs to pay for it. He got just what he deserved."

Prentiss, JJ and Morgan all exchanged incredulous looks. Only Rossi's eyes narrowed, but remained focused on the man.

"What did you say?" asked a stunned Prentiss.

"You heard me. He raped my Cyndi. She recognized him on the television. She was terrified and began screaming and crying. Then I saw him on the television and knew what I had to do. He did it and all of you are covering for him because he's FBI."

Just then, there was a soft moan from Hotchner indicating he was alive to his friends. But Mandrin never moved an inch.

"Agent Hotchner would never do such a thing, Jesse, and you know it," Morgan said. "Now drop the gun, man."

Tears began forming in the guard's eyes and his gun hand began to shake. "Cyndi recognized his eyes," the guard explained, his voice trembling now. "The press conference today. She recognized his eyes." He began to cry.

Reid, who had been in shock since the shooting and remained quiet, licked his lips and chose his words carefully. "Jesse, let us prove to you that Agent Hotchner is not the man who assaulted your daughter and find who really did it. But first, let us get him to a hospital. I'll stay here as your hostage. I promise I won't try anything or try to trick you. Just please let us get him to a hospital before he dies from his injuries."

"He did it. You know and I know he did it. Let him die. A rapist doesn't deserve any consideration."

"You're wrong about him," Reid continued, undaunted. "We all hurt when your daughter was attacked. You're part of our BAU family. I'm just asking that you give us a chance to prove beyond a doubt that Agent Hotchner did not do this. All we're asking in return is for you to allow us to get him to a hospital. I promise you I will stay as your hostage. You have my word."

"Reid, don't…" Rossi warned.

Reid looked at the older profiler. "No. Hotch needs medical help and I'm sure Jesse won't hurt me. Don't try and make me change my mind about this." He then turned his head sideways so he could address the guard. "Jesse, please let us get our supervisor to a hospital before what you've done becomes murder."

"How can you do this, Jesse?" asked Morgan. "You love your child and she was viciously attacked and hurt by someone. We understand that. But allowing Agent Hotchner to bleed to death isn't going to help matters. Killing a federal agent is a capital offense. I know you know that."

Mandrin was silent for several minutes. "This is what is going to happen. And I suggest everybody listen. First, everybody is going to leave except Agents Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and Jareau. I only want them here. You have one minute to comply or I pull the trigger on this young man."

Rossi made an instant decision. "No." He was not willing to bargain with Hotch's or Reid's lives. His eyes had never strayed from the guard's face. Mandrin saw the look in the older agent's eyes and immediately knew they were at an impasse. Rossi's hand was steady. "Here's our one-time counter offer. You are going to drop your weapon, release Dr. Reid, and let us get Agent Hotchner to a hospital. Right now even as we speak, there are agents throughout this floor and snipers positioning themselves to kill you if you don't release your hostages, and surrender peacefully and immediately. But I'm telling you right now nobody here is leaving."

Reid suddenly felt the hold around his throat loosen just a small bit. "Think about your daughter and your wife, Jesse," he said. "You say you want to help your daughter. How are you going to do that if you're dead? Are you so consumed with hate and anger you would subject your daughter to losing her father on top of what happened to her, or…or leave your wife to pick up the pieces alone?"

"No," the guard said, his voice anguished. "My beautiful baby girl. Agent Hotchner took her innocence away from her. He destroyed her. I can't…I can't…I'm sorry." He dropped his weapon and released Reid who quickly ran to Hotch's side and dropped down beside him. Pressing two fingers against Hotch's neck, he heaved a sigh of relief at finding a pulse, although a weak one.

"He's alive," Reid shouted to the others. Looking over his shoulder he saw Rossi grab his own handcuffs then take custody of Mandrin. As he was cuffing him, Mandrin looked at Spencer Reid. "Wait a minute," he told Rossi. As the older agent paused, Mandrin looked at the young profiler. "Doctor Reid?"

Reid looked back and into the guard's stricken face. Mandrin licked his lips. "Tell me two things. Please?"

"What?" Reid asked quietly.

"Would you have really remained a hostage if things had gone differently?"

"If it kept you from harming others and getting help for Agent Hotchner, absolutely." Reid looked puzzled. "What's the other?"

"Promise me he'll pay for what he did." He and Reid only looked at each other before Morgan, after retrieving the guard's weapon, grabbed his arm and led him out of the room allowing the others to lower their weapons.

Turning their attention back to Hotch, Rossi inwardly cringed at the amount of blood. He rested a hand on Hotchner's shoulder. "Hotch. Hotch, can you hear me? It's Dave." He didn't bother looking around. "Emily, call an ambulance!"

"Right away," Prentiss replied racing away leaving JJ standing just inside the doorway and the other agents gathered outside watching.

"Dave…." Hotch's voice was weak, his breathing shallow, his face contorted with pain, eyes opened just a slit. "Reid…is...is he..."

"I'm okay, Hotch," Reid answered, his voice shaky. "And you're going to be okay. Trust me." He felt tears stinging his eyes.

"Trust…you…"

Rossi gripped Hotch's shoulder gently. "Aaron, we have to turn you over so we can see how badly you're hurt. Try and stay with us because it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Just…do…it…"

Biting his lower lip, Rossi looked over at Reid. "You ready?"

The young profiler could only nod.

Together, they gently turned Hotchner over onto his back and the agent moaned softly. But fortunately for them, he passed out from the intense pain. They did a quick examination.

One bullet had hit Hotchner in the stomach, the other his right shoulder. Reid and Rossi looked at each other. They were most concerned over the stomach injury as that was where most of the bleeding was coming from.

Prentiss returned. "Ambulance is on the way. How is he?" She asked anxiously.

"One to the abdomen, the other in the shoulder," Rossi replied. "But the stomach wound's the worse. And he's lost a lot of blood." Rossi hastily removed his jacket and balling it, pressed it against the stomach wound to hopefully keep his best friend from bleeding to death in front of him. There was a wince on Hotchner's face and he moaned again. He turned his head toward Rossi grimacing from the pain caused from the pressure Rossi was applying to his stomach wound.

"Dave…"

"Just hang on Hotch. An ambulance is on the way. You're going to be all right. Just don't give up."

"No…listen…if don't…make it…look…after Jack…for me…" He hissed again and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain cut into him like a knife.

Reid gently gripped one of his boss's hands in both of his. "Hotch, you'll be able to look after Jack yourself. Everything's going to be all right. Just don't give up."

"I'll…try….Jack…"

Reid gripped his hand tighter. "That's right, Hotch. Think about Jack. Keep your mind focused solely on your son."

JJ and Prentiss both looked around hearing noises behind them and saw two paramedics hurrying up the ramp leading to the upper level. JJ waved them forward and then looked at Rossi's back. "Dave, the paramedics are here."

Looking around, Rossi spotted the duo, one pulling a stretcher behind him. As they entered the office, Rossi moved away to give them room and stood up, but Reid refused to release his friend's hand. Rossi looked at the young profiler as the paramedics knelt beside Hotchner, one on each side of him, and got to work.

"Reid, I know you want to let Aaron know he's not alone, but the paramedics are here and they need room to do their job."

Reid suddenly looked over at Rossi as if he had sprouted a second head and then around at the paramedics who were working seemingly with no problem, trying to stabilize the FBI agent before moving him onto the stretcher and rushing him to the hospital.

"I…I'm sorry if I'm in the way," Reid said. "I'll move."

"It's okay, son. You're not interfering," one of the paramedics replied not stopping what he was doing. "His injured shoulder is on our side so you're not in the way."

Reid smiled faintly, glad he didn't have to move. "I just have to let him know he's going to be all right and he's not alone."

As the paramedics continued to work, nobody again asked Reid to move as they understood why he felt he had to do what he was doing by refusing to leave Hotch's side. They all suspected Reid felt guilty that he hadn't tried to stop Mandrin thus allowing him to shoot Hotch. Also, they knew Reid wanted to let Hotch know he was sorry for not stopping Mandrin although to them, Reid had no reason to be sorry.

"Okay, we got him stabilized," one of the paramedics said after about twenty minutes. "Now we're going to move him onto the stretcher and then get him to the hospital," he told the agents collectively. He put a hand on the young man's shoulder this time. "Young man, we know how concerned you are, but we really need you to move out of the way now so we can move him onto the stretcher and get him to the hospital." Whether Reid hadn't heard him or was ignoring him, he didn't know. "Please sir."

JJ stepped forward and gently gripped both of Reid's shoulders. "Spence, please. Let the paramedics do their job. Hotch knows you care about him and are worried. We're all going to follow the ambulance to the hospital so we can all be there for him. You can ride with me to the hospital if you want to." She smiled faintly as Reid looked into her concerned blue eyes, swallowed hard, nodded, and slowly stood up allowing himself to be led aside by the blond agent. The paramedics exchanged looks. "On the count of three," one of them said to his partner. Everybody then watched as they gently and carefully moved Hotch onto the stretcher causing the agent to hiss from the pain the movement caused.

"Reid…." Hotch managed to get out in a whisper between gritted teeth.

As the paramedics began covering the patient with a sheet, Rossi hurried from the office to his own and tossed his blood-stained jacket onto a chair and returned to his friend in time to see the paramedics pick up the stretcher and, carefully lifting it, walked towards the open door with JJ and Reid following.

"Reid..." Hotch repeated, weakly reaching out with his good arm for the young man.

Barely hearing his name spoken this time, Reid broke away from JJ and hurried forward. "Wait," he called out. The paramedics paused at the doorway. Reid stood as close as he could and saw Hotch try to look at him through barely open eyes. He gripped Hotch's hand.

"Reid…I…" Hotch fought to stay conscious long enough to get the words out. He spoke so softly his words were barely audible. "Spen…cer…come…clos…er…"

"What is it, Hotch?" he asked gently. Reid had to lean closer to the injured agent with his ear next to Hotch's lips to hear. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I…I…I did…" he whispered, struggling to get the words out. He could feel his eyes fluttering closed as darkness swallowed him again.

"Sir, we really have to get him to the hospital," said one of the paramedics seriously looking at Reid.

Reid nodded laying Hotch's arm back under the sheet. "Go ahead. Go." He watched them as they walked out of the office. Prentiss, standing aside allowing them to pass, watched them as they carefully walked down the ramp, followed by Reid, JJ and Rossi.

Rossi gently gripped Prentiss' arm. "Emily, get the Crime Scene Unit in here ASAP. Then find Morgan and the two of you meet us at the hospital. That's where we'll be. But make sure somebody is here to wait for CSU to finish up."

"Okay," Prentiss said. She turned and started to leave when Morgan walked through the BAU's front doors. Seeing the paramedics approaching, he held open the door to allow them to pass, a look of deep worry and concern on his face for the man who was not only his boss, but his friend. He then saw JJ, Reid and Rossi approaching; Reid looked completely lost while JJ appeared in shock and Rossi had aged about ten years.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," he told Rossi who only nodded as he passed by. He then saw Prentiss approach him. "How's Hotch?" he asked her.

"He's still alive," she replied as she hurried to her desk and picked up the phone.

"I can drive you to the hospital," Morgan said.

"Thanks, but you on ahead. I have to get CSU in here and then wait for them to finish their examination of Hotch's office."

Morgan waited as Prentiss spoke to the CSU and explained what happened and what she wanted. Then she pressed the buttons again and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. The phone rang three times before she heard a familiar voice.

"Office of the All-Knowing Penelope Garcia. How can I serve you?" she said in her usually bubbly voice.

"Garcia, it's Emily."

"Yes, my raven-haired goddess of beauty. What is it the All-Knowing can do for you. Speak, and you shall be heard."

"Garcia, it's Hotch. He's been shot." There was a long pause on the other end.

"Shot? When? How? What happened?" The anguish could be heard in Garcia's voice.

"He was shot in his office by one of the security guards. The paramedics just left here and taken him to the hospital. I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks. Oh God, no. Not my handsome, dark-haired boss man. Is Hotch all right? I mean, will he be all right?"

"We don't know. He lost a lot of blood. Penelope, it's serious."

Garcia covered her mouth with one hand. Tears were forming in her eyes. Besides being her boss, she was very fond of Hotchner and considered him a friend. The thought of him seriously injured was too much for her to digest. "I'm leaving right now for the hospital. Thanks for calling me."

"Penelope, wait. Morgan's here. He'll drive you. I have to wait for the CSU."

"Okay. Tell Derek I'll wait for him downstairs. Bye." Garcia disconnected the call.

"What did she say?" asked Morgan with hands on hips, looking at Prentiss.

"Garcia will wait for you downstairs," Prentiss explained. Hearing a sound she and Morgan looked around and saw members of the crime scene unit enter the BAU. With a grim expression, Prentiss touched Morgan's arm. "Don't keep Garcia waiting, Derek. And please call me as soon as you hear anything."

"I will," he said as he patted her shoulder before turning and jogging towards the double Plexiglas doors.

Watching him leave, Prentiss let out a deep breath with both hands on her hips and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes misting over. All she could do right now was say a silent prayer for her boss and friend as he was in a fight for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rossi was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting area; JJ and Garcia were sitting on a sofa each holding the other's hand trying to console each other. JJ couldn't stop her tears from falling. Garcia squeezed the blond woman's hand tightly and forced a thin smile to her face. "Hotch is tough and he's strong. He's going to be all right. You'll see," she said hoping she wasn't telling JJ a lie while at the same time not sure whether she was trying to convince her friend or herself.

Morgan, leaning against a nearby wall with arms folded, stared at a spot on the wall across from him. How could this have happened? His eyes finally landed on Reid standing beside him who, with hands stuffed in his pockets, looked down at the floor, saying nothing.

"Hey, kid. You all right?" he asked, concerned because of how quiet the young man had been.

"Yeah," Reid replied softly not looking up. He was rehashing things in his mind. Was there something he was missing? Reid sighed while something kept nagging at his memory right now, but because of his worry about his superior, he couldn't think straight at the moment. But one thing was certain. There was no way he would _ever_ believe Hotch was guilty, even if the Unit Chief was to stand before him and say so.

Arriving at the hospital, Hotch had been rushed into surgery and had been there for several hours so far with no word. And although Rossi and JJ had tried to find out something, anything, they were only told that the surgeon would come out and speak with them when the surgery was over.

"How is he?" a voice asked. Looking around, the others saw Prentiss hurrying towards them; only Reid didn't look up.

"We have no idea," Morgan replied grimly. "Hotch has been in surgery for several hours and nobody's telling us anything."

"We tried asking one of the nurses who stepped out of the operating room for a few minutes, hoping to find out something," JJ said wiping her cheeks with a hand. "But all she would say is that the surgery is still going on."

Sighing, Emily sat down on the opposite side of JJ. She looked into the eyes of Rossi.

"CSU finished?" he asked.

"Yeah," Prentiss answered, resting her arms on her thighs with clasped hands dangling between her knees. "Numerous fingerprints were found in Hotch's office and of course they were his and ours. They only found Mandrin's prints on the inside and outside doorknob of Hotch's office but that was expected. There was nothing else. Hotch's office is now locked up tight with crime scene tape across the front." She hung her head and shook it.

Rossi's eyes narrowed suddenly. "What aren't you telling us?" he asked the brunette.

Prentiss hesitated a long moment before looking up again. "As I was leaving, Strauss showed up."

"What did that witch want?" asked Morgan. He suspected in addition to Strauss being concerned as she was head of the BAU, she would find a way to point the finger at Hotch as she was president of the 'I Hate Aaron Hotchner Fan Club.'

"She had heard about Hotch's shooting when she returned to the building and wanted to know what happened," said Prentiss. "I had no choice but to answer her questions. But I uh, I left out the part about Mandrin's accusations. I guessed as she was out of the building when the shooting happened, she would have no way of knowing the reason behind it, and knowing how she feels about Hotch, I wasn't about to give her any ammunition. Also, agents from Internal Affairs were with her. I'm assuming she phoned them before she came down to the sixth floor. I told her I had to go to the hospital and see how Hotch was doing. But the last thing she said was that we were not to investigate in any way as it was an Internal Affairs matter. It's a matter of protocol."

"That may be," Morgan sneered. "But I don't give a _damn_ about her or protocol. This is Hotch we're talking about. And there's no way, shape, manner or form that he did what Mandrin accused him of. There's just no way and I'll tell her that to her face."

"But it won't be long before she finds out," Prentiss continued. "That and that Hotch has been out of sorts lately."

Garcia had a puzzled look on her face as she looked from one agent to the other. "Wait a minute," she interjected. "Prentiss told me Hotch was shot in his office. But I don't know why or by who. Who's Mandrin?"

Morgan sighed. "He's one of the security guards on our floor. He walked into Hotch's office while Reid was in there with him and shot Hotch twice before taking the kid here hostage."

Garcia's eyes shifted momentarily to Reid before turning back to Morgan. "But what reason would he have for shooting Hotch?"

Morgan looked at Rossi who was leaning against the wall beside Reid, but now had his arms wrapped around himself. Rossi looked at Garcia.

"Mandrin accused Hotch of raping his daughter," the older agent said.

Garcia's eyes widened like saucers and her jaw dropped. "He accused Hotch of…._Hotch? Our_ Hotch? Where would he get a crazy notion like that?"

"He said his daughter saw Hotch on television during the press conference about the child rapist and recognized his eyes."

"Well, his daughter is mistaken," Garcia replied shaking her head furiously. "I mean, I feel badly for what the child went through, but Hotch would never do that. Not to a child, not to anyone. He's not like that." She turned her eyes, full of sympathy, to Reid. "Are you all right, my junior G-man?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay," he said softly. "I'm just worried about Hotch." He paused. "I should have done something to stop Mandrin."

"Hey," Morgan said firmly looking at him. "Kid, don't do this to yourself. You are not to blame for what happened. No way, no how. You were caught off-guard by Mandrin. If Hotch was here he'd be the first to tell you the same thing."

Reid looked up at his best friend with moist eyes. "Well he's not here is he? He's in surgery fighting for his life and shouldn't be." He turned and walked down the hall a few feet and sat down on an empty bench alone. Morgan started to walk in his direction but was stopped by Rossi who advised him to give the young man some space for now. Then, the older agent looked straight ahead with a grim expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Garcia.

"Now that I think about it, Hotch has been acting strangely since Haley left him and took Jack. I mean, he's been withdrawn, moody, keeping to himself more than ever, not been sleeping well, and at times more angry than usual. And he's been under a lot more stress than usual. He's just been like a different person."

"What are you saying, Rossi?" Morgan asked looking directly in the older man's face. "Because if you're saying what I think you're saying, you're way off base here."

Rossi let out a deep breath. "I'm not saying anything, Derek. I'm just stating the facts that we know."

"I don't give a damn. Hotch didn't do this. And Strauss can fire me if she wants, but I intend to prove he's innocent."

Rossi looked him in the eyes. "And we will. All I'm saying is to keep in mind that Hotch _has_ been acting differently since Haley and Jack left."

"And as soon as Strauss and IA find out the reason Mandrin shot Hotch, we all know what her reaction's going to be," Prentiss reminded them.

JJ smirked disgustedly. "She'll have a field day at Hotch's expense."

"So what do we do?" asked Prentiss quietly, looking at Rossi.

The older agent sighed wearily and saw the others looking at him expectantly. "First thing we're going to do is find out how Hotch is doing. Then, we all going to go home and get some rest, because tomorrow we start our investigation of the accusation against Aaron. Prentiss, tomorrow, you and JJ go speak with Jesse's wife and daughter and the other victims again. Only this time I want you to show each victim a photo line-up and…" he took a deep breath. "And this time I want you to include Aaron's photo in it. We need to know if any of the other victims identify him." Rossi noticed Morgan's angry look and that he was about to speak and held up his hand.

"We have to include Hotch's photo in the line-up or it will look like we're trying to cover something up." That seemed to shut Morgan up and calm him just a bit knowing Rossi was right. "Morgan, I need you to question Mandrin and find out as much as you can about what he knows. After-all, an earlier arrest had been made based on what his daughter said, and now she says it's Hotch. We need to know exactly what it is she remembers about who attacked her. Also, when the doctor says so, Hotch will have to be questioned as well."

"What about me?" Reid asked softly, having quietly rejoined the group while Rossi was giving instructions, and heard the end of the conversation, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. Rossi put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You all right?" he asked Reid.

The young man swallowed hard. "I have to do something. I need to do something."

Rossi smiled affectionately. "Okay. I know we've done all this before we gave the profile, but we need to double check everything. So, tomorrow, I want you and Garcia to go over each of the victims again. Check and see what the connections are between these victims. Also, check the surrounding areas again. I still refuse to believe our UnSub just started doing this. There has to be similar attacks somewhere. "

"What about Strauss?" asked Reid.

"I'll handle Strauss," Rossi said. "And I don't have to remind all of you to be discreet."

* * *

_He sat at his desk in the BAU smirking as he watched the goings on around him. He couldn't believe his luck when Mandrin shot Aaron Hotchner. It was like a gift from heaven. He knew it had been a hugh risk when he selected the security guard's daughter as his victim. But when he saw her the day her father had brought her to work with him he found her beautiful. Just like the others with her wavy blond hair and dimples. He had a thing for blonds; always had. In fact, just thinking of her now aroused him sexually; exciting him in a way only one thing could cure. But he also knew he couldn't select another girl right now, at least not one in this area. Not unless he wanted the focus taken off of Special Agent Hotchner, and that would not do at all. No, he would have to go outside the area for his next victim. He was perfectly content to let the Unit Chief take the blame for all of the attacks. He had also seen Section Chief Erin Strauss show up and question Agent Prentiss about what happened and wasn't surprised that Prentiss had omitted the accusations made against Hotchner by the guard. He knew Hotchner's team was loyal to him and would probably investigate on their own despite Internal Affairs taking over the investigation. But that wouldn't be a problem for him nor did it concern him. He would just make sure if and when Strauss questioned him about the shooting that he told her about Hotchner's 'odd' behavior since his wife left taking his son. He was glad he had overheard Hotchner reveal that piece of information to Rossi when the two agents thought they were alone. He'd also watched and observed the agent every chance he could to find out whatever he could. That would just about seal Hotchner's fate with Strauss and allow him to pursue his 'activity'. Hell, if he played this just right, Hotchner's own team might soon come to doubt his innocence. A smile suddenly appeared on his face as he ran a hand over his dark brown hair, a twinkle in his deep-set brown eyes. Yep, things just couldn't be going better._

_

* * *

_Erin Strauss stood behind the one-way mirror staring and listening with folded arms as the two Internal Affairs agents continued questioning the security guard regarding the shooting of Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. So far, Mandrin hadn't said very much as to why he did what he did. She let out a deep breath she'd been holding adjusted her pose. Keeping one arm around her, she massaged the back of her neck with the other hoping to relieve the kink in her neck from the tenseness of the situation. She shook her blond head in frustration. Deep down she wondered what Hotchner had done to the man for him to commit such a drastic act. _He must have done something to this man_, she told herself. _Everybody knows Agent Hotchner has been acting differently of late for lack of a better word, and I suspect it's got something to do with why Mandrin shot him and took Doctor Reid hostage. I just wish I knew what actually happened in his office. _Tired of being frustrated and wanting to get some answers, Strauss reached for the doorknob.

Internal Affairs Agent Jared Crown was equally frustrated as he continued slowly walking around the table at which Jesse Mandrin was seated looking down at his hands which were cuffed atop the table. In his fifteen years with the Bureau, Crown had seen a lot of things, including FBI agents going bad, not that he believed that was the situation in this case. He knew Aaron Hotchner for the last two years, and thought very highly of the agent. Running a hand over his sandy-colored hair, his blue eyes reflected his frustration. Across from Mandrin sat Crown's partner, Agent Morton 'Mort' Downer with his own hands clasped on top of the table, staring at the security guard. He had been with IA for eleven years and knew Aaron Hotchner for five of those years. And like his partner, thought very highly of and respected the man. Hell, he didn't know of anybody in IA who didn't at least know of Hotchner. But he and Crown had a job to do and would be objective. Blond-haired and blue-eyed, Downer let out a deep breath and glanced up at his partner who now had stopped pacing and leaned forward, palms flat on the table, staring hard at the security guard.

"Mandrin, for the past two hours you've told us about the attack on your daughter and other things except the one thing we need to know. And that is why you shot Agent Hotchner," he said. Before they got an answer, they heard the door behind them open, and saw Strauss walk in, pulling the door closed behind her. Crown stood up eying the Section Chief. "Ma'am?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Agents," she replied coolly. Then ignoring them, she approached the table and sat down on its edge, facing Mandrin who continued to stare at his hands.

"Officer Mandrin, do you know who I am?" she asked calmly.

The security guard looked up, his eyes shiny and shook his head.

The woman allowed a smile that both IA agents could tell was forced. "I am Section Chief Erin Strauss. Agent Hotchner works under me."

Hearing this, the guard wiped his cheeks. Perhaps this woman would believe him. Hotchner's team hadn't. But didn't she just say she was Agent Hotchner's boss? Still, there was something about her eyes that told him to confide in this woman. Hell, the worse that could happen is that she refused to believe him. He swallowed hard. "What do you want to know, ma'am?" he said, voice trembling.

"I want you to tell us why you shot Agent Hotchner. I'm very interested to know your motive," Strauss told him.

Mandrin let out a deep breath. "Agent Hotchner raped my Cyndi," he said softly.

The silence was deafening. Strauss looked shocked while Crown and Downer could only look at each other in disbelief. It was Crown who finally spoke. He leaned forward. "I'm sorry, but could you please repeat what you just said?"

Mandrin eyed the man coolly. "I _said_ Agent Hotchner raped my daughter."

Recovering her composure, Strauss eyed the guard. "And why do you say that, Officer Mandrin? How do you know this?"

"Because she saw him on television today at the press conference and saw his eyes. She began screaming and crying. When my wife and I asked her what was wrong, she only said she recognized his eyes. It was the only thing she recalled about her attacker and that was he had dark hair and dark eyes."

Crown and Downer suddenly noticed an odd smile appear on Strauss's face and it scared them. Her smile reminded both men of a piranha.

"Ma'am…" Downer began but Strauss waved him off and continued looking at the guard.

"Officer Mandrin, first, let me say that I was deeply distressed upon hearing of the assault on your beautiful little girl. How is she doing by the way?"

"Thank you," Mandrin said with no emotion. "She was doing okay until this morning." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "He did it. I know he did it, and you're protecting him because he works for you."

"Officer Mandrin, let me assure you that if Agent Hotchner is guilty of these crimes, he will be punished to the fullest extent of the law."

"No you won't," he sneered. "You'll just keep protecting him like all the others are."

"Officer Mandrin, I give you my word. The FBI _cannot_ and _will not _tolerate deviant behavior of _any_ kind from its agents, no matter who they may be or what position they have with the Bureau. And as I said before, if Agent Hotchner is guilty, he will be punished severely."

"Then, you believe me when I say he did it?" Mandrin replied with a weak smile.

"Yes I do. However, you must understand that an accusation like this still has to be investigated. But I _promise_ you your daughter will receive justice."

Mandrin again wiped his cheeks. "Thank you, ma'am."

She patted his shoulder. "You're welcome. But now I need you to tell us exactly what happened when you daughter saw Agent Hotchner at the press conference today."

Mandrin let out a deep breath. Afterward, he began to tell the agents and Strauss what happened that led to the shooting.

* * *

Prentiss was the first to notice the surgeon in his blood stained green surgical garb walking in their direction carrying a chart before the others did. As the doctor drew closer, the others spotted him, and everybody stood close together. They noticed the grim look on his face and everybody's heart immediately dropped straight to their stomachs.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner?" the doctor said looking at the small group, one person at a time.

"Yes?" Rossi spoke up for the entire group.

"The bullet in his shoulder caused minor damage and was easily repaired. But the abdominal wound was quite serious. He lost a lot of blood and had to be given several units during surgery. The bullet struck him in the upper right quadrant of his abdomen and lacerated the liver which caused the profuse bleeding. It was touch and go for awhile and we lost him once but were able to bring him back. But we were able to remove both bullets, repair both the laceration to his liver and the injury to his shoulder. He's very fortunate all things considered."

"How so?" asked Prentiss, still concerned.

"The bullet narrowly missed his spinal cord after it lacerated the liver." The surgeon handed Rossi a small cellophane bag with two bullets in it. " I don't foresee any complications and right now he's in recovery. You won't be able to see him for several hours so I suggest you all go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow; you can see him then. But he should make a full recovery." He saw the relieved but tired smiles on their faces sensing how close these people were to his patient and was glad he was able to give them good news. With a tired smile of his own, the doctor removed his cap, turned, and walked away leaving the others exchanging looks with each other. Garcia draped an arm around Reid's shoulders.

"See, my resident genius, you just got to have a little faith. I said Hotch would be all right."

Smiling, Reid bowed his head, his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. "Yeah…yeah you did. I should have believed you." He then looked at her with tears running down his face unashamedly. He wiped them away, embarrassed. "I'm so glad Hotch did not…." Reid suddenly stopped as what Hotch was trying to say to him before he passed out suddenly came back to him. Wiping his face with both hands, he looked at the others.

"Spence, what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"I completely forgot because I was so worried about Hotch. But I suddenly remembered what he was trying to say to me before he passed out when the paramedics were removing him from the office."

Rossi's eyes narrowed. "That's right. He asked for you and looked like he was trying to say something to you but passed out before he could."

"But he did say something," Reid was excited now. "Or tried to at least. He said 'I did', but passed out before he could get all the words out. But I faintly heard him say one last word before he passed out."

"Which was?" asked Morgan.

Reid's face brightened. "He said 'I did not', then passed out. I believe he was saying 'I did not do it.' "


	4. Chapter 4

**** We all know Hotch's team is loyal to him and he to them. But in this story I wanted some dissension among the team over the accusations against Hotch.** **

**Chapter 4**

"Chief Strauss?" Agent Crown called out as he followed the BAU Section Chief out of the interrogation room and into the room on the opposite side of the one-way mirror. The woman turned and faced the agent with folded arms, a hard expression on her face.

"Ma'am, I don't appreciate you interfering in our investigation. You just injected yourself into an interrogation of our prisoner**.**"

Strauss studied Crown as if he were something to be tolerated and then squashed. She sighed wearily. "Agent Crown, I needed to know why this man shot one of my agents and apparently he wasn't giving you an answer to that question. I assumed he might find it easier speaking with a woman who could relate to him given the situation."

"Don't you mean given that you dislike Aaron Hotchner and everybody knows that you'd like to be able to get rid of him?"

Strauss's stare turned cold. "I suggest you watch what you say, Agent Crown. I don't approve of being accused of having ulterior motives where my agents are concerned. If there is absolute proof that what Officer Mandrin said is true, Agent Hotchner will be dealt with appropriately. And if anybody should watch it I would say its you and your partner seeing as both of you know the accused. I could ask that you both be removed from this investigation."

Crown did not like this woman at all. "That won't be necessary, Chief Strauss. Despite Agent Downer and I knowing Agent Hotchner, we can be objective and do our job professionally."

"I hope so. I request you keep me informed," Strauss remarked before abruptly turning and walking away leaving Crown watching her receding back while shaking his head.

Returning to her office, Strauss decided she had a phone call to make to check on Agent Hotchner's condition. After sitting down behind her desk, she picked up her receiver and pressing several buttons, waited for the person she was calling to answer.

* * *

"That's good enough for me," Rossi said as the team walked outside the hospital. "I'll check with the hospital in the morning. If I'm allowed, I'll question Aaron before I speak with Strauss. Since Prentiss has made us aware that she knows about the shooting and that IA is involved, my guess is it won't be long before she finds out why Hotch was shot." His phone began to ring. Reaching inside his inner jacket and removing his cell, he checked the caller ID. He frowned. "Strauss," he said dismally. He put the phone to his ear. "Erin? What can I do for you as if I don't know already." The team gathered around him, waiting.

"_Agent Rossi, what is the condition of Agent Hotchner? Is he still undergoing surgery?"_

"No. Agent Hotchner suffered two bullet wounds, one to the shoulder and one to the abdomen." He proceeded to repeat the information given him by the surgeon.

"_I see. Do the doctors know when he will be conscious and able to be questioned by Internal Affairs about the accusations made against him?"_

"Accusations, Erin? What accusations would that be?" Rossi was hoping Strauss didn't know and if she didn't, he planned on playing dumb.

"_Don't play games with me, Agent. I know all about the accusations made against Agent Hotchner by Officer Mandrin despite Agent Prentiss's attempts to conceal that information. Internal Affairs is investigating so I want you and your team_ _to stay out of this matter and let them do their job. Is that understood?"_

"Agent Hotchner did not do this, Erin, and you know it. And while IA is investigating I hope you don't use this as a means of trying to railroad Agent Hotchner. He's innocent until proven guilty. Just keep that in mind."

There was a long pause before Strauss again spoke._ "Don't tell me my job, Agent Rossi. Just you and your team remember yours and let IA do theirs. I suggest you and your team cooperate when they come to question each of you about the shooting tomorrow. But until this investigation is concluded, Agent Hotchner is hereby suspended without pay effective immediately and he will be advised of same as soon as possible_**. **_As of now you are the Acting Unit Chief. And your first official duty as Acting Unit Chief is to inform Agent Hotchner of his suspension pending the conclusion of said investigation." _The call was disconnected without so much as a goodbye. Sighing, Rossi put the cell back inside his pocket. The others heard him murmur the word 'bitch' under his breath.

"Well, Hotch is suspended without pay effective immediately," Rossi informed the others. "And as Acting Unit Chief I'm the lucky one who gets to tell him. Strauss has also ordered us not to investigate and let IA handle it. And…" his eyes shifted to Prentiss. "She knows about the accusations against Aaron." There were groans from the others, but the older agent held up a hand. "But we all knew it was just a matter of time. She's also ordered us to cooperate with IA when they question us about what happened."

"When will that be?" asked Reid.

"Tomorrow," the older agent advised. Checking his watch he noticed it was going on close to five o'clock. "We can't wait until tomorrow to start our investigation. " He reached in his pocket and handed the young agent the small cellophane bag. "Reid, when you get back to the office, drop these off with ballistics and tell them to rush it but not why. Then you and Garcia start checking out those victims again. JJ, I want you and Prentiss to return to the office as well and put together a photo lineup including Aaron's photo. Then head out and start speaking with the victims again. You can keep me company, Derek, while visiting Aaron. Since IA is probably still questioning Mandrin you won't be able to get near him right now anyway. Besides, somebody should be here for Aaron."

"But you won't be able to speak with him," JJ reminded him. "The doctor told us that and asked that we come back tomorrow."

"I know. But when he's been moved to a room, I think it's important for someone he knows to be here even if just to sit with him for awhile and let him know he's not alone and that we don't believe these accusations against him."

"Tell Hotch we send him our best," Prentiss told him as she and the others started to leave on their assignments.

"I will," the older agent promised with a weak smile as they left. Watching them get into the SUVs parked in the visitors' parking area, Rossi, followed by Morgan, went back inside and walked swiftly to the nurses' station. Reaching inside his jacket, Rossi pulled out his identification and showed them to the nurse behind the counter. "I'm SSA David Rossi and this is SSA Morgan; we're with the FBI," he announced putting away his credentials. "Can you tell us if Agent Aaron Hotchner has been moved to a room yet. He had surgery today."

The nurse looked down at a chart before looking up again. "Agent Hotchner is still in recovery, sir. But they should be moving him to a room in an hour or two. But he won't be conscious so you won't be able to speak with him."

"I know. We just want to sit with him for awhile if it's okay." It was more of a statement than a question. He turned on the charm and smiled sweetly.

The nurse smiled back. "I don't think that will be a problem, Agent Rossi. If both of you will have a seat in the waiting area I can have somebody come and get you after Agent Hotchner has been moved to a room."

"Thank you." Rossi turned and with Morgan beside him, walked in the direction of the waiting room they had been recently in several hours ago. They both saw other people sitting there probably waiting for news on loved ones. Rossi secretly hoped they all received good news telling himself nobody should receive bad news in a hospital about a loved one. He and Morgan sat down in the first vacant chairs they saw away from the others; Rossi leaned forward with arms resting on his thighs and clasped hands dangling between his knees while Morgan rested one arm on his leg and the other was bent, elbow on knee, his head resting on a clenched fist. His head was turned towards the older agent.

"What are you thinking, Rossi?" he asked, seeing the troubled look on his friend's face.

Rossi looked at his hands. "I didn't want to say anything in front of the others, but…"

"But what?"

"Now hear me out first before you say anything," Rossi said. "We all know Hotch has been acting different lately. As I said earlier, almost like a different person."

"Yeah. So?" Morgan suddenly didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I guess what I'm saying is what if with all the pressure of late with the job, Haley leaving with Jack, Strauss being on his back constantly, and Aaron's own emotional state of late; suppose something just snapped inside and he didn't know what he was doing."

Morgan suddenly leaned forward with both arms on his thighs and hands clasped. "Are you now sitting here and telling me you think Hotch is guilty? Because if you are…"

"No. I'm not saying he's guilty, I'm saying what if he's not aware of what he's doing?" Rossi, turning his head, looked directly into Morgan's narrowed eyes. "I'm saying if that's the case, then he's not responsible."

"I don't believe you, man. You sit here calling yourself Hotch's friend and then you tell me maybe he did do it but didn't know what he was doing? If that's being a friend than don't be my friend. This is Hotch we're talking about. I wouldn't believe he's guilty if he swore in front of me with his hand on a stack of bibles. I'm telling you now, man, stressed out or not, there is no way Hotch would ever hurt anybody especially not a child. Hell, he doesn't even abuse an UnSub." He sighed. "You've known Hotch longer than anyone of us. You know what kind of person he is. He's not capable of doing this; no way, no how."

Rossi rubbed his hands together as he stared at a spot on the floor in front of him. "I know, I know. You're right of course. It's just…." he didn't finish.

"It's just nothing, Rossi. Look, man, I'm going to say this just once. If you have any doubts, I suggest you say so now."

Rossi turned his head and faced his friend. A slight smile appeared. "No doubts," he finally said after a few minutes. "You're right. I do know Aaron and have known him longer than any of you. And he would never hurt anybody, especially not a child." Closing his eyes, Rossi pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess for a moment I was trying to prepare a defense for Hotch just in case." He turned back to the agent. "But there's no need for that because he's innocent and we're going to prove it."

Morgan smiled as he gripped the older agent's shoulder. "You just keep thinking that because somewhere out there is proof that Hotch is being set up to take the blame for these crimes, and we're going to find it."

"Agent Rossi? Agent Morgan?" a female voice said from behind the two agents. Turning, they saw the nurse from the nurses' station standing there. "I just wanted to let you know that Agent Hotchner has been moved into a room in the ICU and you can see him for a few minutes. Just follow me please."

With the eyes of some of the others staring at the two men who had been identified as FBI agents, both men got to their feet and followed the nurse down the hall just a few feet from the nurses' station to room 167 in the Intensive Care Unit. Both agents noticed Hotch's private room was near the nurses' station for which they were grateful. The agents looking through the ceiling to floor glass window, inwardly gasped seeing their friend lying unconscious in a bed surrounded by machines and wires. The nurse, noticing their expressions, smiled faintly.

"Don't be alarmed by the wires and machines he's hooked up to. It's just so we can monitor his vitals. You can go in and visit, but only for a few minutes. It's after visiting hours."

"Thank you," Morgan said just before he followed Rossi into the room. Their eyes took in the wires and machines noticing there was one monitoring Hotch's heart rate, one for blood pressure and wires leading to dozen of other things, IVs for medicines and fluid flowing through needles inserted in his forearms, a tube up his nostrils helping him breath, and a pulse oximeter on his forefinger measuring the oxygen in his blood. There was also a blood pressure cuff around his arm. Rossi noticed a chair against the wall on the opposite side of the room and grabbing it, carried it and placed it beside the head of the bed. Sitting down, he started into his friend's face noticing how pale Hotch's face looked against his black hair.

Leaning forward, Rossi ignored the constant beeping of the machines and covered his friend's hand with his own. "Aaron, it's Dave. Morgan's here also. We can only stay a few minutes. I don't know if you can hear me, but we're all here for you. JJ, Emily, Spencer and Garcia all send their best and they'll come by tomorrow and see you. We want you to know we're gonna find the guy who's attacking these children because there's no way we believe you're guilty. We'll get 'im. I promise you. All you have to do is get well." He looked up and around at Morgan.

The younger agent stepped closer to the bed and touched his boss's shoulder. "It's like Rossi said, Hotch, we don't believe for one moment you did this, and we're going to prove it. You just concentrate on recovering." He looked around at the sound behind him and noticed a nurse standing in the doorway. She appeared reluctant to interrupt what they had been saying to their friend.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but you'll have to leave. Agent Hotchner has to get his rest. But you're welcome to visit again tomorrow."

* * *

Prentiss and JJ stood on the doorstep of the home of Carl and Jacqueline Carpenter, the parents of the fifth victim. Prentiss had just rang the doorbell and the two agents were waiting in the late afternoon-early evening air. JJ bit her lower lip as she and Prentiss looked around the area.

"Emily, what's wrong? You were more quiet than usual on the drive out here."

Prentiss sighed, shaking her head. "I can't get out of my mind what Rossi said at the hospital." She glanced at her friend. "He's right, you know."

"Right about what?"

"Hotch has been acting differently since Haley left with Jack."

JJ's blue eyes narrowed as she studied her friend's face. "Don't tell me you're beginning to think Hotch might actually be guilty?" When she didn't receive an answer, she knew she had guessed right. "Em, you can't be serious?"

"I don't know what I think, JJ," Prentiss answered glumly. "I don't want to think this of Hotch but he has been different, and I don't just mean depressed. He's been moody, irritable, he snaps at everybody, angry…"

"Well so would you if your spouse left you and took your child and you didn't know if they were coming back or where they were." JJ's blue eyes were flashing dangerously now. She waited as Prentiss pressed the doorbell again.

"I know. Don't you think I know that? That's what makes me feel guilty over these feelings I'm having. I mean, Hotch is a good man. One of the most decent, generous and caring people I know."

"Then I'm afraid I don't understand…." They paused in their conversation when the door opened and they were met by a woman with shoulder-length blond hair a bit lighter than JJ's and sparkling blue eyes. Prentiss and JJ each held up their FBI identification for the woman to see. "Mrs. Carpenter? I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss. We're with the FBI. May we come in?"

The woman, however, did not move. "What is this in reference to?" she asked nervously.

"We're here to speak with your daughter about the man who attacked her. It's very important."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," she said tiredly. "We're trying to help Robyn get over what happened to her, and now you want to bring it up again?" She started to close the door but JJ blocked it with her hand.

"Mrs. Carpenter, I have a child of my own and I understand how I would feel if it were my child. But if we're to have a chance to catch this man, we need Robyn's help. We just need to speak with her and then show her some pictures to see if she can identify the man. It could help her deal with what happened."

"Mom?" a tiny voice said from behind Mrs. Carpenter who turned to see her eleven year-old blond-haired, blue-eyed daughter standing on the steps looking at the two agents outside the door.

"Go back upstairs, honey. These people were just leaving."

Prentiss took a step forward, her eyes focused on the girl. "Robyn, we could really use your help in catching the man who did this to you. Do you think you could answer a few questions for us and then look at some pictures?" She and JJ were immediately stunned when they saw the little girl noticing she bore a striking resemblance to Hotch's estranged wife, Haley. They momentarily looked at each other.

Robyn faced her mother. "Mom, I can do this. Please let me try."

Swallowing hard, the mother stood aside and let the agents enter before closing the door.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carpenter," JJ said with a smile. As the little girl came closer, JJ bent over with hands on her knees and smiled. "Hi, my name's Jennifer and this is Emily. Thank you for agreeing to speak with us."

"I'm Robyn," the child replied and the agents could immediately see the girl was struggling to maintain her composure. The girl was obviously still traumatized by her experience and they would have to be careful and quick with their questions so as not to add to it. They followed the mother and daughter to the sofa and sat down; Robyn sat between her mother and Emily with JJ beside Prentiss.

"Robyn," Prentiss began gently. "Can you tell us what happened?"

The child looked up into her mother's pained eyes and chewed her lower lip. "I was in my room. My mom and dad were in their bedroom. I was sleeping when someone put their hand over my mouth and told me not to make a sound or he'd hurt my mom and dad. Then he removed my nightgown." She gripped her mother's hand tightly. "He had a knife." She began to cry as she buried her face against her mother who massaged her back.

"Did he have his face covered in anyway?" JJ asked. "For instance, was he wearing a mask of some kind?"

"No. I saw his face in the light through the window." She began to shake.

"I think that's enough," the mother said with tears in her own eyes.

JJ glanced at the woman and then let her eyes fall on Robyn again. "You're very brave, Robyn. We just need you to do one more thing for us. Can you do that, sweetie?"

Robyn turned her head slightly. "You said you want me to look at some pictures and see if I can pick him out."

"That's right, Robyn," Emily reached in her pocket and removed seven photos, placing each one carefully on the table in front of the child. "Just take a good look and tell us if you see the man who attacked you."

Suddenly Robyn began to cry uncontrollably as she buried her face in her mother's chest, hugging her tightly.

JJ and Prentiss exchanged troubled looks. "Do you see his picture?" JJ asked.

Robyn turned her head slightly again glancing in the direction of the pictures. "Third one from the left. That's him." She again buried her face against her mother's body.

Prentiss picked up the photo and held it in her hand. "Robyn, are you certain this is the man? We need you to be absolutely sure."

"That's him. I saw his eyes. They were so dark. He looked like he was angry."

JJ and Prentiss again looked at each other before looking at the photo Prentiss held in her hand. The photo was that of Aaron Hotchner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Emily and JJ tiredly walked down the steps of the home belonging to Murray and Alicia Jensen and with a look of dismay on their faces. The Jensen's thirteen-year-old daughter Carly, had identified Hotch's photo out of the photo lineup as well. It was the dark eyes she had said. He had a look of anger in them while he raped her. Even the girl's story had been the same as that of Robyn Carpenter; she had been asleep in her bed with her parents only a few feet away in their own bedroom, put a knife to her throat and removed her nightgown and panties. Two other girls, ten-year-old Cathy Robbins, and twelve-year-old Julie Disher had been unable to identify any of the photos in the layout. Getting into their vehicle, both agents sat and didn't move. Finally it was Prentiss who couldn't remain silent any longer.

"Two out of four victims identified Hotch, JJ," she said turning towards the blond woman. "And not only that, all four victims all bore a resemblance to Haley."

JJ glanced at her friend without saying anything at first. She secretly admitted to herself that she had been a bit thrown for a loop when a second victim identified Hotch's photo and two others not really sure. But she knew her boss. And no matter how many victims identified him as their attacker, she refused to believe it of him. "I'm still not convinced the victims are right. You know as well as I do, Em, that children often are mistaken when it comes to identifications. They are unreliable. And the adults didn't see or hear anything."

With hands resting on the steering wheel, Prentiss let out a deep breath. "I don't know what to think," she said looking at JJ sadly. "One the one hand, I know Hotch and he's a good man and would never hurt anybody. But on the other hand, these girls are all blond and resemble Haley. Also, Hotch has been very angry at Haley since she left."

"What are you getting at?" JJ asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not sure. I mean is it possible Hotch wanted to punish Haley for leaving him and taking Jack, and in some warped way thought of these girls as Haley? That would mean he's not responsible for his actions if he's delusional. Right?"

JJ, looking stunned, could only stare. "Do you hear yourself? You're acting as if he's guilty. Do you, Em?"

"Do I what?" asked the raven-haired woman.

"Believe Hotch is guilty as charged?"

"Of course not," she replied turning on the ignition. "It's just…."

"It's just nothing, Em. You either believe in Hotch's innocence or you don't. Those are the choices."

After checking the oncoming traffic to be sure it was safe to proceed, Prentiss slowly pulled away from the curb.

* * *

_He spotted her the fifth time he had driven around the area. A cute little blond girl, probably around twelve or thirteen years of age playing in the backyard of a middle-class two story house with a small dog. He had to drive around a lot until he found just what he wanted and was about to give up when he spotted her. Her golden blond hair was in pigtails and her eyes seemed to sparkle even in the early evening light. A smile slowly came to his face. She would meet his needs perfectly; he could feel his desire building in him what was even better was that she bore a resemblance to Hotchner's wife. Checking further, he noticed the name on the mailbox read: PALMER.  
_

_It didn't bother him that much that he had to drive twenty-three miles out of his way to Annandale, Virginia to find his next victim, figuring if he scattered them around nobody would connect them to the five attacks Agent Hotchner was being accused of and he could still continue satisfying his desires uninterrupted. In fact, as he continued watching the little girl playing in her backyard, he already knew what he would do tomorrow to put the heat on the FBI into arresting Agent Hotchner which would keep them occupied as well as throw Hotchner's own team into disarray and turmoil. A smirk appeared on his face thinking about what kind of greeting Agent Hotchner would receive in prison from the general population once word leaked out he was there because of crimes against children; and word always managed somehow to leak out._

_But first things first. Right now he continued to watch the little girl playing in the backyard as he planned on how to have her. His dark eyes also scanned the street on both sides checking for both pedestrian and vehicular traffic and saw nothing. Of course being an FBI agent did have its advantages because it allowed him to move about without being questioned as to why he was there. He watched as the door to the house opened and a tall and slender blond woman looked out and said something to the girl who came running into the house. Once they had gone inside, he opened the driver side door, got out, and casually crossed the street to the house buttoning his jacket as he did so. _

_

* * *

_

The car ride between JJ and Emily was for the most part a silent one. Emily occasionally glanced at her partner who sat staring out of the front passenger window. The brunette licked her lips. "JJ, you haven't said one thing to me since we left the Carpenter house. Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" asked JJ finally looking at her friend. "Hotch is a good and decent man, and would never hurt anybody. How can you sit there and so readily accept that he's guilty?"

"We have two victims who picked out his photo from a lineup and…."

"We both know children's identifications are notoriously unreliable. So far, there is no forensic evidence to connect him to these attacks. Nothing. The only coincidence is that the victims all resemble Haley."

"And you don't find that strange?" Prentiss asked.

"I find it coincidental and that's all. I wouldn't believe Hotch was guilty if he stood in front of me and confessed. Em, if you truly believe Hotch is capable of this, I suggest you not let the others hear you voice those opinions. Especially Morgan and Garcia."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I'm just looking at the facts as we know them so far," Prentiss turned a corner and onto the block on which the Mandrin family lived.

JJ allowed a weak smile to appear. "I know. But sometimes facts can point in the wrong direction to the wrong person. And this is one of those times."

Prentiss didn't respond as she pulled he SUV to a stop in front of the Mandrin home. They were the last of the victims to be interviewed and they were hesitant to subject the parents' child to looking at a photo line-up after seeing Hotch's face on television, but they knew seeing a person's photo was different from seeing them on television. Finally, as they exited the vehicle, they decided to just play it by ear.

* * *

_Pressing the doorbell he made sure he looked very professional as he reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out his leather case containing his FBI credentials. After a few minutes the door opened and a blond, green-eyed woman drying her hands on a dishtowel stood in the doorway._

"_Yes?" she asked. _

"_Ma'am, my name is Agent Darren Anders; I'm with the FBI," he said allowing the woman a quick look at his credentials before putting them away._

"_FBI? What's wrong?" she asked.  
_

"_I'd rather not discuss it out here, ma'am. May I come inside?" Anders asked innocently putting away his credentials. _

_The woman smiled and stood aside. "I'm sorry. Please come in." She held the door open and allowed Anders to pass into the house. She then closed the door behind her._

* * *

Prentiss rang the door bell as she and JJ stood on the steps waiting. It wasn't long before the door opened partway and Angela Mandrin stood blocking the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking from one woman to the other.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss and this is Agent Jennifer Jareau; we're from the FBI," Prentiss said after showing her credentials. "We'd like to speak with you and your daughter and show her some pictures and see if she can identify the man who attacked her."

Angela's body stiffened but she didn't move. "How dare you come to my home at a time like this," she accused angrily. My daughter is still upset over seeing that man on the television today. She was positive. And I won't allow you to upset her even more by showing her any pictures or asking questions. And with my husband under arrest I just can't deal with anything right now. I'm sorry. Goodbye." She started closing the door but Prentiss blocked it with her hand.

"Mrs. Mandrin, believe me when we say we sympathize with what happened to your family, and what happened to your daughter was horrendous. But your daughter mistakenly identified a man previously, and now she's identified someone else after seeing him on the television. And seeing somebody on television is different than seeing a photo of them. We just need to be certain. Please. We promise we'll be brief and you can be there while we question her."

Angela continuing holding the door open weighing her options. Finally, with a weary sigh, she stood aside to allow the agents entry into the house.

"Thank you," JJ said gently. "We appreciate your time."

Closing the door, Angela faced the agents with arms folded looking determined. "Cyndi is upstairs watching cartoons. It took me over an hour after she saw that man on television this morning to calm her down. I don't want her upset again. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, we can, Mrs. Mandrin," said JJ.

Angela walked over to the bottom of a flight of stairs and with one hand resting on the balustrade, looked upward. "Cyndi, honey! Can you come downstairs for a minute? There are some people here to see you!" She turned back towards the agents and motioned them to the living room to sit down on the sofa while she herself sat down in a plush chair.

As they waited for the little girl to come downstairs, JJ watched Angela nervously turn with her wedding band. "Mrs. Mandrin, we can only imagine how difficult this must be for both you and your daughter. But we honestly believe Cyndi can help us or we wouldn't be here. Can you tell us what happened that day as far as you remember?"

Angela swallowed nervously before letting out a deep breath. "Jesse and I had tucked Cyndi in about eight o'clock which was her usual bedtime. Jesse read her a bedtime story and she fell asleep halfway through it so the two of us went to our own bedroom down the hall and went to bed."

"Did either of you hear anything unusual or notice anything?" asked Prentiss.

"Neither of us heard anything. But something, call it a mother's instinct, made me get up in the middle of the night to check on Cyndi and I saw….I saw…." She began to cry and covered her mouth with one hand.

Prentiss reached out and gripped the woman's other hand with one of her own. "It's okay. Just take your time. What did you see?"

"Cyndi was lying on the bed, crying and curled up in a ball. She was naked and her nightgown and panties were on the floor. There was blood inside her thighs between her legs. I immediately called out for my husband who searched the entire house but found nobody. We're still not even sure how he got in."

They paused when the sound of tiny footsteps was heard coming down the stairs and into the living room. Again the resemblance to Haley Hotchner was obvious. The little blond-haired girl stared momentarily at the two agents as she stood in her pink pajamas, pink fuzzy bunny slippers and matching robe before hurrying to her mother looking to be picked up. Forcing a smile to her face, Angela reached down and picked up her daughter and sat her in her lap so she faced the two agents. The little girl put her thumb in her mouth.

"Sweetie, these nice ladies want to ask you some questions," Angela told her daughter. "Is that all right with you?" The little girl didn't respond but continued to look at the agents.

JJ leaned forward and smiled sweetly at the little girl. "Hi, Cyndi. My name's Jennifer, and this is my friend Emily. We're both friends of your daddy. We'd like to ask you two or three questions. Can you do that, sweetie?" The little girl nodded.

JJ licked her lips. "Mommy says you saw the bad man on television. Is that true?"

Cyndi would only nod her head.

"Was that the same bad man who hurt you?" asked Prentiss.

Again the child nodded, but her eyes held a frightened look as if just recalling the man's face was scaring her. Both JJ and Emily knew they had to finish the questioning quickly.

"Cyndi, I'm going to show you several photos. I want you to look at them and tell us if the man you saw on television is one of them. You think you can do that?" asked Prentiss as she laid out the photos side by side. The child looked at each photo with no reaction until Hotch's photo was placed on the table. She buried her head in her mother's chest and clung to her tightly. JJ and Prentiss exchanged looks as Prentiss picked up Hotch's photo and held it up. "Cyndi, are you certain this is the bad man who hurt you? We need you to be sure."

Angela lifted her daughter's face so they looked into each other's eyes. "Honey, the bad man can't hurt you anymore. Just try and look at his picture and tell us if he is the one. Please baby."

Cyndi turned her red, wet eyes and glanced at the photo of Aaron Hotchner momentarily. She nodded as she buried her face again in her mother's chest as Angela hugged her tightly.

"I think she's had enough," Angela told the agents as Prentiss collected the photos and put them back in her pocket.

* * *

_Agent Anders quietly emerged from the house, making sure to pull the door closed behind him. He brushed off his jacket as he gazed in both directions and didn't notice anybody on the street in either direction either coming or going. There was a smile on his face as he replayed what happened in the house over in his head. Neither the mother or the child had presented any problems; he simply threatened one with the other. But the mother did struggle a bit in the beginning as he restrained her; but after a bit of 'persuasion', she was quite cooperative in meeting his needs as was her thirteen year-old who offered no resistance at all. And the fact that the little girl looked like Hotchner's ex-wife didn't hurt either. It was like being with Haley herself. In addition, since he had traveled to another town for his latest victim, there would be no way for the BAU to tie it in with the attacks Agent Hotchner would be blamed for. He'd just have to make sure he went outside of Manassas for his victims from here on end. Getting behind the wheel of his car, he turned the key and smirked. First thing in the morning, he would call Section Chief Strauss and tell her what a terrible 'strain' Agent Hotchner had been under since his wife left him with their son, and how angry he was at her and how he wanted to punish her for what she did. Hell, even those on his own team couldn't deny those facts so his accusations would be perfect. As he pulled away from the curb and headed back to Manassas, he switched on the car radio and whistled in tune with the song that was playing. _

* * *

Prentiss and JJ silently walked down the steps of the Mandrin home. This was the third of five victims to identify Hotch's photo which didn't bode well for the agent. Not knowing what the others had found out, they were discouraged with their own investigation of the victims. As they got into their SUV, JJ dialed Rossi's cell number.

"Rossi? It's JJ. We just finished showing the photo lineup to each of the victims. Three of them picked out Hotch's photo, the other two weren't sure. Have you heard from Reid and Garcia? Okay. We're heading back to the office now and will see you in a little while. Bye." She disconnected the call and sighed as she looked out of the passenger window while Prentiss drove.

"They're wrong, you know," the blond said after awhile.

"What?" asked Prentiss momentarily glancing at her friend.

"The victims are wrong," JJ repeated. "Hotch did not do this and I don't care how it looks right now."

"Who are you trying to convince, JJ, me or yourself?"

The blond turned towards her friend and gave her a look. "I don't need convincing," she said. "I just don't put much stock in a child's identification for the reasons I previously gave you."

"I agree," Prentiss concurred. "But what is Strauss going to say when she finds out. She's liable to bury Hotch with this information. And it's a sure bet if we found it out, IA will find it out as well and that'll be all she needs."

"I know," JJ murmured returning to staring out the window. "But two other things bother me as well."

"What's that?"

"That each of the victims resemble Haley Hotchner. I mean, what are the chances of that?"

Prentiss made a clucking sound with her mouth. "I know what you mean. It bothers me as well. I can see one victim maybe resembling Haley, but five of them? It's like the UnSub is purposely selecting victims who bear a resemblance to Hotch's wife." She glanced at JJ for a moment hating to shoot down the hopeful look on her friend's face. "But it doesn't help Hotch. All it shows right now is that Hotch was so angry at Haley that he wanted to punish her for leaving and…" She paused seeing her friend's face. "You said there were two things."

"Yeah. None of the parents heard or saw anything. How did the UnSub get into and out of the house without being detected?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The half dozen police cars parked outside the Palmer residence drew the usual crowd of curious onlookers who were still gathering behind the yellow crime scene tape, craning their necks to watch or see what terrible thing had taken place in one of their neighbor's homes. Inside, police officers were going in and out of the residence, and Doctor Michael Cromwell, the medical examiner, was still kneeling beside the bodies of a blond woman and her child both with their arms tied behind them with electrical cord, while Homicide Detective Steve Hopewell, knelt down opposite him. Both men had been around for a long time and had seen many terrible things, but both admitted only to each other this was the worst crime they had ever seen. Hopewell looked up at the medical examiner with a pained expression.

"Can you tell me what happened Mike?" he asked.

Cromwell sighed wearily. "I've only done a cursory exam, Steve, so I can't give you an exact cause of death. But it looks like the little girl's neck was broken and her mother strangled either with a cord or a rope judging from the ligature marks. And Steve, there are signs both were sexually assaulted, and the little girl may have been sodomized as well. I'll know for certain after I do a thorough exam."

Hopewell sighed as he ran a hand over his thick light brown hair. "Hell of a thing for the husband to come home to." He stood up. "Let me know what you find after you do a thorough exam. I want this bastard." Cromwell grunted a response while Hopewell walked outside where the husband, Doctor Ronald Palmer, a gynecologist, was being kept out of his house while the police were investigating. He was leaning against one of the squad cars with a hand covering his mouth and his puffy eyes red and wet with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Hopewell, spotting the distraught doctor, approached Palmer and rested a hand gently on the doctor's shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Doctor Palmer," he said gently. "But I'm going to need you to accompany me to police headquarters for questioning."

"Why?"

"Because as far as we know you were possibly the last person to see your wife and daughter alive."

"I understand, detective," Palmer whispered in a husky voice. Both men turned and stared when there were murmurs and some finger-painting from the throng of people.

Two stretchers were being brought out; one bearing the covered body of an adult, the other a smaller covered body. The doctor still leaned against the squad car apparently in shock at the sight of his family's bodies being removed from the premises. He took a deep breath and managed to tear his eyes away from the stretchers and look directly at Hopewell.

"Can I ask you something, detective?" he stammered.

"Of course, doctor. What is it?"

"My wife Adele and daughter Heidi. Were they…did he….?"

"Doctor, I don't think now's the time to discuss…."

"Please. I need to know if they were molested. Especially my Heidi. She's only thirteen."

Hopewell let out a deep breath before he answered. With a look of compassion, he looked at the grieving husband. "Keep in mind, doctor, that the medical examiner only did a cursory exam at the scene."

"I understand. But I must know. Please."

Hopewell swallowed hard. "According to his cursory exam, your wife and daughter were both raped, and your daughter may have been sodomized as well. I'm sorry."

"Oh God!" Palmer cried burying his face in his hands while Hopewell gripped the distraught man's arms in an attempt to comfort him.

* * *

JJ and Prentiss found Rossi and Morgan in the conference room, waiting. The men exchanged dismal looks before returning their eyes to the two female agents who collapsed into their chairs.

"I understand three of the five victims identified Hotch from the photo line-up," Rossi stated grimly. "Were any of the parents able to explain how the UnSub got into their houses?"

"No," JJ replied reluctantly. "But there were two strange things we noticed. One being that all the victims bore a resemblance to Haley Hotchner, and two, all the parents' answers were the same. They had put their children to bed and then gone to bed themselves. And when they next checked on their children, they found them in bed, naked, bloodied, and having been raped with no explanation or clue as to how the perpetrator got into the house."

"I spoke with the local police…" Morgan explained. "And they couldn't determine either how the UnSub gained access either except to say there were no signs of forced entry or break-in."

"Were you able to speak with Mandrin yet?" Prentiss asked Morgan hopefully.

Morgan shook his head. "Not yet. I heard IA is still questioning him so I'll see if I can do it tomorrow." He massaged his forehead with one hand. "Man, I hope Garcia and Reid have some good news before long because things sure don't look good for Hotch right now."

Rossi sighed, making a face. "And it won't take much for Strauss to hang Aaron out to dry regarding these accusations. We have to find something to counter three of the victims identifying Aaron's photo and the fact that the victims all resembled his wife, because despite the fact identification by children can be unreliable, it's damaging to Aaron nonetheless."

As if on queue, Rossi's cell rang. The agent, reaching inside his jacket removed his cell and after checking who was calling, put the call on speaker. "We were just talking about you both," he said. "We hope you have some good news for us, Garcia."

"_Not much I'm afraid. The boy genius and I checked Manassas and the surrounding communities and there were only two other assaults reported, both taking place six months ago. One involved an eleven-year-old named Christy Sullivan who lived with her parents Jessica and Raymond Sullivan. Oh dear…." _Garcia suddenly said followed by a long pause.

"What is it, baby girl?" asked Morgan.

"_Our despicable person gained access to the daughter's bedroom by an unknown means after everybody had gone to bed, and the little girl was found the next day naked and bloody in her room. An examination by the local hospital verified the child had been sodomized. But during the course of the investigation, the entire family was killed in a head-on collision on their way home."_

"Where did the crime take place, Garcia?" asked JJ.

"_Thirteen fifty-one Lehmann Ave., McLean, Virginia."_

"And the other attack?" Rossi asked.

"_Let's see. That one also took place in McLean, Virginia just a few blocks away in fact. Family was Howard and Francine Kunster and their twin twelve-year-old daughters, Cassie and Dina. Their address is fifteen thirty-two Lehmann."_

"Garcia…" Prentiss's eyes narrowed. "Were _both_ daughters assaulted?"

"_Hold on a minute," _the voice was now Reid's as he and Garcia were reading the information on the screen."_Seems like both girls escaped being assaulted by the UnSub."_

The other agents all exchanged puzzled looks at this news.

"How did that happen, Spence?" JJ inquired.

"_Let's see. Seems like one of the girls woke up when she heard a noise and saw someone leaning over her sister's bed and started screaming causing the UnSub to run out of the room and leave the premises through the kitchen door before the parents could give chase. Neither girl was injured thankfully."_

"Were the parents or the girls able to give a description of the attacker?" asked Rossi, trying to sound hopeful but feeling dread.

"_Yeah they were, but you're not gonna like it," _Reid admitted glumly.

"Let me guess," Rossi answered. "He was tall with dark hair and eyes that made him appear angry."

"_You got it,"_ Reid replied.

Rossi clasped his hands on top of the table. "Reid, tomorrow I want you and JJ to go to McLean, Virginia and speak with the Kunster family. Also, take with you the line-up photos including Aaron's and see if anybody identifies someone other than him. Afterward, check with the local hospital about both families, and finally, find out who the investigating detective or detectives were or currently are in both cases and find out what's happening with their investigations."

"_Are you still planning to talk with Hotch tomorrow?" _asked Reid in a small voice.

"First thing tomorrow," Rossi replied. "Why?"

"_No reason. I was just wondering since Internal Affairs wants to question us tomorrow Strauss will find it weird if they tell her we're unavailable to be questioned."_

Rossi knew the young agent was right but right now he didn't care about IA or Strauss. "We'll still talk with IA," he said. "But tomorrow you and JJ will both be taking a vacation day. You both have plenty of time available to use. Of course, how you use that time is your own business if you understand my meaning. And as for me, I am going to be visiting a very good friend in the hospital tomorrow. And don't worry about Strauss; I'll deal with her. Good work you two. Reid, after you and JJ get back, come to the conference room and we'll all go over everything we've discovered. But for now, go home and get some rest; we have a long day tomorrow." He disconnected the call and put his cell back in his jacket pocket. "Derek, first thing tomorrow I want you to talk with Mandrin." Rossi then turned his eyes on Prentiss. "Emily, unfortunately you'll probably have to deal with IA alone. If they ask about our whereabouts, you have no idea where JJ or Reid are except they are taking one of their vacation days, Morgan is running late because of a personal matter he had to deal with, and I am visiting my good friend Aaron Hotchner in the hospital. As Aaron and I go way back it only makes sense for me to visit him and see how he's doing before I come to work. Also, Strauss did tell me to inform him he was suspended effective immediately. But whatever we find out, we should keep it between us for now. I suggest we all go home as well and get some rest."

* * *

Aaron Hotchner thought he was imagining hearing low voices that, to him anyway, sounded muffled, although one did sound somewhat familiar. Trying to slightly change positions in bed, he immediately regretted his decision as pain shot through his abdomen and shoulder from the attempt causing him to grit his teeth and abandon any further attempt. But he did sense someone beside his bed.

"Take it easy, Agent Hotchner," a voice floated down to him from above. He didn't recognize it except that it was female, but not Haley. "Try and limit your movements as much as possible. And try not to let him become aggravated or upset." Aaron suspected the woman was speaking this time to someone else.

"I understand, nurse," a male voice replied. There was that familiar voice again. Struggling, Hotch managed to open his eyes just a slit, and although his vision was a bit fuzzy, he recognized the man whose voice he thought familiar who pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down, smiling at him as he leaned forward with arms on his thighs with hands clasped.

"Dave…." Hotch's voice was extremely weak and not above a whisper because his throat was a bit sore. "Water…"

Seeing a pitcher and a plastic cup sitting on a nearby tray, Rossi quickly poured a cupful of the cool water; then, he gently slid a hand under Hotch's head and lifted it just enough and put the cup to his lips allowing him to drink the cool liquid until Hotch indicated he didn't want anymore. After sitting the cup back on the tray and lowering Hotch's head, Rossi sat back down. "How do you feel?"

Hotch swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. "I've had better days," he feebly joked, his voice a bit above a whisper thanks to the water.

Rossi smirked, then became serious. "Aaron….." he said slowly.

Hotch sighed. "Let me guess. Because of the accusations by Mandrin she's had me suspended without pay effective immediately, made you Acting Unit Chief in my absence, and the job of informing me has fallen on you. Am I right?"

All Rossi could do was nod. "I'm sorry, Aaron. But Strauss is taking a hard line with this and it wouldn't surprise me one bit if she tries to take advantage of it to get you."

Now it was time for Hotch to smirk sarcastically. "Nothing that woman does would surprise me these days." Hotch's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Dave, look at me." He studied his best friend's face for a few minutes. "You have doubts about me, don't you?"

Rossi tried to brush it off. "C'mon Aaron, you know better than that."

But Hotch's hard stare didn't waver. "I'm a profiler, remember? I'm not upset or angry at you. The way I've been acting the last six months I can understand why you would have doubts. But Dave, I want you to listen to me and listen carefully. I did not do this."

Rossi smiled faintly. "That's what Reid said."

Hotch's eyes suddenly narrowed. "But you still have doubts because the victims all resemble Haley."

"You have to admit, Aaron, that it's a damn strange coincidence. Ever since Haley left you six months ago taking Jack with her, you've been like a different person. You've been moody, irritable, snapping at anybody and everybody. You've made it obvious your anger was directed at Haley and gave the impression you wanted to get back at her for leaving and taking your son. You've also not been sleeping much if at all. Then five children, all resembling Haley, are attacked. So you tell me what would you be thinking?"

Hotch took a long moment before responding with his eyes only momentarily leaving his friend's face. "At first I might think the same thing as you but only for a minute or two because knowing my friend as I do, and for as long as I have, there would be no way I would believe him guilty of doing something like this to a child. But then again, I'm not you, am I?" Despite Hotch's declaration of not being angry or upset, Rossi still thought he detected a hurt tone to his friend's voice.

"Aaron, never mind what I think. It's not important. What I need to hear from you is exactly what's been happening with you since Haley left, how you've been feeling, and what have you been doing. And don't leave anything out. Also, IA will probably be here either later today or tomorrow to question you just so you know."

Hotch smirked sarcastically. "Wonderful." Then, for some reason, he tried to shift his position causing him to hiss with pain as he gritted his teeth and one of the machines to beep incessantly. Rossi jumped to his feet wondering what had just happened when a doctor hurried into the room. He quickly pressed a couple of buttons on the beeping machine then yanked his stethoscope from around his neck, glancing at Rossi while Hotch was still gritting his teeth though not as hard while beads of sweat were forming on his forehead.

"What happened?" asked the doctor glancing over his shoulder at Rossi as if he had done something to the patient.

"I don't know for sure. We were talking then he tried to shift his position in bed and that's when the pain started."

As the doctor put the ear pieces in his ears and leaned over the bed, he asked Rossi to wait outside for a few minutes, then, he placed the diaphragm on Hotch's chest and asked him to breath. While Rossi, refusing to leave, moved to the far corner of the room where he could watch the goings on but remain out of everybody's way at the same time covering his mouth with his fingers. (1) He was feeling extremely guilty right now. Aaron Hotchner was his best friend and he had practically told him to his face that he believed him to be guilty. Didn't the man have enough to worry about without having one of his own team and his best friend and confidant not have faith in him and believe him capable of doing something so despicable?

Wrapping his arms around himself, Rossi momentarily glanced down at the floor before allowing his eyes to return to his friend. Did he really think with his friend's current emotional state he was capable of something like this? What kind of friend did that make _him_? And finally, should the evidence prove Hotch innocent, would his lack of faith permanently damage their relationship possibly beyond repair? Or would Hotch forgive him in the end? Rossi sighed telling himself that regardless he and the team would investigate until Hotch's guilt or innocence was proven beyond any doubt.

The doctor draped the stethoscope around his neck again and turning, seemed surprised to see Rossi still in the room. "He's alright now. His attempt to move is what caused the pain. As long as he remains still he should be all right. Just try not to aggravate him, agent. I'll be back with some pain medicine for him."

"No pain meds, doctor," Hotch hissed as he grimaced.

"Agent Hotchner…." the doctor faced his patient. "…. you are going to be in a lot of unnecessary pain without it. I strongly advise you to allow me to give you the morphine."

Hotch's eyes sought out Rossi momentarily then turned back to the doctor. "Give us an hour. Please. I promise I won't move a muscle."

The doctor glanced at the older agent who had stepped closer and then back to his patient. Something told him the request was not made lightly. "One hour, Agent Hotchner." With another glance at Rossi the doctor walked out of the room leaving the agents alone. Rossi sat back down beside the bed again.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry I upset you causing you pain," he said sincerely.

Hotch turned his head and faced his friend. "It wasn't your fault, Dave. I made the mistake of trying to move. But, as we only have an hour, let's get started. Ask me about whatever you want to know and I'll do my best to answer you."

* * *

Emily Prentiss sat alone at her desk going over some paperwork occasionally lifting her eyes only to check the front doors of BAU to see when and if anybody who looked like Internal Affairs had entered. She was about to look away for the umpteenth time when she noticed two men walk through the double Plexiglas doors of the BAU and glance around before their eyes landed on her. She recognized one of the two men as Agent Jared Crown; the other she didn't know.

She pretended not to notice the two men approaching her desk until they stood directly in front of it with both men producing their credentials.

"It's good to see you again Agent Prentiss," Crown said with a faint smile. "This is my partner, Agent Morton Downer. We'd like to ask you some questions about the shooting of your Unit Chief Agent Aaron Hotchner. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

"Hello to you too, Jared. Agent Downer," Prentiss said keeping a smile off her face and her voice normal. "To answer your other question, we can use the conference room." She started to get up when Downer, who had been watching her, glanced around.

"Where is the rest of your team, Agent Prentiss?" he asked in a business-like manner while observing her reaction.

"Let's see. Doctor Spencer Reid and Agent Jennifer Jareau needed a vacation day to get over what happened. Agent Derek Morgan called saying he was running late; something personal unexpectedly came up this morning that required his attention. And Agent Dave Rossi is visiting Agent Hotchner at the hospital checking on his condition."

"Agent Rossi could have checked on Agent Hotchner's condition over the phone," Downer replied coolly.

Prentiss, maintaining eye contact, didn't even blink. "He was instructed by Section Chief Strauss to inform Agent Hotchner of his immediate suspension without pay. How would you expect him to advise Agent Hotchner of that over the phone?" She noticed Downer didn't reply to what she had said but she was determined to keep her guard up and her wits about her more with Downer than with Crown.

* * *

Agent Anders watched in fascination from the moment the two agents from Internal Affairs passed by his desk. A slow smile came to his face from the moment he noticed them approach the desk of Agent Prentiss knowing she'd probably tell some partial lies to the agents to protect her team while they investigated on their own. And truth be told, he didn't really give a damn about that because there was nothing to link him to anything. He slowly got to his feet and headed in the direction of the double doors, smiling at fellow agents as he did. _Now was a good time to pay Section Chief Strauss a visit and add fuel to the fire, _he thought walking out of the doors.

* * *

(1)A diaphragm is the plastic disc at the end of an acoustic stethoscope which is the most common one used.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Agent Anders stood outside of Strauss's office and took a couple of deep breaths while composing himself before entering what he considered 'the lion's den.' He knew he had to appear sincere and concerned, yet worried and troubled by another agent's strange behavior of late. And not just any agent, but a Unit Chief who is responsible for others beneath him. He smirked. _After all, if such a person can attack innocent children, what's to say he wouldn't attack or at least endanger his own team?_ Making his face impassive, he finally knocked on the door, opening it when he heard the voice on the other side telling him to come in.

Strauss was still going over files and signing reports when her door opened and Anders walked in, closing the door behind him. Looking up, she removed her reading glasses but kept her face impassive.

"Yes, Agent Anders. What can I do for you?" she asked coolly, her eyes focused on the agent.

Anders sighed wearily and chewed his lower lip hoping he appeared to be struggling with coming to her office.

"Agent Anders?"

"Chief Strauss, I…I just want you to know I feel guilty just being here. What I mean is, I don't like to squeal on a fellow agent, not to mention a superior, but I can't keep this to myself any longer."

Brushing back a loose strand of blond hair, Strauss motioned toward the chair facing her desk somehow sensing she needed to hear what this obviously bothered young man had to say. "Please sit down, agent, and tell me exactly why you're here."

Anders sat down slowly and at first gripped the arms of his chair tightly before leaning forward in the chair with arms resting on his thighs with hands clasped. He swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat before returning Strauss's stare.

Strauss, leaning back in her plush chair, folded her arms across her chest. "I'm waiting, Agent," she said.

"Ma'am, I…I feel guilty about going behind his back like this. And while I want you to know I'm not a snitch; I can't turn my back on something I've been noticing the last few months in connection with a current investigation the first team is conducting. Ma'am, it concerns Agent Hotchner."

Just hearing Hotchner's name caused Strauss to lean forward with arms on her desk and hands folded. "Go on," she urged.

Anders licked his lips. "Well, Agent Hotchner has been, I guess one could say, acting oddly for the past six months."

"What do you mean by acting oddly, agent?"

"I heard talk that his wife left him about six months ago taking their young son with her. Since that time, ma'am, he's been acting weird. He's been snapping at people, looking like he's not been sleeping much, he's irritable, moody, and most of all, ma'am, he's angry all the time at anybody and everybody it seems. I've personally heard him snapping at his own team members on a regular basis."

"I see." Strauss tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "Agent Anders, you said you heard talk. What does that mean exactly? If you're talking about rumors, let me tell you right now I don't go by rumors nor do I appreciate people who spread rumors."

"I know that, Chief Strauss. It's just…well, these are not rumors. I overheard two of his own team members talking near the elevator. They didn't know I was there, and I overheard them talking about Agent Hotchner's moodiness of late and how he's angry at his ex-wife and wants to make her suffer for taking his son and leaving him. They were very concerned about his behavior."

"I see. And exactly which two agents did you overhear?" she asked picking up a pad and pen.

Anders momentarily pretended to juggled his memory to recall the agents he overheard that day. He sighed. "It was Agents Jareau and Rossi." He watched as Strauss wrote something on her pad.

"And what happened when Agents Jareau and Rossi spotted you and realized they had been overheard?" Strauss asked curiously.

"They didn't see me , ma'am. I was around the corner from the elevator so they didn't see me. I waited until they were gone before I left my hiding place."

"I see. Now, you mentioned something about it being connected to a case Agent Hotchner's team is working on?"

"Yes, ma'am. I understand they are working on a serial rape case involving children; little girls. I've heard that these little girls resemble Agent Hotchner's wife." Anders hung his head feigning sorrow and fear. "My fear is…what if he…" He hung his head and paused hoping it would have the proper effect on Strauss; he wasn't disappointed.

"What if he what, agent?"

Anders lifted his head. "What if Agent Hotchner's been taking out his anger for his wife on these innocent little children, ma'am. It makes me ill thinking he might be doing that."

Strauss ran a tongue over her lips. She hadn't realized things were this bad with Agent Hotchner and the situation with his wife could be the stressor which caused him to turn on children. The man had a child himself for crying out loud.

"Anything else, Agent Anders, that I should know about?" she asked.

"No ma'am. As I said earlier, I hate talking about another agent behind his back much less a superior, but I'm worried what in his state of mind he might be doing to these innocent children. I hope you understand."

"I do, agent, trust me." Strauss let out a deep breath. "Agent Anders, I want you to repeat what you've just told me to Agents Crown and Downer of Internal Affairs verbatim. They are investigating the accusations made against Agent Hotchner and should be made aware of this information. But let me assure you I will look into this myself as well. And let me say one more thing, Agent Anders."

"Ma'am?"

"I just want to add that I realize how difficult coming here was for you especially as Agent Hotchner is Unit Chief of the first team in the BAU although you work on the second team. You are to be commended for your courage and integrity. Now, unless there is something else, I suggest you return to your unit."

"Yes, ma'am," Anders replied slowly getting to his feet. "Uh, ma'am, there is just one more thing I'd like to ask."

"And what is that?" Strauss looked at the man in front of her with sympathy.

"Well, is there some way to keep my name out of this? I mean, I don't object to telling what I know, but if Agent Hotchner's team were to find out it was me who revealed the information about their Unit Chief, it could make things difficult for me as I work on the same floor as they do."

Strauss smiled. "Don't worry. I think I can see to it that your name is kept out of this investigation."

* * *

The three agents quietly entered the conference room normally used by Hotch's team, and Prentiss sat down in the chair normally used by Hotch while motioning for the agents to sit down. Both men sat side-by-side to that they could face and observe the female agent. Downer stared intently into Prentiss's eyes sensing this woman would not be a willing participant when it came to answering questions about her boss, Aaron Hotchner, and although he understood her loyalty, they had a job to do. Glancing at his partner, Downer watched him reach into his inner jacket pocket and remove a small tape recorder, placing it in front of Prentiss who was watching their every move. He could tell his partner didn't like investigating a man they both knew anymore than he did, but also knew he would do what had to be done as would he. He opened a small notebook in front of him while his partner also removed one and a pen placing them in front of him, then pressed a button on the tape recorder turning it on.

"This is IA Agent Jared Crown and my partner IA Agent Morton Downer investigating the shooting of BAU Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner by security guard Jesse Mandrin. We are conducting this interview with Agent Emily Prentiss who works under SSA Hotchner." He looked at Prentiss. "Please state your name and title for the record, agent."

"Special Agent Emily Prentiss," Prentiss replied calmly keeping her eyes on both agents.

"And you work under the direction of Agent Hotchner?" asked Crown.

"That's correct. He is the Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Agent Prentiss, please begin by telling us in your own words what happened the day Agent Hotchner was shot."

* * *

Hotch opened his eyes and realized he must have drifted off after the doctor had given him an injection of morphine. The pain he felt had been reduced to a dull throbbing but even that was now manageable. Carefully turning his head to the side, he noticed Rossi still seated beside the bed with his arms resting on his thighs and clasped hands dangling between his knees.

"Dave…" he murmured with a yawn. "You're still here?"

Rossi grinned, amused. "Where else would I be?"

"How long have I been asleep?" Hotch asked, hoping his friend hadn't been sitting beside him for hours.

"About four hours, maybe five," Rossi admitted.

Hotch's dark eyes narrowed with concern. "I hope you haven't been sitting here the entire time watching me sleep?"

Rossi chuckled. "For the most part. But you faded out shortly after the doctor gave you that pain killer. So I went to the cafeteria and had some lunch and the hospital version of coffee which, compared to ours leaves a lot to be desired."

Hotch chuckled. "I've told you everything there is to tell. I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I know. But I just wanted to go over what we've discussed and see if perhaps you've forgotten anything."

"Dave, there's nothing…"

"Humor me, all right?" Rossi's tone changed to a serious one.

Looking at the older agent, Hotchner let out a deep breath and began to talk again.

* * *

Crown and Downer had been listening to Prentiss repeat from the beginning her memories of the day Hotch had been shot and both agents listened without interruption with Crown making occasional notations in his notebook. He looked up into Prentiss's face.

"Agent Prentiss, I have just a few questions. Did you hear what Officer Mandrin said about Agent Hotchner after he had shot him and was holding Doctor Reid as a hostage?"

"I did," Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat knowing she'd have to repeat what the security guard had accused Hotch of which wouldn't benefit him.

"And what did Officer Mandrin accuse Agent Hotchner of ?"

Prentiss licked her suddenly dry lips before chewing her lower lip.

Downer stared at the agent. "Agent Prentiss? Do you need the question repeated?"

Prentiss shook her head and let out a deep breath. "Officer Mandrin accused Agent Hotchner of raping his daughter." She hung her head and sighed, suddenly weary. She felt like she had betrayed her boss by admitting what Mandrin had said. _I'm so, so sorry, Hotch._

Crown stared at the raven-haired woman as she slowly lifted her head. He felt badly for her knowing exactly how she felt; that by repeating the security guard's words she probably felt like she was betraying her boss. And both he and his partner were both positive the rest of Hotchner's team would feel the same way; wanting to protect their Unit Chief while at the same time doing what was right. Neither man would expect any less from a team regarding their supervisor.

"Did you have a sense that Officer Mandrin believed the accusations he was making about Agent Hotchner or that he seemed out of it in a way?" asked Downer massaging his chin.

"What do you mean by 'out of it'?" Prentiss asked with narrowed eyes.

"Did he seem delusional or did he seem like he was sure of his facts when he made his accusation?" Downer asked again.

"I uh…I don't know," Emily replied hoping they wouldn't press the issue. She was wrong.

"Don't play games with us, Agent Prentiss," Downer continued more harshly than he intended. "But you're a profiler. It's your business to know how people think and why they do what they do. So you're sitting here and expect us to believe you don't know why Officer Mandrin did what he did?"

Emily tossed the hair that had fallen forward over her shoulder. "Excuse me, but you asked me if I sensed Officer Mandrin believed the accusations he was making about my boss. A profiler can't sense, as you put it, whether someone believes the accusations they're making."

"Touché, agent," Downer replied with a smile which Prentiss did not return. "Let me rephrase the question then. As a profiler, what was your opinion of Officer Mandrin? Did he seem like the type of man who would falsely accuse someone of something?"

Emily bit her lower lip. "From what I know of Jesse Mandrin, he would never accuse somebody of something without absolute proof." She knew she had probably just buried her supervisor with that admission. Her eyes glistened. _Hotch, I am so, so sorry. Everything I'm saying is making you look more and more guilty._

"I have just one more question," Downer said. "You've told us how every member of your team felt and reacted after Officer Mandrin made his accusations against Agent Hotchner. Do you personally have any doubts or suspicions as to your supervisor's guilt or innocence?"

Emily just stared at Downer hesitant to respond. She knew she had to answer the question but that if she lied it would make things worse for Hotch; yet if she told the truth it wouldn't be any better for him. All she could do was decide which way would be less damaging to her superior.

"Agent Prentiss? Do you need the question repeated?"

"You have to understand something about Hotch. He's had a rough time the last few months. But he is a good and decent man who wouldn't hurt anybody and especially not a child," Prentiss replied. "My God, he's a father himself."

"I understand that, agent," Crown chipped in. "But the question was do _you personally _have any doubts or suspicions?"

Prentiss maintained eye contact. "I have no doubts or suspicions about Hotch whatsoever_._"

* * *

Anders slipped, unnoticed, back into the BAU without anybody stopping and inquiring as to his whereabouts for the last hour. He smiled as he sat down at his desk, noticing Agent Prentiss was still missing from hers. He knew now that he had planted a seed with Chief Strauss, he would wait a day or two and see what grew from it. Also during that time, he needed to see how he could incriminate Agent Hotchner further. But he had to be careful. He also had to see if Chief Strauss would contact IA so he could talk with them or would he have to contact them himself. Suddenly, an idea came to mind as to how to put the pressure not only on the FBI but on the BAU as well as Internal Affairs. He smiled broadly, but he was also a little bit sad because he wanted to seek out another little girl this evening to satisfy his urge, but first he would have to do what he had planned and for tonight at least, he would have to delay seeking out another victim who resembled Haley Hotchner. _After-all, Haley, this entire situation was because of you_. _I will destroy your husband first, and then punish you._ _And it'll be all your fault, you bitch!_

* * *

Rossi rubbed his hands together as he looked at Hotch's face mulling over what he had learned. "So you're telling me you have no alibi for each date the rape of one of the victims occurred."

"I'm afraid not. It's just like I told you; since Haley left and took Jack, I've kept a pretty low profile. I stay late at work and go home except for the days each of the rapes occurred. I left work early those days. The rapes occurred not too long after each of the children went to bed at about eight p.m.," Hotch explained wearily pinching the bridge of his nose with closed eyes.

"And you didn't see or talk to anybody or go anywhere where people saw you, talked to you?"

"Not that I recall. Sorry," Hotch explained looking at him again failing to suppress a yawn this time.

Watching the younger agent Rossi could tell Hotch was tiring and decided he would come back later this evening. He got to his feet.

"You leaving already?" Hotch joked watching Rossi stretch his tired arms. He could feel his eyelids drooping and knew he was falling asleep. "Sorry," he apologized.

"That's okay. Try and get some sleep, Aaron. I'll come back this evening and we'll talk again. But I've been here longer than I should and IA wants to talk with each of us today so I'd better get going."

"Who are the agents doing the investigation?"

"Jared Crown and Morton Downer."

"They're both good men and I know them and they know me. But they'll do their jobs." Hotch struggled to stay conscious if only for a few more minutes.

"Aaron, I suspect one of the questions they'll ask us is do we suspect or have doubts about you regarding these attacks." Rossi stared at his friend, worried.

Hotch met the older agent's stare. When he spoke, it was with a serious tone. "Dave, if they ask that question, be honest, no matter what. Don't lie to them. If you're caught lying about having doubts about me it'll just look like you're hiding something. Tell the others to do the same."

"You sure you want us to do that, Aaron?" Rossi asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, his eyes full of worry and concern. "They'll use anybody admitting they have doubts about you against you and so will Strauss. And you may want us to be honest with IA, but I won't tell Strauss because she doesn't need to know. And since when did you develop a martyr complex anyway?"

Hotch smiled slightly. "It's not a martyr complex, Dave. I just don't want any of the team to get in trouble by trying to protect me. I didn't do this. I'm relying on the truth, not lies or half-truths, that's all." Shortly after those words, Hotch's eyelids fluttered closed and his breathing slowed. Rossi knew Hotch had fallen asleep again.

With a worried face, the older agent applied gentle pressure to his friend's shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing, my friend. Then again, they say the truth shall set you free." He turned and walked out of the room and down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

JJ glanced occasionally in Reid's direction noticing her partner was gazing out of the passenger-side window while appearing to be chewing on his thumb fingernail. She wasn't a profiler but JJ knew Reid well enough to know his mind was elsewhere and had been since they'd left Quantico. And she didn't have to ask where his mind was because it was in the same place as hers.

"We'll find a way to help Hotch," she said softly. "He's innocent and somewhere out there is the evidence we need to prove it."

Reid turned his head and looked at the blond woman. "I know," he replied in a barely audible voice. His eyes were bright. "It's just so damn frustrating that everything so far points to him, y'know." He swallowed the lump in his throat and appeared, to JJ anyway, that the young agent was struggling to control his emotions. She knew how close he was to their boss and that he still blamed himself for him being shot and nearly killed.

She glanced at him again as she turned a corner and continued down the street. They were now on Lehmann Avenue. "Spence, don't do this to yourself. There was nothing you could have done to stop Mandrin from shooting Hotch, and despite how bad things look for him right now, just keep telling yourself that somewhere out there is the proof we need. You have to keep the faith as Garcia always says."

A small smile formed on Reid's face. "She does, doesn't she?" remembering the words spoken to him by the bubbly technical analyst while they were all at the hospital waiting for news about Hotch.

"Yes, she does," JJ replied with a sunny smile hoping she'd made the young agent feel better. But she soon noticed Reid's small smile disappear as he looked at his hands while twiddling his fingers. "What's wrong?"

"I need to apologize to Hotch," he said without looking at her.

"What for?"

"For not stopping Mandrin from shooting him. He almost killed him."

JJ tore her eyes away from the road as she looked compassionately at her friend. She could only imagine the inner turmoil he must be going through. "But he didn't and Hotch is alive. Spence, if Hotch was here right now, what would he tell you?"

Reid shrugged. "That I have nothing to apologize for and to stop blaming myself."

"That's right," JJ agreed. "And he'd be right."

"Would you agree if Hotch had died and Jack no longer had a father he adores?" There was a note of sadness in his trembling voice.

"Yes I would. But that didn't happen because Hotch didn't die. And he's going to be all right."

"Right," Reid mumbled grimly. "He'll be alive but finished with the BAU and the FBI and in jail for a crime he didn't do. That'll help Jack a lot." The last sentence was spoken with a hint of sarcasm.

JJ sighed. "Spence…."

"I don't know what's going to happen, JJ. But I do know I will not help Internal Affairs or Chief Strauss bury Hotch. And I don't care what they do to me, I just won't do it." He resumed looking out the window while JJ continued driving. There were no more words spoken between them.

* * *

Prentiss slowly made her way back to her desk and sitting down, clasped her hands together and pressed her head between them with both thumbs on opposite sides of her temples. She closed her eyes as she felt the beginning of a headache.

"You all right?" a voice asked.

Opening her eyes she looked around and noticed Rossi standing beside her with his hands stuffed in his jeans. Leaning back in her chair, Prentiss sighed wearily.

"I just went through the wringer with IA. Rossi, they asked me questions about Hotch that I just know my answers make him look guilty."

"Such as?" the older agent asked as he sat down on the edge of her desk, arms folded across his chest.

"Two stand out the most. They wanted to know if I thought Mandrin was sure of his accusations against Hotch, and the other was whether or not I had any doubts about Hotch myself."

"And what did you say?"

"I told them what I know of Jesse, that he never accused anybody without proof. But that's not what worries me the most. It's the other question I'm concerned about." Her eyes darkened with worry. "Rossi, I told them I had no doubts about Hotch but I think they know I was lying. " She sighed and shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I may have buried Hotch." She looked up, pain evident in her eyes. "Truth is, Rossi, I do have doubts about him. I don't want to but I do."

Rossi nodded with a small smile. "I know the feeling because I've have conflicted feelings as well. And what makes it so damn hard is that Aaron and I go way back."

Prentiss looked at him with wide eyes. "_You _have doubts about Hotch?"

Rossi nodded slowly. "I'm ashamed to admit it." He sighed. "But try not to worry about it. I'm sure Hotch would understand."

"Did you talk to Hotch?"

"Yeah, I did. He doesn't want us to lie to IA even if they ask us if we have doubts about him. He said he doesn't want the team getting into trouble with IA or Strauss. As far as anything else he told me, I'd like to wait until the entire team is present." Rossi's eyes suddenly shifted upward and noticed two men walking towards him and Prentiss.

"SSA David Rossi?" asked the man with blond hair and blue eyes as he and his partner held up their credentials. "We're from Internal Affairs. I'm Agent Downer and this is my partner Agent Crown." Both men put away their credentials.

Letting out a deep breath, Rossi got to his feet. "I gather you want to question me about Aaron's shooting."

"That's correct, sir. Could you join us in your conference room?"

Rossi smirked. "Lead on. I'm sure you know the way."

* * *

JJ stopped the car outside a small red brick house with a beautiful garden lining the outside of the building on each side of the front steps. The mailbox contained the name: KUNSTER. Exiting the SUV, both agents stepped onto the sidewalk and walked up to the front door. Reaching out a hand, JJ rang the doorbell; both agents waited. A short time later the door opened and the agents were greeted by a woman about JJ's height with piercing blue eyes. She wore a pale blue shirt with a navy skirt. She warily eyed both agents as their held up their credentials for her to see.

"Mrs. Kunster? I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Doctor Spencer Reid. We're both with the FBI and would like to speak with you and your husband about what happened the night Dina and Cassie were attacked six months ago."

"We're also hoping either you and your husband or your daughters can look at some photos and see if one of you can identify the man," Reid added.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," the woman replied softly. "My girls are just starting to get over what happened and now you want to dredge it all up again?"

JJ sighed. "Mrs. Kunster, we wouldn't bother you or your family unless this was really important. This man has since attacked six other children in addition to yours."

"Oh God," Mrs. Kunster moaned closing her eyes and leaning her head against the door. Opening her eyes again, she gazed at the agents swallowing hard.

"Please," JJ added.

The woman wiped at her eyes with the back of one hand as she stood aside allowing the agents to enter before closing the door. She then led them into the living room and asked them to sit down.

"My husband is in the backyard with the girls. Wait here and I'll get him." She exited the room leaving the agents alone, returning in a few minutes followed by a blond-haired man with light blue eyes.

"I'm Howard Kunster," he said in a strained voice. "Francine says you're both from the FBI?"

"Yes, sir," JJ said. "I'm Agent Jareau and this is Dr. Reid."

Francine Kunster sat down in a plush chair facing the agents who were seated on the sofa while her husband sat on the arm of the chair with his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders.

"I'm against bringing this up again, especially to the girls. But I understand this sick bastard has attacked six other children. So, we'll help any way we can. Ask your questions."

* * *

Rossi had sat down in the chair previously vacated by Emily, crossed his legs and folded his arms facing the IA agents with narrowed eyes, waiting for them to begin.

Pressing the button of the tape recorder, Crown began the interview. "Please state your name and title for the record, agent."

"Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. I'm currently working under SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Please tell us in your own words what occurred the day Agent Hotchner was shot," Downer ordered.

Both agents listened closely as Rossi told his story occasionally taking notes. When he was finished, Crown asked the first question.

"Agent Rossi, we understand you went to the hospital to see SSA Hotchner today."

"That's correct," Rossi replied calmly. "I wanted to check on his condition and also I was advised by Section Chief Erin Strauss to inform Agent Hotchner he was suspended effective immediately without pay pending the outcome of your investigation."

"I assume you and Agent Hotchner discussed other things than just his suspension," said Downer.

"We did," Rossi somewhat reluctantly.

"We'd like to know what the two of you discussed."

Rossi smirked. "Why? So you can find a way to use whatever he told me against him?"

"May I remind you, Agent Rossi, that you and your team were ordered to keep out of this investigation," said Crown.

"I wasn't_ investigating_, Agent Crown," Rossi answered, annoyed by the tone of voice. "I was simply visiting a good friend who nearly died after being shot."

"Don't play games with us, agent. We would hate to report to your Section Chief that you purposely disobeyed her orders and ours."

Rossi let out a deep breath hoping he could protect his friend and yet honestly answer their questions as Hotch's words rang in his head. _I don't want any of the team getting into trouble trying to protect me. I didn't do this._

"Agent Rossi?"

"What do you want to know?" the older agent asked.

"We'd like to know what you and Agent Hotchner discussed both before and after you informed him of his suspension?" Crown repeated.

"Before I even said anything, Aaron knew he had been suspended. I didn't have to tell him anything. Then he looked me in the eyes and asked if I had doubts about him."

Crown and Downer exchanged looks before both men turned their attention back to the profiler. "How did you respond to his question?" asked Downer.

"He told me not to lie and to be honest. He didn't want to have any of the team get into trouble by lying to Internal Affairs."

"About you having doubts, Agent Rossi; what was your response to the question? Do you have doubts about Agent Hotchner?"

_Be honest, Dave. Don't lie to them. I did not do this. I'm relying on the truth, not lies or half-truths._

Rossi ran a hand up and down his top thigh. "Yes I did. But not now."

"Can you clarify that?"

"I did have doubts about Agent Hotchner in the beginning because he had been having a tough time since his wife left him taking their young son. He's been moody, irritable, angry, and not sleeping well. But you have to understand that this is not the way Aaron normally is. This is only because of his marital problems. Aaron is a good and decent man who cares about people and would never hurt anybody. And after I thought about things a bit, I now no longer have any doubts."

"And why is that?" asked Crown warily.

Rossi sighed. "Aaron says he did not do this and I believe him."

"And why is that, Agent Rossi?"

"Because Aaron would never lie to me. I know him and have known him for years."

Downer wrote something down on his pad. "Did Agent Hotchner offer any alibis as to where he was each of the nights the assaults took place?"

Rossi momentarily hesitated which didn't go unnoticed by either agent.

"Agent Rossi?"

Rossi bit his lower lip. "No, he didn't."

"We understand you were one of the first agents to respond right after Agent Hotchner was shot, is that correct?" asked Crown.

"It is. My office is right next to Aaron's."

"So you heard Officer Mandrin's accusation against Agent Hotchner."

"Yes, I did."

"And what was that accusation? Can you tell us?"

"Officer Mandrin accused Agent Hotchner of the rape of his daughter. But Aaron did not do this. I don't care what Officer Mandrin said."

"We've been told Officer Mandrin was the type of man who would never accuse someone of something without proof. Do you agree with that assessment?"

"From what I know of him that is correct." _Emily's right. The responses we're giving to these questions is going to hurt Aaron more than help. Right now the truth is going to bury you my friend. _"But in this instance Officer Mandrin is wrong."

"Because Agent Hotchner is a good, decent and caring man?" Downer said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"That's right," Rossi replied disliking agent's tone when he responded to his opinion of Hotch. But Aaron had said both these men knew him and Rossi knew they had a job to do; also that this was probably just as hard on them having to investigate a man they both knew. But still, the tone in Downer's voice didn't sit well with the older FBI agent.

* * *

JJ and Reid had been with the Kunster family for about two hours and had learned that they as well had no idea how the attacker had gained access to their home. The pattern, however, was the same; the parents had put their daughters to bed about eight p.m. and then turned in themselves and everything was quiet for awhile until they heard one of their daughters scream causing them to get out of bed and after hurriedly putting on their bathrobes, raced to the girls' room down the hall from theirs in time to see the back of a man's head as he bolted down the stairs to the lower level. The only description they could give was that the man was tall and slim with seemingly dark hair, but because it was dark in the hallway they couldn't add anything to their description.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kunster," JJ began softly. "Do you think we could speak with Cassie and Dina now and show them some photos? Perhaps they could pick out the man who was in their room." The two agents could see both parents stiffen at having to subject their children again to something all of them would like to try and forget. Biting her lower lip, Francine Kunster looked at the blond agent with bright eyes.

"Is it really necessary for them to be involved?" she asked in a trembling voice. "Isn't there another way?"

JJ leaned forward with both arms on her thighs and hands folded. "Mrs. Kunster, believe me when I say that if there was any other way we wouldn't be asking."

"Besides," Reid said softly feeling uncomfortable for an unexplained reason, at least to him anyway. "They may have gotten the best look at the man."

"But you both can be present when we talk with the girls if you'd like," JJ added.

Howard Kunster took a deep breath and let it out as he slowly got to his feet. "All right," he said. "The girls are outside in the backyard. I'll go get them." He walked out of the room, returning a short time later followed by two twin girls who, the agents noticed, also resembled Haley Hotchner which was becoming creepy.

It was another hour later that saw JJ and Reid thanking the Kunsters before walking down the steps of the house and back to their SUV. Their faces were unreadable; but the blond woman noticed Reid had been unusually quiet since they had left the house. Climbing into their vehicle, JJ turned on the engine and after waiting a few short minutes for the engine to warm up, JJ pulled away from the curb. She glanced over at the young profiler who, with arms folded across his chest, seemed to be staring into space.

"Spence, you all right?" she asked quietly.

Reid swallowed hard before turning his eyes to meet his friend's. "I guess we should be lucky in that neither of the girls could identify Hotch's photo from the lineup," he murmured.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" asked JJ.

"I suppose," Reid said with a shrug.

"Then I don't understand. What's the problem?"

"I guess I was hoping that at least one of the girls would give a description that was different from Hotch. But all Cassie could tell us is that it was too dark for an accurate description of the man sitting on her bed holding a knife to her throat, except that he had dark hair and appeared to have dark eyes but she couldn't be sure. That doesn't help Hotch very much, does it?"

JJ sighed. "No it doesn't," she chimed in. "But at least we can hope things don't get worse."

Reid could only sigh hoping his friend was right. But neither of them had any way of knowing just how wrong JJ's statement would turn out to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Morgan paced inside the interview room waiting for the man he was here to see to be brought in. He was pacing nervously hoping to rid himself of the anger he felt at this man for causing the trouble that his friend and boss was now facing. Anger at wanting to throttle the daylights out of the man or threaten him into recanting his accusations; telling IA he had made a mistake or that he had been lying. But he couldn't do that because in the end, none of it would help Hotch. Morgan stopped pacing and looked up at the ceiling while letting out a deep breath and resting clasped fingers atop his bald head. He turned hearing a door open behind him and saw Jesse Mandrin, wearing an orange jumpsuit, being held by one arm by a uniformed officer and led into the interview room. Morgan watched and waited as Mandrin sat down and the officer clamped one end of the handcuffs to the ring attached to the leg of the table before he himself stood up straight and looked at the FBI agent.

"Just buzz when you're ready to leave," the officer told Morgan before he exited the room leaving the two men alone. Morgan grunted a response.

Now alone, the two men stared at each other for a few minutes as if sizing each other up.

"What do you want?" Mandrin finally asked listlessly. "You aren't suppose to be talking to me."

Morgan, hands clasped on top of the table in front of him, kept his face impassive. "Who told you that?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Internal Affairs. They told me they're investigating my accusations." He smirked at the agent. "At least I know they won't cover up what that bastard did to my little girl."

Morgan ground his jaw while struggling to control his anger. "I'm not here to cover anything up, Jesse; nor am I investigating anything. I just want you to explain to me what made you say Agent Hotchner attacked your daughter. I need you to help me to understand. Think you can do that?"

"You already know the truth! Chief Strauss knows the truth, and soon so will the rest of you." The man jerked on the chain holding his cuffs to the table.

"And what truth is that, Jesse?" Morgan kept his voice calm.

"That Agent Hotchner is a pedophile because he likes little girls," the man sneered. "Maybe that's why his wife left and took their son. Maybe she found out he was messing around with his own son."

Morgan's face darkened and his eyes hardened as he glared at the man dangerously. "I could break your neck for saying something like that," he hissed. "But I'm not here to discuss Agent Hotchner's family. I want you to explain to me why you believe your accusations."

"Why?" asked the former security guard sarcastically.

"Because I want to find out the truth and I assume so do you. Now talk to me, man. If you're so convinced Agent Hotchner is guilty than convince me."

Mandrin let out a deep breath and began telling his story again of what led up to the shooting. As he listened, Morgan told himself if he wasn't so positive Hotch was innocent of the accusations, he might have been swayed by Mandrin's story; it was that convincing.

"So you and your wife put your daughter to bed about eight p.m.?" Morgan asked.

"That's right. We always do," Mandrin answered.

"What did you do then?"

"It was my turn to read her a bedtime story. Angela and I took turns reading to her and that night was my turn. She wanted me to read Snow White again. It's her favorite."

"How long did that take?"

Mandrin shrugged. "I don't know. About forty-five minutes maybe. She was already sleepy when I started reading to her so it didn't take long before she was out like a light."

Morgan nodded as he studied the face of the man across from him. "When was the next time you saw her?"

Mandrin's lower lip trembled as tears began to slowly roll down his cheeks. "After I heard Angela scream for me. She got up for some reason and went to check on our daughter before returning to bed. That's when she found her."

"And you ran into your daughter's room after hearing your wife scream?"

Mandrin nodded. "Yes," he whispered as if he was seeing the image of his daughter in front of him. "Cyndi was lying on her bed, curled up in a ball whimpering and crying. She was naked and…and her nightgown and underpants were on the floor near the bed. There was blood inside her thighs between her legs. I could tell she had been assaulted sexually. I searched the entire house but found nobody and couldn't tell how somebody had gotten inside or out. Neither could the local police."

"Did either you or your wife ask her what happened? Ask her who did this to her?"

Mandrin's angry eyes which up until now had been staring into space, were now focused on the agent. "We both did. All she would say was that he had dark hair, dark angry eyes, and held a knife to her throat. Promised he would hurt me or Angela unless she did what he told her and be very quiet."

"Anything else she could tell you about this man?" Morgan knew he was clutching at straws.

"Cyndi was a very frightened little girl, agent. She's only ten years old. We were lucky she remembered what she did. What the hell else do you want?"

"Your daughter identified a man before as her attacker who in the end turned out to be innocent. And now she's identified someone else. We need to know whether this is another honest mistake on her part, or is she absolutely certain this time. Surely you can understand that."

Mandrin appeared to be mulling over what Morgan had just said. He let out a deep breath. "My daughter made an honest mistake the first time. But this time she's certain. When she saw Agent Hotchner on television she screamed and burst into tears. She was so frightened. She's positive he's the one; and that's what she'll say when should it go to court." His wet, red eyes hardened suddenly. "That bastard boss of yours raped my child and took her innocence and her childhood. She might never be the same sweet little girl again. I hate him! And when he goes to prison, I'm gonna make sure everybody there knows he's a pedophile so he can receive the punishment the courts aren't able to give. I understand inmates don't like people who commit crimes against children."

* * *

Penelope Garcia was so engrossed in her computers she almost didn't hear the knocking on her office door. She spun around in her chair to face the door. "Come in," she said, waiting, secretly hoping it would be Morgan to tell her Hotch had been cleared and everything was fine now. She inwardly cringed when she saw a man with sandy hair and blue eyes walk in. "Can I help you with something?" she asked watching the man reach into his jacket and remove a leather case. He opened it and held it up for her perusal.

"I'm Agent Jared Crown from Internal Affairs. You are Penelope Garcia?"

"Oh my gosh…Internal Affairs...I…that is….I mean…yes, yes I am," Garcia replied nervously as she moved some folders from a chair near her desk. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Putting away his credentials, Crown sat down in the vacated chair and studied the woman sitting before him. She had blond hair with pink strands and wore black-framed eyeglasses. She was wearing a bright floral print dress with a v-neck and a red beaded necklace which hung to just about the beginning of her cleavage. Also, she wore large rings on each finger as well as multiple bangles. To Crown, she didn't resemble someone who worked for the FBI in any capacity; but he had been told she was different and an indispensable member of Hotchner's team, as well as very fond of and protective of her boss and the others, and would be a tough nut to crack. He removed his tape recorder and sat it down between them as well as his notebook and pen.

"May I call you Penelope?" Crown asked with a tender smile hoping to put the young woman at ease.

"Yes, sir." She swallowed hard. "You're here to ask me questions about Hotch, aren't you?"

"Hotch?" Crown asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…that is…what I mean is that's what his friends and co-workers call him. He prefers it." She ran a tongue over her suddenly dry lips. "You want to ask me questions don't you?" she asked again.

"Yes, I do. Is this a good time or should I come back later?"

"I….no, it's a good time. But I don't know what I can tell you. I wasn't there when it happened."

"I understand that, Penelope. But what I need is to ask you questions about your boss and the kind of person he is. I need to understand him. Can you help me?"

"Yes sir. But let me tell you right now, I will _not_ help you hurt Hotch. He's a good man and a great boss to work for. He didn't do this. He wouldn't." Her usually laughing eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Crown opened his notebook and switched on his tape recorder. "Please state your name and title for the record."

"Uh, Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst for the BAU." She nervously stared at the tape recorder.

"Just try and relax, Penelope. You work under SSA Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're very fond of Agent Hotchner, aren't you?" Crown asked, trying a different tact.

"I'm very fond of all my babies and love all of them equally." She saw Crown's eyes. "Yes, yes I am very fond of Hotch. As I said he's a great boss."

"Fond enough to lie for him if he was guilty of a crime?"

Garcia's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously as she stood up with hands on hips, glaring at the agent. "How dare you! I don't have to lie for him because Hotch didn't do anything. He hates people who target children. Ask anybody. He's a loving father to his own son and would never hurt a child. And I resent your implications."

Crown smiled charmingly. "Relax, Penelope. Please sit down and let's start over again." He continued smiling as he watched Garcia slowly relax and sit back down, but still eyed him warily.

"Now, we are aware you were not present at the time of the shooting nor did you hear the accusations made by Officer Jesse Mandrin. When did you find out what happened?"

"I was contacted by Emily…I mean Agent Prentiss about the shooting so I could come to the hospital with the others."

Garcia noticed Crown make a notation in his notebook. "And what happened when you arrived at the hospital?"

"Hotch was in surgery. We had to wait and see if he would survive. That's when I was told about the accusations against him."

"Tell me what you think about the accusations against your boss, Penelope?"

"They're not true! Hotch wouldn't do something like that! Especially not to a child! He loves children." She wiped away a tear that threatened to fall by slipping her fingers under her glasses. "He didn't do this! It's all lies, mistaken identity or something. But Hotch is innocent."

"What makes you say that, Penelope? How well do you know your boss?"

"You have to understand he's a very private person. He doesn't talk about his personal life much. His wife left because his job got in the way of their marriage. She took their 5-year old little boy. He was upset. Any man would be."

Crown folded his arms and watched Penelope closely. "How did Agent Hotchner take his wife leaving and taking their son?"

"He didn't talk about it. But we could all see he was upset and depressed. He loves his wife and little boy so much. But…and this is only my personal opinion…Haley just didn't understand his devotion to his job. This job is who he is. He's a hero to his son, Jack, because Jack always says his daddy catches the bad guys and he's proud of what his daddy does. Sometimes I think Jack understood his father better than Haley did."

"Why do you say that?"

"She wanted Hotch to leave the BAU and take another job so he'd be home more."

Crown made another notation in his notebook; his face unreadable. He looked up at Garcia again.

"Was Agent Hotchner angry at his wife for demanding he change jobs and leave the BAU?"

"Heck no. But he tried doing what was right for everybody. He loves the BAU; but he also loves his family. It was tough for him."

"So what you're telling me is that Agent Hotchner's wife wanted him to leave the BAU and take what could be called a 9-5 job and he didn't, so his wife left taking their son with her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Has Agent Hotchner, since his wife and son left, ever displayed anger, moodiness, irritability at you for no reason?"

"Sometimes. But it didn't bother me because I know he didn't mean any of it. He's just been going through a rough time lately."

"Have you ever gotten the impression that he wanted to punish his wife for leaving and taking their son?"

Garcia looked horrified and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "Hotch would never threaten Haley or want to hurt her in any way. And I resent you inferring that he would do such a thing. Hotch is a good, decent, caring man who wants his family back. There's nothing wrong with that. And I don't like what you're implying. Ask anybody on the team and they'll back what I say about Hotch."

Reaching out, Crown switched off the tape recorder and dropped it in his pocket. As he picked up his notebook and pen, he studied Garcia. "I have. Would you believe two of them have doubts about your boss?" He put the items away.

"Who?" Garcia asked angrily getting to her feet and snatching off her headset, threw it on the table. "Who has doubts about my liege? Tell me so I can ring their necks!"

"Sorry, but I can't divulge that kind of information, Penelope. Thank you very much for your time." He started toward the door. As his hand gripped the door knob he felt his arm grabbed by Garcia who spun him around so they looked at each other.

"Whoever has doubts about Hotch is a snake in my opinion. I know you have a difficult job to do, but you have no right trying to destroy the name and reputation of a good man who's devoted his entire life to helping and protecting others. Now instead of investigating baseless charges against Hotch, why don't you go out here and find the _real_ criminal who's hurting these children? I think you'd better leave my office right now before I do something that might get me fired."

"Have a good day, Penelope," Crown said with a smile as he opened the door and walked out.

"Hrmph!" Garcia hissed as she plopped down in her chair again. She suddenly dialed the number of Derek Morgan hoping he would answer. She waited as the cell rang.

* * *

Hotch had been counting the panels in the ceiling while lying on his back on the slightly elevated bed, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed someone walk into his room. A slight smile appeared. "Mort, I don't have to ask what brings you here."

"Aaron, how are you feeling?" asked Morton Downer, genuinely concerned. His eyes took in all the wires and machines his friend was hooked up to and inwardly shuddered.

Hotch sighed wearily. "My entire body hurts but especially my abdomen and shoulder. But I'm sure you didn't come here only to inquire about my condition."

Sighing, Downer sat down in the chair beside the bed and crossed his legs. "No. Aaron, I'm here regarding the accusations made by Officer Mandrin. Are you up to answering some questions?"

"Sure," Hotch replied as he tried to push himself up into a slightly better sitting position and immediately winced gritting his teeth and hissing from the pain. Downer saw it and placed a hand on Hotch's chest stopping him.

"No need to sit up. We can do this with you lying on your back."

"Thanks," Hotch said as the pain began to ease. He exhaled deeply as it did so.

Downer, pulling out his tape recorder, placed it beside Hotch's body, then leaned back in his chair crossing his legs. He pulled out a notebook and pen, resting the notebook on his thigh. "Just let me know if you're tiring and we'll stop. He saw Hotch nod; then Downer leaned forward and turned on the tape recorder. "Please state your name and title for the record."

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU."

"Now Agent Hotchner, please tell me what happened the day you were shot by Officer Mandrin."

Hotch let out a deep breath before explaining that after the press conference where the profile of the serial child rapist was given, the entire team had returned to Quantico to go over everything and plan what they were going to do next. He then explained what happened just prior to being shot.

"What was your reaction to his accusations?"

"I was surprised to put it mildly. I mean, I've known Jesse for several years and we've been good friends. I couldn't believe he could possibly think I could do something like what he accused me of."

"Have you ever met his daughter?"

"Once, when his wife stopped by the office to see him about something."

"What did you think of his daughter?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed curiously. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, agent, is what did you think of his daughter seeing how much she resembled your estranged wife?"

"I noticed the resemblance but really didn't pay it much attention. Why do you ask?"

"In fact, Agent Hotchner, all the victims resemble your wife. I'm sure you noticed that."

"I did." Hotch, although he understood his friend had a difficult job to do, he still didn't like where this line of questioning was leading.

"Would you say you were angry at your wife for leaving and taking your son with her?"

"I wasn't angry at Haley; never with Haley. I was depressed that we hadn't been able to work out our problems and she felt it necessary to leave and take Jack while I was out of town on a case."

"And that made you angry didn't it?"

"No. I told you I wasn't angry at her." Hotch kept his voice calm. "But I _was_ angry at the _way_ she did it by waiting until I was out of town before leaving." He sighed. "I was hoping we could talk things over when I got back."

"How have you been handling your wife leaving?"

Hotch sighed wearily. "Not well I guess. I mean, I know I've been irritable lately but that's because I haven't been sleeping well." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a few moments.

"Do you need to stop for awhile, Agent Hotchner?" Downer asked, worried.

Hotch opened his eyes. "I'm all right. I can continue."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Ask your questions."

"I understand Agent Rossi was here to see you earlier today."

"He was. He stopped by to visit and let me know I was suspended effective immediately."

"You and Agent Rossi have been friends a long time, haven't you?"

"He and I go back to when I first was recruited by Jason Gideon into the BAU. I've known Dave for years. Why?"

"No particular reason. I was just wondering how you felt knowing your best friend had doubts about your innocence?"

Hotch let out a deep breath. "It bothered me considering how long we've been friends. But I told him when you speak with him not to lie about anything and I meant that. I didn't do this and I told him that." He noticed Downer continuing to take notes.

"Agent Hotchner, do you have any alibis for the nights the assaults took place?"

"No. If I did I'd tell you." Hotch breathed out through his nose before continuing. "I haven't gone anywhere or spoken with anybody. Since Haley left I've been, if you pardon the pun, keeping a low profile." He was beginning to tire. "Any more questions, Mort?"

"Just one or two," the agent answered writing in his notebook. He looked at Hotch again. "I asked you before if you were angry at your wife for leaving and taking your son with her and you answered you weren't. So now I'm asking when you noticed Officer Mandrin's daughter's resemblance to your wife, is it possible you became angry at Haley and took your anger for her out on his daughter instead?"

"There's no way in hell I could or would hurt a child. I'm a father for Christ sake." The heart monitor started beeping as Hotch was becoming agitated by the question.

"You're also a man with no alibis for the nights of the attacks, Agent Hotchner. And despite us being friends, I have to be honest with you. From what I see so far, you are in serious trouble." He switched off the tape recorder and picking it up, stuck it in his pocket.

They were interrupted when Hotch's doctor entered the room. "What's going on here?" he asked, annoyed. Stepping up to the machine, he pressed several buttons stopping the beeping. "Agent Hotchner, how do you feel?"

"I'm all right," Hotch lied finding it suddenly difficult to catch his breath. Removing his stethoscope from around his neck, the doctor glared at Downer. "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. This man needs his rest." He then pressed the disc against Hotch's chest. "I want you to breath for me, agent," the doctor ordered.

Not replying, Downer tucked his notebook and pen inside his jacket and got to his feet. He walked out of the room pausing only to look through the glass and watch the doctor listening as Hotch took several deep breaths for him. Shaking his head, Downer walked away determined to return for another interview.


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: Sorry for the delay, but was diagnosed with carpal tunnel so it may take a bit longer to update. I apologize for the length of this chapter. I also was informed that For The Love of My Child was nominated for Best Hotch/Reid Fic. I am thrilled by the readers who sought to give me this honor.** **

**Chapter 10**

Agent Anders took his lunch break as normal but didn't go to the cafeteria despite an invitation from two other co-workers to join them claiming he had an appointment and _might_ be just a few minutes late. He then promptly left the building and hurried across the street to a small park where he found an empty bench and sat down knowing there would be less chance of being overheard by anyone here. Reaching into his jacket pocket he removed the disposable cell phone he had purchased. No need to give the Tech Analyst a means by which to trace anything and connect it back to him. With a smile, he then dialed information.

"Yes, I'd like the telephone number for CNN, the news department, please." As he waited, he removed a pad and pen and quickly wrote down the phone number given him by the operator. "Thank you very much," he said just before disconnecting the call. Then, momentarily glancing around out of habit, he pressed the numbers and held the phone to his ear listening to the ringing. After several rings, he heard a male voice on the other end.

"CNN news division. This is Carter Desmond. How can I help you?"

"You don't know me, Mr. Desmond, but I have information on the serial child rapist the police and the FBI have been looking for."

Desmond, a veteran news reporter for twelve years, was naturally suspicious by the voice on the other end and since the child rapist story had broken, he had had his share of 'nuts' calling up claiming to have information**, **or confessing to the crime itself, and assumed this was just one more of those looking for his 'fifteen minutes' of fame. Still, he couldn't totally dismiss it until he had at least felt the guy out.

"Who is this?" Desmond asked, curiously.

"My name is not important. But what I have to tell you is. The man who's committing these heinous crimes works for the FBI himself. In fact, he's in charge of the Bureau's investigation. His name is Aaron Hotchner. If you check into it you'll see I'm telling you the truth."

"And just how do you know this?" asked Desmond, now intrigued.

"I know Aaron Hotchner personally, Mr. Desmond. If you follow up on what I'm telling you, you'll see his wife left him and took their young son with her. I suspect he was abusing his son as well, his wife found out and left taking the boy. That's when the rapes started. Her name's Haley; maiden name Brooks. And just to prove I'm telling the truth, if you look at all the victims, there's a strong resemblance between them and his wife. Also, the FBI knows about what he's been doing and are covering for him. Just ask Section Chief Erin Strauss."

Desmond's eyes narrowed; this caller seemed to know what he was talking about. "What else can you…." But the click on the other end indicated the caller had hung up. Desmond hung up his phone slowly and massaged his jaw thinking about what he had just been told. The man certainly didn't sound like the usual publicity seekers that called when a heinous crime had been committed, nor did he claim to have done it himself. Hotchner. Hotchner. He mulled over the name trying to remember where he had recently heard it. Then it came to him; the press conference a few days ago held by the FBI. He picked up his phone again, pressed four buttons, and waited. "Charlie…Carter. Listen, pull the tape of the FBI press conference of two days ago about the child serial rapist. I'll be right down." He excitedly hung up thinking to himself what a story for the head of the FBI's investigation into these child rapes to be responsible for them. But first he had to make certain, then speak with Chief Strauss, and finally his boss before a decision was made.

* * *

A frustrated Derek Morgan pushed open the door of the BAU and stormed down into the bullpen area where he found Rossi and Prentiss seated at their desks going over some case files. The two agents looked up as he came closer.

"You look like you're ready to punch somebody out," said Rossi noticing the scowl on the agent's face. "I assume the interview with Mandrin didn't go well?" he asked in a lower voice.

Morgan's hard eyes glanced at the older agent. "You assume right," he growled. "The bastard made a crack about Hotch and his son and I almost decked 'im right there in the interrogation room."

Rossi sadly shook his head as he had an idea as to what the comment probably was. He looked at Prentiss who shook her head as she tossed back a loose strand of dark hair. She also had a suspicion of what the remark was.

Taking a deep breath, Morgan tiredly sat down at his desk and with elbows on the table, pressed his fingertips together. His eyes shifted back and forth between Rossi and Prentiss. "So, what did I miss while I was gone? Anything?"

But before anybody could answer, one of the double doors opened and Garcia stormed in, looking like a bull turned loose in a china closet. Everyone looked over at her, curious as to what brought her to the bullpen.

"What's up, sweet cheeks?" asked Morgan, his face softening when he saw her. "You look angry enough to rip somebody's head off."

Garcia stood in front of the three agents with her hands on her hips with a glare on her face and chewing her lower lip. "Okay, which two of you is it?" she hissed.

The agents exchanged confused looks. "Which two of us is what?" asked Morgan.

"I was interrogated by an Agent Crown of Internal Affairs a little while ago, and imagine my surprise when he mentioned two members of this team have doubts about Hotch's innocence." She turned her angry eyes from one agent to the other. "I know it's not JJ or Reid, so it has to be two of you three. So which two of you is it? Somebody better talk before I hurt somebody."

Prentiss swallowed hard and bit her lower lip while Rossi avoided her eyes. Garcia's mouth opened to form a perfect 'O' as she looked from one to the other. "You two? How _could_ you believe that Hotch would do such a thing? You're suppose to be his friends and loyal teammates of our liege. And _you…._" she jabbed Rossi in the chest with a finger. "You call Hotch your best and closest friend, and this is how you treat him? I can see a newbie having doubts because they wouldn't know Hotch as we do, but you've known him from the time the BAU was created. You know him. Mon Capitan would never."

"Garcia…." Prentiss began slowly getting to her feet and putting a hand on the other woman's arm, but Garcia jerked her arm away and turned on her. "And what about _you, _missy?" she hissed. "With friends like you and Rossi, Hotch is as good as convicted. I just want you and Rossi to do me one favor."

"What's that, kitten?" Rossi asked softly.

"Stop being my friends," she said. "And don't call me kitten anymore. I'm mad at both of you and don't know if I'll ever forgive either of you."

"Baby girl…." Morgan slowly got up and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. Really."

"No it's not, Derek," Penelope replied glancing over her shoulder at Morgan. "Hotch is in serious trouble and we have to find a way to prove him innocent. Unless…." she again glanced at Rossi and Prentiss. "….there are two people out to prove him guilty. Or is that what you're trying to do?"

Morgan grabbed both her arms and turned her completely around to face him. "Whoa. Wait a minute. Listen to me, baby girl. Nobody is out to prove Hotch guilty. And trust me when I say that Rossi and Prentiss are not out to hurt Hotch. They want to help him as do you, me, Reid and JJ. So if you want to be angry at them for having doubts then be angry. But don't think for one minute that although they may have doubts they still aren't trying to help find proof of Hotch's innocence." He smiled when he saw Garcia's face soften.

"If you say so, my chocolate Adonis," she replied smiling up at Morgan. Then, she turned her head toward Rossi and Prentiss and frowned. "But I'm still mad at you two!" before she turned in a huff and stormed out of the bullpen as fast as humanely possible.

Letting out a deep breath, Rossi massaged the back of his neck as he watched the Tech Analyst leave through the double doors. "That is one irate woman," he muttered.

Morgan smirked as he folded his arms, glancing at his fellow agents. "She'll come around once this is over. Just give her some time. But until then, I suggest you try not to get on her bad side anymore than you already are."

"I don't think that's possible," Prentiss remarked. She and the others knew how fiercely protective the tech analyst was of all of them; her babies as she liked to think of them. And she would fight tooth and nail anybody who sought to harm one of them even if that someone was from within the group.

Morgan chuckled despite himself. Suddenly the chuckle ceased as he noticed someone enter the BAU and walk in their direction. As he got closer Morgan noticed the man had sandy hair. The man reached inside his jacket, produced his credentials, and held them up for the profiler to scan.

"Agent Derek Morgan, I presume?" he said putting away his leather case.

"What can I do for you, Agent Crown?" Morgan asked coolly with arms still folded. He was determined not to like this man. "As if I don't already know."

Crown sized up the African-American agent and could tell that although he was going to be difficult, he would still cooperate. Regardless, Crown had a job to do. "Agent Morgan, could we go to your conference room? I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Morgan shrugged and led the way in the direction of the conference room with Crown close behind him.

* * *

Agent Anders smirked as he reentered the building. Getting on the elevator and with the doors about to close, he heard somebody yell out for him to hold the elevator. He quickly stopped the doors with a hand blocking them from closing. As they slid back open, he noticed a man with blond hair enter, and got a brief glimpse at his identification badge. The name was Morton Downer of IA. Anders smiled at the man standing in front of him. This day was suddenly getting better and better. He tapped the agent on the shoulder; Downer turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Anders said looking nervous. "But you're Agent Downer from Internal Affairs?"

"That's right. What can I do for you?"

Anders feigned apprehension. "Are you investigating what happened to Agent Hotchner?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot discuss anything with you…." Downer glanced at the man's badge. "….Agent Anders."

"I understand that, sir. It's just that I have some information I should make you aware of. I told Chief Strauss and she suggested I speak with Internal Affairs about it."

Downer, eyes narrowed, now looked directly at the agent. "Wait a minute. Are you the same agent IA received a call about from Chief Strauss saying you had some information about Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes, sir."

Downer extended his hand and grasped Anders' hand in a firm grip and shook hands. "I can interview you in the conference room on the sixth floor right now," he said, his face impassive.

Anders swallowed hard. "No, sir, I can't do that. Chief Strauss assured me she could keep my name out of things. I mean, I work on the same floor as the others. If they see me with you they might give me grief because they are very protective of Agent Hotchner."

"I understand. She did mention that. All right, just leave it to me. I'll arrange for you to come upstairs and see me on the premise you are seeing Chief Strauss. But first I'll inform her so she'll know. Will that be all right, agent?"

Anders smiled. "That'll be fine, sir."

* * *

Hotch lay awake in his hospital bed staring at the ceiling. Despite the pain in his shoulder and abdomen, he was bored silly. He was tired of counting the marks on the ceiling and staring out the window on the opposite wall from him. True he couldn't see much from where his bed was, except for an occasional bird flying by, but there wasn't much else to do. He had taken to counting the minutes in-between birds just to see how long after the first bird flew by before he noticed another one.

"Agent Hotchner?" a friendly voice asked.

Turning his head to the side, Hotch smiled faintly at the doctor standing in the doorway with his arms wrapped around himself. He recognized him as the same doctor who examined him when he was being interrogated by Downer. "Hi, doctor….I'm sorry but I don't remember your name."

"It's Cavanaugh, agent. Doctor Myron Cavanaugh," he said walking into the room and removing the stethoscope from around his neck. "I operated on you when you were brought in. How are you feeling today?"

Hotch sighed. "Does bored count?"

Cavanaugh chuckled as he now stood beside the head of the bed. "No. Sorry. Okay, lean forward just a bit for me, agent," he remarked putting the plugs into his ears. Hotch slowly leaned forward and the doctor listened to him breathe. Then the doctor had him lean back and listened to him breath again. "How's the pain today?"

"Bearable," Hotch lied. He saw the doctor give him a disapproving look and knew he didn't believe a word he had said.

Draping his stethoscope around his neck again, the doctor pulled back the blanket and proceeded to examine the wounds. "You're healing nicely, Agent Hotchner," he said. "There's no sign of infection anywhere. I'll have a nurse come in and change the dressings. If you keep healing as you are and there's no problems, we can move you to a regular room in a few days. I'll also have the nurse afterward give you something for the pain."

Hotch rolled his eyes knowing he looked annoyed.

"Don't even try it, Agent Hotchner," Cavanaugh replied with a smirk. "I'm use to dealing with difficult patients, and believe me, you don't even make the top ten." He started to leave the room.

"Hey doc," Hotch called out. "Do you think you could turn the television on? I'm tired of counting birds and ceiling tiles."

With a shake of his head, the doctor approached the television set attached to an arm extended from the wall and switched it on to the local news. "If you want to switch it off or adjust the volume, just use the remote control hanging beside the bed." He then picked up the chart hanging from the foot of the bed and made some notations before returning it to the slot and leaving the room.

* * *

Morgan slouched down in a chair in the conference room with legs crossed and arms folded. He aimed his hard stare at Crown who sat in the chair previously occupied by David Rossi. Morgan appeared to be watching calmly as the agent placed his tape recorder on the table between them and put his notebook in front of him, but internally, the agent was trying to keep a tight reign on his temper. Crown switched on the tape recorder.

"Please give your full name and title for the record, agent."

"Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan."

"And you work under the authority of SSA Aaron Hotchner?"

"That's right. He's a good man. The only thing he's guilty of is working too damn many hours. Now if you want to convict him of that then go ahead. But of what you're accusing him of….no way did he do it."

"You sound awfully certain about that, agent."

"I know my boss. He's not a rapist. He'd never hurt anybody and especially not a child."

"Tell me about Agent Hotchner's behavior since his wife left him taking their son with her?"

Morgan shifted in his chair uncomfortably but maintained eye contact. He didn't like discussing Hotch's private life with anybody. So, he chose his words carefully. "Hotch threw himself into his work more than normal after Haley and Jack left. I mean, he always worked late anyway; but it was something more than that."

"Something more?" Crown asked with raised eyebrows. "Care to explain that?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "What I mean is he practically lived in his office, man. He had nothing to go home to. I believe he stayed here later than he usually does in order to feel like he was being useful somehow."

"Are you sure he didn't stay here after everybody else had gone in order to look online possibly for his next victim?"

Morgan slowly leaned forward, his body taut as he glared at the IA agent with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Just what the fuck are you implying? Hotch wouldn't do that! He's a good, decent, caring man who works way too hard and way too many hours when he should go home. He's not stalking anybody! So get your mind out of the gutter when it comes to my boss!"

"I understand Agent Hotchner hasn't been sleeping well since his wife left as well as being short-tempered, irritable and angry most of the time."

"Yeah, so….? Wouldn't you be in his place?"

"Perhaps. But I wouldn't be wishing harm to my wife for leaving me and taking our son."

"Look man…." Morgan bowed and shook his head before looking up. "I'm gonna keep saying this until you get it. Hotch never threatened Haley; never wished her any harm. She's the mother of his child for God's sake. He loves her and Jack more than his own life."

Crown, who had during the interview been making periodic notations in his notebook, made another. "Agent Morgan, what do you think about the fact that all the victims resemble his wife?"

Morgan spread his hands in an animated fashion. "Coincidence yet suspicious."

"Explain," said Crown, curious.

Morgan sighed. "Coincidence all the victims resemble Haley, yet suspicious for the same reason. It's almost as if the UnSub is choosing young girls who resemble Haley intentionally."

"Agent, do you personally have any doubts about your boss?"

Morgan looked Crown directly in the eyes. "None whatsoever."

"You're very protective of your boss, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I'll always have his back and be there for 'im whether he wants me to or not."

"What if I were to tell you that my partner spoke with your boss at the hospital, and he has no alibis for the nights of any of the assaults."

Morgan rubbed his hands together. "Doesn't matter. Somewhere out there is proof that he's innocent. So instead of spending all your attention on Hotch, you should be looking for someone who might want to set him up to take the fall for this."

"Is that what you think, Agent Morgan? That somebody is framing Agent Hotchner to take the blame for these rapes?"

"I know there is."

"Agent, what do you think about Jesse Mandrin?"

Morgan shrugged again. "He's a good guy. Good family man. But if you're about to ask me what I think about he accusations against Hotch, all I can say is he's dead wrong on this. Hotch would never hurt a child. He loves children."

Crown took a moment before he asked his next question as he expected the profiler's reaction when he did. "Agent Morgan, is it entirely possible that Mrs. Hotchner took her son and left because she discovered her husband was abusing their son somehow?"

Morgan jumped to his feet angrily; clenching and unclenching his fists. He struggled to keep himself from striking the agent. "You _fucking bastard!_ Naturally _you'd_ think that! I know for a fact Hotch never harmed his wife or child. Haley left because Hotch's job got in the way."

"Sit _down,_ Agent Morgan. _Now!_" Crown ordered his eyes never wavering from Morgan's face. He inwardly relaxed when he saw the profiler slowly sit back down.

"Now, I understand you were late getting in today because something unexpected came up."

"That's right. What about it?" Morgan's voice was taut.

"Can you tell me where you were and what this unexpected problem was?"

"Agent Crown, I appreciate you have a difficult job to do. I really do. But my personal life is none of your business."

"I see. Does that mean you're refusing to tell me where you were or what it is you had to do?"

"No. It's just none of your business." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his thighs. "Are we through here because I have work to do."

Crown switched off the tape recorder. "Yes, we're through for now, Agent. But IA may want to speak with you again later."

Morgan had gotten to his feet and with arms dangling at his sides, stared at Crown. "You know where to find me," he said before exiting the room leaving Agent Crown buried in deep thought with arms folded.

Morgan slammed the door to the conference room and returned to the bullpen where the others were waiting. One look at his face told them all they needed to know.

"What happened?' asked Prentiss seeing his grim expression.

"I'm telling you right now," Morgan hissed. "We better hope we find something soon to help Hotch because he's up to his neck in trouble and sinking fast. IA's got it in for him, and I'm willing to bet Strauss will be leading the lynch mob."

"That bad?" asked Rossi with narrowed, concerned eyes.

"Rossi, it's worse than bad. Crown says Hotch has no alibis for any of the nights the attacks took place. I think Strauss is looking for someone to blame for this entire thing and her target is Hotch."

* * *

Hotch felt a tiny bit better after the nurse had changed the dressing on both wounds and had gave him a shot of morphine which was starting to kick in. This time the pain really was bearable. He was barely looking at much less listening to the television as his eyes started fluttering closed when he heard his name mentioned on the television causing his eyes to open and forced himself to stare at the television. There was a close-up of a news reporter he recognized as Carter Desmond, broadcasting from in front of the FBI office in Quantico with a crowd of reporters behind him all clamoring for comments from anybody inside. Grabbing the remote, Hotch turned the volume up just a bit.

"_Due to an unknown source who telephoned the station earlier today, this reporter has discovered the FBI is apparently investigating one of their own, FBI Agent Aaron Hotchner, in connection with a series_ of _rapes of young children between the ages of ten and thirteen years-of-age. Agent Hotchner, right now, is the lead suspect in the case as each of the victims resemble his estranged wife. Hotchner, separated from his wife, has a five-year-old son and is…." _

Hotch switched off the television completely as he suddenly found it difficult to breath because of the rising panic and the heart monitor began beeping incessantly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Doctor Cavanaugh raced into Hotch's room and immediately went going the beeping machine, pressed several buttons until the beeping stopped. "Agent Hotchner, what happened?" he asked, concerned. Hotch closed his eyes momentarily and swallowed, struggling to get his breathing under control.

"Agent Hotchner, breath for me," Cavanaugh said placing the flat part of his stethoscope against the agent's chest.

"I'm….okay…." Hotch managed to whisper once he got his breathing under control and breathed for the doctor. Satisfied but still a bit concerned, Cavanaugh draped the stethoscope around his neck.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I just…saw something on television that upset me," Hotch explained hoping Cavanaugh would not pursue things.

"You mean that news broadcast just now?" asked the doctor grimly. He noticed Hotch turn his head away from him and gaze out the far window without replying. The doctor sighed. "We saw part of it on the television near the nurses' station. For what it's worth, agent, I don't think you're guilty; but that's only my opinion." He sighed. "Your breathing seems to have returned to normal so I'm willing to believe the difficulty had more to do with the news broadcast than something physical. But we'll still keep watch just to be certain."

Hotch turned his head and faced Cavanaugh. "Thank you," he said.

Cavanaugh smiled and patted Hotch's shoulder before he left the room. Alone again, Hotch stared at the ceiling thinking. If the reporters were gathered outside the offices at Quantico, he was positive others were gathering outside Haley's sister's home watching and waiting for information or to swoop down on whoever stepped outside the house. That also meant Jack was being subjected to harassment for which he felt awful; and he would be forced to remain inside the house and unable to go outside and play like a normal child. How could anybody expect a little five-year-old boy to understand any of this?

But what troubled him the most was that Desmond had said an 'unknown source' had telephoned the station earlier. That told Hotchner somebody had leaked information possibly for the express purpose of slandering him even more. And despite Rossi having doubts about him, he truly believed the older agent would not stoop to this level. Therefore, the only remaining possibility was one Hotch didn't want to consider but knew he had to. And that was that someone in either the FBI or the BAU was setting him up. But he knew everybody on the other teams in the BAU and they were friends; maybe not as close friends as those of his own team, but friends nonetheless and coworkers. It grieved him to think it possible that one of them might be responsible for what's happening.

* * *

"Where did they get this?" Rossi asked Garcia angrily after she had raced downstairs to let the team know about it. They were now all watching the broadcast, stunned.

"I have no idea, sir," Garcia said nervously.

"Somebody leaked information," Morgan glanced around at his teammates with narrowed eyes. "Somebody who's doing everything he can to make Hotch look guilty."

"That's not all he's doing," Rossi added miserably. "With this broadcast, he's making it appear the FBI is covering up the fact that one of their own could be guilty. And you can bet your next paycheck Strauss is watching this and will have something to say as well." Rossi looked around at the Prentiss. "Emily, since JJ isn't here, I need you to contact CNN and speak to our contact there. Find out who leaked this story to the news department. Threaten them if you have to. If we can get a name we might be one step closer to finding out who our UnSub is."

"You got it," she replied going through her Rolodex to find the phone number.

But Rossi, Garcia, Morgan and Prentiss weren't the only ones watching the newscast.

* * *

Agent Crown, who had returned to his own office upstairs after interviewing Agent Morgan, was also watching the broadcast and two things immediately worried him. Just how did CNN get the story? And who leaked it to the press? He knew his partner was interviewing someone in one of their interview rooms and immediately headed in that direction to find him. It didn't take him long as he found his partner in the third interview room with someone he thought looked familiar but right now couldn't place. Both men looked up when the door opened.

"Mort, sorry for the interruption. Can I see you for a moment. We may have a problem."

Glancing at Anders, Downer got to his feet. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'll be right back," he added before leaving the room. Neither agent saw Anders grinning like a Cheshire cat knowing exactly what the 'problem' was. _I wish I could see your face right now, Aaron, _he told himself crossing his legs and folding his arms._ I bet the look on your face would be priceless right now. But as the saying goes, 'you ain't seen nothing yet.'_

* * *

"Damn!" Downer swore in a low voice turning his back after his partner had told him about the newscast. He rubbed the back of his neck before turning back to his partner again. "Any idea who leaked the info to the media?"

"None," replied Crown standing with arms wrapped around himself as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Mort, this leak does raise a possibility that we have to consider."

Downer eyed his partner. "You mean the possibility that someone may have leaked the information on purpose to put the heat on us and the FBI to arrest Aaron Hotchner."

"We at least have to consider it," said Crown.

"I agree. Unfortunately, supposition isn't what the Bureau's going to be interested in when we conclude our investigation," Downer said. He then let out a deep breath. "Talk with the reporter who broke the story. See if you can find out who his contact was and let me know. I want to finish up with Agent Anders of the BAU." He shook his head sadly and eyed Crown. "I'm afraid he's got some damaging information on Hotchner."

Crown bit his lower lip. "How bad?"

Downer exhaled through his nose. "Combined with everything we know so far, it could put Hotchner in prison for sure."

Crown sighed and sadly. Things were not looking good for his friend of two years, but despite their friendship, he had a job to do and would do it no matter what. "Also, since we can't speak with Agents Reid and Jareau until tomorrow, once we're both done, we should speak with the families of the victims and show them a photo line-up including Hotchner's photo and see what happens."

Downer nodded. He didn't like it either. "I agree. I don't like it, but if any of the victims id Hotchner, he's just about had it. We also need to speak with his wife and find out exactly why she left and took their son." He folded his arms and looked at his partner's distressed face. "What are you thinking, Jared? Talk to me."

Crown exhaled through his nose. "I'm not sure yet, mind you, but it almost sounds like Hotchner is two different people. One being the one he presents at work, and another outside the job."

Downer arched an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting Hotchner may be suffering from a dual personality?"

"I don't know. But I think it's important that we have him undergo a psych evaluation just to be sure. If there's an underlying problem caused by the stress he's under from everything, he may not be responsible for what he's doing. And if there is no underlying problem, then that could rule out any attempt of an insanity defense later."

* * *

In disgust, Rossi switched off the television before tossing the remote on the table. Sitting down, he ran both hands down his face letting out a deep breath. "This just keeps getting worse and worse every minute," he mumbled tiredly.

Garcia, her eyes bright and lower lip trembling, ran her tongue over her lips nervously. "Why would someone want to humiliate Hotch like that?" she asked. "I mean…" she wiped at her eyes with one hand. "What I mean is….what would be the reason behind telling the whole world that Hotch is guilty of something he didn't do?"

Morgan shrugged. "Best guess? I'd say he wants to put the pressure on the Bureau to arrest Hotch to show it's not covering things up because he works for them."

"Oh God," Penelope stammered leaning her head on Morgan's shoulder; he wrapped his arms tightly around the tech analyst attempting to comfort her as best he could. "Hotch is innocent and somebody's out there purposely trying to destroy him. Morgan, what are we gonna do?"

Morgan let out a deep breath. "Whatever we have to find the son-of-a-bitch who's doing this. Believe me when I tell you, baby girl, whoever it is will not get away with it."

Just then, Prentiss reappeared with an exasperated expression on her face.

"Well?" asked Rossi.

Prentiss practically fell into a chair and exhaled through her nose. "I spoke with our contact at CNN. Seems somebody called the news department and asked specifically for Carter Desmond. Only other thing he could tell me is that right after that phone call, Desmond made another phone call and asked someone to pull the tape of the FBI's press conference of a few days ago about the child rapist. I also left a message for Carter Desmond to call us back as soon as possible." She shook her head sadly. "Anybody hear from JJ or Reid yet?"

"Not yet," Rossi replied. "I hope they're having some luck finding some proof of Aaron's innocence."

"What if they don't?" asked Penelope looking up at the elder profiler as she wiped at her eyes.

Rossi let out a deep breath. "Then I'd say Aaron's gonna need a miracle."

* * *

Erin Strauss was leaning back in her plush chair watching the newscast as well with folded arms and a grim expression. She also wondered who had leaked the information to the media; but more importantly, she had to think of what the Bureau's response would be to the insinuation that it was covering for one of their own agents who could be guilty of a heinous crime.

She knew the chief of the Bureau would have to issue a statement in response to the accusations, and would want to speak with her before he did. She wasn't sure right now what she was going to say except she refused to allow someone the likes of Aaron Hotchner to not only taint the good name of the Bureau, the BAU and the other agents who worked there, but possibly destroy the image of both as well.

Strauss always suspected in the last six months that something had changed in Agent Hotchner; but never in her wildest imagination did she ever think it would be something like this. The agent must have suffered some kind of mental breakdown after his wife left him and taking their son; that had to be it. But the one thought she couldn't wrap her brain around were the rumors that Hotchner had possibly been molesting his own son. _That _she couldn't comprehend. She had seen the man two or three times with his wife and son when they stopped by the office and could see the love between father and son and that Aaron was a doting father. But then again, doting father or not, if the man was suffering from a break from reality, anything was possible.

Using the remote, Strauss switched off the television and tossed the remote on her desk. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as the beginning of a headache reared it's ugly head. Then with a sigh, she set about preparing what she would tell the Bureau Chief, and once she discovered who leaked the information to the media there would be hell to pay.

* * *

"Mommy, can I go outside and play?" five-year-old Jack Hotchner asked looking over his shoulder at his mother while he stood in front of the window watching the crowd of men and women gathered outside his aunt's house.

"Honey, get away from the window," Haley said quickly grabbing her son's arm and gently pulling him away from the window. Picking him up in her arms she held him tightly as her eyes stared through the not so sheer curtains at the throng of reporters gathered on the front lawn of her sister's home. _Vultures! _she told herself. _They smell blood and they're circling in wait. Oh Aaron._

She and her older sister, Jessica, had both watched the newscast and were appalled that anybody could possibly even hint that Aaron had sexually molested his son. Even the mere _thought_ that he touched Jack inappropriately was ludicrous to both women.

"Look at them out there," Jessica said to her sister standing beside her gazing at the crowd outside, faintly hearing them shouting questions at the two women inside. She glanced at Haley. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but I have to help Aaron somehow," Haley said with more determination than she felt. "The media is painting him as a child molester and nothing is further from the truth. Unfortunately, I can't take Jack to see his daddy." She gently rubbed her son's back in a circular motion as the little boy's head was on his mother's shoulder.

"I wanna see daddy," Jack murmured with his face buried in his mother's shoulder. "Can we see daddy?"

"I'm afraid small children aren't allowed in intensive care, Jack," Jessica said gently as she stroked her nephew's hair, smiling faintly.

"What's tensift care?" Jack asked.

"Intensive care is where somebody who is very badly hurt or very sick goes for awhile," Haley explained hoping her son would somehow understand to a degree.

"Is daddy in tensift care?"

"Yes, sweetheart, he is. That's why you can't see him yet. But if he has a telephone, I'll see if you can speak with him. Would you like that?" Haley said looking directly in her son's face. Jack excitedly nodded his head and smiled, then wrapped his arms around his mother's neck.

"I miss daddy," he said.

"I know you do, baby. So do I," Haley told her son. She then looked at her sister. "Jess, I need to call David Rossi or Derek Morgan. Their cell numbers are in the Rolodex. I'm going to need them to escort me to the hospital so I can see Aaron. I don't want to try and fight my way through that mob out there alone. Also, Internal Affairs will probably want to speak with me about why Aaron and I separated. Do you think you can watch Jack for me until I get back?"

"Sure," Jessica replied taking her nephew from his mother's arms and holding him tightly. She kissed him on the top of his head. "C'mon, sweetie. Let's go upstairs while mommy takes care of a few things. Okay?"

Jack looked at his mother over his aunt's shoulder, a sad look on his face. " 'Kay. Mommy, tell daddy it'll be okay."

"I will, honey. I promise," Haley said with a small smile as she walked over to the table with the phone sitting on it. She thumbed through the Rolodex cards until she found what she was looking for, and then pressed the proper numbers. Someone answered on the third ring.

"_David Rossi."_

"David, it's Haley."

"_Haley? Are you and Jack all right?"_

"We're both fine, thanks. But there's a mob of reporters camped outside my sister's home. Do you think you could come and escort me through this mob and to the hospital? I need to see Aaron and then speak with Internal Affairs about these rumors of him abusing Jack."

"_You sure you want to speak with IA today?"_

"I have to, David. Aaron is being accused of abusing our son and I will not allow such a horrid lie to be believed. You know he's a wonderful, loving father, and Jack adores him. I need to set the record straight."

There was a moment's pause on the other end. "_Sit tight, Haley. Morgan and I will both be there in an hour."_

"Thank you, David." Haley hung up the phone and let out a deep breath. Just then, the telephone rang again. Thinking it was David Rossi calling back about something, Haley picked it up. "Hello?" As she listened to the question asked by the person on the other end, Haley cursed out loud and slammed down the receiver.

"What happened?" asked Jessica walking back into the room in time to see her sister slam the receiver down. "Who was that?"

"Some reporter wanting to know if I had a response to the accusations of Aaron molesting Jack. I yelled at him to go to hell and hung up." Haley ran both hands down her face and sighed. She looked at her sister. "Where's Jack?"

"He's upstairs in his room playing with his toy soldiers. Did you reach David Rossi?"

"Yeah. He and Derek Morgan should be here in an hour to pick me up and take me to the hospital, and then take me to Internal Affairs to speak with whoever's investigating these charges against Aaron." But to herself Haley thought, _Aaron, didn't they believe you when you told them?_

_

* * *

_A little past the one hour he promised, David Rossi, with Derek Morgan sitting in the passenger seat beside him, parked the black SUV at the curb outside Jessica's house. The minute both men got out of the vehicle, they were immediately surrounded by media who, once they spotted the FBI credentials clipped to the agents' jacket pockets, began shouting questions at them about the investigation and about Aaron Hotchner in particular.

Issuing 'no comment' to all questions fired at them, the agents finally made it through the throng of reporters and to the front door which Jessica immediately opened allowing the agents to enter the house amidst popping flashbulbs, then just as quickly shut the door behind them.

"Boy, that's some mob out there," Rossi commented exhaling through his nose. He and Morgan noticed Haley as she approached the agents. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Almost," Haley replied rubbing the back of her neck. With a sigh, she looked at Rossi. "Can I ask you something first?"

"Of course," Rossi said, seeing the odd expression on the woman's face. "Haley, what's wrong? What is it? If you're worried about Aaron's injuries, don't be. The doctor says he'll be all right. And as far as this current situation, we'll find the guilty party and clear Aaron."

"I know you will," Haley answered. "It's just….what I mean is, I don't understand why Internal Affairs is still pursuing Aaron after he told them where he was that night."

Rossi and Morgan exchanged confused looks before facing Haley. "What do you mean after Aaron told them where he was that night?" asked Rossi with narrowed eyes. "What night are you talking about? What was Aaron suppose to have told IA?"

Haley stared at both men with an incredulous look on her face. "You mean he didn't tell you?" she asked.

"I'm the only one who visited Aaron so far," Rossi explained. "What are you trying to tell us?"

"The night one of those little girls was attacked, Aaron was here."

"What do you mean he was here?" inquired Morgan.

"I mean he was here with me, Jack and Jess having dinner. He came to see Jack around seven that night, and Jess asked him if he wanted to stay and have dinner with us so he could spend more time with Jack, and he did. After dinner I let him give Jack a bath, tuck him into bed, and read him a bedtime story before he went left and went home."

All Morgan and Rossi could was look at each other with surprise all the time wondering why their Unit Chief never mentioned it either.

"What time did he leave that night? Do you remember?" Morgan inquired his interest more peaked than before. For the first time he felt a ray of hope.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Do you?" she asked facing her sister.

Jessica folded her arms. "I'm not sure exactly, but it was sometime after ten p.m. After Jack was asleep the three of us sat and talked for awhile. Why?"

"Because Aaron never mentioned it to me when I spoke with him," Rossi explained. "And I think I know now why he didn't."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rossi, his arm around Haley's waist, held her tightly against his side as he and Morgan escorted her out of Jessica's home. She kept her head down and buried against the older agent's shoulder as reporters shouted questions at her and flashbulbs popped in futile attempts to take pictures. Morgan led the way toward the SUV making sure to keep Haley and Rossi close behind him. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they managed to reach the SUV. Rossi hurried Haley around the front of the vehicle to the front passenger side; and opening the door, shielded her as best he could and allowed her to climb inside. He then shut the door and jumped into the back passenger side while Morgan got in behind the wheel, yanking the door shut behind him.

"Keep your face covered!" he shouted at Haley as he turned the ignition key and after the engine warmed up, eased the SUV away from the curb. All the time Haley kept her head lowered and shielded her face with her hand.

_Fucking vultures_, Morgan thought to himself as he managed to slowly drive through the mob of reporters and only relaxed when the mob was behind them and they were on their way to the hospital. Haley let out a deep breath and leaned back in her seat with the back of her head against the headrest.

"You all right?" Rossi asked from behind her.

"I will be once this mess with Aaron is resolved," Haley answered not moving. "How could anybody ever believe Aaron would hurt a child?" She chuckled. "You know, if the situation wasn't so serious, it'd be laughable. I mean, what kind of evidence can there possibly be against him?" she asked Rossi looking over her shoulder in his direction. Seeing his face, she suddenly frowned. "David? What aren't the both of you telling me?" She glanced at Morgan and then back at Rossi. Morgan glanced at the older agent with a 'you'd better tell her' look before returning his eyes to the road.

Rossi exhaled. "Haley, there are at least eight victims overall, and three of them picked Aaron's photo out of a lineup. And the description of the attacker matches him as well."

There was silence in the vehicle as Haley stared at Rossi, speechless. Finally, after a short time, all she could do is sadly shake her head. "What about the other five victims?" she asked trying to remain calm.

"Two of them are dead," Morgan answered not looking at her. "The other three couldn't identify him at all. The best description they or their parents could give was dark hair and dark, angry eyes."

Haley choked back a sob as she covered her mouth with a hand and closed her eyes. "They're wrong," she said in a shaky voice. "I know Aaron. He did not do what they're claiming and I don't care what they say or how many identify his photo. He wouldn't do such a thing. And I'll tell that to Internal Affairs as well."

Morgan hesitated before asking her the one question that apparently everyone except Rossi didn't need to know the answer to.

"Haley, I'm not trying to butt into your and Hotch's business, but just why did you leave?"

The woman sighed wearily before she answered. She stared at her hands as she thought about her answer.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Morgan added offering the woman a graceful way out if she wanted it. Finally, Haley looked up and focused her eyes on Morgan.

"I might as well tell you seeing as it will come out anyway when I speak with Internal Affairs," she said finally. "But please don't take this as me blaming Aaron's team for our problems because it isn't. It's the job itself. Aaron spends more time at the job than he does with his own son and wife. I wanted him with us; I wanted Jack to have a full-time father, not someone who's there when he's able to. Is that too much to ask?"

"This job is who he is," Morgan replied not looking at her.

"That's just the problem. This job is _not_ who he is, it's what he _does_. He seems to have a problem seeing that, and I couldn't take it anymore. So I packed my things and Jack's and we left." She hung her head. "Doesn't mean I don't still love him because I do."

"Then why didn't you at least try and work things out instead of leaving?" Morgan asked. "He was shattered when you left with Jack. It was like a part of him shut himself off from the rest of us. Seems to me if you love someone you don't take off the first time there's a bump in the road." He felt Rossi's eyes boring into the back of his head disapprovingly despite not looking at the man. He also knew he was getting into his boss's personal business; but he couldn't help it. He seriously wanted to know because it didn't make sense to him, especially since Haley had just admitted she still loved Hotch.

They drove on for another forty-five minutes in silence until Haley spoke again.

"I asked him to change jobs so he could be home more," she said. "And he did put in a request for a transfer to the White Collar Crime Unit, but from what I understood it got bogged down in the system somewhere, and before something could be done he decided to join the team on a case. So, rather than have another argument when he got back which was all we seemed to do of late, I thought it would simply be better if I just left. End of story."

"Excuse me for saying this then," Morgan asked, guiding the SUV around the corner where the hospital could be seen although it was two blocks away. "But it sounds more like you didn't so much give Hotch a choice as an ultimatum. I mean, he could've transferred to another job, but knowing Hotch, he probably would have eventually hated the new job and blamed you for making him leave something he loves doing for something he hated. Certainly that wouldn't have been good for either of you or your marriage."

Before she could answer, however, Rossi's voice was heard. "That's enough, Derek. This is not the time or place nor our job to lay blame. Our job is to find a way to help Hotch."

Shutting his mouth, Morgan pulled into the visitors' parking lot of the hospital. After pocketing the keys, he again looked at Haley. "I'm sorry if I led you to believe I was blaming you for what's happening. That wasn't my intention. If I've offended you in any way I'm sorry."

Haley smiled sadly. "You didn't. Everything you just said is the same thing I've heard from Jessica and my parents so it's not anything I haven't heard before. Also, I know you and the team love Aaron as much as I do and care about him." She quietly got out of the vehicle as did Rossi and Morgan. But before they could enter the front door of the hospital, Rossi gently took Haley's arm and turned her toward him. She looked at the older profiler questioningly as did Morgan.

"Haley, one question. You said the night of one of the attacks, Aaron was having dinner with you, Jack and Jessica. Do you happen to remember what night that was?"

She thought for a minute before finally exhaling and shaking her head. "Sorry but I don't, David. I just know it was on the night of one of the attacks; I don't know which one though. Perhaps I could recall if I knew what dates the assaults took place. All I can tell you is that it was recent."

Rossi nodded. "While you're visiting with Aaron I'll have Garcia check the dates of the attacks and then maybe you'll know what date it was. If Hotch had an alibi for even one of the assaults, then perhaps the others will be brought into question as well."

"It couldn't hurt," Morgan added holding open the door for Haley. Having entered the hospital, the trio headed in the direction of intensive care.

"Rossi, before we left Jessica's house, you said something about now knowing why Hotch didn't mention having dinner at her place the night one of the victims was attacked."

"It's one of two possibilities," Rossi replied. Either he was a bit out of it from the pain medication and forgot, or he's purposely keeping quiet to protect Jack and Haley from being hounded by the media. I think it's a little of both." They now stood at the nurses' station for the ICU. Haley paused and looked back at Morgan and Rossi nervously.

"Why don't you visit with Aaron for awhile. Morgan and I will be in the cafeteria. You can find us there," Rossi said with a smile. "It's room 167, just a few rooms down. Don't be afraid of all the machines and wires he's hooked up to."

"I won't be. Thank you," Haley said with a nervous smile before turning away and walking towards her husband's room. Morgan and Rossi stood and watched her walk away and, only when they saw her enter room 167 did they leave.

* * *

Hotch was in bed with the head slightly elevated when he saw out of the corner of his eyes a familiar blond figure standing in the doorway of his room. Turning his head, he allowed a tired smile to appear. "Hi," was all he said, the corners of his mouth slightly turning upward.

"Hi yourself," Haley answered with an equally tired smile as she slowly entered the room. Despite what Rossi had told her, she didn't see as many wires and machines as she thought she would. She moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down, clutching one of Hotch's hands tightly in both of hers. "How do you feel?"

Hotch sighed. "I've had better days," he joked. "I'm glad you came. I was hoping you would."

Haley chuckled. "Nothing could keep me away. Jack sends his love and wanted to see you, but I told him he was too young to come to the ICU." She let her eyes glance at the table near the head of the bed and noticed there was no telephone. "I see you don't have a telephone. I was hoping you could call Jack and talk to him. He misses his daddy so much. He says to tell you everything will be all right."

Hotch chuckled. "And I'd love to see him or at least speak to him. Hopefully I'll be moved to a regular room in a day or two and then you can bring Jack for a visit. Just tell him I love and miss him very much." A frown replaced Hotch's faint grin as thoughts of his son saddened him. He not only missed his son very badly, but wanted to see and hug him and never let him go. But for now, he'd have to settle for thinking about him. He suddenly noticed Haley's expression and became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked his wife.

"I…from what David Rossi told me I thought you'd be hooked up to more machines than you are."

Hotch let out a deep breath. "Some of them have been removed since I'm doing better." He then swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry about all of this, Haley. I never meant for you and Jack to be caught up in this craziness or to have all those reporters camped outside your sister's home hounding you and Jess and scaring Jack. I'm so, so sorry. I promise I'll make it up to both of you."

A small smile appeared on Haley's face as her eyes became shiny with unshed tears. "I know you are. But I also know this wasn't your fault so you have nothing to apologize for, Aaron," she said. "Also, Jack is handling things okay. Of course he can't go outside and play but it doesn't seem to bother him too much. He's more worried about his daddy."

Hotch allowed a small smile back on his face. "Did you have too much trouble getting here? I know the reporters must have mobbed you when you left the house wanting you to respond to their questions. I seem to be the hot topic of discussion."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "Not too much trouble. I called David Rossi and he and Derek Morgan drove to the house and escorted me outside then drove me here. They're waiting in the cafeteria while I visit with you. When I leave they're going to drive me to Quantico and I'm going to speak with Internal Affairs. I will not stand by and have you slandered by the media with accusations that you not only assaulted those little girls, but that you molested our own son. Whoever called the media and told them that is a sick, twisted person."

Hotch sighed again. "You'll get no argument from me on that. Haley, I still feel that somehow this is all my fault. You shouldn't have to deal with this, and Jack shouldn't be prohibited from going outside and playing like a normal little boy."

Haley gave her husband her sternest look. "Aaron Hotchner, I want you to listen to me and listen good. None of this is your fault. I want you to stop blaming yourself. We'll deal with it. And Jack will be all right."

"But…"

"No buts, Aaron," Haley interrupted. "None of this was your doing. I know you didn't cause any of this. But I need to ask you something."

Hotch shifted his position slightly. "Sure. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell David Rossi or somebody you were having dinner with me, Jack, and Jessica at her place the night one of the attacks took place? I mean, it seems to me if you have an alibi for even one of the attacks, surely your involvement in the others will be questioned."

With eyes narrowing, Hotch studied his wife's face sadly. Was she purposely trying to establish an alibi for him that would call into question all the assaults he was accused of? If so, he loved her for what she was doing, but he couldn't allow her to place herself in jeopardy by creating a false alibi for him. "Haley, don't do this. Please. I don't want you, Jack, and Jessica involved in this mess. I haven't done anything and I'm trusting in the truth exonerating me. The team is investigating on their own and will hopefully find the proof we need. But I don't need you creating an alibi for me."

Haley tilted her head a bit. "I thought the BAU wasn't allowed to investigate charges against one of their own?"

"They're not. The team is doing this on their own discreetly, so far without any luck. But I'm still hopeful."

"Aaron, listen to me, please," Haley begged squeezing her husband's hand. "I'm not creating anything. David Rossi said you are either trying to protect me and Jack or the pain medication might be playing with your memory. Regardless, you did have dinner with me, Jessica and Jack not too long ago. Don't you remember? You came to see Jack, and were getting ready to leave and Jess asked you if you wanted to stay and have dinner with us so you could spend more time with Jack, and you did. After dinner you gave Jack a bath, tucked him in, and read him a bedtime story before he fell asleep. Then the three of us had coffee and talked. You left around ten that night. And I'm going to tell that to Internal Affairs when I speak with them after I leave here." She noticed her husband looking at her with concern. "Aaron, you have to remember that night. Jess remembers it and I know Jack does too."

"I guess it's possible the pain meds are messing with my mind," said Hotch wearily. "I'm sure once my mind clears a bit more it'll come back to me. So, how have things been for you and Jack? How's Jess?"

"We're all okay. Jess sends her love as well. And Jack misses you terribly. I know when I get home the first thing he's going to want to know is when can he call you. I don't know what I'm going to tell him. He's going to be so disappointed."

"Just tell him the truth," Hotch explained. "I'm still in intensive care and they won't allow me to have a phone until I'm moved to a regular room which should be in about two days. Tell him I'll call him in two days. I promise. Perhaps you can even bring him by then. I would love to see him."

"And he'd love to see you as well," Haley agreed with a small smile. She exhaled. "So, has Internal Affairs been here to speak with you yet?"

"Yes. But they'll probably be back again eventually. Things aren't looking very good for me right now. Also, I've been suspended pending the investigation. "

"Aaron, how could anybody even believe you capable of doing such a thing? Anybody who knows you knows that accusation is ridiculous. It's obviously a case of mistaken identity. IA has to see that."

Hotch, removing his hand from his wife's, laid it on top of hers and squeezed; his face trying to look hopeful. "Haley, I want you to listen to me carefully. Things aren't looking promising for me right now, and there's the possibility I could be arrested. If that happens, I want you to do something for me."

"Of course I will. What is it?"

"If you find out I've been arrested, I want you and Jessica to take Jack and go to your parents' home out of state. Hopefully you won't be hounded there."

Haley looked distraught at her husband's request. "You think there's a chance you might be arrested?"

Hotch let out a deep breath. "I think there's a better than good chance I will be. And I'd rather have you and our son someplace safe."

"Aaron, I won't leave you to face this alone. Neither will Jess."

"Haley, it's not open for debate. Promise me you and Jess will take Jack and go."

Knowing it was better to agree than to argue, Haley bowed her head and nodded. Seeing her husband relax, she checked her watch. "I have to go, Aaron. I need to meet with Dave Rossi and Derek Morgan before I speak with Internal Affairs. So I'll just say I'll see you later." She got to her feet and standing beside the bed, smiled lovingly at her husband. "I love you, Aaron and still do." Then leaning forward, Haley pressed her lips gently against Hotch's and gave him a gentle, but passionate kiss which caught the agent a bit off guard and by surprise. She turned and headed towards the door. She only paused when she heard Hotch call out her name. She looked back over her shoulder.

The love he felt for his wife was expressed in Hotch's eyes. "I love you, too, sweetheart. And thanks for standing by me in this."

"Was there ever any doubt I would?" she asked. "We might have our problems, Aaron, but you're a good, decent, and caring man, and I love you. I'll always stand by you. Bye." And she walked out.


	13. Chapter 13

****There is some sexual description in this chapter.****

**Chapter 13**

Reid and JJ sat silently in the front seat of their SUV with JJ behind the wheel. The two agents didn't even look at each other. The ride to the hospital where the daughters of both the Kunster and Sullivan families were treated after their ordeals, had proven not very productive. Before they had even gone inside the hospital, JJ decided it would be better and save time if the two agents spoke to the doctors for each family separately. So while JJ spoke with the emergency room physician who saw and treated both Cassie and Dina Kunster, all she could get was that neither girl had been sexually molested or sodomized; but that Cassie showed signs attempted penetration had been made but wasn't successful. Reid, on the other hand, spoke with the doctor who treated Christy Sullivan, who explained to the young agent that the girl had been not only raped but sodomized as well with brute force as revealed by the tearing and abrasions he found via his physical examination. The doctor went on to add that, in his opinion, the attacker was intent on causing as much pain and degradation to his young victim as possible with no concern as to her age which was eleven.

Reid had forced himself to sit and listen instead of bolting from the doctor's office and running back to Quantico. How somebody could do something so heinous to someone, anyone, much less to a child, was beyond his comprehension. And finally, that somebody could believe that Aaron Hotchner was the one responsible for this was beyond Reid's comprehension as well. He knew his boss, and there was no way he would _ever _hurt anybody much less a child. And Reid didn't need to see his boss's interaction with his son to know this. He just knew the type of man his boss was, and when all Aaron Hotchner could tell him was 'I did not…' before he passed out, well, that was good enough for Spencer Reid.

Reid had already come to the conclusion that whoever the UnSub was, he was easily mistaken for Hotch, but who that person could be was eating at him. He refused to believe anybody in the BAU would stoop so low as to sexually attack young children, and go one step further by framing Hotch for the crime. But until this UnSub was caught, Reid knew he could leave nothing per chance. Somebody was doing their best to make Hotch look guilty and he was damned if he would sit by and let it happen.

Thanking the doctor for his time, Reid started to get to his feet when his cell phone rang. Reaching into his pocket and removing his cell, he noticed Prentiss's name on the caller ID. He put the phone to his ear as he left the doctor's office and was met by JJ in the hallway. She waited seeing he was on the phone.

"Hey," he said. "What's wrong? Is Hotch all right?" he asked with concern. He looked at JJ with a troubled expression and saw her blue eyes narrow as well. He listened as Prentiss told him about the news report. "What? How did they get that? Any idea?" His eyes narrowed as he continued to listen. "Okay, JJ and I are just leaving the hospital after speaking with the doctors; but we haven't spoken with the investigating officers yet. Yeah, we'll be back sometime late. Bye Emily." Disconnecting the call, Reid swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he stuffed his cell back in his vest pocket. The young genius looked, at least to JJ, as if somebody had just kicked him in the gut.

"Spence, what's wrong? What did Emily have to say? Did something happen to Hotch?"

Reid didn't answer; instead, he continued looking as if his mind was trying to process what he'd just been told.

"Spence? You're scaring me."

Reid finally looked into JJ's blue eyes. "That was Emily. She said it's all over the news about Hotch being the only suspect in the child rapes. There's a mob of reporters outside the building."

JJ's mouth formed a perfect 'O' upon hearing the news as her eyes widened. "Where did they get that information? We certainly didn't leak it."

"I know. She doesn't know who leaked it. She contacted CNN and left a call back message for Carter Desmond who reported the story but he hasn't gotten back to her yet. She's hoping he'll reveal who leaked the information."

JJ's eyes narrowed again. "There's something else, isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

Reid chewed his lower lip for a moment and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. "She said there was another report on another news channel that Hotch's wife left him because she discovered he was abusing his own son."

"WHAT!" JJ said, angrily. "That's a lie! Who told them that?"

"Emily doesn't know. But she advises us not to return right now because it's a madhouse there with the press hanging around."

"My God," JJ said letting out a deep breath as she tossed a strand of long blond hair over her shoulder. "I wonder if Haley knows what's going on? Has anybody talked to her since this entire mess began?"

"I don't know," was all Reid could say. He sighed. "Somebody's going to a lot of trouble to not only frame Hotch for these crimes, but to ruin him completely."

"And Strauss will have a field day at his expense until we can find something. C'mon," she said grabbing the young agent's arm and leading him towards the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"The sooner we get to the police station and speak with the investigating officers, the sooner we can return to Quantico and I can talk to the media and try and stop these unfounded rumors they're spreading about Hotch."

* * *

Agent Anders wore a smirk on his face as he headed back to the BAU after his conversation with Agent Downer of IA. From reading the 'body language' of the agent, Anders determined Downer believed everything he had told him. He chuckled. Not that everything was a _complete_ lie; and he may have exaggerated things here and there. And the phone call to that reporter, Carter Desmond, he thought was a brilliant touch. And while he didn't get to see the broadcast, from the snatches of conversation he managed to pick up here and there, he could safely assume the broadcast did indeed have the desired effect he wanted.

But he wasn't finished with Aaron Hotchner yet. _Oh no, Aaron, _he told himself. _I won't be finished with you until you're rotting in a prison cell somewhere, and even then I won't be done with you. Oh no. The final touch will be making sure the inmates at whatever prison you're sent to know you like little children. We all know how even the most hardened criminals hate pedophiles. So it's safe to say that you won't last long in prison. _Then his smirk changed to a more serious, determined expression, and his eyes hardened becoming dark and angry. _And once that's done, I'll teach that bitch you're married to a lesson. First, _he told himself, _I'll make sure she knows I was responsible; second, that it was her fault for rejecting my advances; and finally, I'll do things to her she only read about in romance novels, and she'll have no choice but to comply._

His expression softened as he pulled open one of the double doors of the BAU and entered. _And she will comply, Aaron, _he told himself, _because if she doesn't, I'm sure your son will be an adequate substitute._ He chuckled again as he made his way to his desk and sat down. Anders let his mind wander as he thought about Haley Hotchner and how her smooth naked body would feel wriggling beneath him as he pounded into her, and her screaming his name. The vision thrilled him and caused the blood to race to his lower extremities causing his penis to perk up with interest.

"Down boy," Anders said in a barely audible voice that even he hardly heard. He turned his attention back to the Unit Chief, and soon found, his growing excitement was subsiding. Placing a case file in front of him, Anders opened it and tried to concentrate on what he was reading, but soon found his mind wandering back to what led up to his plan to destroy Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

_The first time he had laid eyes on Haley Hotchner was the day she had walked into the BAU looking like a bat out of hell; that's how mad she looked. He knew who she was; hell, everybody knew who she was. She was the wife of BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. But that didn't matter to Darren Anders. All that mattered was that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he had seen and fooled around with quite a few during his time and that included his time with the second team in the BAU. But all he knew at that exact moment was that he wanted her, and that she would be insatiable in bed._

_For the life of him, he could never understand what a woman like her had ever seen in someone like Aaron Hotchner. To Anders, the man was a cold and unfeeling bastard. And from what he could tell, Haley was a passionate and sexually exciting woman who needed an equally passionate man to fulfill her needs emotionally and sexually. He couldn't see how a cold man such as Aaron Hotchner could ever meet those needs._

_Anders watched the blond woman make her way up the ramp to the level where Hotchner's office was located and knock on his door. He saw her enter closing the door behind her. He smirked as he slowly got up from his desk. He had heard the whispers that Hotchner's marriage was in trouble and that Haley was asking, no, probably, demanding he be home more. "You shouldn't have to beg __**any**__ man, Haley," he told himself. "If you were with me I would never leave you alone. You wouldn't have to beg me for anything. I would always be there for you." He decided to take an early lunch and quietly grabbed his coat and walked to the elevator where he figured he'd wait for Haley to leave. He decided when she prepared to leave, he would stop her and profess his feelings and make a play for her. He just knew she would love him for wanting someone to take her away from her life of loneliness and isolation that Hotchner forced her into. He would simply tell her. He waited by the elevator for what seemed like an eternity before he saw her storming his way. She appeared to be trying to calm down and collect herself. Seeing Anders looking at her, she gave him a slight smile, but even that was forced. Angrily, she punched the down button._

"_Everything all right, Mrs. Hotchner?" Anders asked in a friendly tone while his eyes burned with a lust and desire he hoped she wouldn't notice, less she be frightened. He could feel his penis perking up excitedly, and was glad he had his coat draped over his arms in front of him shielding his manhood coming to attention from being noticed, at least until he had Haley alone._

"_Everything's fine," she snapped. Then, seeing the man's seemingly hurt expression, her face softened. "Agent Anders, isn't it?" She saw the man nod. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so angry right now I could scream."_

_Anders, so entrenched in his fantasy world decided it was now or never. "Mrs. Hotchner…Haley…" he began moving closer until he had her practically up against the wall. "You don't need that cold, uncaring bastard, Aaron Hotchner. You need a man who will love you, take care of you, be there for you always, and can satisfy your every need. You need to be treated like a queen. In other words, you need me."_

"_Excuse me?" Haley asked nervously taking a step backward. "I am a happily married woman in case you've forgotten."_

_Anders smirked. "Married…yes. Happily…I don't think so." He reached out an arm and ran a forefinger up and down her arm sensually. "After everything he's done to you, you can still call that sham a marriage? Haley, I want to make passionate love to you. I want you." He suddenly reached out and seized her arm but not roughly. Haley jerked her arm free from his grasp._

"_You have some nerve coming onto me like that and then grabbing me, agent. When I tell my husband…." she paused when Anders' brown eyes darkened and became angry. She took another step backward as this time he roughly seized her wrist in a way that if anybody passed them by they would look as if they were two people engrossed in deep conversation. "Let me go, you're hurting me…" Haley cried out._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, Anders?" a male voice asked firmly. "I suggest you let her go right this moment."_

_Haley looked over and Anders looked up. They noticed an angry-looking then Agent Jason Gideon walking towards them. His eyes were hard and his face unreadable, but Anders sensed the older profiler was angry. Knowing Gideon was a friend of Aaron Hotchner and carried a lot of weight in the BAU, Anders quickly released Haley's wrist and started to turn and head back toward the office. But Gideon's hand on his arm stopped him. It was clear the older profiler had seen or heard some if not all of what had transpired. "I suggest you and I have a little talk, Anders," Gideon said in a tone that indicated he was royally pissed. _

"_Jason, it's okay," Haley quickly said rubbing her wrist. "There was no harm done. I'm all right. Really. I just want to forget it happened."_

_Gideon's eyes shifted to her. "Haley, I suggest you report this while Agent Anders and I see Aaron and have a nice, long talk. Then we'll all see Section Chief Strauss and have another talk."_

_Haley immediately placed her hands on Gideon's arm. "Please Jason, let's just forget it. And please don't tell Aaron. I'm begging you. Please."_

_Exhaling through his nose, Gideon dropped his hand but continued staring at the man. "I'm only doing this because the lady asked me to, Anders. If I had my way your ass would be out the door so fast you'd not even realize it had happened. Also, if I told Agent Hotchner you grabbed his wife, I don't think you'd live long enough to be tossed out the door. Now, I suggest you apologize to Mrs. Hotchner, and then get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind."_

_Anders swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He then faced Haley. "My apologies, Mrs. Hotchner. I am truly sorry for my actions. I promise you and Agent Gideon it will never happen again. Please accept my apologies." He put on his best puppy-dog expression._

_Haley sighed. "Apology accepted," was all she said. Anders smiled weakly, nodded, then turned and hurried away. When he was out of sight Haley touched Gideon's arm. "Thank you for showing up when you did, Jason," she said. "I didn't want to create a scene in the BAU."_

"_Are you sure you're all right?"_

_Haley smiled and nodded. "I'm fine. No harm done. I'm positive he won't cause me anymore trouble. Just promise me you won't tell Aaron or anybody else for that matter."_

"_I disagree with your decision, but if that's what you want, I respect your decision."_

"_That's what I want."_

_Gideon let out a deep breath as his expression softened. "Haley, it may be none of my business, but I noticed some tension growing between you and Aaron. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_This time it was Haley who let out a deep breath. "Nobody can help, Jason. It's just something the two of us have to work out ourselves. But thank you for caring." She pressed the down button again and the doors immediately slid open. Waving goodbye to the older profiler, Haley stepped into the elevators and smiled as the doors slid closed. Gideon remained standing where he was looking in the direction where Agent Anders disappeared. He didn't let on he had heard most of the exchange between Haley and Anders, and although he truly believed the man should be fired and tossed out on his ass, and Hotch told about the incident, he had promised Haley he would not say anything. But he promised himself he would keep an eye on Darren Anders._

That was the beginning of him planning on getting even with Haley Hotchner.

* * *

Anders bit his lower lip recalling that incident. He had made sure from that moment on to avoid Jason Gideon, and to maintain his distance from Haley whenever she came to the office because he knew Gideon would be watching him. But he swore from that moment on she would pay for rebuffing his advances. The bitch! But first he had to stop Jason Gideon from watching him. Fortunately for him, after two years, Gideon just took off one day with no advance notice to anybody and was replaced by David Rossi who didn't know him at all. That would eliminate one problem. And it seemed that Haley had not told her husband anything and Hotchner didn't know anything about it. So, he went about thinking of what to do to get even. Then it came to him.

First, he had to permanently get rid of Aaron Hotchner; but how was the problem. Then he did something he hadn't considered even doing, but resulted in an idea of how to get rid of the profiler.

Anders was driving around one evening after work, not really doing anything when he spotted her. A little girl with short blond hair who bore a strong resemblance to the object of his desire. He watched her with her parents; she had to be about ten or eleven years of age. Haley came to mind causing him to become excited and stimulated. He couldn't get the child's face out of his mind. All he could see was Haley Hotchner and he had to have her; had to show her how he felt and that he was the man for her. And if he couldn't be with her right now when he was aroused, he would accept a look-alike. So, he followed her and her parents home and waited outside their house until he saw all the lights go out and then he made his move. Getting out of his car, he managed to get inside the house and silently made his way to the upstairs bedroom where one of the two upstairs lights went out and found her asleep in her bedroom. Going inside, he quietly yet quickly approached the bed and placed a hand over the child's mouth waking her but keeping her quiet. He then lay on top of her.

"You make a sound and I'll kill your mommy and daddy," he said softly as he proceeded to unzip his fly and then remove her undergarments before assaulting her by thrusting inside her. Her muffled sobs and cries didn't register as he only saw Haley and not a ten-year-old child. Once the sexual act was completed, he left the house the same way he got in and drove away, whistling a little tune because he felt relaxed; he had made love to his Haley and felt her squirm beneath him even if she was a child. That's when it hit him. All the girl saw was that he was white with dark hair and dark eyes similar to Hotchner so, he would find other little girls who resembled Haley and repeat the act and their description would be that of Aaron Hotchner who had been going through a rough time because his wife left taking his son with her. He would make sure Hotchner's motive for committing these acts was that he wanted to repay his wife for leaving him and taking his son, so, he assaulted little girls who strongly resembled her believing he was punishing her. He would also have to keep his eyes and ears open for anything he could use to further incriminate the profiler. Claiming that the woman had left because the agent was probably sexually abusing his own son he thought was sheer brilliance.

The final part of his plan after he'd dealt with Hotchner would be to get Haley and her son alone, and once he made sure they couldn't get away, he would let her know her husband's problems were all caused by him, and that she would make love with him and if she refused, he would take it out on Jack. He shrugged as he figured a little boy wasn't much different from a little girl. And Jack did resemble Haley. He didn't want to hurt the son of the woman he loved and lusted after, but if that was the only way to get her to submit, so be it. He fantasized of all the things he wanted to do to her when she was in his bed. He would ravish her in every way repeatedly, run his hands over her entire body, and make her suck him dry. And then he would start over again from the beginning. He would keep her as his sex slave; she would be his whore and submit to his whims sexually in every way whenever he wanted. And the best part was that after Aaron Hotchner was in prison trying to avoid those who hated child predators, there would be nothing he could do to save Haley who was responsible for everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once Morgan, Rossi, and Haley had arrived at Quantico, Rossi convinced Morgan to return to his desk and allow him to escort Haley to Internal Affairs; possibly because he was not as volatile as the black agent and could better control his temper; Morgan reluctantly agreed. But the older agent managed to convince Morgan to call IA and speak with either Downer or Crown and inform them Rossi was escorting Haley Hotchner to their office. And if there was a problem with that, Rossi would explain it to them once he got upstairs.

When Rossi and Haley exited the elevator, they saw an irate Agent Downer approaching from the opposite direction. The agent studied Hotchner's wife with compassion. "Mrs. Hotchner," he said extending his hand which the blond woman shook. "Agent Rossi…" Downer said with a glare at the older agent who maintained eye contact with the IA Agent the entire time.

"Agent Downer," Rossi said with a faint grin. "All Agent Morgan and I did was escort Mrs. Hotchner from her sister's home to the hospital to visit her husband and then brought her here. She couldn't get out of her sister's house with all the media gathered outside."

Downer gently took Haley's arm in his hand and led her away from Rossi's side. "I'll deal with you later," he advised a smirking, seemingly unconcerned Rossi who stood by watching them head towards what he suspected was an interrogation room. Haley paused and looked over her shoulder.

"David, take care of Aaron," she said. "He's innocent and is being set up by somebody. Find him. Please."

"We will," Rossi replied seeing Downer staring at him. He saw Rossi press the button for the elevator then opened the door to an interrogation room, allowing Haley to enter before following her and closing the door. He motioned the woman toward a chair and he sat down across from her. As she got as comfortable as she could in the cushioned chair, Downer opened and reached inside a desk drawer, removing a small tape recorder placing it in front of Haley; then removing a notebook and pen from inside his jacket.

"My name is IA Agent Morton Downer and I am one of two agents investigating the charges against your husband. Thank you very much for coming to see us, Mrs. Hotchner. While it saved us time having to go out to your sister's house to speak with you, it might have been less stressful for you by having us come to you instead." He switched on the tape recorder. "Please state your full name for the record, please."

"Haley Hotchner nee Brooks."

"And you are the wife of SSA Aaron Hotchner?"

"I am."

"Now, Mrs. Hotchner, would you tell me why you chose to come here instead of myself or Agent Crown coming to see you?"

"I wanted to visit my husband in the hospital and see for myself how he's doing. But with the crowd of media surrounding my sister Jessica's house, it wasn't possible to leave on my own. So, I telephoned David Rossi to please come and get me and escort me to the hospital."

"And why would you want to visit your husband given the circumstances?"

"He's still my husband, Agent Downer, regardless of the circumstances. And Aaron did not do any of these things he's being accused of."

"Oh?" Downer arched an eyebrow. "And how do you know this? Did your husband tell you this himself?"

"He didn't have to. I know my husband and he's not the type of man to assault a child. He just wouldn't do it. I've known him since high school." She watched Downer write something in his notebook wishing she could read upside down so she knew what he was writing.

"We'll come back to that in a few minutes. Mrs. Hotchner, may I call you Haley?"

Haley suspected Downer wanted to get friendly with her and put her at ease hoping she would reveal something he could use against her husband. But she knew what he was up to; after all, she _had_ been a prosecutor's wife for several years and knew the tricks. "I would prefer Mrs. Hotchner if it's all right, Agent. I don't know you well enough to be on a first-name basis."

"That's fine," Downer said with a smile. He sensed Haley was shrewd and would not be easily maneuvered. "Let's continue then. What did you and your husband discuss when you went to see him in the hospital?"

"We talked about Jack and that he wanted to see his daddy or at least talk with him on the phone. But Aaron said with luck he might be moved to a regular room in a few days and that maybe I could bring Jack by for a visit then. He also promised to call Jack in two days so they could talk." Haley smiled. "They miss each other so much."

"Do they?" Downer said with his curiosity now piqued. "Did you know that an abused child always favors the abuser? It's to avoid falling into disfavor with the abuser and to keep the abuser's love."

Haley eyes hardened and darkened; her mouth formed a straight line. She edged forward in her chair. "How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you accuse Aaron of anything so heinous! He is a good and loving father. Jack adores his daddy. Aaron has never laid a hand on Jack the entire time I've been married to him. He's never laid a hand on me. You ask Jack about him and he will tell you his daddy is a superhero who fights the bad guys. And for you to sit there and insinuate he would hurt Jack like that is ludicrous not to mention insulting."

"Just why did you leave your husband, Mrs. Hotchner?" Downer's voice took on a hardened tone now. "Was it because you discovered what he was doing with your son?"

"Aaron's job got in the way of our marriage, nothing more."

Downer made another notation. "Would it surprise you to find out two of his team members were overheard talking about how angry he was at you for leaving him and taking Jack?"

Haley's body stiffened and it didn't escape Downer's observant eyes. "I knew he would be upset," she said nervously. Her eyes narrowed. "Just what are you insinuating, Agent Downer?"

"What I'm saying, Mrs. Hotchner, is that two of your husband's subordinates were overheard talking about how angry he was at you for leaving and taking his son. Now that being said, don't you find it just a bit odd that these assaults of female children began shortly after you left him, and that all the victims resemble you?"

Haley stiffened more and knew her stricken look was obvious. "I can understand Aaron being angry when I left taking Jack. And it's just coincidence that the victims all resemble me. But that's all it is….coincidence. Aaron would never hurt me or Jack. And just out of curiosity, which two of Aaron's subordinates said he was angry about me leaving? Are you trying to indicate that these two people have doubts about him?"

"While I can't disclose names, I can tell you that yes, at least two of his subordinates have doubts about him."

Haley unintentionally buried her head in her hands. "Oh God," she murmured.

Downer studied Haley carefully. He took no pleasure in causing this woman to doubt her husband nor to upset her. And the fact that she was upset distressed him, but, it had to be done. "Mrs. Hotchner, are you all right? Do you need a few minutes to gather yourself before we continue?"

Haley exhaled deeply and straightened up in her chair looking Downer directly in his face. She would not let this man see she was ready to cry. "I'm fine," she said fighting to keep her voice level. "And for the record, Agent Downer, I still love my husband very much. Loving him was never the issue. His job was the problem. He was never home with us and I wanted him with me and for Jack to have a full-time father. That was all. And as far as two of his subordinates doubting his innocence, whoever they are, they should be ashamed of themselves for calling themselves his friends. If I knew who they were I'd give them a piece of my mind."

"Can we continue?"

"Yes. What else do you want to know?"

"You mentioned early on that Agent Hotchner did not have to tell you he was innocent of these accusations, but that you knew him to be. Care to clarify that answer for me now?"

"I've already told you. I've known Aaron since high school. He is a good and decent man who would never raise a hand to anybody, man or woman. Even the criminals he meets while doing his job, he never would raise a hand no matter how much he may want to. That's the kind of man he is. Besides, I can prove he did not do this."

This time both of Downer's eyebrows shot upward in surprise. "You have proof he didn't do this? I'd be very interested to hear your theory."

"It's not theory, agent," Haley began. "I know for a fact that Aaron has an alibi for the time one of the attacks took place, and it seems to me that if one of the attacks is called into question, than all of them should be as well."

"Continue please," Downer urged crossing his legs and placing his notebook on his knee. He kept his eyes on Haley.

"I spoke with David Rossi to find out the dates of the attacks because I couldn't remember what date it was that Aaron was at my sister's house with us and Jack. Of all the dates, the one in question is the night Carly Jensen was attacked which was a Wednesday. Aaron came by to see Jack and my sister ended up asking him to stay for dinner. He didn't plan to, but after much persuasion, he changed his mind and had dinner with us. He then gave Jack a bath, tucked him into bed and then read him a bedtime story. Once he fell asleep, Aaron stayed and had coffee with us. He left around ten p.m."

"I see. And who's idea was it that you tell me this information which I'm hearing for the first time? And when did you decide to tell me this? Was it after the press conference?"

Haley looked indignant. "Matter of fact it was. And nobody_ told_ me to tell you anything. I couldn't just sit by and let Aaron be labeled a pedophile. But I know what you're alluding to, agent, and I resent it. David Rossi did not put me up to anything. I asked him and Agent Morgan why Internal Affairs was still investigating Aaron when he told you where he was when one of the attacks took place, and David said Aaron had never mentioned it to him or anybody and I couldn't understand why. That's when it occurred to both of us that either Aaron's memory was muddled from the pain meds, or he was trying to protect me, Jack and Jess from being hounded by the media and Internal Affairs. But it was my plan to tell you that if there was no way he could have attacked one of those girls, then the others might be questioned as well. Turns out Aaron didn't even remember being at Jess's home on the night in question because of the pain medication."

She waited while Downer made another notation in his notebook. Finally, after a short while, the agent looked up, his face unreadable. "Do you want to know what I think, Mrs. Hotchner? I think because you still love your husband, that you are doing what you can to save him. But fabricating evidence is not the way to do it. In fact, it can only make him look more guilty."

"Fabricating evidence?" Haley's eyes widened like saucers. "I didn't fabricate _anything_. You can ask my sister and even Jack if you want. They'll say the same thing. Aaron was having dinner with us that one night. Why won't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just that it seems awfully convenient that I'm hearing about this now and that you spoke with Agent Rossi first. I suppose you spoke to your husband about this as well when you visited?"

"Matter of fact I did. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Only that it makes it appear you were supplying your husband with an alibi with a story he doesn't even remember which may or may not be because of his pain medication. That's not to say we won't check it out, but I find this sudden alibi suspicious."

Haley felt her temper getting away from here upon hearing she was indirectly accused of lying for Aaron.

"I don't have to lie, Agent Downer. Besides, Aaron wouldn't want or need somebody to lie to protect him. He is innocent. And while I feel for those poor little girls who were attacked and hope the guilty person is found and given what he deserves, those who identified my husband are mistaken. Besides, I think the person they saw merely resembles Aaron."

"And if it is a case of mistaken identity, does anybody specific come to mind who resembles your husband?"

"I can't think of anybody off-hand right now. But you are wrong about Aaron. And if you do your job the right way, you'll discover that I'm right."

Leaning forward, Downer switched off the tape recorder, closed the notebook and stood up. He extended a hand to Haley. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Hotchner, for your time. Please let me say that we may need to speak with you again before we conclude our investigation." He shook her hand before walking around the table and pulling open the door for Haley. He smiled at her as she exited the room and closed the door.

Alone now, Downer had some thinking to do about what Haley had told him. But first, he needed to speak with David Rossi again about his conversation with Agent Jareau regarding Aaron Hotchner's mood and behavior as well as exactly what was said when they were overheard near the elevator by Anders. Then, he would update Chief Strauss about Rossi's continued unauthorized involvement in the investigation.

* * *

Back in the conference room, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss were gathered around the table to watch the FBI Bureau Chief's response to the newscast by CNN earlier in the day which Garcia had alerted them to although she didn't say where she had gotten the tip. They watched Bureau Chief John Stephens standing at the podium and reaching inside his jacket pocket, pull out a folded sheet of paper, unfold it, and lay it flat in front of him. After adjusting his glasses, he began to speak.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, for those of you who may not know me, my name is John Stephens, and I am the Bureau Chief of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. As all of you are aware, earlier today a report was released stating that the FBI was investigating one of their own, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, in connection with the sexual assaults of several young female children. And while the Bureau is not responsible for the leaking of this information, let me state that the report is, however, correct. Agent Hotchner, right now, is the prime suspect in these attacks due to evidence that has come to the Bureau's attention through various sources that I will not name. He has been suspended pending the conclusion of an ongoing investigation by Internal Affairs. But let me assure everyone that the Bureau will not and does not tolerate this kind of behavior from any of it's employees, regardless of their position with the FBI, and upon conclusion of it's investigation, if Internal Affairs believes it has sufficient evidence of Agent Hotchner's guilt in these horrendous crimes, I can promise you he will be prosecuted to the fullest extent the law provides. As Bureau Chief, the FBI takes a dim view of this sort of deviant behavior and will see the unfortunate victims of these heinous crimes receive the justice they deserve and promise that Agent Hotchner will never again be a danger to any child after this. And that those who knew of his sick activities and covered for him thus allowing him to continue his attacks, will also be punished by the Bureau. Thank you."_

Mercifully the Bureau Chief didn't answer any of the numerous questions being shouted at him by the throng of reporters having gathered for the brief press conference of the Bureau's response. Hotch's team was at least grateful for small miracles.

Rossi, pressing the remote to turn off the television, tossed the remote onto the table, and closing his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose. The trio was so quiet they almost could hear each other's heartbeats. "Great," Rossi sighed. "Now we're gonna be looked at as knowing what Hotch was doing and covering for him."

"This'll just be more fuel for Strauss that Hotch doesn't have control of this unit," Prentiss said glumly.

Finally, Garcia's grim face appeared on the computer monitor beside the television screen. She appeared to have been crying as they saw her fingers slide beneath her eyeglass frames wiping at something. "Agent Rossi, sir, what are we going to do? Hotch is as good as convicted and IA hasn't even concluded their investigation yet?"

"I know, kitten," he said grimly looking up when she spoke. "I hope Haley was at least able to shed some doubt on IA's investigation into Aaron's guilt." His head turned slightly as he spotted Haley walking through the doors of the conference room, and from her expression, he knew things had not gone as well as he had hoped. Morgan and Prentiss, seeing his expression, looked around and saw Hotch's wife approaching. Morgan quickly got to his feet and offered Haley his seat which she gladly took as he sat down beside Prentiss.

Resting her elbows on the table, Haley ran both her hands over her head resting them just past her hairline.

"What happened?" asked a worried Rossi.

"I told them Aaron was having dinner with Jess, Jack and me the night Carly Jensen was attacked."

"And?" asked Prentiss.

Haley rested her arms flat on the table and turned to look at the raven-haired agent. "And he thinks I'm trying to give Aaron an alibi because I said I still love him. I also think he still believes Aaron abused Jack."

"Oh man," Morgan mumbled as he slammed a fist onto the table top. "Hotch can't get a break no matter what."

"Excuse me," Garcia interrupted quietly.

"What is it, baby girl?" Morgan asked her running a hand over his bald dome tiredly.

"Well, if IA doesn't believe Haley about Hotch being at Jessica's house the night of one of the attacks, where does that leave us in trying to prove his innocence?"

Before Morgan could answer, he saw Rossi look up.

"Uh oh," the older agent said quietly. Morgan, Prentiss, and Haley all turned and looked to see what had caught Rossi's attention.

"Shit," Morgan mumbled not too loudly.

Prentiss and Haley simply looked at each other but said nothing.

Morton Downer was walking towards the conference room table with a scowl on his face, and his stare aimed at David Rossi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Downer approached, Rossi leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, his face unreadable. "Can I help you, Agent?" he asked calmly. The others watched closely.

With a scowl on his face, Downer glared at the older profiler. "Agent Rossi, would you come with me please? I believe we need to have a little talk_. _Shall we?" he asked standing aside sweeping an arm in the direction of the conference room. With a sigh of weariness, Rossi got to his feet and followed the IA Agent to the conference room.

"What do you think that's about?" Prentiss said in a low voice looking at Morgan worriedly.

Morgan, who had been looking over his shoulder at the receding backs of the two men, turned back to Prentiss. "I wish I knew. But whatever it's about I got a feeling it's not gonna help Hotch."

He, Prentiss, Garcia and Haley all stared in the direction the two agents had gone, each alone with their own thoughts.

* * *

Rossi sighed as he opened the door of the conference room and plopped down in a chair, folding his arms, and watching Downer close the door, walk around the table and sit in the opposite chair facing the profiler. Still wearing a scowl, Downer removed his notepad and pen from inside his jacket, toss the notebook on the table in front of him and open it. He noticed the subtle smirk on Rossi's face.

"Agent Rossi, you and your team are in serious trouble," he stated, annoyed.

"And why would you say that, agent?" Rossi retorted calmly. He didn't like this man and wondered how Hotch and he could be friends.

"You and your team were warned by Section Chief Strauss to keep out of this investigation, yet you and your team have chosen to disregard those orders."

Rossi chuckled and shook his head, amused. "And in what way have we stepped on your toes?"

"You know damn well, Agent Rossi. But I'll discuss that later. Right now, I want to discuss what you and Agent Jareau were discussing by the elevator one day after these attacks had begun."

If Rossi was caught off guard and surprised by the statement he didn't show it. "Agent Jareau and I, from what I remember have had numerous conversations while waiting for the elevator. Is there any particular conversation you're referring to?"

The corners of Rossi's mouth turned upward as he watched Downer grinding his lower jaw.

"Let's cut the crap, Agent Rossi. I want to know about the conversation you and Agent Jareau had about Agent Hotchner. And don't deny it because the two of you were overheard."

Crossing his legs, Rossi sighed and ran a hand over his top thigh before looking at Downer again. "Agent Jareau and I were concerned about Hotch. You have to understand that Aaron is a very private man who doesn't discuss his personal life with anybody, not even me. Getting him to reveal anything is like pulling teeth without Novocain if you pardon the expression. But we all noticed something was wrong when he came to work one day with dark circles under his eyes from obvious lack of sleep, and he was snapping at everybody and anybody. He was also very depressed, irritable and angry."

Downer arched a suspicious eyebrow. "You got all that from just looking at him?"

Rossi smirked. "In case you're not aware, agent, I am a profiler and I've known Aaron for years. And yes, I know when something is off with him. So, JJ and I both cornered him in his office and asked him what was wrong. At first he denied there was a problem; but then he picked up a framed picture of Jack and Haley which he keeps on his desk and stared at it with a very sad look on his face. That's when he let out a deep breath and told us Haley had left and taken Jack while we were out of town on a case, and he didn't know if she was coming back." Rossi bowed his head and sadly shook it before looking up again. "I'd never seen Aaron cry before; but after he said it JJ and I could see tears rolling down his face which he immediately tried to hide. He made us swear not to tell anybody else on the team and keep it to ourselves which we agreed."

Downer made some notations in his notebook. "Did Agent Hotchner ever make any comments about wanting to make his wife suffer for leaving him?"

Rossi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where the hell did you hear that?" he asked.

"Just answer the question, agent."

"No. Aaron never said anything about making Haley suffer for leaving him, and whoever told you he did was lying."

"So you're telling me Agent Hotchner didn't plan on making his wife pay for leaving and taking their son with her?"

"That's right. Aaron wouldn't do that. Sure he was upset and depressed; but hurt Haley? Not in a million years."

"But surely it must've crossed the minds of both you and Agent Jareau or you wouldn't have been overheard discussing it. Do you deny that?" Downer wasn't letting the subject drop.

"Yes I do," Rossi replied now becoming angry. While he did recall his conversation with JJ about Hotch's state of mind, he bet someone twisted what they were talking about to make the profiler look more guilty. "And if you tell me who this source is I'll tell him or her to their face that they're lying. Now, are we finished here, because I have work to do."

Downer casually crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair with his notebook on his knee. " Not quite. Agent Rossi, where exactly are Dr. Reid and Agent Jareau?"

"How the hell would I know?" Rossi snapped. "What they do when they ask for personal time is their business. I don't ask them what they want it for."

"So you're denying you and Agent Jareau discussed Agent Hotchner wanting to make his wife pay for leaving?"

"You're damn right I'm denying it and so will Agent Jareau when you speak with her."

Downer and the older profiler stared at each other, neither giving an inch. Finally, the agent closed his notebook and stuck it and his pen back inside his jacket. "To answer your earlier question, I know all about Agent Morgan's visit with Jesse Mandrin. For now I will let it slide because I know how close your team is to Agent Hotchner. But let me warn you one final time, agent. If I or Agent Crown discover there is further investigations on your team's part, I will be contacting Chief Strauss and believe me when I say I'm sure the repercussions will not be pleasant. Do we understand each other?"

Rossi smirked as he got to his feet and walked to the door. Resting his hand on the doorknob, he glanced over his shoulder at the IA agent. "Y'know, I thought you and your partner would check into other possibilities such as when Haley told you where Hotch was during one of the attacks. But you are so hell-bent on pinning this on Aaron that you can't see the forest for the trees."

Downer's face turned a deep shade of crimson. "Just what are you hinting at, Agent Rossi?" he hissed.

"However you want to interpret it, Agent Downer. You do what you have to do, and we'll do what we have to do." He opened the door without waiting for a response and closed it behind him leaving a steaming Downer glaring at the door.

* * *

When Rossi rejoined the others, he noticed Haley and Morgan were both missing. But before he could inquire, Prentiss answered him.

"Morgan drove her home. She wanted to get back home to Jack. She said to tell you thank you."

Sighing, Rossi collapsed in a chair. He had calmed down a little from his interrogation by Downer, but he was still somewhat angry. He massaged his forehead.

"What happened, boss?" asked Garcia, worried.

"That Agent Downer is a fucking asshole," Rossi remarked. "I mean, I know he's a friend of Hotch's, he and Crown both. But it just seems like he's intent on pinning this mess on Hotch."

"Does that really surprise you?" asked Prentiss brushing back a strand of her raven hair.

"Not really," replied the older profiler. "I was just hoping he would be a bit more open-minded is all. He also gave us a warning."

"What kind of warning?" asked the tech analyst.

"He said he knows about Morgan's visit with Jesse Mandrin but if he finds out about anything else, he goes directly to Strauss with it."

There were groans from Garcia and Prentiss. "Wait until he finds out JJ and I questioned the victims and showed each a photo line-up," Prentiss moaned. "And that Reid and JJ went to speak with the doctors who treated the victims and the local police in charge of the investigations."

"Well, even if she finds out…." Garcia said looking back and forth between the two agents. "…I mean, what can she actually do?"

"She could suspend all of us for one," Rossi explained. "Or, she could have us stand down until this entire thing is over."

Prentiss smirked. "Whatever her heartless self wants to do."

Garcia grunted. "I for one do not care what the wicked witch of the west does to me. I will continue trying to help mon Capitan."

Rossi smiled at Garcia and covered one of her hands with one of his. "So will we, kitten. So will we."

* * *

A depressed Aaron Hotchner lay on his back in bed staring at the ceiling lost in thought. He was trying to figure out who would hate him so much as to want to frame him for raping young female children. Try as he might, he couldn't think of anybody who bore a resemblance to him or could even be mistaken for him, despite the number of UnSubs he had sent to prison, and enemies he had made who could want revenge against him. And as far as enemies within the BAU itself, the thought never even occurred to him. He was liked and respected by everybody. Besides, everybody hired by the Bureau was screened carefully and their backgrounds checked into thoroughly. And he had no say in who the Bureau hired even though he did have a say as to who joined his team with the exception of Prentiss who was brought in by Strauss to get dirt on him, but in the end, proved her loyalty to him and the team by refusing to play Strauss's game. Hotch found himself chuckling as Strauss came to mind. Now if anybody was capable of doing something despicable to get him it would be her; but even she wouldn't stoop to having someone hurt children.

Then, out of the corner of his eye he noticed somebody entering his room and turned his head in their direction; it was a woman. She was about forty years of age with thick light brown hair worn in a bun at the back of her head flecked with gray and brown eyes. Not at all an unattractive woman by any means.

"Can I help you?" Hotch asked warily.

"Agent Hotchner? I'm Doctor Karla Fleming and I'm a psychiatrist. I've been asked to evaluate you and make a report on my findings."

"Evaluate me? On who's orders?" Hotch already had a suspicion.

"By the FBI's Internal Affairs office. An Agent Morton Downer made the request."

Hotch massaged his forehead; this day just kept getting better and better. "Let me guess…." Hotch sneered. "Mort wants you to determine if I have an unnatural interest in prepubescent children. Am I right?"

"Agent Hotchner….." Fleming's face remained unreadable. And Hotch wondered if this woman had a sense of humor. At least his sense of humor was very dry according to his friends and teammates.

"Well let me save you the trouble, Doctor. I am not a pedophile and I do not have an unhealthy interest in little girls." Hotch's face was turning crimson and his eyebrows knitted together.

But Fleming was not swayed. "Agent Hotchner, should you refuse to cooperate, I will be forced to submit my report to the Bureau stating that you were uncooperative and therefore must have something to hide."

Hotch exhaled a deep breath and stared at the doctor. He suspected Strauss's handiwork was involved in this somehow; probably looking for extra ammunition to use as a means of getting rid of him. He could hear Strauss now: 'Poor Aaron, he suffered a break from reality after his wife left him taking their son and that's the reason he turned to little girls.' He kept his expression unreadable; but Dr. Fleming could sense the FBI agent was seething inside. "Fine, when do you want to begin with this psychological interrogation?"

Fleming removed a small notebook from her pocket and flipped several pages. "I can see you tomorrow at two p.m." She scribbled a notation in her notebook before returning it to her pocket. "Until tomorrow then, Agent Hotchner. Goodbye." She turned and walked out of the room with Hotch watching her receding back. He realized IA must be looking to see if he had either suffered a mental break, or that he was a different person outside of the office. He noticed Dr. Cavanaugh walk in with eyes looking over his shoulder for a moment before turning his attention to his patient.

"I see you met Dr. Fleming, Agent Hotchner," he said removing his stethoscope from around his neck and putting the earplugs in his ears before pressing the disc against Hotch's chest. "Breath for me, please." Hotch did as instructed several times as the doctor listened with an unreadable face, and then he examined Hotch's wounds. As Cavanaugh draped the stethoscope around his neck again the corners of his mouth turned upward. "Your lungs sound very good, and your injuries are healing well with no sign of infection. I'd say one or two more days and we should be able to move you to a regular room."

Hotch let out a deep breath. "That'll be good. I promised my wife I would call my son as soon as I got a phone since he's not allowed to visit me here."

"How old is your son?"

"He's five and I really miss him."

"And I'm sure he misses his daddy as well."

Hotch paused as if mulling something over. "Doc, what can you tell me about this Doctor Fleming? What's she like professionally, I mean?"

Cavanaugh wrapped his arms around himself. "She's a by-the-book type of doctor if that's what you want to know. She's firm but she is fair and will pull no punches. Why?"

Hotch sighed. "She's been assigned to me by the Bureau to evaluate me and I at least want an idea of what to expect from her."

"I wouldn't worry, Agent Hotchner," Cavanaugh replied with a smile. "She is objective and forms her own opinions based upon her examination of a person and not what she's told beforehand. Hope that helps."

Hotch massaged his forehead. "It'll have to do, I suppose. Thanks doc."

Cavanaugh patted Hotch's arm before turning to leave. "Just try to relax, agent. You know you're innocent; now, you just have to convince them of it."

* * *

Agent Anders smirked as he sat outside in the afternoon sunshine with his closed laptop on his lap. He chuckled as he thought about what he had just done to both Hotch's office and home computers after hacking into them. The information he downloaded on both, in his opinion, would be the final nail in the coffin of one Aaron Hotchner. He had noticed that Hotch's laptop from work had not been taken or its contents even examined as it wasn't pertinent to IA's investigation of the shooting. But now that things were becoming more intense and it looked like Hotchner was responsible for the attacks on other children, he was positive they would confiscate both his home and work laptops. He chuckled when he imagined what the reaction would be when they found those 'confidential' folders on both his laptops and their contents of child pornography.

"Yes, Aaron," Anders said in a voice so low nobody passing by would hear him. "I would love to hear you explain this to Strauss and IA when they discover the special code to open those folders revealing your secret stash of kiddie porn."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

JJ and Reid were driving back to Quantico after nine p.m. in silence with JJ behind the wheel. She kept glancing sideways at her traveling companion who stared out the closed window while chewing absentmindedly on his thumbnail. Although not a profiler, she had an idea as to what was troubling the young genius. Things were troubling her as well after they had spoken with the police in charge of the investigation.

"Spence? You all right?" asked JJ with a quick glance.

"I guess….no, not really," Reid replied still looking out the window. Finally, after a few seconds, Reid turned his head to look at the blond woman. She could see the look of anguish on his face. Their conversation with the investigating officer had no gone well, and if Hotch's life depended solely on the testimony of the detective in charge of the case, he would be given the death penalty. "JJ, what are we going to do? So far there we haven't been able to find anything that will clear Hotch." He looked down at his lap as he now picked at his fingers.

"I know. And I'm just as unhappy about it as you. To be perfectly honest, Spence, at this point of our investigation, things do not look good for Hotch at all. In fact, I think they may even be worse than before."

"I know. But we can't give up. Somewhere out there is the one break we need. We just haven't found it." Reid bit his lower lip. "JJ…."

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure," said the blond with a twinkle in her brilliant blue eyes and the corners of her mouth turned upward. "What is it?"

Reid licked his suddenly dry lips. "I know it's late, but do you think we could stop by the hospital and visit Hotch? I really need to see him. Other than Rossi and Morgan, he's got to be wondering why the rest of us haven't been to see him. Also, I need to apologize to him."

JJ glanced at Reid, puzzled. "Apologize? For what?"

"For not stopping Jesse from shooting him. I mean, I just stood there and did nothing. He could've killed him."

"Spence, I seem to remember you had this same conversation with Garcia recently."

"I know, and my head understands when she said it wasn't my fault and that Hotch wouldn't blame me. But I….I guess I need to hear it from him because my mind still tells me I should have done something."

"You realize it's after visiting hours they may not let us see him until morning," JJ reminded him.

"Then I'll sit in the waiting room over night so I can be the first person he sees in the morning before I go to the office. I have to see him."

The media liaison smiled affectionately at her friend. "We can stop at the hospital and see if they'll make an exception for us." She saw Reid's face brighten considerably at her last words.

An hour later JJ pulled into the hospital visitor's parking lot, and both agents got out of the car, and entered the hospital. As they walked down the hallway they noticed how quiet things were at this time of the night. As they approached the nurses' station, they noticed there were only two women behind the counter. One of them looked up at the two people and seemingly was annoyed at their presence.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're with the FBI," JJ announced holding up her badge. "We're aware it's after visiting hours, but is it possible we could visit with SSA Aaron Hotchner for a few minutes?"

"That's out of the question," the nurse advised them with a somewhat chilly tone to her voice. "As you said it's after visiting hours. You'll have to come…."

"I think we can make an exception just this once, nurse," a male voice interjected. Everybody looked around and spotted Dr. Cavanaugh. Both agents turned to face him.

"You're the doctor who operated on Hotch," JJ said.

"I am. I'm Dr. Cavanaugh. You realize what you're requesting is highly unusual, but if you're very quiet, I can allow you to visit with Agent Hotchner for about fifteen minutes. Follow me, please." He led them down the hall to Hotch's room with the two agents beside him. "Aaron's been a bit depressed the last few days," he added grimly. "With everything that's going on right now it doesn't surprise me."

Reid swallowed hard. "How….how is he doing?"

"Physically he's recovering nicely. Emotionally, he's depressed as I said. In fact, I'm hoping that despite the hour, seeing the two of you might just cheer him up a bit." Standing outside Hotch's room, Cavanaugh smiled tiredly. "Remember, you can only stay fifteen minutes."

"We remember, doctor," JJ said with a smile of her own. "And thank you."

The two agents waited until Cavanaugh walked away before Reid quietly opened the door and allowed JJ to pass him by before following her into the dimly lit room. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they noticed the man in the bed.

"Who's there?" Hotch asked. He hadn't been sleeping at all despite the lateness of the hour, but staring at the ceiling. "Who is it?"

"Hotch?" JJ asked. "Sorry if we woke you."

Hotch smiled. "You didn't, JJ. I wasn't asleep to begin with." He noticed a hesitant Spencer Reid, hands stuffed in pants pockets smiling nervously at him. "Reid, I'm glad you and JJ could come for a visit. Have a seat."

The two agents came closer and JJ sat down in the chair beside the bed with Reid standing beside her. Reaching out, JJ gripped one of her boss's hands in one of hers. "We can only stay fifteen minutes, but we wanted to see how you were doing."

Hotch sighed. "I'm getting better every day. In fact, in a day or two I should be able to be moved to a regular room."

"That's great news," Reid stammered.

Glancing up at her friend beside her, she again turned her face toward the man in the bed and got to her feet. "Hotch, Reid wants to speak with you, so I'm going to wait outside."

Hotch arched his eyebrows. "JJ, you just got here."

"I know," the media liaison replied leaning over her boss and kissing the top of his head. "Next time I'll stay a bit longer, I promise. But Spence really needs to speak with you and we're only allowed a short time. But we're doing everything we can to find the person who's responsible for all this so don't you give up hope. Okay?"

"I'm not," Hotch responded. "Thanks, JJ."

As the blond left, Reid sat down in the chair, his eyes never straying from his boss. He grabbed one of Hotch's hands in both of his. "Hotch, you're sure you're feeling better? I mean, you wouldn't just be saying that to…."

Hotch smiled. "No, Reid. I really do feel much better. I still have some discomfort in my abdomen and shoulder, but it's manageable."

Reid tried to smile despite his nervousness. "Hotch, I….I'm….I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For not doing anything to stop Jesse from shooting you. I should have done…." Reid hung his head.

"Spencer Reid, I want you to look at me," Hotch ordered. Reid slowly met his boss's eyes. "I want you to listen to me as well. You are not responsible for what happened to me. There was no way you could have known what Mandrin was going to do. So stop blaming yourself for me being here. It wasn't your fault."

"I hear what you're saying, Hotch, I really do. But somehow I can't stop thinking I should have done something. I mean, he could have killed you. What would happen to Jack and Haley then?"

Hotch listened quietly to the young genius speak. When Reid finished, Hotch chose his words carefully. "But he didn't kill me. Reid, you have to learn to give yourself a break and stop beating yourself up over something you couldn't have done anything about. There are some things over which we have no control, and this was one of those things. I don't blame you for what happened. I'm just glad you weren't hurt or worse." He paused for a moment. "I understand you stayed with me until the EMTs arrived and kept talking to me. You have no idea how much hearing your voice meant to me then. It helped me to keep fighting to survive when all my body wanted to do was give up. Your voice kept me going. So, I thank you for helping keep me alive, Reid."

The young agent appeared to be thinking over what his boss had said. "I have to admit I never thought of it that way before."

"I know you didn't," Hotch said trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably. "You're a good man, Reid, and a good agent. You saved my life and believe me that is no minor accomplishment. Your words of encouragement to keep fighting is the reason I'm still here and I will always be grateful to you for that as will my wife and son." He yawned again. "Sorry," he apologized.

A now relaxed Reid slowly got to his feet and patted Hotch's good shoulder. "I should go, anyway. JJ and I will try and come back again and visit longer first chance we get. Get some sleep, Hotch." He smiled at his boss who was no longer able to keep his eyes open and soon a gentle snoring could be heard telling Reid his boss was asleep. He quietly left the room to find JJ waiting outside in the corridor.

"Well?" she asked.

"He thanked me," Reid said. "He thanked me for keeping him alive by talking to him before the EMTs arrived after he'd been shot."

"And he'd be right," the blond said looping her arm through his. "C'mon, we'd better get going. But I want to speak with Rossi first and set up a meeting with the team before you and I have to speak with Internal Affairs tomorrow."

* * *

The following morning found JJ and Reid in Garcia's office talking with the perky tech analyst when her office door opened and Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan walked in closing the door behind them. Rossi looked around.

"Okay, we're all here. So, JJ, what did you and Reid find out yesterday?"

As quickly as they could, JJ and Reid repeated what they discovered when speaking to the attending physicians at the hospital and with the detectives in charge of the case at the police station. When they were done, the other agents remained silent.

"Sounds like the detectives in charge weren't too willing to cooperate after the story broke naming one of our own as the prime suspect," said Rossi. "Especially as that same prime suspect was recently in their precinct when we gave the profile of the rapist."

"I think…" began Reid. "…that if it hadn't been for JJ we probably would have been tossed out the door by the lead detective who insisted we had a lot of nerve showing up when we were covering for the rapist the entire time." He folded his arms and sighed. "From the way he acted, I'm positive he believes Hotch is guilty."

"That can't be good," Garcia interjected.

"It's not, believe me," Prentiss told her. "And it gets worse. I spoke with Carter Desmond late yesterday when he finally returned my call. He said he had no idea who the caller was as no name showed up on his caller ID. But he did say he got the impression it was someone who apparently knew Hotch well because he told him things about Hotch's personal life that Desmond mentioned in his broadcast. But how would the caller know that information?"

"It would have to be someone who knows Hotch personally," Reid said.

"And someone who knows Haley left him taking Jack," Rossi added.

"But who would know that information about Hotch?" Morgan asked. "I mean, look how long it took him to tell us about it. Hotch is a pretty private guy. He wouldn't just tell anybody about something like that."

"That reminds me," Rossi suddenly said looking at the blond. "JJ, IA knows about the conversation we had at the elevator about Haley leaving Aaron and how upset he was."

JJ's eyes widened. "How did they find out about that? There was nobody around when we had that discussion."

Rossi, wrapping his arms around himself, knitted his eyebrows together. "Agent Downer said he had a source who told him what we had discussed."

"Wait a minute," Garcia interrupted, confused. "A source? What source?"

Morgan, with hands on hips, studied Garcia's face. "I'm willing to bet the same source that leaked the story about Hotch to that reporter."

Garcia looked at Morgan. "But then that would mean….." She couldn't finish.

"That's right, baby girl," Morgan answered her knowing what she was about to say, and the thought did not please him one bit. "It means that source would have to be someone either in the Bureau itself, or more likely in the BAU who has contact with Hotch on a daily basis and knows both him and his family."

"Wait a minute…." Garcia said. "I can understand why you said he knows Hotch. But why would you say he must know Haley?"

"Because all the victims resemble Haley. And the only way for that to happen would be if the attacker knew her," Morgan added.

"And whoever this person is, he's one sick individual," Prentiss chimed in.

"So how do we find out who this sicko is?" Garcia asked looking from one agent to the other.

"Okay," Rossi began. "Garcia, run a check complete with photo on everybody in all teams with the BAU here in Quantico. We need to see who might be mistaken for Hotch."

Garcia spun around in her chair turning her attention on her monitors. "I'm on it. But I'll need a few hours to work with."

"I also want you to check on the surrounding areas to see if there have been any new attacks in the last few days," the older profiler said. "There have been no new attacks here but our suspect may have carried out attacks in other areas that we haven't heard about yet."

"You got it. Whatever rock the slime ball is under I will root him out, sir." Penelope's fingers began flying over her keyboard.

"Just let us know when you find something," Rossi advised. He then looked at the others. "JJ, you, Prentiss and Reid better get back upstairs before IA comes starts looking for you. Morgan, you and I will go to the coffee shop on the first floor and get some coffee for ourselves, and you three. If we all return upstairs together, and Downer or Crown are looking for us, they're going to get even more suspicious than they already are." As Garcia typed away, the other agents quietly made their way out of her office and went their separate ways.

When the elevator reached the sixth floor and the doors slid open, JJ, Reid and Prentiss found Agents Crown and Downer standing by the elevator waiting. Downer had Hotch's office laptop tucked under his arm. The agents smirked when they saw who was on the elevator.

"Well, well," said Downer coolly. "Agents Reid and Jareau; just the two people we have been wanting to speak with."

"What are you doing with Hotch's laptop?" asked Reid, recognizing it immediately. "You have no right to take that." He, JJ and Prentiss stepped off the elevator staring at the IA agents.

"Until this investigation is complete, Dr. Reid, we will look through anything belonging to SSA Hotchner we want," Crown replied. He looked at the media liaison. "Agent Jareau, I would appreciate you coming with me, please." He smiled. "We can talk in the BAU's conference room if you'd like."

"Fine," JJ replied coolly. "Let's get this farce over with so you can then go find the_ real_ UnSub." She followed Crown in the direction of the conference room. Meanwhile, Reid and Prentiss watched them leave before Reid noticed Downer was staring at him.

"Doctor Reid, if you will accompany me upstairs so we can talk. There are some questions I'd like to ask you as well." With his free hand, Downer pressed the up button for the elevator and the doors slid open right away; Downer motioned for Reid to step back into the elevator, and followed him. Prentiss, now alone, watched the doors slide closed before turning around and walked back to her seat in the bullpen to wait for Rossi and Morgan to return.

Little did she or any of the others realize that the nightmare their Unit Chief was caught up in was about to get much worse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Spencer Reid followed quietly behind Agent Downer into one of the empty interrogation rooms and sat down when the agent motioned to a chair. Then Downer sat down in a chair across from Reid carefully placing the laptop beside him on the table, and removing his pocket tape recorder, notebook and pen.

"Is it okay if I call you Spencer?" Downer asked with a small smile. He figured as Reid was the youngest agent on Hotchner's team, he might be the easiest to manipulate and gain information out of.

"I would prefer you call me Dr. Reid," Reid answered. He adjusted himself in his chair, crossed his long legs, and resting his elbows on the arms of the chair, pressed his fingertips together in front of him. "And before we begin, I just want you to know that you are going after the wrong man for these crimes."

Downer didn't respond to Reid's statement as he activated the tape recorder. "Please state your name and title for the record, Dr. Reid."

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid and I work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit under SSA Aaron Hotchner." Reid suspected Downer would try and manipulate him because of his youth, and was smart enough to know the agent would try to gain his confidence or intimidate him to gain information on Hotch. And Reid wasn't going to let himself be tricked or fooled by anybody out to hurt his superior. He promised himself he would keep his wits about him with Downer.

"Thank you," said Downer. "Now Dr. Reid, you said we are going after the wrong man for these crimes. Care to elaborate on that statement?"

"Hotch didn't commit these assaults. I know him and have worked under him for six years. There's no way he would ever do what he's being accused of."

"You sound pretty sure of that."

"As I said, I know Hotch. The only thing he's guilty of is being a workaholic. And unless the law has changed, working all kinds of crazy hours is not a crime."

"Only if his working late in his office is a way for him to locate other potential victims who resemble his wife. So far our investigation shows that is what he might be doing."

"He wouldn't do that," Reid kept his voice calm. But inside he was seething at Downer's assumption. The young agent then watched Downer write something in his notebook before looking back at the young profiler. "You don't like me very much, do you, Dr. Reid?"

Reid smirked. "Let's just say I don't find you very objective in your investigation where Hotch is concerned considering you know him." He waggled his eyebrows.

Downer's face turned crimson. "Are you calling me unprofessional or judgmental?"

"I said no such thing," Reid replied. "Can we just get on with this. I have work to do."

"What can you tell me about Agent Hotchner as a person?"

"He's caring, professional, knows his job, is a great father to his son, and is a great boss."

"Sounds like you admire him very much, Dr. Reid."

"If you're asking if I respect Hotch, then my answer is yes. He's a good man to work for."

"How was he to work for after his wife left him and took their son?"

Reid didn't pause despite thinking how best to answer the question. After a minute he look directly at the agent. "He was upset as I would expect him to be. Any man would be who's wife left and took their child. He was irritable, moody, and snapped at people, but other than that I never heard him once threaten his wife."

"Did his wife leave him because he was abusing their son?"

Reid's eyebrows knitted together. "Hotch would never do that to Jack. He loves that little boy more than his own life."

"Dr. Reid, did you at any time reside in the same house with Agent Hotchner and his family?"

"No I did not."

"Then how do you know he didn't molest his own son and his wife found out and decided to leave?"

"I know because I know the kind of man Hotch is and he would never, ever, hurt a child."

Downer, realizing he wasn't going to get Spencer Reid to open up voluntarily, decided to try a different tactic. "I understand you took a day off yesterday. Care to explain to me what for? In other words, what did you do on your day off?"

Reid quickly ran off a phony but believable list of places he'd been and things he did. He saw Downer arch his eyebrows and stare at him. "You remember everywhere you went and everything you did yesterday?"

"I have an eidetic memory and remember everything."

"So I've been informed," Downer said with a bit of sarcasm which Reid ignored. The agent patted the laptop beside him on the table. "Dr. Reid, you've told me how much you respect Agent Hotchner and like working for him, and you're positive he would never hurt a child."

"That's right," Reid agreed.

"Then would it surprise you if I were to tell you we found child pornography on Agent Hotchner's office laptop hidden in a secret folder?"

Reid's eyes narrowed. "Then it was downloaded by somebody to make Hotch appear guilty because he wouldn't have that on his laptop or anyplace else."

"Perhaps you don't know your boss as well as you thought. I'm willing to bet if we check his computer in detail, we're liable to find even more secrets. What do you think?"

"I think somebody is out to frame Hotch and is doing everything he can to make you believe he is guilty," the young profiler said with confidence.

Downer made several notations in his notebook. "I'm going to be honest with you Dr. Reid. Despite my friendship with Agent Hotchner, I must tell you right now it's beginning to look more and more like he is guilty of these attacks and has been hiding behind his job with the Bureau. It also appears that either his team knew what he was doing and covered for him out of some misguided sense of loyalty, or he was good enough to hide his actions from everybody. We're still investigating. But let me warn you and you can tell the others on your team that should we discover you, Agents Jareau, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and tech analyst Garcia are covering for Agent Hotchner, all of you will be in serious trouble."

* * *

Agent Crown held open the conference room door allowing JJ to enter the room. Once inside, the agent closed the door and pulled out the chair for the blond who smiled faintly as she sat down. She waited and watched as Crown sat down across from her and placed his mini tape-recorder in front of her and removed his notebook and pen from his pocket. He activated the recorder. "Please state you name and title for the record, agent."

"SSA Jennifer Jareau, Communications Liaison for the BAU."

"And you work under SSA Aaron Hotchner?"

"I do."

"How long have you worked for Agent Hotchner?"

"About six years."

"May I call you Jennifer, or would you prefer Agent Jareau?"

"You can call me JJ. Everybody does." Although allowing the IA agent to call her by her nickname, JJ still kept her wits about her figuring allowing Crown this luxury might give him a false sense of security and think she would easily reveal information detrimental to Hotch. She also wondered how Reid was making out with Downer.

"Very well, JJ. Tell me about Agent Hotchner both as a boss and as an individual."

JJ sighed. "As a boss he is a good man to work for. He's intelligent, good at his job, and he cares about people. As an individual he's a loving husband and father and he hates any criminals who target children."

"How do you know he's a loving father and husband?"

"Because I've seen him interact with his wife and son when they've come to the office before his separation from his wife. Anybody who looked at him could tell he was head over heels in love with Haley."

"How about after they separated? Was he still as you say, 'head over heels'?"

"Definitely. But he was also very hurt when she left taking Jack with her before they could try and work things out. In fact, he still hoped they could work things out and get back together."

"I understand you and Agent Rossi had a discussion about Agent Hotchner's reaction to his wife leaving and taking their son. And don't deny it because someone overheard the two of you."

JJ arched her eyebrows. "Really."

"Yes. You and Agent Rossi were overheard discussing Agent Hotchner's anger at his wife for leaving and taking their son."

"I don't know who told you Hotch was angry at his wife but that is just not true. If he was angry at all it was because of the situation he found himself in. But angry at Haley? Never."

"So it's not true what we were told?" asked Crown with raised eyebrows.

"No it isn't. Hotch was upset that Haley left and took Jack; and had every right to be because of how she left. She waited until he was out of town on a case to leave. But he was never angry at her but at himself."

"Explain what you mean, JJ."

"Hotch tried working things out with Haley. It was his job that got in the way of his marriage. Hotch is as committed to his family as he is to the BAU. Unfortunately, this job takes more of a person's time and doesn't allow one to have a personal life. So something had to give, and unfortunately, it was his marriage. Hotch was angry at himself because he couldn't save his marriage."

"You sure he wasn't angry at his wife because she left thus depriving him of having his way with his son?"

"Absolutely not!"

"You answered that very quickly, JJ."

"Because I know Hotch. He's not a pedophile; nor was he molesting his own son. He wouldn't do that."

"Would you be surprised if I told you two of your team members have doubts about your boss?"

For a brief moment JJ couldn't speak or move. This was surprising news to her. She began to wonder whether two of her teammates really had doubts about Hotch, or was Crown trying to pull a fast one on her to get her upset so he could get information. "I don't believe you," was all she could say, but Crown could hear the tremble in her voice.

"It's true," Crown said. "They both admitted as much. So either those same two team members are beginning to realize your boss's true nature, or they saw things in him that the rest of your team missed."

"I can't answer for other peoples' feelings, but I refuse to believe any of my team would have doubts about Hotch." JJ intended to find out if what Crown told her was true, and if it was, who the two team members were when she returned to the BAU.

"Would it also surprise you if I told you that we found a secret file on your boss's work computer and we currently have agents heading to his apartment to search his home again and collect his home computer."

"And what was in this secret file if I may ask?" JJ had an idea what she would hear.

"We found kiddie porn in this folder on Agent Hotchner's work computer," Crown said with a frown. "And I have to tell you in all honesty, JJ, that despite our investigation still being in process, Agent Hotchner is in serious trouble and right now the evidence shows him being guilty of five counts of child rape. And should we discover you and your team were aware of what he was doing and covering for him, all of you will be in just as much trouble for concealing a crime."

JJ's bright blue eyes flashed dangerously as they narrowed and her delicate eyebrows knitted together. "How _dare_ you accuse my team of covering up anything. We don't _have_ to cover up anything because Hotch hasn't done anything, but somebody is obviously going through a lot of trouble to make him look as guilty as possible. And if you and your partner know Hotch as well as you both claim seeing as you both are friends of his, then you would know there is no way he would ever do such a thing."

"Are you accusing me of making a rash judgment, Agent Jareau?" Crown asked his face turning crimson and his eyes darkening.

"You said it, I didn't," JJ remarked. "Are we done? I have to get back to work."

"Just a few more questions," Crown remarked. "I understand you and Dr. Reid both took yesterday off. What did you do?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders. "I can't speak for Spence, but I know he and I both needed time after Hotch had been shot to deal with things."

"And did you?"

"Again I can't speak for Spence, but I came to terms with what happened. And despite what happened, I still believe in Hotch. He's a good man."

"What is your opinion of Jesse Mandrin?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders again and crossed her legs. "I don't know him that well, but from what I've heard, he's a good man and is very trustworthy and dependable."

"Do you consider him honest and truthful?"

"Based on what I've heard, I'd have to say yes."

"So if you find Jesse Mandrin honest and truthful and Agent Hotchner honest and truthful, would you say, in your opinion, one of them is lying about what happened to Mandrin's daughter?" Crown noticed the confused expression on the blond's face. "Let me clarify what I'm asking. Mandrin says Agent Hotchner raped his daughter; Agent Hotchner says he didn't do it. Between the two of them, which one is more likely to be lying?"

"I'd have to say neither of them is lying. By that I mean that Hotch is being truthful when he says he didn't attack Mandrin's daughter; and Mandrin is being honest when he said his daughter was attacked, but he's mistaken when he accused Hotch. I think it's somebody who bears a resemblance to Hotch and could easily be mistaken for him. Hotch didn't do this."

JJ watched Crown write something in his notebook before reaching out and switching off his tape recorder.

"We're done for now, Agent Jareau," he said. "Thank you for speaking with me, and we may need to speak again."

Letting out the deep breath she wasn't aware she was holding, JJ slowly got to her feet and walked toward the door of the conference room. Grabbing the doorknob, she turned around and looked back at Crown. "You really are wrong about Hotch," she said sincerely. "He's not capable of doing anything so heinous as this."

Crown's face was unreadable. "I'm only going where the evidence leads me, agent. And unfortunately it's leading me directly to SSA Hotchner."

With a sad look on her face, JJ shook her head, opened the door and exited, closing it behind her.

* * *

Garcia had been on her computers for several hours and not only were her eyes becoming bleary and tired, but her fingers were aching from the constant typing. But she knew she couldn't give up or slow down no matter what. Hotch's life and freedom depended on the team being able to find something they could use to prove he was innocent of the accusations of being a pedophile. At the same time she was worried about JJ and Reid being interrogated by Internal Affairs. She disliked both IA agents intensely and didn't care that they were friends with Hotch, and although she wasn't a profiler, she suspected Downer and Crown would do anything to find evidence against her boss and ruin him. And Garcia was determined she was not going to let that happen. Worse case she would send a virus to their individual computers that would take them weeks to get rid of.

"There's got to be something somewhere," she murmured as she continued searching pausing for a few seconds to stick the fingers of one hand under her glasses and rub her eyes while still typing. With a sigh, she was about to finally take a break as her fingers were cramping too much when something suddenly caught her eye. Accessing what she found, she read the information and her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as her eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. Disregarding the ache in her fingers, she frantically punched the keys of her telephone keypad and waited for somebody to pick up on the other end.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Rossi was slouched in the chair behind the desk in his office with arms folded while Morgan and Prentiss were both seated on opposite ends of the leather couch in front of the window. Morgan was slouched in his seat with his legs crossed and arms folded. He was grinding his jaw with a faraway look in his eyes as they waited for Garcia's call back, while Prentiss on the other hand, had her legs crossed with one elbow resting on the arm of the couch and her head pressed against her fingertips and her other hand in her lap. Nobody was saying anything and each wore a frown. Suddenly the ringing of a cell phone was heard. Each agent looked at the other before Prentiss and Morgan both looked at Rossi who reached into his inside jacket pocket and removed his cell phone. He checked the caller ID before pressing the phone against his ear. He noticed someone outside his office.

"Hold it a minute, Garcia," he said.

The office door opened and closed and a very ticked off Jennifer Jareau walked in, muttering to herself, bright blue eyes blazing. She noticed Rossi wave his hand in her direction motioning her to be quiet. JJ shut her mouth and sat down in the chair facing the older profiler's desk.

"I'm putting you on speaker, Garcia," Rossi announced and pressing a button held the cell in his hand. "Go ahead."

"_Okay, crime fighters, I'm still searching through the personnel records for a possible look-alike as well as searching for similar crimes in nearby counties and came across one attack so far. In fact, I think this may be the break we've been looking for. Took place in Annandale which is about twenty-three miles from here. An Adele Palmer and her thirteen-year-old daughter Heidi were found by her husband, Dr. Ronald Palmer in their home. The mother had a cord around her neck and her daughter's neck was broken. Both had been raped and the little girl was sodomized as well. Both had their arms tied behind them with electrical cord."_

"When did this happen, baby girl?" asked Morgan, his interest now peaked. He leaned forward with arms on his thighs, rubbing his hands together.

"_Give me a minute…..ah, it took place several days after Hotch was admitted to the hospital," Garcia said with excitement in her voice despite the seriousness of the heinous act committed._

"Does it say who the investigating officer is?" asked Rossi leaning forward.

"_Yes, sir, Detective Steven Hopewell."_

A grin broke out on Morgan's face. "Baby girl, you are a Godsend."

"_I know, my chocolate Adonis. I'll get back to you once I finish looking through the photos of the other BAU personnel. Garcia out."_

Rossi closed his phone and returned it to his inner jacket pocket. He turned his attention to JJ who seemed to have calmed down a bit but was still fuming.

"Tell us what happened?" asked Rossi, eyes narrowing, concern in his voice.

"Nothing good for Hotch, that's for sure," JJ replied crossing her legs. "Crown told me they found a secret file on Hotch's work laptop and it contained child pornography. IA sent agents to his home to search again and confiscate his home computer as well."

"What?" echoed Prentiss, stunned. The others could only stare, equally stunned.

"And that's not all," JJ added. "IA not only suspects we've been covering for Hotch this entire time, but they now believe him to be guilty."

Rossi pounded his fist on his desktop in so much anger it made the other agents jump. They all knew the close father-son relationship between their boss and Rossi. "This is the last straw!" he bellowed reaching for his cell phone. "Garcia, I need you to run a check on Hotch's office laptop right away. Why? I'll tell you why. Somebody downloaded child pornography onto it and I need to know from what computer was that download sent. Call me when you have the information."

* * *

Spencer Reid was trying to calm himself down as he rode in the elevator back down to the sixth floor. He forced himself to ignore the small group of people standing in front of him; and it seemed like the elevator stopped on every floor. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now. His mind was still on what Agent Downer had said about the child pornography being found on Hotch's computer. Reid knew his boss would have no such thing downloaded on his work computer or any other computer unless it was regarding a case they were working on. Somebody had purposely downloaded kiddie porn onto his boss's laptop and Reid wasn't going to let that person get away with it.

Reid's mind was racing in a million different directions at once; but there was one place he kept coming back to and wished he couldn't. The guilty party had to be someone they and Hotch knew, and that meant either the BAU or the Bureau itself. If it was somebody the profiler knew outside of work who it was would be more difficult to locate. But Reid's money was on someone within the Bureau or the BAU only because it would have to be someone who knew what was going on with the investigation.

So absorbed was he with his thoughts that he nearly missed the elevator doors sliding open having reached the sixth floor. Two people stepped inside. Just as the doors started sliding closed, Reid suddenly bolted forward pushing his way through the group of people between him and the doors, and managed to slip his hand between the sliding doors before they closed, forcing them to open again.

"Excuse me," he said apologetically edging forward, turning himself sideways. "I'm sorry." He squeezed himself between two men in front of him accidentally stepping on the foot of one of them. Reid glanced at the man whose foot he stepped on. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay," the man replied keeping his head bowed and slightly to the side. As Reid stepped out of the elevator, he glanced back at the man and caught a momentary glimpse of the ID badge clipped to his jacket pocket just as the doors slid shut. Reid stared for a few seconds at the closed elevator doors before he turned and jogged in the direction of the BAU to find his team. Before long, he arrived in the bullpen and noticing it was empty, quickly looked around and noticed the small group gathered in Rossi's office. He hurried up the ramp and once reaching the office, yanked open the door and nearly collided with Morgan and Prentiss who were about to leave. Spotting Rossi's laptop, Reid promptly grabbed it, opened it and turned it on. As the screen lit up he turned it so everybody could see the screen. He then pressed a button on the desk phone and waited.

Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, and Rossi all moved closer to see what the young profiler was up to.

"_Office of the All-Knowing Queen of Technical Knowledge. Speak mortal and ye shall be heard," said Garcia._

"Garcia, I need you to run a check on someone for me."

"_But of course, my junior G-man. Who is the scumbag of the day?"_

"He's with the BAU and his name is Darren Anders. I want you also to pull up his photo side-by-side with Hotch."

"_Give me a minute."_ The agents could hear Garcia's fingers typing away. "_Stand by for photos."_ It was at that moment that side-by-side photos of Hotch and Anders popped up on the screen.

"My God," Prentiss murmured. "Except for Anders' hair being dark brown and Hotch's being black, they could be twins."

"And I can see how one would be mistaken for the other," JJ added.

Morgan glanced over at the young genius. "Reid, what made you think of Anders?"

"I accidentally stepped on his foot as I was leaving the elevator. I said excuse me but he kept hiding his face from me. I got a brief glimpse of the ID badge on his jacket pocket as the elevator doors closed. I hurried here as fast as I could to see if my suspicions were correct," said Reid.

"_Okay, my loves, keep in mind this is risky because it requires hacking into the Bureau's personnel files, and we all could get in serious trouble, but I have the 411 on Darren Anders, and Agent Rossi, that download to Hotch's computer originated from Anders' computer." the tech explained. _

"I thought as much," Rossi smirked with a deep breath. "Don't worry, Garcia, Hotch was a lawyer, he'll get us off. Go ahead." Rossi advised with a smirk.

"_Okay. Darren Anders joined the Bureau in Dallas, Texas in 1995 and suddenly out of the blue in 2006 put in a request asking to be transferred to Quantico where he was recruited into the BAU on the recommendation of….oh no…."_

"What is it, baby girl?" asked Morgan, worried.

"_He was accepted into the BAU at Quantico on the recommendation of Jason Gideon. In fact, he joined the BAU two years before Gideon and Rossi recruited Hotch. He was engaged to be married to a Shana Bergstrom during his time in Dallas, but she broke off the engagement the day before the wedding with no reason given."_

Rossi's eyebrows knitted together as he studied Anders' photo. "Funny thing is I don't remember him."

"_That's because he dealt mostly with Gideon. Sir, is this the scumbag who's framing Hotch?"_

"It's possible," Rossi replied. "Garcia, check Dallas and the surrounding areas. See if there are any reports of unsolved rapes of children between the ages of ten and thirteen."

"_Way ahead of you, boss." There was a few moments of silence as the clicking of keys could be heard. "I show there were five in the San Antonio area and three in Crystal City. But none of the victims resembled Haley. They were all blond but that was about it. But his engagement being broken took place after the rapes in San Antonio but before those in Crystal City. And something else; the victims bore a resemblance to Shana Bergstrom."_

Morgan looked at Rossi. "If Anders is our UnSub, that could be the stressor. He doesn't seem to take rejection well."

"True," Rossi admitted. "But if he's guilty we need to know where his and Haley's paths may have crossed as the latest victims resemble her. We have to talk with Haley again."

"Maybe Shana Bergstrom can give us some insight as well," Reid chimed in. "Garcia, is Shana Bergstrom still residing in Dallas?"

"_Yes. Only she's now Shana Wylie. She married Eric Wylie, a real estate broker, two years ago. They have two children."_

"Can you give us a home address for Anders, Garcia?" asked Prentiss.

"_Twenty-three fifteen Colbert Road, McLean, Virginia."_

"McLean, Virginia?" asked JJ. "Didn't one of our victims reside in McLean?"

"Yeah, they did," Reid said with narrowed eyes. "The Sullivan family. They were killed in a head-on collision during the investigation of their daughter's rape."

Rossi looked up at the others. "I think it's time we had a talk with Agent Anders. Garcia, send Anders' address to my GPS."

"_Done."_

"Thanks, Garcia," Rossi stated deactivating the desk phone. He then looked up at his fellow agents. "Morgan, you and Prentiss check out the assault in Annandale; JJ, I want you to go talk with Haley, see if you can find out if she and Anders crossed paths and where. Also, take Anders photo with you; Reid, you talk with Shana Wylie, and I will speak with Anders former bosses in Dallas. Then we'll all meet back here in my office and see what we have."

"What about Internal Affairs?" asked JJ brushing back a strand of her long blond hair.

"After we complete our tasks and meet back here, we'll take what we've found out to Downer and Crown and hopefully they'll both have the sense to look into it with the same intensity as they're looking at Aaron."

Just then, Rossi's desk phone rang and he frowned when he saw the name on the caller ID. He pressed the button. "What can I do for you, Erin?" he asked shaking his head.

"_Agent Rossi, I want you and your entire team to report to my office immediately. And when I say __**all**__ of your team, I mean __**all**__ of them including tech analyst Garcia."_

The agents heard the chilly tone in their Section Chief's voice and suspected whatever she wanted to see them about wasn't going to be good.

"Is this necessary right now, Erin?" Rossi was trying to stall for time and have the meeting put off. "I mean, we are kind of busy at the moment."

"_I will expect the six of you in my office in twenty minutes without delay."_ The call was disconnected.

"She sure has great timing," Prentiss mumbled, annoyed.

"That may be," Morgan added. "But something tells me we'd better go." He looked at Rossi. "I'll get Garcia. All of you go on ahead."

* * *

Most women would have run and hid after being subjected to the glares of the five agents and one tech analyst standing in front of their desk; but Section Chief Erin Strauss wasn't most women. She knew she hadn't gotten to where she was within the Bureau by being a wimp. She returned the glares of her subordinates with equal intensity.

Rossi folded his arms as a frown crossed his face. "Okay, Erin. You wanted us here and we're here. Now what do you want?"

Strauss clasped her hands on top of the papers in front of her on her desk. "Agent Rossi, you and your team were ordered by me to stay out of this investigation, yet all of you have decided to ignore that order."

Rossi smirked. "What's _really_ bugging you, Erin? Afraid we'll find proof that Agent Hotchner isn't guilty after all?"

Strauss's cold eyes hardened. "Don't play stupid with me, David. And I suggest you watch how you address me," she hissed. "You and your team are in enough trouble as it is."

"Exactly why did you summon us, ma'am?" asked Prentiss with just a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"To answer your question, Agent Prentiss, I ordered all of you here to inform you that for the next ten days all of you with the exception of tech analyst Garcia are hereby ordered to stand down as your team is not actively working a case. She is dismissed and will return to her office. As for the rest of you, I recommend you leave, go home, and let Internal Affairs do their job. They should be finished with their investigation before then."

"What?" declared JJ with her eyebrows knitted together. "For what reason, ma'am?"

"Ma'am, I request to stand down with my team," Garcia interjected before JJ's question could be answered.

"You will do as you're told, Miss Garcia," Strauss said. "The only reason you're not joining the rest of your team is because you aid the other BAU teams." She then smirked like the cat who had cornered a mouse. "To answer your question, Agent Jareau, I just got off the phone with Agent Downer from Internal Affairs. He told me he and Agent Crown had sent two agents to show a photo line-up to the victims. Imagine their surprise when they discovered the BAU had already done a photo line-up. Or is my information incorrect?" The Section Chief's eyes focused on the blond.

"No ma'am," JJ replied maintaining eye contact.

"Then perhaps you or Agent Prentiss will tell me how many of the victims identified Agent Hotchner as their assailant?"

Prentiss ran her tongue over her lips. "Three out of five, ma'am. But…."

"Then I'd say that's all the proof the Bureau needs to be convinced of Agent Hotchner's guilt." Strauss interrupted before Prentiss could finish. She appeared to be salivating at the thought of ridding herself of Aaron Hotchner permanently.

"Ma'am…." Prentiss would not be deterred however. "I'm sure you know as well as us that a child's identification is notoriously unreliable."

Strauss stared at the dark-haired agent with arched eyebrows. "Don't insult my intelligence, Agent Prentiss, by reminding me children do often make mistakes when it comes to identifying someone who's hurt them. However…."

"I'm not insinuating any such thing, ma'am. I was just pointing out the obvious," Prentiss added.

Strauss's eyes hardened. "_However, _before you interrupted me, I was going to add that there is enough evidence even without the children's identifying Agent Hotchner that proves he is guilty of these heinous crimes."

"Erin, listen to me," Rossi chimed in. "Aaron didn't do this but we have an idea who did. All we ask is a chance to look into it. Whatever we find we'll turn it over to Internal Affairs. You have our word on that."

"I'm not interested in your assumptions," Strauss cut Rossi off. "I therefore suggest Miss Garcia get back to work, and the rest of you go home." She turned her eyes back to the papers in front of her indicating the discussion was over.

Morgan was about to open his mouth but shut it instantly when he saw Rossi subtlety shake his head 'no.' "Take care, kitten," the older profiler said to Garcia with a wink which went unnoticed by Strauss which Garcia acknowledged with a faint smile as Rossi led the team out of Strauss's office with Garcia following behind them.

Once the team was out of hearing range of Strauss's office, Prentiss turned her focus on the older agent. "Why didn't you tell her about our suspicions regarding Anders?" she asked.

"Because that's all we have right now," Morgan responded before Rossi could answer. "Suspicions and coincidences. Strauss isn't going to accept anything except solid proof that Hotch didn't do this."

Rossi looked at the team. "Morgan's right. But us being ordered to stand down isn't going to stop us," he said quietly. "You guys know what to do. Garcia, if we need you for anything one of us will give you a call. Also, if we need to meet we should do it in either a public place or we can get together at one of our homes." The others agreed.

"Be careful my loves," Garcia ordered the others.

"We will, baby girl," Morgan stated. "And you just try and stay out of Strauss's way. If you hear anything, get in touch with one of us and let us know." Garcia nodded.

"Derek, do you really think Darren Anders is responsible for what's happening to Hotch?" she asked.

"We don't know for sure, Garcia," Morgan replied, his face unreadable. "But if he is, he's gonna pay for what he's done to Hotch and to those children who's innocence he stole."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Having completed their interviews with Hotchner's team at long last, Downer and Crown got together in Downer's office to review their findings so far, listen again to the taped interviews, and make a determination. After several hours, it was Crown who finally broke the silence in the room.

"What do you think, Mort?" he asked. "You think we have enough evidence despite the shrink not having yet examined Hotchner?"

Downer sighed, a grim look on his face. He looked at his partner. "The shrink's report, when it's received, will only go as far as determining whether or not Hotchner was aware of what he was doing; nothing more than that. But I believe we have more than enough proof for an arrest." He saw his partner's glum face and knew exactly how he felt. "Believe me, Jared, I'm not looking forward to this either. I mean, Aaron's my friend as well as yours; but we can only go where the evidence points. And right now, it's all pointing to Aaron Hotchner being responsible."

"What about whoever phoned that reporter, Carter Desmond of CNN?" asked Crown. "That troubles me."

"That troubled me as well," Downer agreed. "Desmond couldn't help with any information, and we still don't have any idea who leaked the information, but unfortunately it has no bearing on the charges against Hotchner." Crown could only shake his head in agreement. Then, he looked at his partner with narrowed eyes.

"What about what both Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid said about the kiddie porn being downloaded deliberately onto Hotchner's computer to make him appear guilty? Think it's a possibility?" Crown asked his partner.

Downer massaged his chin. "Hard to say. It's a possibility, sure. To determine that though we'll need a technical specialist to examine the hard drive of both his computers. But it could turn out he had someone else send it to him from another computer. Hotchner isn't a fool. He may not have downloaded the files himself, but it doesn't mean he didn't have what we found so far on his laptop sent to him." He watched his partner's face sag a bit. "These guys who are into kids have stuff sent to them from others who like the same thing. Look, I'm not trying to say we shouldn't cross our T's and dot our I's here. I'm just calling it as I see it. But we can still have it checked."

Crown nodded. "Three out of five victims identifying him as their assailant didn't help; in fact, I think that did more damage than any of the other things we found. That and the fact that Agents Rossi and Prentiss have doubts about him despite what they told us."

Downer agreed. "What about what Hotchner's wife told us? You have any thoughts about that?"

"Hard to say. I believe she does still love her husband. But I also think she would say anything to try and save him from going to prison. We should talk with the sister-in-law though and the boy as well. How old is he?"

"Five."

"Too young to be questioned," said Crown. "But we can at least check on him."

"Agreed," Downer replied. "By the end of the day the shrink should have an idea after speaking with Agent Hotchner whether or not he is aware of his actions. Once these things are completed, we'll contact Section Chief Strauss as a courtesy, and update her as to our intentions."

* * *

Prentiss clicked her cell phone closed and looked at Morgan. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. She knew he was extremely angry right now, but not with her. She knew deep down he was angry a member of the BAU was deliberately out to destroy Aaron Hotchner in the worse possible way by painting him as a pedophile. Being able to compartmentalize things however, Prentiss found that although she was angry she wasn't as angry as her friend was at this moment.

"Detective Hopewell will be waiting for us when we arrive," she told Morgan softly. The only response she got was a grunt from the other agent.

"Derek, we're going to clear Hotch's name. Now that we have a suspect, it's just a matter of time before we find the proof we need to convince IA and Strauss that Hotch is innocent."

"That's just it, Prentiss," Morgan growled keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "Suppose what we suspect about Anders turns out to be nothing more than a coincidence? Huh? We'll be right back at square one and Hotch will be in prison for something he didn't do."

"If that's the case then we keep looking until we find who's responsible and restore Hotch's name and reputation," Prentiss assured him. "One way or the other, we will find who's behind this. You have to believe that."

Morgan smirked grimly. "That's sounds kinda funny coming from one of the two people who has doubts about Hotch." He glanced briefly at her and noticed her guilty expression.

"I'm sorry about that. But the way Hotch was acting after Haley left with Jack, he wasn't himself, Derek. He was like a different person. You can't hold it against me for having doubts." When Morgan didn't respond, Prentiss licked her suddenly dry lips. "Morgan, talk to me, please. I don't like one of my closest friends angry with me."

Morgan glanced at her again. "I'm not angry, Emily. I'm not. And I'm not holding it against you. I just don't claim to understand why you and Rossi would ever even _have _doubts to begin with. You both know the type of person Hotch is, and you both know he's not the type who would do such a thing. If I even thought for one second he was, I'd arrest him myself without hesitation." He paused. "The only thing Hotch is guilty of is working too damn many hours in the office."

Prentiss chewed her lower lip. "I know. You're right. And I'm ashamed of myself to even think Hotch would ever do what he's being accused of and I'm sorry."

Morgan glanced at Prentiss. "I'm not the one you have to apologize to," he stated.

* * *

Reid, JJ and Rossi walked out of the building and to the parking lot at Quantico. The two male agents then proceeded to walk the blond to her car before they themselves split up and got in their own individual vehicles. Reaching her fire red BMW, JJ's hand froze on the driver's side door handle for a moment before she let go and turned, facing Rossi and Reid while leaning against the car. The two profilers could see from her expression something was bothering the media liaison.

"Can I ask you guys something?" she asked leaning her back against the driver's side door of her car, her bright blue eyes narrowed a bit.

"Sure you can," Reid answered, hands jammed in his pants pockets. "What is it?"

JJ paused and bit her lower lip as she sought the right words with which to ask the question she wanted to ask without hopefully offending her teammates.

"I'm not sure I really want to ask this," she said pushing a blond strand of her hair behind her ear.

Rossi folded his arms. "What's troubling you?" he asked.

"It's something Crown said while he was questioning me," JJ began. Pausing, she licked her lips. "He said two of the team had doubts about Hotch and I was just wondering if you knew who they might be?" Her eyes shifted back and forth between Rossi and Reid.

"He told you that?" asked a stunned Reid with wide eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I didn't believe him and that he was lying. He also told me they found a file with child pornography in it on Hotch's computer."

"Downer mentioned the child porn to me as well," Reid admitted. "I told him somebody must've downloaded it to convince them Hotch was guilty. But I don't have any idea who on our team would believe Hotch capable of such a thing."

"I'm worried, Spence. I mean, how could any of our own team ever have doubts about Hotch?" asked the blond.

Reid shrugged his thin shoulders. "I have no idea." He looked at the older profiler. "Do you?"

Rossi stiffened, swallowing hard and unfolding his arms, stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He exhaled deeply and hung his head appearing almost apologetic.

"What is it?" asked Reid, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh no," JJ murmured with a stunned shake of her head. "Rossi, are you one of the two who has doubts about Hotch?"

Rossi looked up. "Had, JJ. Had. I don't anymore. I swear."

"Who's the other one?" JJ asked in a stern voice, moist blue eyes now blazing.

Rossi exhaled. "Prentiss. But she no longer has doubts either. And both of us are as committed as the rest of you to clearing Aaron's name and restoring his reputation."

Reid looked saddened. "You're suppose to be his friend, Dave. How could you have doubts about your best friend? How could Emily?"

Rossi sighed wearily. "I'm sorry if we disappointed you, Reid. You too, JJ. But I promise you both Emily and I are on Aaron's side throughout this entire mess and will do all we can to help prove his innocence. As his best friend I owe him that."

"Does Hotch know how you and Emily feel?" Reid asked.

"Aaron knows about me having had doubts, but he doesn't know about Prentiss. At least I don't think so."

JJ's blue eyes looked directly into Rossi's brown eyes. "I'm not angry with you and Emily, Dave. Disappointed? Without a doubt. But not angry. But when this is over and Hotch has been cleared, I think both you and Emily need to apologize to him for doubting him and believing he would even be capable of doing something like he's being accused of. And after that, it's never brought up or mentioned again by either of you. Understood?"

Rossi nodded. "Understood," he replied. "And again, I am sorry."

* * *

Hotch was sitting in bed with its head slightly elevated a bit more than previously staring at the ceiling. The pain in his shoulder and abdomen was now nothing more than a dull ache with an occasional twinge in his abdomen if he tried to suddenly move too quickly. He supposed the pain killer he had been given had a lot to do with that, and he would have preferred not to have any as they made him drowsy and his mind cloudy when he desperately needed it to be clear so he could think straight, but Dr. Cavanaugh refused to budge when it came to his patients.

The profiler's mind then shifted to the short visit by Reid and JJ the night before. He understood why Morgan, Prentiss and Garcia hadn't shown up yet; they were all busy trying to find out who had framed him for these crimes so he wasn't upset. He only hoped the talk he had with Reid had allowed the young man to finally forgive himself for him being shot. Hotch knew Reid had taken his shooting the hardest; he had seen it in the younger profiler's eyes when they were alone, and he didn't want Reid beating himself up over something he had no control over. He only hoped the young agent, who he knew saw him as a father figure since Gideon had left, had understood that there had been nothing he could have done to stop what happened.

"Agent Hotchner?" a feminine voice said.

Hotch turned his head slightly to see who had spoken and frowned when he spied Dr. Fleming standing in the doorway of his room; her face unreadable and holding a legal pad. Hotch rolled his eyes with annoyance. "Two o'clock in the afternoon already?" he quipped. "I was hoping you forgot about me."

Hotch was surprised to see what he believed was suppose to pass for a smile appear on the doctor's face as she folded her arms and studied the agent from the doorway. "Now why would I do that, Agent?" she asked with a smirk. The profiler had no response although he suspected that had been Fleming's attempt at humor.

With no change in expression, the psychiatrist entered the room, letting the door close behind her. Walking to the chair still beside the head of the bed, she sat down and crossed her long legs and rested her legal pad on her top knee. Hotch noticed she was wearing low-heeled shoes instead of high heels, but the lower heels did not take away from her shapely legs. But he wished she would at least show some expression. He was afraid if she keep that stern look on her face it would freeze permanently that way. In some ways her stern, emotionless expression reminded him of Strauss. That thought left a bad taste in the agent's mouth.

"Agent Hotchner, since you're still a patient in ICU I decided for now to come to see you in your hospital room. Once you're moved to a regular room and should it become necessary for a second appointment, we will make arrangements at that time. Now, shall we begin?"

Hotch sighed wearily. Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again and looked at the doctor. Sighing wearily he folded his arms, mindful of the IV. "What do you want to ask me?"

Fleming leaned back in her chair and tapped her pen against her lips. "I want you take your time and tell me about yourself. Should I need clarification of something or have questions I will interrupt."

"_This should be fun,"_ Hotch told himself with an inward groan. He began to talk about himself as Fleming listened and made notations on her pad.

* * *

JJ exhaled deeply trying to concentrate on her driving as she continued to Haley's sister's house where she knew Haley and Jack were staying. She was glad she had phoned Haley before she left the parking lot to let her know she was coming. But despite keeping her eyes on the road, she couldn't forget Rossi's and Prentiss's betrayal of Hotch. Well, maybe betrayal was too strong a word she told herself; perhaps…well, right now she couldn't think of the right word. Perhaps later she could.

Right now she needed to concentrate on what she had to do and hope that the paths of Haley and Anders crossed at some point because if they didn't, there was a good chance they would be back at square one again. _No!_ JJ refused to think that way. There was _some_ connection; there _had_ to be. And JJ believed with all her heart that Anders was responsible. She could feel it.

All the victims resembled Haley Hotchner for a reason; and Anders apparently didn't take rejection well. Was it possible Anders hit on Haley and she rejected his advances thus making him angry? Could that be it? JJ just shook her head and exhaled as she continued driving. She couldn't recall ever seeing the two of them have any interaction with each other at any time in the office. She exhaled again and hoped Haley could supply the answers the team was looking for. If not, JJ knew Hotch was liable to spend the rest of his life in prison where she knew once the word got around as to why he was there, he wouldn't live long as she knew inmates didn't like child abusers even if they were actually innocent and had been set up to look like one. They wouldn't care.

Also, Jack would lose his daddy forever and Hotch would never get to see his son grow up into a young man. And what of Haley? Anybody who knew her could tell the woman still loved her husband very much and there was no doubt in JJ's mind that her boss still adored his wife. JJ was determined not to let Hotch end up in prison for even one day; and neither would Garcia, Reid or Morgan. And despite them previously having their doubts, she believed neither would Rossi or Prentiss. Together, they would clear their Unit Chief's name and find the person responsible. She allowed her mind to return to the older profiler and her dark-haired team-mate.

She wasn't angry with either Rossi or Prentiss; just disappointed. But there was some truth as to why they thought that way which she could comprehend yet not. True, Hotch had been acting differently since his estrangement from Haley. He had been irritable, snapping at people, not getting enough sleep to name a few. But attack a child? _Never!_ That was the one thing that stuck in her craw. No matter how irritable or angry Hotch had been, he would never attack a child or anybody for that matter. He just wasn't that type of man. JJ carefully turned the corner and continued on down the street. She was now on the street where Jessica Brooks lived. JJ was soon able to tell she was nearing Jessica's home by the number of reporters and photographers gathered outside, so, in that aspect, she was glad she was driving her own car and not the black SUV that belonged to the Bureau. Hopefully that would have the media think she was just a friend of the family coming to visit. But as much as she hoped that would be the case, the blond knew that as she was the media liaison for the BAU, there was always the possibility someone would recognize her.

Arriving at her destination, JJ parked her car outside Jessica Brooks' house and after taking a deep breath, opened her car door and stepped out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The crowd of reporters and photographers for the most part were mildly curious when the blond approached walking briskly in their direction until somebody shouted out "Agent Jareau!" and she suddenly found herself mobbed by the crowd. Somehow, and not knowing how she did it, JJ managed to push her way through the crowd finally reaching the top steps of the Brooks house where the door opened before she could ring the doorbell, allowing her to enter amidst popping flashbulbs and questions being hurled at her. The door instantly closed and the sound of it being locked could be heard.

"Are you all right?" asked Haley as she watched JJ brush off her clothes. "They've been camped out there since the story broke on CNN the other day." She let out a deep breath wearily. "I wish they'd all just go away." She wiped at her moist eyes. "I can't even let Jack go outside and play because they keep trying to take his picture or ask him if his daddy touched him in places he shouldn't." She bit her lower lip as she blinked back the tears. "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be so Jack can be a normal little boy again and Aaron and I can…." she didn't finish as she bit her lower lip.

JJ tilted her head slightly. "So you and Hotch can what?"

Haley forced a smile to her face and wiped her cheeks with her fingers. "Nothing. When you called earlier you said you needed to talk with me about something?"

"Yes. Can we go into the living room?"

"Sure." With Haley leading the way, JJ followed her and noticed Jessica sitting on the floor with Jack playing with the little boy's action figures. Jessica looked up when the two women entered and smiled at Jareau.

"Hi, Jess," JJ said.

Jessica tapped Jack on the shoulder causing the little boy to look up at his aunt who pointed. The little boy looked around and a wide smile appeared on his face as he hurried to his feet and ran to JJ who got down on one knee with a wide smile of her own as she hugged Jack who wrapped his little arms around the blond's neck. "Auntie JJ," he said pulling back and looking at JJ who ran her hands up and down the little boy's arms.

"Hi, Jack. How've you been?" JJ asked.

"Fine. When's daddy coming home? Mommy didn't know."

JJ paused and glanced for a split second at Haley who could only cover her mouth with her hand. Smiling again, JJ faced the child the team thought of as a 'mini-Hotch.' "Jack, your daddy was hurt by a man very badly but is now recovering. However, he's going to be in the hospital for awhile so he can't come home just yet. But I _promise_ you as soon as the doctors say he can, your daddy will come home."

"Was he a bad man?"

Nobody knew exactly how to respond to Jack's question. JJ knew Jesse Mandrin was not a 'bad man' like the UnSubs they chased. But to tell Jack that a good man had hurt his father would only confuse the boy. After a few minutes of silence, Jessica, gently grabbing her nephew's arm turned him around to face her.

"Jack, remember when your mommy and I told you that sometimes good people do bad things but not on purpose?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, that's what happened to your daddy. A good man hurt your daddy but he didn't do it on purpose. He did it because your daddy looks like a bad man who did something bad to the man's family, and he thought your daddy was this bad man."

"Is daddy 'kay?" Jack asked with a frightened look on his face. He seemed to accept Jess's explanation.

"He's doing very well, Jack. The doctors are very pleased at how well he's doing."

Jack looked up at his mother. "Mommy, when can I see daddy?"

Haley knelt down beside JJ and touched her son's arm. "Honey, remember when I told you daddy was in a part of the hospital where only the grownups are allowed?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, sweetie, he's still there so only mommy can see him right now. But I've told him you miss him and you send your love. And he loves and misses you very much as well. But I promise you, sweetie, as soon as it's allowed, you and I will visit daddy together. Okay?"

"'kay, mommy," Jack said with a big smile. Both Haley and JJ smiled at the little boy's joyful expression. Haley looked at her sister.

"Jess, can you take Jack upstairs. JJ and I need to talk."

"Sure," Jess replied getting to her feet and took her nephew's hand. "C'mon, Jack. Let's go upstairs and play with your cars."

"'kay." Jack looked at JJ and waved. "Bye Aunt JJ."

"Bye, Jack." JJ said as she and Haley waited until Jack and Jessica disappeared upstairs before sitting down on the sofa facing each other.

"I want you to look at a photo and tell me if you recognize this man," JJ said reaching into her jacket pocket for the photo she had brought with her. She handed it to Haley who's eyes narrowed when she saw it.

"You recognize him?" JJ asked.

"He looks familiar," Haley replied handing the photo back to the blond. "He also looks a lot like Aaron." Haley rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Are you sure that's not Hotch?" JJ asked with bated breath.

"I'm positive. Aaron's hair is black; this man's hair is dark brown. Although I suppose from a distance one could mistake him for Aaron. Why?'

"We think this is the man who's framing Hotch for the child rapes."

"Who is he?" Haley asked with wide eyes as she took back the photo again and studied it carefully. There was something familiar about the man that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"His name is Darren Anders and he works in the BAU," JJ replied taking back the photo.

Haley's eyes suddenly widened as she covered her mouth with one hand. "He's the one! I should have known it was him."

"What are you talking about?"

Haley sighed. "Gideon was working at the BAU then instead of Rossi," she began recalling the scary event. "Aaron and I were having problems then as usual regarding his job taking him away from us. I went to see him at the BAU one day to talk to him and we ended up in an argument and I stormed out." She inhaled and then exhaled deeply. "Anyway, I was waiting by the elevator when Anders approached me." She began to tremble. JJ put an arm around the other woman's shoulders.

"Haley, did Anders make a pass at you?'

Haley nodded. "He was saying something about wanting to make me happy, how Aaron didn't deserve me, and that he wanted to make love to me."

JJ raised her eyebrows is surprise although she really wasn't. From what they knew about Anders so far she had an idea where his actions were leading. "What did you do?"

"I told him I was a married woman and tried to get away from him, but then he backed me up against the wall and ended up grabbing my wrist and started hurting me. That's when Gideon showed up. Apparently he'd seen and heard what happened and ordered Anders to let me go. Anders apologized but I could tell from his eyes that he was angry at me."

"How do you mean?"

"The way he looked at me made a chill go down my spine. If Gideon hadn't shown up when he did I don't even want to think what might have happened."

"Did Gideon tell Hotch what happened?"

Haley shook her head. "I begged him not to and he said it was because of me that he wouldn't. I wish now I had told Aaron what happened. If I had, maybe what Anders is doing to him wouldn't be happening."

JJ sighed. "You can't blame yourself for this. Anders is responsible for what's happening; not you." Haley looked into the media liaison's eyes for a moment.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" she asked nervously.

JJ exhaled deeply. "We think Anders is targeting little girls who resemble you because you rejected him. It's his way of punishing you. Also, Internal Affairs examined Hotch's work and home laptops and found a file on both of them that continued child pornography."

"Oh my God!" Haley wailed burying her face in her hands. "It's never going to end, is it?" she asked looking up again. "He won't be happy until Aaron's in prison for something he didn't do. And I've heard what inmates do to people who are suspected of abusing children. Aaron will be in fear of his life there."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," JJ assured Haley. "We are going to do everything we can to keep that from happening. But I have to let you know now, that things may get worse before they get better."

* * *

Rossi reached inside his jacket with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel and pulled out his cell phone; he noticed Reid's name on the caller ID. Flipping open the phone, the older agent pressed the phone to his ear. "I somehow knew you'd be calling me, Reid," he said. He also knew the younger agent was following behind him in his own vehicle.

"_Something's been bothering me since we left the parking lot."_

"And that would be?"

"_You've known Hotch for several years. You've seen all his moods; his different behaviors, and how his temper is in given situations. How could you possibly think he would even do something like what he's being accused of? I just don't understand that. It makes no sense to me."_

Rossi sighed. "Reid, I can't give you an answer because I don't know."

"_You don't know? That's all you have to say about it? You're supposedly to be his best friend. You probably know Hotch better than any of us except maybe for Gideon. How could you think that of him?"_

Rossi didn't know what he could possibly say to the younger profiler because he didn't really know why himself. "All I can do is apologize for having doubts. Apologize to the team and Aaron. I don't know what else I can say to you except I'm sorry."

"_Who else knows about you and Emily?"_

"Morgan, Garcia and now you and JJ. As I said earlier Hotch knows about me but I don't know if he knows about Emily. But it doesn't matter that Emily and I had doubts; what matters is that all of our focus must be on finding proof of Anders' guilt and clearing Hotch."

There was a few moments of silence on the other end and for those few moments Rossi thought Reid might have disconnected the call. But then he heard the younger agent's voice.

"_I agree. I also agree with JJ when she said you should apologize to Hotch for doubting him; you and Emily both."_

"We will. Believe me we both will. Spencer, can I ask you a question?"

"_Sure. What do you want to know?"_

Rossi hesitated. "Is it possible that eventually you and the others can forgive me and Emily for this?"

"_Dave, I already have forgiven both of you but that's not to say I'm not a bit disappointed. Of course I can't speak for Morgan and Garcia, and I know how JJ feels. But I have one thing to add; and that is that we are not the ones you need to apologize to. You both need to apologize to Hotch and let him decide how he feels about it." _

"As I told you and JJ in the parking lot, we will. I promise you."

* * *

Downer kept a tight grip on his steering wheel as he was en-route to Jessica Brooks' house to question her about Aaron Hotchner and also to check on the little boy. Glancing at his watch, he noticed he'd probably reach his destination in twenty-five minutes. Having finished discussing things with his partner, it was decided that Downer would talk with Jessica Brooks while Crown had Hotchner's laptops checked out to see whether the download of child pornography was by Hotchner or sent to him by someone else. Then, a frown crossed his face.

He thought about when he and his partner had phoned Strauss voicing their complaints about Hotchner's team investigating the case when they had been ordered to stay away. They didn't want to do it, but they had no choice. The team was too close to Hotchner and couldn't be counted on to remain objective when it came to their Unit Chief; especially when the evidence so far was proving Hotchner guilty of the charges against him. The team wanted to protect the profiler, Downer knew that. Hell, it troubled him having to believe a man he knew for five years could be guilty of such a heinous crime, but as he knew he could only follow where the evidence took him, even if he didn't like where it was taking him.

Downer also knew Hotchner's team had been ordered to stand down for the next ten days pending the outcome of IA's investigation as he and Crown had been informed by Strauss, and he knew the team had not taken that news well and that further action could be taken if they continued to involve themselves in the investigation now that they had been ordered to step down.

The agent sighed wearily knowing that after today, a decision would be made by him and his partner as to what would happen to Hotchner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Morgan and Prentiss entered the Annandale police station, and were directed to the Homicide Division. After speaking with a female detective there, they were told to wait as Detective Hopewell would be right with them as soon as he was off the phone, but she'd let him know they were here. So, the two agents stood around waiting as the woman they had just spoken with walked briskly toward an office in the back of the room, knocked, opened the door and closed it behind her. As they waited, they ignored the unfriendly stares directed at them from other detectives; painfully aware why they were being stared at with disdain. It had been a year ago that the team had been in Annandale on a long case which, although they shot and killed the UnSub, did not end happily for anybody involved.

The UnSub had kidnapped and killed six women who abandoned their husbands and sons, and had kidnapped his own mother who had left his father. It was discovered he was killing these women leading up to killing the woman he really wanted to kill being his own mother who had left his father and him because he felt she didn't want either of them. The entire team was disturbed over the murders and suspected things would not end well. The UnSub, whose name was Randall Parmenter, once surrounded by the FBI, the local police, and members of SWAT, managed to shoot and kill his own mother before committing suicide by cop in a hail of bullets.

Both agents felt that the looks they were receiving had to do with the rape/murder of Adele and Heidi Palmer, and the news report labeling Hotch as the only suspect who happened to work with the FBI. Added to that was the fact that Hotchner's photo was plastered in the print media covering the rapes.

Looking around, Prentiss folded her arms and leaned with her back against an empty desk. "I don't think these folks are happy to see us," she said to Morgan.

"You noticed that, too," Morgan replied looking at the raven-haired agent, his mouth in a grim line. He folded his arms.

"Agent Prentiss. Agent Morgan Nice to see you again," said Steve Hopewell as he approached. Despite the pleasantries, both agents could tell the detective wasn't as friendly as he had been last time they met a year ago. The detective folded his arms and looked at the two agents curiously. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to talk with you about a case you're working on," said Morgan.

"What case would that be?" asked Hopewell.

"The sexual assault and murders of Adele Palmer and her thirteen year-old daughter Heidi," added Prentiss.

Hopewell's eyes narrowed slightly. "I didn't ask the FBI to come here. So exactly why are you interested in this case?" He suddenly smirked. "Wait a minute, I heard about the other rapes of small children, and Agent Hotchner of your unit is the only suspect."

"Agent Hotchner was set up by this UnSub," Prentiss told him. "We think the responsible person who killed Adele Palmer and her daughter may be the same person who raped six other little girls between the ages of ten and thirteen," said Prentiss.

Hopewell exhaled deeply and then gestured in the direction of his office. "Let's go to my office."

* * *

Rossi parked his car outside his home which was located in an out-of-the way spot in a wooded area, and was getting out of his car at the same time he spotted Reid getting out of his smaller vehicle. Then, the two agents walked inside the older profiler's residence; Rossi motioned for Reid to have a seat on the couch.

"Want some coffee?" Rossi asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Only if you already have some made," Reid told him.

"I'll put on a fresh pot and then we'll get to work." The older profiler then disappeared into the kitchen leaving the younger man alone in the living room.

Reid looked around. Having never been in Rossi's home before, he found himself curious as to how the older man lived. He noticed the stone fireplace on one side of the room and resting on top of the fireplace sat several stuffed birds of different varieties. On the wall above were two rifles Reid knew were used for hunting. Continuing to look around he noticed on another wall hung several plaques and commendations from Rossi's earlier years with the Bureau and with the BAU prior to his retirement ten years ago, as well as several 10th Century Renaissance paintings. In fact, with the exception of the paintings, Rossi's own home resembled that of someone who was an outdoorsman at heart and apparently enjoyed hunting. It was then his eyes fell on something hanging from another wall. Curious, Reid got to his feet and stepped closer to have a look. Studying it, he noticed it was a letter of appreciation from Section Chief Strauss. So engrossed was he in reading it that he didn't hear Rossi return.

"Strauss gave that to me the day I retired," Rossi said noticing the young doctor looking at it. Reid turned and saw Rossi standing behind him with folded arms.

"No doubtably well deserved from what I read," Reid replied. "As were all your plaques and awards."

Rossi shrugged. "Perhaps. But sometimes I think Strauss only gave that to me because of pressure from the higher ups. If it had been left solely to her, I would probably have received a letter with a skull and crossbones at the bottom." He allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. "Coffee will be ready in a few minutes," he added.

Reid nodded as he walked past Rossi glancing at the guns and stuffed birds again. "You hunt?"

"In my free time," the older profiler replied. "I shoot 'em and Mugsy retrieves 'em."(1)

"Mugsy?"

"My hunting dog."

Rossi could see Reid's body stiffen as the younger man swallowed hard. Children and animals didn't do well with him. "Hunting dog?" he squeaked nervously. "Whe…where is he?"

Rossi shrugged again. "He's around somewhere. When he gets bored he'll show up."

As if on cue, the sound of toenails on a tile floor was heard and shortly afterward a liver colored Labrador Retriever trotted into the room from the kitchen, pausing in the doorway and stared at Reid. A low growl was heard. Rossi noticed the younger man's nervousness.

"Mugsy, stop that. Come here boy," Rossi ordered slapping his thighs. Ignoring Reid, the dog trotted over to Rossi and stood on its hind legs with its front paws on Rossi's chest. The profiler scratched the dog's head causing it's tail to wag. Rossi looked at Reid. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He's just wary around strangers is all."

"Ummmm hmmmm," Reid muttered slowly making his way back to the couch and sitting down; his eyes never leaving the dog.

Rossi glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "Coffee should be ready. I'll get us each a cup and then I'll phone Anders former bosses in Dallas. Meanwhile, why don't you phone Shana Wylie and find out what happened between her and Anders and why she broke up with him the day before their wedding?"

Seeing Reid not moving, and his eyes still on the dog, Rossi chuckled. "Relax. Mugsy won't bother you. He senses your nervousness and it makes him nervous." The agent looked at his dog. "Mugsy, stay." He waited until the dog, still facing Reid the entire time, sat down before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Reid rubbed a hand up and down his thigh. The young profiler watched the dog as it yawned before lying down on the floor with its head up. "Nice, Mugsy," Reid said hoping the Lab would see he was a friend, but felt the dog was looking at him like he probably would a chew bone. Even the sight of the dog wagging his tail at the young doctor didn't ease Reid's suspicion.

* * *

Hopewell motioned to the two empty chairs facing his worn desk before he sat down behind it and clasped his hands together on top of some folders. He looked back and forth between the two agents. "Now, what makes you think your suspect and my suspect is someone other than Agent Hotchner?"

Prentiss crossed her legs and clasped her hands around her top knee. "As we said before, our guy has attacked six girls ages ten to thirteen. Somehow he gets into their homes after the children and parents go to bed, finds the little girls' bedrooms and sexually assaults them. But he's never killed anybody before."

"The fact that he struck during the day at the Palmer residence and brutally killed both the mother and her daughter," Morgan interjected. "Tells us that he's escalated."

"Also," Prentiss added. "Was your victim blond?"

"Heidi and her mother both were natural blonds," replied Hopewell. "Why?"

"The other victims all resembled a woman our UnSub was rejected by," Morgan chimed in. "He feels he must punish her so he attacks little girls who resemble her. He did the same thing with a previous woman who broke their engagement the day before they're wedding. He then started attacking women who resembled his ex-fiancée."

Hopewell, who had been listening, suddenly rubbed his chin. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that Agent Hotchner didn't commit these assaults?"

"That's right," said Morgan. He was becoming sick and tired of people branding Hotch as a pedophile and that Hopewell was going to be another one.

"I saw something on the news recently. From the information I've heard, it certainly sounds like he could be responsible for the rape and deaths of Adele Palmer and her daughter." Before either Morgan or Prentiss could respond, Hopewell's eyes narrowed and he held up a hand. "Look, when I first met Agent Hotchner a year ago, and heard the news that he was the sole suspect in similar attacks elsewhere I didn't know what to think. He seemed like a nice guy. It's hard to get over the fact that you worked closely with an agent of the FBI who has a passion for little girls." He leaned forward. "Believe me, if I could connect him with the Palmer case, I'd nail his ass to the wall after I spent five minutes alone with him in an interrogation room with the cameras turned off."

"Agent Hotchner is innocent," Prentiss repeated. "We believe he's being set up by the same assailant."

Hopewell sighed wearily. "Naturally both of you would say that."

Morgan leaned forward resting his arms on his thighs with hands clasped and hanging between his knees. "Detective, Agent Hotchner was confined to the ICU of a local hospital at the time of the attack on the Palmers, so there is no way he could be your guy."

"You sure you're not just saying that to try and convince me he's innocent?"

"We're sure," Morgan replied, his face unreadable. "He was recovering from two gunshot wounds and nearly died."

* * *

Dr. Fleming sat behind her desk writing in a file and organizing her notes following her session with Aaron Hotchner. She had only spent two hours talking with him and asking occasional questions in order to clarify certain things, but for the most part, the interview was completed and the shrink had begun to form an initial opinion of the man.

Aaron Hotchner was definitely an interesting man and it was quite possible she would need to schedule a second session with him. But for right now, all the investigating Internal Affairs agents wanted from her was whether or not Hotchner knew what he was doing was wrong. Removing the business card from her pocket, she picked up her telephone and punched several buttons and waited. After a few minutes….

"_Agent Crown."_

"Agent Crown, this is Doctor Fleming."

"_Yes, doctor. Agent Downer isn't here right now. How can I help you?"_

"I've completed my first session with Agent Hotchner a few minutes ago, and I wanted to give your office a call before I prepare my report which I will send a copy of to your office as well."

"_We would appreciate that. So, what is the consensus?"_

"In my opinion, Agent Hotchner doesn't exhibit any of the usual signs one would expect to see in someone who has an inclination towards prepubescent children. But as you are aware, whether or not he's guilty is not up to me. It's my job to determine his mental status." She paused for a few seconds. "Also," she continued. "He is a highly intelligent man and is well aware of right from wrong. I'd go so far as to say he knows exactly what he is doing. In addition, I found no signs of mental illness. Of course you have to realize as he is a profiler from what I understand, he probably is aware as to how to respond to the questions I had."

"_I know that, doctor. So, although you only had one session with him, what is your opinion of Agent Hotchner?"_

Fleming paused to gather her thoughts before she responded. "If you're asking if I believe Agent Hotchner is not aware of what he is doing, my answer is no. If you want to know if he's aware of what he is doing, my answer is yes. But if you're asking me if Agent Hotchner has any grounds for an insanity defense my answer is no. The bottom line, Agent Crown, is that in my opinion, Agent Hotchner is just as sane as you or I."

* * *

Anders slammed the door behind him after entering his apartment suspecting he didn't have a lot of time. Knowing Dr. Reid had seen his ID and knew who he was; it was a matter of time before the skinny little bastard with the eidetic memory informed the others, and might find evidence of his setting up their Unit Chief. He had to get out now and disappear.

Hurrying into the upstairs bedroom, he opened a closet grabbing a suitcase and throwing it on the bed, opened it, and hurriedly started throwing clothes into it. It didn't take long to accomplish this task. Anders figured there was one thing he had to do before he left town, and that was to take what he believed was rightfully his. He would grab Haley and Jack and then leave town. Anders smirked telling himself he would never release Haley; she would remain with him forever and he would make her pay dearly in every way before he killed her in the most vicious way he could find. He would _make_ her scream his name while in the throes of passion while he thrust into her repeatedly several times a day every day. And if she refused to cooperate, he would turn to Jack as a substitute. What he wanted from Haley, he could get from a small boy just as easily. And if anybody tried stopping him from taking what was his, they would be sorry.

He removed his Glock from the holster on his waist and made sure it was fully loaded. Seeing it had a full clip, he then checked his backup piece. It too was fully loaded. He'd also made sure he had extra clips for both weapons. He then hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, yanking open one of the silverware drawers and after rummaging inside, found what he was looking for. He removed a carving knife and a butcher knife. Anders then rummaged through a cabinet under the kitchen sink and grabbed a roll of duct tape and some rope before finally returning upstairs. Tossing the items in his suitcase, he closed and locked it. He grabbed the suitcase and hurried from the house tossing his suitcase into the trunk before getting in behind the wheel. Turning on the engine, he let it warm up for a few minutes. He figured after he grabbed Haley and Jack, he would have to switch cars as his would be too recognizable, and taking her car or her sister's was out of the question.

* * *

Downer turned the corner and spotted the crowd of reporters and photographers gathered outside and figured he was approaching the Brooks house. He also spotted a fire red BMW parked at the curb and wondered to whom it belonged. Perhaps a friend of the family or a family member? His gut told him it wasn't and he immediately became suspicious. But he figured he would soon have his answer as he pulled up behind the BMW and the media crowd surged forward eagerly waiting for the occupant of the vehicle to step out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

(1) Mugsy was Rossi's hunting dog in ABOUT FACE, Season 3.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ignoring the barrage of questions being hurled at him and the popping of flashbulbs, Agent Downer pushed his way through the throng of media until he reached the front door of the Brooks house. He pressed the doorbell once, twice, and waited. Once the door opened, the agent stepped inside and the door closed.

"Mrs. Hotchner," Downer said with a grim smile. His eyes then fell on Jennifer Jareau who was still seated on the couch. "Agent Jareau," he said with a very displeased expression. "What are you doing here? You and your team were ordered to stand down by Chief Strauss until this investigation was completed."

Haley looked over her shoulder at the blond woman, a look of surprise on her face. "What does that mean, JJ?"

Before JJ could respond, Downer answered the question. "It means they've been ordered not to work this case concerning your husband at all. So again I ask you, Agent Jareau. What are you doing here?"

JJ, who did not like the IA agent based on what she had heard from her friends, slowly got to her feet, her blue eyes blazing. "Agent Downer, I am only here as a friend. Being ordered to stand down does not prohibit me from visiting a friend who just happens to be married to the man you are trying to railroad with these charges."

Ignoring the remarks, Downer turned his attention back to Haley. "Mrs. Hotchner, I would like to speak with your sister if she's home?"

Haley looked at the man with a worried expression. "Jessica's upstairs with Jack right now."

Downer nodded. "Could you have her come downstairs, please? I need to ask her some questions. Also, could you have her bring Jack with her."

Haley, who had been partway up the steps stopped and looked back. "What do you want with Jack?" she demanded. "If you want to question him I forbid it! He's too young and he's already worried about his daddy."

"I promise I will not question him. I just need to check on his well-being as part of my investigation."

Haley looked over at JJ worriedly. Downer was annoyed that the woman seemed to be asking a suspended agent for permission when said agent had no say in the matter. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Do as he says, Haley," JJ advised the woman. "It'll be all right." She watched Haley give Downer a dirty look before she disappeared upstairs; JJ then faced the IA agent. "Agent Downer, just so we're clear, I don't like you or your partner. It seems to me you're both fixated on Hotch and aren't even looking at anybody else as a possible suspect in these assaults."

"Do you have any suspects in mind?"

"Have you considered Agent Anders? I mean, from a distance, he could be easily mistaken for Hotch. And we both know a child's identification is unreliable."

"Agent Jareau, Both Agent Crown and myself have noticed his resemblance to Agent Hotchner. But can you give me any proof as to why he should be considered a suspect? Just for your information although it's none of your business, we did check into Agent Anders background once we noticed his resemblance to Agent Hotchner, and he has a clean record with the Bureau."

JJ couldn't believe her ears. "Then perhaps you should check further like…." she suddenly paused when she realized what she almost said.

"Like what?" Downer asked, inquisitive.

JJ bit her lower lip. "Nothing." Looking up she noticed Jessica, holding Jack in her arms and followed by Haley, were walking down the stairs. Downer looked over at the women. He also noticed the five-year-old looking at him.

"Haley said you wanted to speak with me and to see Jack?" Jessica asked with disdain which was ignored by Downer.

"Yes I do, Miss Brooks. Or can I call you Jessica?"

"Jessica will be okay, I suppose," the woman said as she walked over to and sat down on the couch with Jack seated beside her; Haley stood off to the side beside JJ. Downer sat down on the end of the couch near Jack.

"I'll be in the kitchen, Jess," Haley said. "Would you like some coffee, Agent Downer? It's instant."

"Very much if it's not too much trouble. Milk and sugar please."

Haley glanced at JJ with her eyes indicating to follow her into the kitchen which she did.

Alone with Jessica and Jack now, Downer smiled at the little boy who eyed him suspiciously. "So this is Jack?"

Jessica smiled at the boy. "This is my nephew. Say hello to Agent Downer, sweetie."

Jack, suspicious for a five year-old, lifted his eyes and looked at the man who was looking at him. Something made him afraid of this man. "Hello," he said shyly.

Downer smiled. "Hello, Jack. How old are you?"

"Five." Jack then looked up into Downer's eyes. "Are you a bad man who's gonna hurt my daddy?"

Downer's eyebrows shot upward at the question. "Why would you ask that question?" His eyes shifted to Jessica.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. You look like a bad man."

"I'm not. In fact, I do the same work your daddy does. I chase the bad guys too." He reached out a hand to stroke Jack's hair but the boy turned away and buried his face in his aunt's body. It caused Downer to pause. Jessica hugged her nephew while smiling at the agent. "I'm sorry. Jack is very cautious around strangers."

"Looks more like he fears my touch if you ask me." He looked at Jessica. "Tell me, has your brother-in-law ever touched your nephew inappropriately?"

"No, never!" Jessica hissed. Picking up Jack she placed him on the floor. "Sweetie, go into the kitchen where mommy is. Aunt Jessica and this man are going to talk grown-up talk."

"'Kay," Jack replied hurrying away as fast as his short legs would carry him. Downer watched him leave.

"He's adorable," he said. He and Jessica both noticed Haley re-enter the living room carrying a tray on which sat two cups of coffee along with a small container of milk and a bowl of sugar with 2 spoons. She sat it down on the coffee table in front of them before leaving the duo alone and returning to the kitchen where JJ sat at the kitchen table holding Jack in her lap with one arm around him, and a cup of coffee in her other hand. There was a glass of milk and a saucer with a few cookies on it on the table in front of Jack.

"Everything okay in there?" JJ asked Haley when she returned looking up into the other woman's troubled face.

Haley sat down opposite the media liaison and gripped her coffee cup in both hands. "I'm worried JJ," she said softly. "I stayed out of sight for a few minutes and overheard that Agent Downer ask Jess if Aaron ever touched Jack inappropriately because Jack withdrew from his touch. I then walked into the living room acting like I hadn't heard anything. He believes Jack pulling away from him is because of Aaron doing something inappropriate to him. How can he think that of Aaron, JJ? How?" Tears began forming in the woman's eyes.

JJ shook her head. "It's hard to believe that he and Agent Crown are friends of Hotch's. Didn't Jessica tell him that Jack is wary around strangers, especially males?"

"She did. But I don't think he believed her." Haley paused a moment. "JJ, why didn't you tell me Aaron's team had been ordered to stand down?"

"It's not important. Just know we're going to continue working trying to prove Hotch is innocent. Haley, whenever you speak with Agents Downer or Crown again, don't mention anything about us looking into Anders involvement. We can't afford Strauss finding out. I wouldn't even mention it to Jessica yet." She checked her watch. "I'd better get going. I have to make contact with the others and find out what proof they may have uncovered."

As JJ lowered the little boy to the floor, Jack looked over his shoulder and up at the blond.

"Auntie JJ, are you going to bring my daddy home?"

Smiling, JJ placed her fingers under Jack's chin and raised the little boy's head just a bit more. "Yes, sweetie. We are going to bring your daddy home as soon as we can."

* * *

An hour had gone by since Rossi had left a call back message with the BAU office in Dallas, Texas for Anders former Unit Chief, Agent Carson Halliday, after finding out the man was in a meeting and would call him back as soon as he was free. Meanwhile, Reid proceeded to update Rossi on his discussion with Shana Wylie nee Bergstrom.

Rossi crossed his legs and folded his arms. "So, Shana Wylie broke off her engagement the day before her wedding because she started hearing rumors that Anders was fooling around?"

Reid nodded. "But the rumors alone weren't what actually caused her to end the engagement. She told me on one of Anders' visits to her apartment, he was acting what she considered 'odd'. She said they had always had a healthy sex life, but this time he was aggressive with her forcing her to order him to leave. She said there was a look on his face that frightened her so when he left, she followed him in her car. She followed him to a home in San Antonio and sat in her car outside watching him as he gained entry into the same home. She then left and drove home. The next day she heard about the rape of eleven year-old Natasha Reynolds who lived at the address she had followed Anders to and believed he did it because she rebuffed his advances the night before. She then called Anders, accused him of raping Natasha, and broke off the engagement."

"Did she say how Anders took the news?"

Reid sighed tiredly. "According to her, shortly after the phone call, he came to her apartment enraged, and threatened to kill her rather than let her break their engagement. After that he uh…..he raped her before he left."

Rossi's eyebrows knitted together as his face darkened. "Why didn't she press charges of the rape and report what she had seen the night before to the police?"

"I asked her that. She said while he was raping her he threatened if she went to the police about anything, he would do to her eleven-year-old daughter what he did to Natasha Reynolds and kill the child's father. He had recognized her car outside the Reynolds house."

Rossi's eyes widened. "Shana Wylie had a daughter by Anders?"

"Not Anders but by a previous boyfriend. She lives with her father in Crystal City. She didn't know that Anders knew. He frightened her so badly she wouldn't go to the police. After Anders left her apartment the second time, she packed her bags and left town immediately. But he was never a suspect in any of the assaults. She had figured he was still in the area because she noticed the later rape victims all bore a resemblance to her and she assumed that was his way of stalking her. That's why she fled. But then the attacks suddenly stopped."

Rossi nodded, understandingly. "Let me guess. That's when she returned to Dallas because she felt it was safe to do so."

"She discovered Anders had left the state of Texas but didn't know where he had gone until I mentioned he was a suspect in a series of similar rapes here in Virginia."

Just then Rossi's cell phone rang. Reaching inside his jacket pocket and retrieving the cell, he checked the caller ID and noticed it was the call he'd been waiting for. He pressed the phone against his ear. "Rossi," he said.

"_Agent Rossi? This is Agent Halliday. I understand you called earlier and needed to speak with me?"_

"Yes, sir. It's about one of your previous agents, Darren Anders." There was silence on the other end for a few minutes.

"_Agent Rossi, as a member of the FBI and the BAU, I'm sure you can understand that as Unit Chief, I am not at liberty to discuss my former employees."_

Rossi smirked as he had been expecting this reaction. "I understand that completely. But I am not asking for my own reasons. I'm asking because we suspect Agent Anders may be behind a series of rapes of little girls aging between ten and thirteen and the framing of our Unit Chief in Quantico for the crimes. Any information or help you can give us would be much appreciated."

"_That would be Agent Hotchner, correct?"_

"Yes, sir, it is."

"_What did you want to know? I'll try and answer your questions."_

* * *

Hours later Downer and Crown got together back in IA's conference room and exchanged the information each had gathered individually.

"So, Jessica Brooks couldn't give any additional information other than what we've already learned?" asked Crown.

"Not a thing. She did repeat what Haley Hotchner told us about Aaron having dinner the same night Carly Jensen was attacked."

"You believe her?" asked Crown looking directly at his partner.

Downer sighed. "I'm not sure. There's no doubt she's very fond of her brother-in-law so she could be covering for him because there is a closeness between the two sisters that tell me she would substantiate anything her sister said." He looked at Crown. "What about the hard drives of the laptops? Did Hotchner download the kiddie porn himself?"

"No. It was sent to him." Crown sighed. "Did you see Aaron's son?"

"Yes. Cute kid. Can look at you like his father looks at someone. But there was something odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I reached out a hand to stroke his hair, the boy pulled back from me and buried himself against his aunt. She told me he's always wary about strangers, especially males, and maybe he is. When I asked if Hotchner ever touched his son inappropriately, the sister-in-law vehemently denied it. But I got the feeling he was more afraid of my touch than anything else. And I don't have to tell you what that means."

Crown exhaled deeply and nodded. "That perhaps there might be some truth to what we heard about Hotchner possibly abusing his own son sexually. But there would have to be a complete physical examination to confirm any abuse."

"We'll schedule one but not right now. Besides, a physical exam will only prove whether or not the boy was abused and that's all. And even the boy wasn't abused, it has no bearing on Hotchner's guilt or innocence regarding the rapes."

The agents continued discussing everything for another hour before reaching a decision. Crown slowly got up from his chair. "I'll call Strauss and inform her of our decision. And tomorrow morning we'll pay a visit to Agent Hotchner." He walked out of the conference room leaving a saddened Morton Downer staring at the closed door.

* * *

The following morning, Aaron Hotchner had already been moved from the ICU to a regular room, and for that he was extremely grateful because now Haley could bring Jack to visit. Also, Dr. Cavanaugh made sure Hotch had a phone installed in his room so he could call and speak with his son and vice versa. For Hotch, the only thing that could be even better would be him being discharged and going home. But right now Dr. Cavanaugh refused to budge, but promised if Hotch continued showing improvement, he could be discharged by the end of the week. Hotchner ran both hands down his face before seeing Morton Downer and Jared Crown standing in the doorway of his room with grim expressions on their faces; he also noticed two other men he didn't recognize in dark suits behind them and figured they were IA agents as well. It was then that Hotch's gut told him something was definitely not right.

"How are you feeling today, Aaron?" asked Crown, genuinely concerned.

"Fine," Hotch replied looking grim himself. "But something tells me you and Mort aren't here to check on my well-being."

"No we're not, Aaron," Crown replied as he and his partner walked into the room and approached the bed leaving the other two men standing outside the doorway. He exhaled deeply. "Aaron Hotchner, you have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you do or say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand each of these rights as I've given them to you?"

"Yes," Hotch replied not fully believing what was happening was actually happening. He decided it would be better right now for him just to keep his mouth shut and get an attorney. He watched as Crown reached behind him and removed a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed one wrist with the other end clamped around the railing of the bed allowing Hotch enough room to use his right hand if necessary. "I wish to speak with an attorney, and will not answer any questions without one present," he said before either agent could ask him anything. Aaron Hotchner knew he didn't know a lot right now, but there was one thing of which he was dead certain; things couldn't get any worse for him.

"These IA agents will be posted outside you hospital room," said Downer, motioning with his head at the two other agents. "We are sorry, Aaron. Chief Strauss has been advised of our plan to charge you and place you under arrest."

Hotch closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to get hold of Dave Rossi immediately.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am so thrilled that my second consecutive CM story has reached one hundred reviews. This is a milestone for me. I thank all those who have been reading.**

**Chapter 23**

Later the same morning that Aaron Hotchner had been charged and placed under arrest, the remaining members of his team were gathered in David Rossi's office going over the information each had gathered the day before. Rossi was happy that no new cases had come in at this point because it allowed them to covertly work on proving Hotch's innocence. And so far they had gathered quite a bit. He finally looked up at JJ and Prentiss seated in the two chairs facing his desk and then at Morgan and Reid seated at opposite ends of the couch against the wall.

"Okay, let's analyze everything we know so far and see what we have," Rossi said folding his hands atop his desk. "You've already heard from Reid. What did you discover JJ?"

The blond tossed back a strand of her long blond hair. "It took all of my strength not to punch out Agent Downer when he asked Jessica if Hotch had ever touched his son inappropriately. He also, in my opinion, misread Jack's reaction to him trying to touch Jack's hair when he recoiled from it. He interpreted it as Jack being afraid of a man's touch." There were grumbles heard among the others. Prentiss could be seen rolling her eyes.

"Did Jessica explain that he reacts that way with all men until he gets to know them? He was that way with Rossi, Reid and Morgan when he first met them."

"She did," JJ continued turning her attention to the raven-haired agent. "But it didn't seen to matter to Downer."

"Did you get a chance to show Haley Anders' photo?" asked Rossi.

"Yeah, I did." She then went on to explain how, when and where the paths of Haley Hotchner and Darren Anders crossed. There were gasps from Morgan and Prentiss while Rossi became angry and Reid looked at his hands while his youthful face turned a shade of crimson.

"And Hotch was never told about what Anders did?" asked Morgan.

"From what Haley said, no. Gideon promised as a favor to her he wouldn't," JJ added.

Morgan rubbed his hands together. "Well, at least we know how and when their paths crossed."

"And we also know Anders doesn't take rejection well," Rossi chimed in. "So when Haley rejected his advances he lashed out by attacking young girls who resembled her. But knowing what he did to Shana Wylie has me worried that Haley and Jack could be in danger from him. He could still go after them to make both Aaron and Haley suffer." He then looked at Morgan and Prentiss. "What did the two of you find out?"

Prentiss shook her head slightly. "Well, when Morgan and I went to see Detective Hopewell, he was pretty sure Hotch was responsible and we also received a less than warm welcome from the police there. We told him Hotch was in the hospital at the time of the murders there. The victims were Adele Palmer and her thirteen-year-old daughter Heidi. Her husband, Dr. Ronald Palmer, is a gynecologist and was at work at the time of the murders. From what Detective Hopewell told us, Adele Palmer and her daughter were at home when someone came to the house and Adele let that person in. There were no other indications of how the UnSub got in which is why the assumption is that Adele must have let him in."

"In addition…" Morgan continued, "He believes Adele Palmer was restrained first thus making it easy to control the little girl. That's based on the fact that Adele was the first Anders came in contact with when she opened the door. Both were found with wrists bound with electrical cord behind their backs. The ME stated there were ligature marks on the mother's throat indicating she'd been strangled either with a rope or an electrical cord. There were indications of sexual assault of the mother. Her daughter on the other hand, had been raped and sodomized and COD was a broken neck. There were no ligature marks or fingerprints on her throat."

"Did anybody see or hear anything?" asked Reid quietly.

Morgan shook his head. "None of the neighbors saw or heard anything, so taking control of his victims must have happened quickly."

"Did you get a chance to speak with Dr. Palmer at all?" asked JJ.

"I did while Morgan was talking with the ME," Prentiss said grimly. "He never noticed anybody stalking his family or him individually. They had no enemies that he knew of; no complaints from his patients or staff; he and his family got along with everybody. Other than that he wasn't much help."

"How about you, Rossi?" asked Morgan. "You get to speak with Anders' former employer in Dallas?"

Rossi exhaled and leaned back in his chair. "I spoke with Anders' Unit Chief Carson Halliday. Anders was assigned to his unit in the BAU and he didn't really know much about him personally outside the job. But he did mention that Anders had some unusual traits that worried him a bit." But before Rossi could continue his desk telephone rang. Exhaling with annoyance the older profiler picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear as the other agents sat quietly.

"Rossi." He listened to what he was being told and suddenly his face could be seen turning a deep crimson and his eyes narrowed in anger. "They did _what?_" He noticed the others now staring at him, puzzled. "No, no. I'll handle it. Thanks for letting me know. Goodbye." He slammed down the receiver. "That bitch!" he mumbled.

"Who? What happened?" asked a worried Prentiss seeing the older man's face as he got to his feet.

"Strauss. That call was from a contact of mine. Downer and Crown went to the hospital today and arrested Aaron. Strauss was advised of the arrest and is requesting that if Aaron is well enough to leave the hospital that he be transferred to a prison hospital."

"She can't do that!" Morgan shouted. "She knows Hotch is innocent of this!"

Rossi was busy dialing a number on his office phone. He listened to the ringing. "She knows but she don't care. All she sees is a way to get rid of him."

"Who are you calling?" asked Reid, anxiously.

"Rossi waved his hand at the younger agent. "A friend of mine." He heard the click on the other end. "Hello, Jayson. It's Dave Rossi. How are you? Good, good, glad to hear it. Listen, I need a really big favor and I need it right away."

* * *

Hotch stared at the handcuff attached to his wrist with its other end attached to the railing and sighed. He then glanced in the direction of his open door and noticed the shoulder of one of the two agents posted outside; the other he couldn't see at all, and wondered how things had fallen so far and he ended up in this predicament. All he knew was that whoever set him up had done a damn good job of it.

"_If I ever get my hands on whoever's responsible for all of this, he's going to wish he'd never been born,"_ Hotch told himself. He then turned his head and looked over at the telephone sitting on the nearby table. Turning his body, Hotch managed to grab the edge of the table and after moving it closer, grabbed the phone and placed it in his lap. He knew what he had to do. He positioned the receiver against his ear using the pillow to hold it in place, and quickly dialed the number he wanted after getting an outside line. He waited as the telephone on the other end rang. He was glad somebody picked up after three rings.

"_Agent Rossi's office," a familiar female voice said._

Hotch arched his eyebrows. "JJ?"

"_Hotch? Is it really you?"_

"It's me. Listen, is Dave there? I need to speak with him right away."

"_No he's not. He had to leave the office. One of his contacts phoned him and told him you'd been arrested this morning. Hold on and let me put you on speaker. Everybody here wants to say hello." She quickly pressed a button before hanging up the receiver. "Go ahead Hotch, everybody's here."_

"_Hey, man," said a grinning Morgan. "How do you feel?"_

"I've had better days, Morgan. They moved me into a regular room today."

"_Some housewarming gift you got," chimed in Prentiss._

They heard their boss chuckle. "Somebody's gonna pay for sending it to me when I find out who it is." He lowered his voice mindful of the two IA agents outside his room. "I know you guys have been looking into this. Anything so far?"

"_We have a possible UnSub, Hotch," Prentiss said._

"Who_?"_

"_Darren Anders," Morgan answered. "He works with another BAU team on our floor. What we've found out so far points to him."_

Hotch's eyebrows knitted; he was puzzled. "Anders? I know there's a resemblance between us, but why would he do it? Better yet, why would he set me up to take the fall?"

He noticed the silence on the other end and his gut told him something was not right. "One of you better say something and quick."

"_Hotch, I spoke with Haley and showed her Anders' photo," JJ began slowly._ _"She recognized him as the man who made a pass at her the day she came into your office_."

"Wait a minute. When did this happen? Haley hasn't come into my office since the day we separated. In fact, she seldom showed up when we were together."

"_This was when Gideon was still here. Haley came to your office and as she was leaving Anders accosted her and made a pass at her. When she rejected his advances he grabbed her wrist but Gideon interrupted before he could possibly hurt her," JJ continued._

Hotch's face was a deep shade of crimson now. Why had he not heard about this before now?

"_Haley didn't want you to know," JJ continued as if sensing her boss's next question_. _She even made Gideon promise not to tell you. Don't be upset with her, Hotch."_

"I'm not, JJ. But regardless, Gideon should have told me. That was my wife, dammit! I would have kicked Anders ass all the way to the curb." He growled. "Have you checked out Anders background yet?"

"_I believe that's exactly why she didn't want you to know," Prentiss interjected. "And yes we have. Apparently this isn't his first bad encounter with a woman. When he worked with the BAU in Dallas, Texas, he was engaged to be married, but his fiancée believed he had raped a little girl and broke off the engagement the day before the wedding. He then began punishing her by attacking other children who resembled her. Then he transferred here and after Haley rejected his advances, he began attacking girls who resembled her. Apparently he doesn't take rejection well."_

Hotch rubbed his forehead as a pounding headache started.

"_We also suspect he's making Haley pay by framing you for these attacks," Reid finally added._

"Are Haley and Jack in any danger?" asked Hotch, worried.

"_We don't think so," Morgan said. "But if they are, we'll keep them safe, so don't worry."_

"Morgan, I told Haley when she last visited me that if I arrested, she and Jess were to take Jack and go stay with their parents in Philadelphia. Make sure they do it. If Anders is our UnSub he won't be able to find them."

"_I'll take care of it, Hotch," JJ said. "Is there anything else in the meanwhile we can do for you?"_

"Yeah. I may need a good criminal lawyer. Rossi knows a lot of people and I need him to get the best man he can just in case this mess proceeds. Have him make some calls and get back to me." He then gave them the phone number. He suddenly felt very tired. "I'd better go. I'm starting to feel sleepy. I'll talk with you guys later."

"_Take care, Hotch," Morgan said. "We're all gonna come by for a visit when this mess is over and you're cleared. So just hang in there, okay?"_

"I will."

* * *

"You allowed Aaron to be arrested?" Rossi shouted as he slammed the door to Strauss's office after barging inside without knocking. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Startled, Strauss took a few seconds to regain her composure before turning her glare onto the older profiler with a look that would wilt a cactus; she put down her pen.

"How did you find out so quickly? Never mind. I know you have contacts."

"That's right I do. One of them called me and informed me of Aaron's arrest. That person also told me you're trying to have Aaron moved to a prison infirmary. Just so you know, Erin, I made a phone call and that will not be happening. He will remain in the hospital until this mess is resolved. So neither you or IA will be moving him anywhere. So again I ask, are you out of your fucking mind?"

Strauss appeared stunned that Rossi had gone over her head and pulled several strings to keep Aaron Hotchner from being moved to a prison cell where he obviously belonged. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that! I suggest you watch your language, Agent Rossi when you speak with a superior. You are teetering on the brink of insubordination."

"If you don't regain your senses, Erin, I intend to go far across the brink of insubordination. What was going through your mind? Do you hate Aaron that much that you'd allow him to be arrested for something you know damn well he didn't do." Rossi's voice was still above it's normal tone.

"For your information, I didn't _allow_ anything. And how do you know he's innocent? Everything points to him."

"That _alone_ should have raised red flags. The only way it didn't would be if you don't care or if you _want _him to be guilty as an excuse to terminate his employment with the Bureau."

"Just what are you accusing me of, David?" she hissed.

"Of being blinded by your hatred of Aaron," Rossi admitted. "I think you're obsessed with getting rid of him any way you can because you feel threatened by him. And if that means convincing yourself he's guilty of a heinous crime such as what he's being accused of, so be it. Thing is Erin he's innocent, and instead of protecting your subordinate, you've thrown him to the wolves so they can do your dirty work while you keep your hands clean."

Strauss slowly got to her feet, her eyes blazing. "Agent Rossi, your team has already been ordered to stand down. Don't make me suspend all of you until further notice."

"You want my badge, Erin? Here." Rossi reached inside his inner jacket and removing his credentials, held them out to the Section Chief. "I don't care. Here, take 'em." When the woman didn't, Rossi reached out, grabbed her hand, and placed his badge and identification in her upturned palm. "Just keep in mind, Erin, I have contacts who could make your life a living hell with one phone call." The two continued to glare at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Strauss handed Rossi back his credentials and sat down.

"Please control yourself, David," Strauss replied, her face softening a bit. "I'm going to overlook your outburst due to your being upset over Agent Hotchner."

"So what happens now?" Rossi leaned forward with palms down on the Section Chief's desk. "Where do we go from here?"

"We go nowhere," Strauss announced rummaging through several folders on her desk before selecting one and holding it out to Rossi who took it reluctantly. "But you and your team do."

"What's this?" asked Rossi thumbing though the file. His eyebrows knitted. "You're sending us to Tempe, Arizona?"

"That's right," Strauss informed him with a smug look on her face. "You and your team leave first thing in the morning and meet with a Chief Davis Comers of the Tempe police department. They think they have a serial killer out there and requests the BAU's assistance, and since your team isn't doing anything right now you're all perfect to handle the case."

"We can't leave," Rossi said tossing the file on Strauss's desk.

Strauss folded her hands and sat them on the desk. "Oh? And why not may I ask?" she asked with wide eyed.

"You know why, Erin. Aaron needs our support right now and we have to be here for him."

"I see," Strauss replied picking up the file and holding it out to Rossi. "Well then, you have a choice. You and your team can either take this case and head to Tempe, Arizona, or all of you will be suspended effective immediately without pay until further notice. It's your call as you're the Acting Unit Chief."

Rossi glared at Strauss knowing neither he or the team could help Hotch if they were suspended because they would have no access to what they needed in order to help him. But he would be damned if he would let Strauss win, so for now, he would take the team to Tempe, but once there, whenever they had spare time from their case, they would put the case against Anders together.

"Very well, Erin. We'll go to Arizona and work the case. But I'm telling you right now we will not abandon Aaron even though you apparently have." Without waiting for an answer, the profiler turned and stormed out of the office slamming the door. Too bad Strauss couldn't see the smirk on his face.

* * *

Darren Anders sat in his car watching the Brooks house from a safe distance where he had not only a clear view of the house, but he couldn't been seen by anyone. This way, he figured he could watch the comings and goings while planning his strategy as far as how to get Haley and Jack without getting caught. Also, the crowd of reporters and photographers outside made things a bit more difficult, but with careful planning, Anders was certain he could get inside and grab Haley and her son without anybody noticing what he was doing. But even without a plan, if an opportunity presented itself, he would have to take it. In his twisted mind, he figured if he was lucky enough, by the time Haley and her son were realized to be missing, he would be gone with them, never to be found.

* * *

JJ, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss sat around in Rossi's office thinking about their Unit Chief. After a brief conversation about Hotch's request to make certain Haley and Jessica took Jack and went to Philadelphia and deciding it was the best option, JJ reached into her inside jacket pocket and removing her cell phone, dialed the phone number for Jessica Brooks. After two rings, somebody picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi. Haley, it's JJ."

"_Hi, JJ. What's wrong? Has something happened to Aaron?" Haley's voice sounded frightened._

"That's why I'm calling. Haley, Hotch has been arrested."

"_Oh my God! Is he all right? Have you talked to him?"_

"Haley, it's all right. Hotch called us a few minutes and wants you and Jess to take Jack and go to your parents home until we apprehend Anders."

"_What are you talking about?"_

"From what we just found out about Anders, you and Jack could be in danger. Hotch wants you both in Philadelphia and I have to concur. How soon can you leave?"

"_I can't leave Aaron to face this by himself. I have to let him know I stand by him in this. But I can have Jess go and take Jack with her. But I won't leave him to face this alone."_

"And you can't let Anders get access to you and Jack either. It's for the safety of both of you."

"_I know Aaron's worried and I don't want to add to his concern so we'll go. I just spoke to the hospital before you called and they told me he's been moved to a regular room. If Jack and I are going to leave, I want to take him to see his daddy first. I've already spoke with Aaron and advised him we were coming to see him during evening visiting hours. He and Jack both need to see each other if the two of us have to go away. We'll leave in the morning. Would that be soon enough?"_

"That should be fine. I know Hotch has really missed Jack this entire time. But just to be on the safe side, we'll have two agents pick you and Jack up at Jessica's house, take you to the hospital, and then drop you off back home. Then tomorrow, those same agents will drive the three of you from your sister's house and make sure you arrive safely at your parents home."

"_Is that really necessary?" asked Haley._

"Where Anders is concerned, it's more than necessary, Haley. The man's dangerous and he hates you for rejecting his advances. He will do anything to make you pay for that. Framing Hotch for these child sexual assaults could be only the beginning of what he has planned. You and Jack could be a target as well."

"_All right. We'll be ready when your agents come for us this evening. And JJ…thank you for everything." _

JJ smiled faintly. "No need to thank us. It's going to be okay. Just do what the agents tell you and we'll keep you, Jack and Jess safe from harm." She turned and looked over her shoulder at the sound of the door opening and noticed a still steamed Dave Rossi entering before turning back again.

"_Will Aaron be safe? He won't go after him will he?"_

"We don't think so. He's gone through too much trouble setting Hotch up to just turn around and kill him. We feel he needs Hotch alive so he can use him as a means of punishing you." She paused. "But he won't get away with it and we will clear Hotch. I promise you. We won't let anything happen to any of you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The other agents jumped at the sound of Rossi slamming his office door shut and slamming the file folder down on his desk causing papers already on the desk to fly in different directions.

"What happened?" asked Reid. "What did Strauss have to say?"

Rossi plopped down in his chair behind his desk. Sighing, he sadly shook his head before looking around at his friends. "In a minute," he moaned. "But first I want to finish up our previous conversation."

"You were going to tell us what Anders' Unit Chief told you about him," Morgan chimed in looking at the older profiler sensing something was wrong.

"I spoke with SSA Halliday who told me Anders was a good agent, very dedicated to his job, but in his opinion a little off."

Prentiss's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"He said that Anders seemed to be a little too obsessed with crimes against children, especially those involving little girls with dark hair who Halliday thought looked a little like Anders ex-fiancée." Rossi paused for a second. "Shana Bergstrom had dark hair. He added that Anders seemed, and these are his words not mine, almost 'giddy' reading about them. He chalked it up to Anders just being upset that the victims all resembled his girlfriend. That and because of his record nothing was ever done about it. Then one day during the investigation, Anders suddenly requested a transfer to the BAU here in Quantico."

Prentiss frowned. "Where he continued his twisted ways once Haley rejected his advances."

There was a few moments of silence as the agents thought about what Rossi had told them; then JJ tossed a strand of blond hair over her soldier. "Dave, while you were gone, Hotch called. He's worried about Haley and Jack after we told him about Anders. He wants her, Jack, and Jessica to go to their parents home in Philadelphia."

Rossi nodded wearily. "Has anybody spoken to Haley about Hotch's concerns?"

"I did," JJ assured him. "I informed her of the danger and that we would have two agents accompany her and Jack to the hospital tonight to visit Hotch now that he's in a regular room. Then tomorrow the same agents will see that all of them arrive safely in Philadelphia. She wants Jack to see his daddy before they leave."

"Good," Rossi sighed.

JJ paused. "He also asked that you find him a lawyer just in case."

Rossi groaned. "I can't believe this is really happening." The others readily agreed.

"What's in the folder?" Reid suddenly asked motioning with his jaw towards Rossi's desk.

Rossi lamely picked up the folder and held it out to the blond. "Strauss has ordered us to either handle this case or be suspended until further notice. I told her we'd take the case."

"Why'd you do that, man?" asked Morgan tersely. "We can't leave Hotch alone with Anders after him."

"Calm down, Morgan. I said yes so we'd be able to keep working on Aaron's case. If we're suspended we won't have any access to anything that could help him. While we're on the jet to Tempe, I'll make a couple of phone calls. I know several excellent attorneys that could help Aaron."

Morgan seemed to calm down after hearing Rossi's reasoning. "Is that all Strauss wanted?" he asked.

"She wanted Aaron transferred to the prison infirmary immediately," Rossi held up a hand stopping any protests he saw were about to come. "That phone call I made a short time ago; it was to a friend of mine who owes me. He'll make sure Aaron remains in the hospital and isn't moved anywhere." He slowly got to his feet. "Okay. As much as I hate to say this given the circumstances, conference room in ten minutes."

* * *

Anders shifted in his seat behind the wheel as he continued watching the Brooks home. His mind was busy thinking of how to get Haley and Jack without arousing suspicion. Reaching over he opened the glove compartment and removed two vials and two syringes. He quickly tucked them inside his jacket pocket. Feeling his other jacket pocket he felt the gloves inside and smiled. By this time tomorrow he would be with the object of his affection.

"_Soon, Haley. Soon you will belong to me while that bastard you're married to rots in a prison cell suffering the fate of all pedophiles,"_ Anders told himself with a smirk on his face. He figured the only person who might cause somewhat of a problem would be the sister, Jessica; but he could handle her. That's why he had the syringes with him. He had no intention of letting anything or anybody stop him from acquiring the object of his desire. He felt a stirring beginning in his loins at the thought of making passionate love to Hotchner's wife. He imagined at first she would be resistant to the idea of making love with somebody other that her husband, but she would soon see what having sex with a passionate man was about. Closing his eyes, he fantasized Haley's naked body beneath his as he pounded into her while she clung to him screaming his name in the throes of a passion she could never have felt with Hotchner. Such a cold fish as he could never satisfy such a vitally passionate woman as Haley. She might not see it now but she would after they made love.

"_But what if she resists?" _Anders asked himself. True he would also have her son and he would use her love of Jack to see that she did comply. And he knew he would not hesitate to seek what he wanted from the boy. But Anders then shrugged as he realized he would not hesitate to kill both of them if it became necessary**. **Somehow he felt if he waited an opportunity would present itself to make his dream come true.

Anders secretly admitted to himself that he hoped Haley would play 'hard to get' with him. He liked to think a woman like that would like it rough; and rough would be what she would get. He could just picture how excited she would become after one day with him. She would forget all about her husband and belong only to him and love him completely and unconditionally. He smiled at his fantasy. Yes, that's how it would be. He couldn't really be angry at her. She was just torn and confused. Aaron Hotchner had a hold over her and he, Darren Anders, was about to set her free to be who she was suppose to be; a woman allowed to love freely and passionately the man of her dreams. And Anders knew he was that man and would show her when they were together. And even if the worst case scenario should happen, Haley would never belong to Aaron Hotchner again; not completely. She would be his in every way after he put his brand on her.

He suddenly awoke from his fantasy. First things first; there was something he had to check. Removing his cell phone, he pressed the buttons and pressed it to his ear as it rang.

"_Memorial Hospital."_

"Yes, I'm a friend and co-worker of one of your patients, Aaron Hotchner. Is he still in ICU?"

"_Hold on and let me check. No sir, he has been moved out of ICU and is now in a regular room. Room 235. The visiting hours are…."_

"I already know the visiting hours. Thank you." He disconnected the call and put the phone back in his jacket. All he could do now was wait and watch. He was glad he had left work early today, and by the time it was noticed he wasn't at work tomorrow, he would be gone. He figured it was time to leave Quantico. Being a profiler himself, he figured now that Hotchner had been moved to a regular room, Haley would want their son to visit his father seeing as children were not allowed in the ICU. That's what he would do. But with the media gathered outside the house, he also figured agents would escort them to the hospital and then back home again. That's also what he would do. He would have to see if the sister went with them to the hospital. If she did, he would get inside and lay in wait for them to return; if she didn't, then he would overpower her and wait for Haley and Jack to return. But regardless, tonight they would be his.

* * *

"Tempe, Arizona," JJ began as the pictures of five teens appeared on the screen. She then she passed around folders to each of the agents sitting around the conference table. The agents skimmed through the folders with interest as the media liaison continued. "Over the past two weeks five teens have been found dead. Connor Murphy, 17, was found in his dorm room at Darson College ten days ago. Cyndy Donner, 16, was also found dead in her dorm room three days after Connor Murphy. Ingrid Marshall, 16, Bryan Reed, 18, and Skylar Summers, 19, were also found dead in their dorm rooms within a week of the others. They were also students at Darson College."

"Five deaths in two weeks and they're just calling us now?" asked Prentiss with raised eyebrows. JJ could only shrug her shoulders.

"Sheriff Comers didn't think the deaths were related in the beginning. Connor Murphy had attempted suicide once before in high school with an overdose of his mother's sleeping pills, and had been seeing a therapist. He ended up taking sleeping pills again. Cyndy Donnor recently broke up with Murphy and friends say she was quite depressed over the break-up and cut her wrists. Ingrid Marshall had been depressed since the death of her mother with whom she was very close; she was found hanging in her room. Bryan Reed had been dating Ingrid until two weeks ago when she broke up with him and shot himself in the head. And Skylar Summers was upset at flunking out this semester and deliberately ran her car into a guardrail killing her instantly two days ago."

"JJ, we don't handle suicides," Morgan said looking up from the file in front of him.

"I know," JJ answered. "Each victim was killed in a different manner, the sexes of each victim was different, and the ages and looks of each victim is different as well. Other than Connor Murphy, the others were involved with each other and then broke up."

"Anything else connect the victims?" asked Reid looking up at the blond.

"Only that they are all college students and were in different years of college. Other than that, there's nothing else," JJ said. "Sheriff Comers will meet us at the scene of Skylar Summers' accident."

Rossi sighed wearily. "I guess we're going to Tempe then. Wheels up in thirty."

* * *

Minutes after the BAU jet took off into the clear blue skies, Rossi was on the phone calling his attorney contacts one by one until he found one available and would make the time to do what the profiler wanted if and when the time arose. Right now all Rossi wanted his friend to do was visit Hotch and talk to him and plan what he could do for him should things progress further. His friend, Roger Cordall, promised he would visit Hotch during evening visiting hours and talk to him and formulate a plan which would be on hold until it was known whether or not his services would even be required. After thanking Cordall, Rossi called the hospital and was immediately connected with Hotch's room.

"_Hotchner."_

"Hey, Aaron. It's Dave."

"_Dave. How are you? Did JJ give you my message?"_

"Yeah, she did and that's why I'm calling. I contacted a Roger Cordall; he's the best damn defense attorney I know. He's coming to see you during evening visiting hours to talk to you. I just wanted to let you know." He heard a sigh on the other end.

"_Thanks, Dave. I appreciate it."_

Rossi smirked. "You're welcome. I would've thought as a former prosecutor you'd have the phone number of a number of defense attorneys at your fingertips."

"_Normally I would. But unfortunately I don't have my address book with me and I don't want to spend hours calling directory assistance for phone numbers. Now, what about Haley and Jack?"_

"JJ's made arrangements for agents to escort them to the hospital to see you this evening and back home. Then tomorrow they'll make sure she, Jack and Jessica arrive in Philadelphia safely. Don't worry."

"_It's hard not to. Dave, is there absolute proof Anders is responsible?"_

"Short of a confession I'd say yes. We'll be sharing our findings with IA when we return to Quantico."

"_Return? From where?"_

Rossi quickly explained Strauss's options to his friend. He heard Hotch chuckle.

"_That sounds like her. Something tells me proving my innocence won't be as easy with her as with IA or anybody else."_

Now it was Rossi's turn to chuckle. "You leave that to me. When all this is over not only will your name be cleared but your reputation restored. Also, Strauss will offer you a heartfelt apology."

"_Do I want to know how you intend to accomplish all this?"_

"It's better if you don't. I'd better go. We have to review the case before we reach Tempe, Arizona. Hopefully it won't take long to find the UnSub. We'll all stop by and see you as soon as we get back home. Get some rest." He disconnected the call and let his body relax for a few minutes before getting to his feet and joining the others in the front of the jet.

* * *

Anders checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He had been sitting in his car for what seemed like hours. Yet he had a feeling something was about to happen that would be in his favor. And he soon discovered he was right. A black SUV he recognized as belonging to the Bureau pulled up outside the Brooks house and two agents he didn't recognize climbed out of the vehicle.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Anders watched as both Haley and Jack left the house accompanied by two FBI agents he didn't recognize. One of them climbed in behind the steering wheel while the other opened the passenger side back door and held it open as Haley placed her son onto the seat and waited as the boy scooted over before she climbed inside beside him. The photographers, struggling to see past the agent holding the door open, were trying to see inside and snap a picture, but the tinted windows and the agent prohibited them from accomplishing this. Then, after closing the door, the agent climbed into the front passenger seat beside his partner. Grinning, Anders could only shake his head in amusement.

He knew exactly where they were heading; they were heading to the hospital to see Hotchner and would be gone for awhile or possibly until visiting hours ended. That meant he didn't have a lot of time to subdue the sister-in-law and have things ready for Haley and Jack when they returned. Starting his car, he pulled casually away from the curb and drove the short distance down the street, passing the Brooks house and turned the corner before stopping the car and getting out. He noticed the back entrance of the house was shrouded with tall weeping willow trees that lined the walkway from the back door to where his car was parked. There was also nobody around as members of the media were on the front lawn waiting and watching. Anders made his way quietly to the back door and looked through the door's slightly open venetian blinds and was just barely was able to see inside the house which was dimly lit. He spotted Jessica with her shoulder-length curly blond hair moving about inside looking like she was picking up her nephew's toys from the floor. Smirking, he reached inside his jacket pocket and removing his latex gloves, put them on before removing a plastic card the size of a credit card. He continued watching Jessica until he saw her walk upstairs with an armload of toys.

Using the plastic card, he quickly and quietly played with the door until it opened, then just as quietly entered the house and closed the door. Reaching inside his inner jacket pocket, he removed one of the syringes and a vial. Seeing he had the right vial, he glanced in the direction of the stairs for a few seconds before filling the syringe. Then, he heard footsteps on the stairs and ducked behind the archway between the living room and the dining room to wait.

Jessica Brooks walked down the stairs moments later and looked around the living room from the base of the stairs and spotted a small action figure she apparently had overlooked or dropped lying on the floor just inside the archway. Sighing, she walked past the archway and gasped when an arm wrapped itself around her neck from behind cutting off her breathing. She grabbed at the arm trying to remove it before feeling a sharp prick in the area between her neck and shoulder. A few seconds later her knees buckled as darkness overtook her completely. Sticking the empty syringe in his pocket, Anders gently lowered the unconscious woman to the floor before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her up the stairs where he went into the first of two bedrooms he noticed were for adults and laid the woman out on the bed, covering her with part of the bedspread. He smiled down at the woman.

"You'll sleep until morning," he said with a chuckle. "By the time you wake tomorrow your sister, nephew and I will be long gone." He then turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He had preparations to make before his prize got home.

* * *

Hotch was not really watching the television when he spotted Haley and Jack in the doorway. With a wide smile, he used the remote to turn off the television and placed it on the table beside the phone. He was secretly glad the agents outside his door had earlier agreed to remove the handcuff once he told them his five-year-old son was coming for a visit and seeing his father handcuffed to the bed would likely frighten him. Besides, Hotch told them, where was he going to go with them outside his door? The agents agreed and removed the handcuff, but advised him he would be handcuffed again after his son left. Hotch thanked them for that small favor.

"Hey, buddy," Hotch said enthusiastically pushing himself up a bit more into a sitting position. He noticed his son, clutching Haley's hand, looking at him with a tentative expression on his face as if he wasn't sure if his daddy was really all right, and Hotch knew it. He patted the empty space on the bed beside him. "It's okay. The doctors say I'm perfectly fine so it's okay for you to sit beside me. Don't be afraid."

Haley bent down and lifted her son's face so they looked at each other and smiled. "It's okay, sweetie. Daddy's much better." She then picked up her son and sat him on the bed beside her husband. The little boy was on his knees studying his father's face intently.

"You really 'kay?" Jack asked with a worried look. Hotch reached out with both hands and pulled Jack into his lap.

"I'm fine now that you're here," Hotch said with moist eyes. He blinked a few times to keep his tears from falling. He had missed Jack so much since he'd been shot, and for awhile didn't think he would ever see him again. "How about giving your old man a hug?" Noticing the boy's hesitation, he grinned. "Don't be afraid, I won't break."

Jack blinked, his eyes still worried. "You sure?"

Hotch's smile grew wider. "I'm sure, buddy." He grimaced a bit as a now smiling Jack wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly brushing against his injured shoulder. He hugged his son close. "You don't know how much I missed you," he said with his face pressed against the side of Jack's head. Lifting his own head, he then kissed the top of Jack's head. His eyes then shifted to Haley who stood near the doorway watching with a contented smile on her own face. _"Thank you,"_ he mouthed silently to her. Her smile widened.

Jack pulled back and looked into his father's eyes. "When you coming home, daddy?"

"Hopefully soon," Hotch told him kissing Jack's forehead. "Hey, I hear mommy, Aunt Jessica and you are going to visit grandma and grandpa in Philadelphia for a little while."

"Are you coming, too?" Jack asked.

"I can't, buddy. The doctors haven't okay'd me to leave the hospital yet. Wish I could though. But you'll have so much fun with grandma and grandpa you won't have time to miss me."

"Yes, I will," the little boy looked sad now.

Hotch grinned at his son. "But even though I can't be there, you do what mommy, Aunt Jessica, grandma and grandpa tell you. Okay?"

"'Kay," Jack replied with a bit of a pout.

"And remember I love you very much. Okay?"

"'Kay." Jack then wrapped his short arms around Hotch's neck again and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Hotch could hear his son's quiet sobs.

"Hey, hey, buddy, it's gonna be okay," Hotch murmured into Jack's hair with one arm wrapped around his son pressing his small body to him, and with his other hand, rubbed circles gently on the boy's back trying to sooth him. Eventually Jack's sobs quieted down to whimpers. Looking up, Hotch could see the agents assigned to him and those who came with his family watching his interaction with his son quietly from outside the door. Right now, Aaron Hotchner didn't give a damn about any of them; the two most important people in his life were in the room with him and that was all that mattered. He turned his attention back to his son. "Jack, look at me."

Pulling back, Jack looked at his father with puffy, red, wet eyes. He sniffled. Hotch smiled again.

"Jack, I want you to do something for me. I'm trusting you with something very important."

"What?" the boy asked wiping his eyes with the back of his small hands.

"I need you to take care of your mom and Aunt Jessica for me. I'm trusting you to look after them for me while I'm in here. Can you do that?"

"'Kay," Jack said softly, again wiping his face as more tears threatened.

"Good boy. And I promise you I will be home by the time you, mommy and Aunt Jessica come home. Now, I want you to go and wait with the four men outside my room. I need to speak with your mom for a bit. Okay?" He secretly hoped he hadn't just made a promise he couldn't keep to his son.

"'Kay," Jack said as Haley came forward, helped her son off the bed and put him on the floor. Taking his small hand, she led him to the doorway and handed him to one of the agents outside. Then, she returned to her husband, sat down beside him on the bed, and took one of his hands in hers.

"Haley, I understand you, Jess and Jack are heading to Philly tomorrow morning. I think that's wise. I won't worry so much knowing you're out of Anders' line-of-fire. I don't want my family where he can get to them."

"I wish you'd reconsider, Aaron. I don't like leaving you alone with him out there. After what he's done to you already I'm worried sick what he'll do once he finds out we're gone."

Hotch chuckled. "Don't worry, I have my own personal security force outside my door. He wouldn't stand a chance." He smiled. "Anyway, I'd rather him come after me than you and Jack. Besides, he wants to punish me by setting me up from his crimes. And now that I've been arrested which is what he's wanted, I don't think he'd try and kill me. Besides, with you and Jack leaving, it'll look to him as if you and Jess couldn't handle the media circus, took Jack, and left town for awhile until things calm down. It'll play into his fantasy. And just so you know, Dave Rossi hired a criminal defense lawyer for me just in case. I met with him earlier today so legally I'm protected." He squeezed her hand tightly, leaned forward, and pressed his lips gently against hers. He was mildly surprised when she didn't pull back at his motion. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Please take care of yourself, Aaron. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. I love you." She ran the back of one hand down his cheek.

"And I love you and Jack more than anything." Hotch paused as if thinking about what he wanted to say next. "Haley, do you think there's hope for us to get back together despite my job?"

Haley wiped her tear-stained cheeks with her free hand and smiled. "We'll talk when this is over." She exhaled deeply. "I'd better go and take Jack home. Jess will probably have dinner ready when we get home, and there's a lot to do before we leave tomorrow morning." This time she leaned forward and kissed her husband passionately which caused a warm feeling to develop in their individual bodies which, had they been alone, would have led to something further happening. Pulling apart for air, Haley got to her feet. "Take care of yourself, Aaron," she said from the doorway with a smile and then was gone. Hotch exhaled deeply watching her leave, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He then glanced at one of the IA agents walking into the room with the handcuff in his hand; Hotch held his arm straight out in resignation.

"Thanks," he said to the agent as the handcuff clicked shut on his wrist.

The agent smiled understandingly. "You're welcome," he said with a faint smile as he clamped the other end of the handcuff around the bed rail again.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the official vehicle pulled up outside their home. Haley noticed most of the media had departed, for which she was grateful, but there were still a few there and flashbulbs began popping and questions shouted at the young woman as one of the agents hurriedly escorted her and Jack from the vehicle and inside the semi-darkened, quiet house.

"Thank you Agent Moller for escorting my son and I to the hospital to see Aaron. And please thank Agent Shuler for me."

"It was our pleasure, Mrs. Hotchner," Moller replied with a smile. His blue-gray eyes twinkled as he watched Jack run into the dining room where he had left his toys leaving his mother and the man who dressed like his daddy talking in the living room. Moller looked again at Haley. "For what it's worth, ma'am, neither Agent Shuler nor myself believe your husband's guilty of these accusations. He's a good man."

Haley smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot to me and it will to Aaron. What time will you be picking us up tomorrow?"

"We'll be here at precisely eight a.m. and escort you, your sister and your son to Philadelphia to your parents' house." The brown hair at the nape of Moller's head bristled having noticed how silent the house seemed; his brow furrowed. "By the way, where is your sister? It's too quiet in here."

Haley chuckled. "She's probably asleep. Neither of us have gotten much rest since this mess started, so I suggested after Jack and I left to go to the hospital she try and get a little sleep. I'm sure she's fine." Moller nodded.

"Then I'll say goodnight, ma'am." He opened the door and quickly exited. Haley, closing the door behind him, locked it and exhaled deeply. It had been another long and tiring day; one in a series since her husband's troubles began.

"Jack," she called out wanting to get her son fed, bathed and put to bed. "How about I make pancakes for dinner?" Not hearing a response, Haley went looking for him in the dining room and gasped at the sight that met her eyes. A frightened Jack was being held tightly by one arm by Anders, with a syringe barely inserted in the crook of his neck with the other, his finger on the plunger. Jack was whimpering and in obvious discomfort.

"Don't hurt him, please," Haley begged, her eyes moist. "He's just a baby. I…I'll…I'll do whatever you ask. Just don't hurt him."

"You do what I tell you and he'll stay alive," Anders told her harshly. He looked at Haley with a burning lust, undressing her with his eyes. "This syringe is filled with heroin. All I need do is press this plunger down and your son will be dead almost immediately."

Haley immediately noticed her son's squirming as he tried to get away. She held out a shaky hand, palm facing him. "Sweetie, do whatever he tells you. Don't fight him. It'll be all right."

"It hurts, mommy!" Jack cried. "It hurts!"

"I know baby, I know." She turned her red, wet eyes to Anders. "Where's my sister? What did you do to Jessica?"

"She's alive and sleeping peacefully upstairs."

"What do you want from me?"

"You and Jack are coming with me and will do everything I tell you. You will walk calmly and quietly out the back door where my car is parked, and you get behind the wheel. Any sound or attempt to try anything, and I push this plunger. I will be in the back seat with your son. You will then drive where I tell you to. Understand?" His eyes raked over Haley's body in a way that made the woman extremely uncomfortable. How she wished Aaron were here. But she knew for Jack's sake she had to be strong and look for any opening to at least get her son away from this man.

"I understand. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt my son. Please."

"Get moving."

Haley, her eyes never leaving her son's frightened face, walked around Anders and out the back door through which he had entered with him following keeping Jack in front of him. Once outside, Haley tried to get her brain to come up with something to get her and her son away from this crazy man, or at least to free Jack. But right now she couldn't think; her mind was too consumed with fear and worry. She walked around to the driver's side and opening the door, slid behind the steering wheel; she noticed the keys were in the ignition already. She brushed a strand of her hair nervously behind her ear as she watched Anders slide into the back seat never letting go of Jack. Once he closed the door, he looked at the back of Haley's head as she started the car.

"Where do you want me to go?" she stammered.

"I want you to head down the street until you reach the end of this block, then turn left. I'll tell you where to go after that. Now let's go."

Glancing at her son in the rear-view mirror, Haley casually pulled the car away from the curb, drove to the end of the block and started to turn left.

"Which direction do you want me to go after I turn left?" she asked him looking in the rearview mirror again; her eyes on Jack.

"You're going to keep going until we reach Masters Used Car lot on Staple Drive. I'll tell you what to do when we get there. Just keep in mind my finger is still on the plunger. One false move or attempt to attract someone's attention and you little Jack is dead."

Haley swallowed the building lump in her throat. She had to blink several times to keep the tears at bay. For now, she would do as she was told and hope for the best until she could find a way to free her son and hopefully herself.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner had been laying on his back in bed staring at the ceiling mulling over his visit with his wife and son, and thinking about what Haley had told him how when this mess was over they would talk, and see about trying to work things out. He now had some hope of maybe getting back together. That thought brought a smile to his face. But right now he was concerned about his son. Jack had been so upset finding out that his father wasn't going to Philadelphia with him. Wanting to check on his son and say 'goodnight' to him, Hotch turned slightly onto his side, reached out, grabbed the phone, and sat it on his stomach. Picking up the receiver, he figured if Haley went straight home from the hospital without running into problems, they should be home by now. He dialed Jessica's number and waited, listening to the ringing on the other end. He let it ring awhile figuring Haley might have been giving Jack a bath before putting him to bed and couldn't get to the phone. But even if she was, Jessica should have picked up at least. After hearing the phone ring ten times he hung up. He waited a minute before repeating the process.

After letting the phone ring another ten times, Hotch hung up, worried. Why was nobody answering? His mind was a jumble of possible scenarios which could explain why nobody picked up on the other end. Had Haley, once home, gone out with Jessica and Jack instead of cooking something for dinner and they hadn't yet returned home? Were both women busy both times and neither able to respond? Perhaps they had all gone out to dinner and then to comfort Jack took him to a movie? But then Haley had indicated she was taking Jack straight home and preparing dinner with plans afterward for her and Jess to prepare for their trip in the morning. She had also said they had a lot to do before morning. That told him as well she would be heading straight home after leaving the hospital. Then where was she and why were neither she or her sister answering the phone?

Hotch's gut told him something was possibly very wrong. _"Take it easy, Aaron," _he told himself. _"There's no proof anything is wrong. You're letting your imagination run wild."_ Exhaling deeply, he decided to wait about two hours more before calling Jessica's again. That would be in his opinion enough time for them to have dinner out, see a kid's movie which usually didn't run long, and then return home. Sitting the phone back on the table, he grabbed the remote, turned the television on with low volume so as not to disturb anybody else, and watched whatever he could find mindful of the time going by.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Agent Kyle Moller changed positions in bed trying not to disturb his sleeping wife while trying to get away from the ringing sound. But no matter how hard he tried, the ringing just would not go away. Forcing his eyes open a crack, he realized much to his dismay it was the telephone on the night table that was ringing. Groaning, he reached out and picked up his watch to see the time, and groaned again when he saw it was nearing one a.m. in the morning. Putting the watch down, he switched on the bedside lamp and grabbed the receiver, pressing it to his ear.

"Moller," he barely was able to say, closing his eyes.

"_Kyle? It's Aaron Hotchner."_

Hearing the name, Moller became more awake. "Aaron? What's wrong?" The hairs at the nape of his neck startled bristling again.

"_Something's wrong at Jessica's, I just know it. Please check it out and make sure they're okay."_

"What are you talking about? Agent Shuler and I dropped off your wife and son at her sister's yesterday and everything was fine. What makes you think something's wrong?" He felt his wife move beside him in bed and looked over only for his eyes to be met by her barely open green ones. He placed a hand lightly over his wife's very pregnant belly and patted it. "It's okay, honey, go back to sleep. Both of you."

"Who is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Aaron Hotchner. Go back to sleep."

"Ummmm," his wife murmured as her eyes closed again. Moller then turned his attention back to the phone.

"Aaron? Talk to me."

"_I tried reaching Haley or Jessica for over three hours and nobody answered the phone; and at least one of them should have. My gut tells me something isn't right. Especially with Anders out there they might be in trouble. My team's out of town on a case and I didn't know who else to call."_

"Okay," Moller replied as he threw back the covers, sat up, and put his feet on the floor. He rubbed his forehead. "I'll check it out and let you know what I find. Just try and relax, Aaron. I'm sure everything's all right."

"_Thanks, Kyle. I'll be waiting for your call."_

"Okay. Bye." Moller disconnected the call and then dialed a number. He cushioned the receiver in the crook of his neck listening to it ring while fastening his watch strap around his wrist. " Corey? Kyle. Listen, I just got a nervous phone call from Aaron Hotchner. Apparently he can't reach his wife or sister-in-law and he's worried. Wants me to check it out for 'im. Care to join me? Okay. Listen, can you pick me up in thirty minutes? Thanks. Bye." He then hung up and got to his feet. He quickly began getting dressed quietly but his wife stirred again and turned on her lamp and watched him.

"Kyle, has something happened to Aaron's wife and son?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know, Lynda," her husband replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her to tie his shoes. "Maybe. But he's worried because he can't reach them. And to be honest, I'm feeling the same way I did when my partner and I dropped them off at the house yesterday." Grabbing his holstered weapon from his night stand on the opposite side of the bed, he fastened the holster to his belt. "Don't wait up for me as I might be late." He grabbed his jacket from a hanger, kissed his wife on top of her brown hair, then started out of the room.

"Just come home to us safely," she called out after him just before he disappeared from sight while gently massaging her rounded belly. She figured she probably wouldn't get any more sleep tonight.

* * *

An hour after being picked up, Agent Shuler's own silver sedan pulled up outside the Brooks house. Moller was secretly glad to see the remaining members of the media from the night before had since departed. As he quietly closed the front passenger door, Moller glanced over to see his partner hurry up beside him. Both agents noticed the dimly lit interior of the house and became immediately suspicious.

"Everything appears to be okay," Shuler said. "I mean, the lights being on inside doesn't really mean something's wrong. How do you want to do this?"

"Check the back of the house while I ring the front doorbell. This way if there is somebody in the house who shouldn't be, we'll catch them off-guard." Moller saw Shuler nod before hurrying away in the direction of the back of the house. After a minute, Moller rang the doorbell twice and waited. Receiving no answer, he pressed the doorbell twice more; again there was no answer. He then knocked loudly and when the door did open, he found himself staring into the face of his partner, Glock in hand. The look on Shuler's face confirmed the bad feeling Moller had.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"The back door was unlocked which is strange. And there's nobody in either the living or dining rooms. But you can see in the dining room where plates have been set for dinner," Shuler explained as his partner entered and closed the door. "I haven't checked upstairs yet."

"Let's go," Moller announced pulling out his own weapon and then leading the way quietly up the carpeted stairs. Reaching their destination, Moller motioned to the first bedroom. Opening it, they found themselves in the bedroom of what appeared to be that of a small child; dinosaur pajamas were laid out on the foot of the bed along with a child's storybook on the edge of the night table beside the bed with its Spiderman bedspread, sheet, and matching pillow case. Closing the door, he motioned for Shuler to check the bedroom directly across from what was obviously Jack's room while Moller indicated he would check the room a few steps further down the hall.

Shuler opened the door of the room across from Jack's, and was looking around when he suddenly heard a shout from further down the hall, and raced inside the other room where he found his partner sitting on the bed beside what looked like the sleeping form of a woman. Moller pressed two fingers against the woman's throat and seemed to heave a sigh of relief. Then, he opened one eyelid at a time before looking at his partner standing just inside the room.

"Call an ambulance. She's alive but she's been drugged." Moller watched as Shuler reached inside his jacket and pulled out his cell phone to call for an ambulance. As his partner spoke to the 911 operator, Moller glanced back at the drugged woman and was getting a bad feeling in his gut that Agent Hotchner was right to worry.

"Ambulance is on the way," Shuler reported closing his cell. He looked at the woman. "Who is she?"

"Must be the sister-in-law. There appears to be what looks like a needle mark in the crook of her neck." He faced his partner. "Did you find anybody in the other room?"

"It's empty. Comforter was turned down but doesn't look like anybody slept in it. Looks like whoever was in here came and left through the back door as it was open, drugged the sister-in-law, and then took Hotchner's wife and son. Any theory as to when they might have been taken?"

Hearing the faint wailing of a siren in the distance, Moller looked up at his partner. "If it was Anders, he probably was in the house when we brought Haley and Jack back home from the hospital. That tells me he might have gained entry right after we left here." He hung his head and shook it.

"What's wrong?" Shuler asked.

"I felt something wasn't right after I escorted Haley into the house but didn't pursue it. Anders might have been in this house the entire time waiting. God, if anything happens to them, I don't know how I'm going to explain it to Hotchner, must less forgive myself." He swallowed hard and raised his head as the sound of the siren grew closer. "Corey, go downstairs and wait for the EMTs."

"Right," Shuler said and left quickly.

Alone now, Moller pulled out his cell and paused, dreading the phone call he had to make.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was a nervous wreck waiting for Moller to call him back. Normally a stoic, very much in control man, right now Hotch felt very much out-of-control and slipping further. This was his wife and son, and he was scared. Scared that something was very much wrong and there was nothing he could do because he was here, in the hospital, handcuffed to a damn bed under arrest. He jerked his arm knowing the handcuffs wouldn't give; it just rattled against the metal railing as he jerked his arm before dropping it back on the bed in frustration. Just then the phone rang and Hotchner snatched the receiver.

"Hotchner." His face immediately fell. "Hi, Dave."

"_Nice to hear your voice too, Aaron. I just wanted to call you before I went to bed to tell you we'll be heading home tomorrow. We'll stop by the hospital and see you then."_

"The case is solved already? You just arrived yesterday."

"_True. But for once the police were on the trail of the UnSub before we arrived. We only had to keep them on the right track and it led straight to the UnSub. So tomorrow morning we're outta here." There was a pause. "Aaron, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. Can't sleep."

"_And I'm replacing Strauss in twenty-four hours. Aaron, this is me you're talking to. We've known each other for years and I know when you're keeping something from me. Now what is it?"_

Hotch exhaled deeply. "Dave, I can't be certain yet. I'm waiting for a phone call from Kyle Moller."

"_One of the two agents who escorted Haley and Jack to the hospital yesterday evening?"_

"The same." Hotch then proceeded to tell Rossi what was happening and about his suspicions.

"_I'm sure nothing's wrong. But I want you to call me back the minute you hear from anybody. I don't care what time it is; just call me. Can you promise me that?"_

"I'll do that. Dave, I'm going nuts waiting to hear something, anything. But I promise to let you know as soon as I hear something. Bye." Hotch then hung up the phone. Five minutes later, it rang again. He snatched the receiver. "Kyle, what is it? What did you find? Is everybody all right?" He listened carefully as Moller talked. Then, Hotch suddenly let the receiver fall from his hand and clatter to the floor as he turned onto his side burying his head into his arms and curling into a fetal position as a wail of unbelievable pain was heard.

* * *

The painful wail from room 235 caused both IA agents stationed outside along with two nurses to barge into the room only to find the man in the bed moaning with his head buried in his arms. One of the agents, seeing the receiver dangling from its curled cord, picked it up, and hearing nothing on the other end, hung up the receiver as the two nurses gathered around the bed, went about their duties regarding their patient.

"Agent Hotchner, are you all right? Can you tell me what happened?" When Hotch didn't respond, she looked at the red-haired nurse who had been checking Hotch's IV hookup and found everything fine. "Get Dr. Cavanaugh stat." The redhead bolted from the room returning in about five minutes with the doctor. Cavanaugh leaned over Hotch and gently grabbed both his shoulders as he tried to ease the distressed man to lay back flat on the bed.

"Agent Hotchner, lie back and let me examine you. But first, can you tell me what happened that made you cry out."

Hotch felt himself being gently eased onto his back on the bed. Everybody looked on in shock to see his wet face, his eyes red and puffy with tears on both cheeks. "He took them," he stammered. "My wife and son….he took them."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Cavanaugh stated, eyes darting between the nurses and the two agents before focusing on Hotch again. "Who took your wife and son?"

"The man who's crimes I'm being blamed for. He took them." Hotch was slowly starting to regain some of his composure knowing what he had to do. He strained against the handcuffs restricting his one arm. "I need to get out of here and go look for them. Get this damn thing off of me!" Hotch began viciously yanking his arm hoping to break the chain. "Get this fucking thing off of me!" he shouted. He tried to get into a sitting position while Cavanaugh kept trying to keep him lying flat.

"Agent Hotchner, stop it before you injure yourself. You're recovering from a serious operation. Calm down!" Cavanaugh pleaded. "Don't force me to sedate you!"

Gritting his teeth, Hotch ignored Cavanaugh and jerked his arm so forcefully, the doctor thought for sure the profiler would either break his arm or dislocate his shoulder. He used all his strength to keep the agent on his back; he looked up at one nurse. "Nurse, prepare a sedative for Agent Hotchner stat!"

"Right away, doctor," was her reply as she raced from the room to prepare the injection.

The phone on the table suddenly rang again. One of the IA agents picked up the receiver.

"Who's this?" he asked gruffly. "Who?" he asked trying to hear over the commotion. "Agent Rossi? This is Agent Schafer, Internal Affairs. Sorry, sir, but Agent Hotchner is unavailable at the moment. Seems he got some news over the phone a few minutes ago, and he's become extremely agitated. The doctor is preparing to sedate him. Yes, sir. One moment." Looking up, Schafer noticed the nurse had returned and handed Cavanaugh the syringe containing the sedative. As Schafer's partner and one nurse firmly held Hotch down on the bed with every ounce of strength they had, the doctor prepared to insert the syringe into Hotchner's arm. "Doc, I have Agent Rossi on the phone. He wants to speak with Agent Hotchner. Says he might be able to calm him down without you having to sedate him."

The doctor's eyes shifted between his patient and the receiver.

Hotch looked over at the receiver. "I…please let me speak with him. I promise I'll calm down. I don't want to be sedated. I can't afford to be."

Cavanaugh looked worriedly at his patient as Hotch grabbed the receiver from Schafer. "I'll let you speak with Agent Rossi, Aaron, on one condition, and that is that you calm down. If you don't I'll be forced to sedate you."

Hotch knew he couldn't let himself be sedated; he needed to be doing something to find his family, and couldn't do it if he was unconscious. "I promise to calm down."

Reluctantly trusting his patient, Cavanaugh ushered everybody out of the room so Hotch could have some privacy. Before leaving himself, the doctor gave one last concerned look at Hotch. "I'll be right outside your door, Agent Hotchner," he said. "I'll come back in to check on you after your phone call and see how you are." He then walked out, closing the door.

Alone finally, Hotch pressed the receiver to his ear as he wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his other hand.

"Dave, I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"_Never mind that. I had a feeling something might be wrong so I called back. I gather you heard from Kyle Moller."_

Hotch repeated what Moller had told him. "Jessica was given a sedative but will be all right. I lost it when he told me about Jack and Haley. Dr. Cavanaugh nearly sedated me."

"_Aaron, I'm going to wake the rest of the team and we'll be home in a few hours. Soon as we get there we'll come and see you and discuss what we can do to find them."_

"Thank you. It's just the thought of Anders putting his hands on my wife and son makes me ill. I need to get out of here and help find them."

_Aaron, you're not strong enough to find anybody. You're still recovering. Let us do the work. I know it's difficult for you to just sit by and do nothing when it's your family that's involved, but this time you have to."_

"But, Dave…."

"_No buts, Aaron. You go out there running around and you could end up back in the ICU. I promise you we'll find them. Meanwhile, I'll call Kyle Moller and then Garcia and have her do a GPS search for Anders' vehicle. Just rest and try not to worry."_

"I'll try but I doubt I'll be very successful. Dave, thank you."

"_Don't thank me yet. Save it for when we bring your family home safely. We'll see you in a little while."_


	27. Chapter 27

*****Warning: There will be graphic sexual assaults taking place in this chapter. Therefore, I must change the rating for this chapter to M.*****

**Chapter 27**

Derek Morgan silently cursed the pilot of the BAU jet for not being able to go faster so they could get back to Quantico and Hotch, but knew it was not the pilot's fault. It was just that Morgan was so angry right now he needed somebody to blame in addition to Strauss. If it hadn't been for her.

"We can't go any faster even if you threatened the pilots," Rossi said, interrupting his thoughts. "We'll be there soon enough."

Morgan looked up from where he was sitting as Rossi sat down across from him. "Would already be there if Strauss hadn't sent us to Arizona to begin with," he said disgustedly.

"True," Rossi replied calmly. "But she did, and it was lucky for us that we managed to close the case so quickly."

"Did you manage to speak with the agent who took Hotch's family to the hospital to see him last night?" asked JJ as she and Prentiss sat side-by-side across the aisle from the two male profilers; Reid was sitting facing the two women.

"Yeah. Kyle Moller wasn't able to tell me much more that he told Hotch," Rossi explained while looking at the women. "He and his partner escorted Haley and Jack home after they visited Aaron, and apparently Anders must have been hiding inside the house when they got there."

"How's Jessica?" asked Prentiss, worried.

"According to Moller who spoke with one of the EMTs, she should be all right. She doesn't know yet about her sister and nephew, and Kyle thought it would be left up to her doctor at the hospital to decide when she should be told." Rossi noticed Prentiss bite her lower lip and nod and JJ brush back a loose strand of her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Do they have any idea how he gained entry into the house?" asked Reid.

"Not sure," Rossi explained. "But the back door was found unlocked, so the guess is he got in that way and hid in the house, over powered Jessica as she was the only one there at the time, then waited for Hotch's family to return. When they did, he continued to wait until the agents left and Haley and Jack were alone."

"Kidnapping a small child and a woman together would require some sort of transportation," the younger profiler said. "So either he showed up at their home in his own vehicle, or he stole a vehicle once there. Is Garcia checking?"

Rossi nodded. "Both Haley's and Jessica's cars were present at the house. I've got Garcia checking as we speak."

"Hotch must be out of his mind," JJ said softly, blue eyes full of concern.

"Wouldn't you be if it was your family?" asked Morgan.

"Let's just say he didn't take it very well. He almost ended up being sedated by his doctor," Rossi replied. He rubbed his forehead tiredly. Right now he was exhausted and knew his teammates were as well. None of them had gotten much sleep upon returning to the hotel after catching the UnSub before having to hurriedly pack, hurry to the airport, and take their jet back to Quantico, Virginia. But the older profiler believed all of them would catch their 'second wind' once they landed. Besides, their Unit Chief needed them at their best; his family needed them at their best as well.

"It's well after visiting hours," Reid pointed out. "They won't let us in to see Hotch at this hour."

"Oh they'll let us in," Rossi said seriously, looking at Reid. "And I don't care who I have to call to do it."

* * *

Haley's head was pounding fiercely as she turned it to the side trying to open her eyes. Even that tiny motion caused her head to hurt more. If she could only remember what happened to cause the pain in her head. Also, where was she? As she struggled to open her eyes, what happened began to come back to her. She recalled having driven to the used car lot and then she, Jack, and Anders quickly abandoned his car and stole one of the ones in the lot. But after Anders had selected a car, suddenly Haley had felt a sharp pain in her head. She then recalled being picked up and laid back down and something closing over her encasing her in total darkness before she blacked out.

"Jack," she murmured once her head cleared enough. "Jack."

"I'm glad you're awake," someone said. "I thought I might have hit you too hard before putting you in the trunk."

Haley turned towards the voice, squeezed her eyes shut for a minute then opened them hoping to clear her vision. But she still noticed the fuzzy image of someone standing close by. She closed and opened her eyes again and her vision cleared enough that now she gasped once her eyes fell on who was present; it was Anders, and he was leering at her. "Where is my son?" she asked.

"Oh, he's all right for now, and he'll stay that way as long as you cooperate."

Haley lifted her head from the pillow, and glared at the man forgetting the pain in her head. "Where. Is. My. Son?" she repeated each word independently. _"Where is he?"_ she screamed.

"You don't need to know anything except I can get to him in five minutes if need be."

Shouting an obscenity at Anders, Haley tried to lunge at her captor but found her arms wouldn't move, and they were above her head. Looking up, she noticed her wrists were tightly taped above her to the bed frame with duct tape; looking down, her legs were slightly spread with each ankle heavily taped to the bed frame at the foot of the bed. With panic setting in, she faced her captor.

"What do you want!" she screamed.

Anders smirked as he approached and now stood beside the bed. "You."

Knowing what Anders meant by his words, Haley began to cry. "No. Please don't. Don't do this. Haven't you done enough doing what you've done to Aaron?"

Leaning forward, Anders produced a pocketknife and sliced open Haley's sweater, careful not to cut her flesh. Having slit the material from the hollow of her throat to her waist, Anders spread the two halves apart and then stood back to gaze at her blue lace bra and flawless, white flesh. "Beautiful," he murmured. "Simply beautiful." Reaching out a hand, he laid it on one breast and gently squeezed it lovingly. It was then that Haley took that opportunity to raise her head, clamp her teeth into the flesh on the back of his hand, and bit down as hard as she could; Anders cried out. He shook his hand in pain and noticed the teeth marks smeared with blood the back. Then, with all his strength, he lashed out and backhanded Haley once, and then again, again, again and again before he climbed onto the bed, straddling her legs, and quickly unsnapped and unzipped her jeans. With a snarl, he grabbed the waistbands and pulled both her jeans and panties down to her knees. Positioning himself between her legs, he then unfastened and unzipped his own trousers, pushing them and his boxers down.

Haley had nearly lost consciousness and tasted blood from having been struck so many times. She barely felt her bra being cut off of her exposing her medium, firm breasts. "No," she begged. "Please." She then felt one breast being pinched by something warm and moist, possibly a mouth; its nipple being pulled tightly by a pair of teeth. She then felt Anders roughly push himself painfully inside her unprepared body, and forcefully thrust himself up to the hilt inside of her, then began just as roughly pounding in and out of her with much intensity. Each thrust was excruciating in and of itself as Anders continued raping Haley in earnest. "Stop," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "Please stop." She couldn't believe this was happening. Oh how she wanted Aaron right now to stop this.

"You are mine, bitch!" Anders screamed at the woman writhing beneath him as he sucked her breasts, using his teeth to pull at her nipples as if milking them. He would pull nearly out only to slam back into her again. He intensified his thrusts into her, and inwardly chuckled as the more his orgasm grew the more he pounded into the woman beneath him; continuing as if there was no tomorrow. Finally, Anders screamed as he felt his orgasm ripped from him as his body erupted and his hot, pearly white semen spilled into Haley. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted, spent from the recent activity. Once Anders had somewhat recovered, he pulled himself out of Haley's body. He studied the sobbing woman on the bed and chuckled. Then, feeling the need to possess the woman again, he maneuvered her onto her side and stretched out behind her. Using his hand he stroked himself until he was hard again, and then as roughly as before, rammed into Haley from behind and heard her scream, but not with passion, but in pain.

Wrapping an arm tightly around Haley's slender waist, Anders pulled her tightly against him thus forcing his penis deeper inside her. He draped one leg over hers trying to pull her body even closer and hold her in place. He continued pounding away ignoring her screams, sobs, and pleadings for him to stop. If anything, her reactions caused him to intensify his thrusts into her backside fast and furious.

"Aaron…." she cried out wanting and wishing so much for him to be here. Using his free hand, he wrapped that around her and roughly mauled her breasts, pulling on her nipples which were now sore and nibbled the crook of her neck biting it knowing it would leave a telltale mark. Then ignoring her breasts, he cupped her chin, turned her head towards him, and plundered her mouth with no concern whatsoever.

"Are you enjoying it, bitch?" Anders asked continuing his assault and feeling the beginning of an orgasm rising up inside. "Uhhhhhh," he moaned as his body shuddered and he felt his juices again spill into Haley. Exhausted, he lay where he was while still inside her not wanting to move, wanting to remain connected to the woman he cherished and wanted for his own. Finally, after he recovered enough, he pulled out of her body and climbed off the bed leaving her broken, humiliated and sobbing. He zipped up his trousers with a smirk on his face. Then, he closed the two halves of her sweater over her breasts and pulled up her panties and jeans but didn't bother to zip them.

"You have my brand on your neck, and my juices inside you," Anders hissed. "You're my whore now, bitch," he announced. "Not Hotchner's." He reached out a hand and pulled Haley flat on her back on the bed. He noticed the woman's eyes were tightly shut; she couldn't even look at him but it didn't matter. "You weren't bad, Haley. But later I will make you scream again, only this time you will scream my name. Just keep in mind that your son is nearby, so should you refuse to service me when I want you to, I will simply use your son to get what I want. Just like I used those girls who looked like you." He then turned and left the room, closing the door behind him; the click of a lock was heard.

It was after Anders had left that Haley opened her wet, red, and swollen eyes. She looked in the direction of the locked door, her eyes burning with tears. Her entire body hurt after being so rudely violated twice. Then a frightening thought occurred to her. What if this man was to get her pregnant? She couldn't handle carrying the unborn child of her rapist, and she wouldn't expect Aaron to accept it as his either. If that happened, it would be a permanent reminder of her ordeal. But despite the fear of an unwanted pregnancy, a different thought was foremost in her mind. And that was despite everything, she couldn't let him use Jack as he was her. Jack was only five years old. An innocent little boy who must remain that way.

"Aaron, I need you so very much," she murmured. "We need you. Please help us."

* * *

Knowing there was nothing they could do until they met and talked with Hotch, each member of the team sat quietly, lost in their individual thoughts, the case in Tempe now just a memory as opposed to what they knew awaited them in Quantico.

Fortunately for the BAU, the case in Tempe, Arizona hadn't taken more than one day to close as the police there were already on the trail of the UnSub but just didn't realize it. In fact, all the BAU really had to do was go over the evidence which had been gathered which pointed to an on-site grief counselor who worked in Darson College who had counseled five of the murdered students and had been having an affair with nineteen-year-old Skylar Summers, gotten her pregnant, then forced her to have an abortion. When Morgan and Prentiss had visited the ME, she explained that the autopsy confirmed both the pregnancy and abortion, plus there was no signs of rape with the belief that the sex was consensual. A talk with the Chief of Police revealed that Summers threatened to tell people she was raped and who did it thus giving him a motive for murder. A further discussion with the Chief also revealed that the girl's brakes had been tampered with so that they would fail causing her to crash into the guardrail. A discussion with her teachers confirmed that the girl had been on probation this semester, and was failing her classes and expected to be expelled and that was the reason she had planned to kill herself but did not know her brakes had been tampered with.

But the counselor, Griffith Alexander, was confronted by Summers' best friend, Cyndy Donner, who admitted she knew what he had done, making Alexander realize he had to get rid of her as well. Knowing how depressed Donner was over her breakup with Connor Murphy, he figured nobody would be shocked when she was found dead. So he simply made an appointment to see her in her dorm room one day shortly thereafter and talked her into slitting her own wrists by convincing her that Murphy was telling everybody how 'easy' she was and that she'd take money in exchange for any kind of sex they wanted. But then Murphy had figured out the truth regarding his ex-girlfriend when one of his friends came to him asking how much Donner charged for sex, confronted Alexander promising to tell both the school and the police what he'd done. Having counseled the young man knowing he had previously taken sleeping pills, he placed the emotional blame on Murphy to the point where the boy took an overdose of sleeping pills again because he had been convinced by Alexander that his ex-girlfriend had been prostituting herself during their relationship for cash.

Now believing himself to be safe from detection, Alexander was later shocked when Ingrid Marshall came to his office one day for counseling over the death of one of her friends, and hinted that she had seen him hanging around Summers' car the day of her accident, but promised not to tell anybody for fifty thousand dollars cash. Alexander agreed and promised to bring the money to her dorm room later that day. When he showed up, all he had with him was a bag containing a rope with a noose on one end. Marshall immediately realized he had no intention of paying her the money and threatened to expose what he had done and tried to flee, but was grabbed from behind and was choked into unconsciousness by an arm around the throat. Quickly donning latex gloves, Alexander then fastened one end of the rope to a hook in the ceiling inside the closet and sat a stool inside as well. Then holding the unconscious girl upright on the stool, he looped the noose around her neck as the girl was beginning to come around. Just as her eyes widened in terror when she realized what was about to happen, he kicked the stool from under her and released her body. He stood back and watched her feeble struggles to save herself until death finally won out.

Oddly enough, the only true suicide there was was Bryan Reed, Ingrid's ex-boyfriend. Having heard of her death he became extremely depressed, somehow got hold of a gun, and shot himself in the head. Exactly where he got the gun was never discovered. Alexander was arrested once the agents had found his journal in which he had written about his murders in detail mentioning things about the crimes only the killer would know. With that and a confession during their interrogation of the UnSub, the BAU and the police were able to close their case

* * *

Despite the lessening pain in her head, and the pain in her body from being raped twice, Haley had managed to fall into a restless slumber until the sound of a door being unlocked brought her out of her sleep. Opening her eyes, she turned her head watching the door open and saw Anders walk in carrying a tray on which sat something that smelled so good it made her mouth water and her stomach rumble despite not having much of an appetite.

"Good, you're still awake," Anders said. "I thought you might be hungry seeing as you didn't have any dinner." He sat the tray on the night table. "It's not much. Just some stew and a glass of water. But you need your strength considering our recent activities."

Haley didn't say anything but continued watching him. Despite the rage she felt over what this man had done to her, right now she could only think about her son. She had to be strong and focus on Jack; she had to protect Jack at all cost. "Thank you," she finally said. "What about my son?"

"He's having dinner even as we speak," Anders said as he reached behind his back and removed a pair of handcuffs. Leaning over her, he clamped the handcuffs around one wrist with the other end clamped onto the bed frame above her head. He then removed his pocketknife and cut away the duct tape that had previously bound her wrists. Standing back, he watched her painfully ease her body into a slightly elevated position, one half of her torn sweater falling away, exposing one breast. She noticed his eyes shift to her now exposed breast as a smirk appeared. After adjusting the pillows behind her back, he picked up the tray and sat it on her abdomen. "I suggest you eat everything as it might be awhile before you do again."

"Please tell me where my son is? I need to see him."

"Never mind the brat. Just eat your dinner."

"I want to see my son!"

"I said_ no!_"

"_Damn you!_" Haley screamed grabbing the tray and flinging it at Anders who didn't quite manage to get out of the way of hot stew. He stared at the mess on the floor then looked at his clothes, brushing away bits of stew before turning his angry glare onto her. Roughly seizing her free hand so tightly she thought he would break it, he yanked her arm above her head while reaching behind him again and removed a second pair of handcuffs, and proceeded to cuff her arm as he had her other. He then stormed out of the room returning five minutes later with a roll of duct tape. Ripping off a strip, he covered her mouth with it before viciously slapping her bringing fresh tears to her eyes as her cheek stung from the blow. She knew she had lost control; the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do because of Jack.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch," he hissed. Then, a perverted smile appeared on his face. "Think I'll pay your son a little visit." He then spun on his heels and exited the room with the sounds of Haley's muffled cries following him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Having left his prisoner's room, Anders stood outside the locked door where he had Jack Hotchner imprisoned. He knew what he had told Haley he was going to do, but in reality, he didn't plan on abusing the five-year-old right now. But Haley didn't know that, and he saw no reason to tell her the truth. Digging into his pocket he removed a key and unlocked the door. Opening it, he looked inside to see Jack lying on the bed staring into space; his plate and empty juice cup were on the nearby table.

"Finished with your dinner, Jack?" Anders asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Yes," Jack replied without looking up at the man who looked like his father, but knew inside that he wasn't.

Picking up the tray Anders started towards the door, and stood in the doorway. "What else can I get you before I leave?"

"Where's mommy?" Jack asked lifting his eyes to the man's face. "I want my mommy."

Anders smirked. "I'm afraid mommy is busy with daddy," he said. "She can't come to you right now."

"You're not my daddy!" the boy cried. "You're a bad guy."

"Wrong, Jack. Your daddy is the bad guy. A real bad guy. He hurts people the same age as you. I'm going to be your new daddy."

"My daddy fights bad guys. You're a bad guy. You hurt my daddy."

Anders smirked and studied the boy with disdain; obviously Hotchner's kid was sharp for a five-year-old. He really didn't like kids, especially Hotchner's, and if he didn't need him to keep Haley in line he would either have left him behind or gotten rid of him completely. But he knew he needed the brat to make sure she cooperated. Anders began to feel a warmth creep into his loins at the thought of Haley Hotchner.

"I want my mommy!" Jack cried.

"Yeah, kid, so do I," Anders said exiting the room and closing the door; the sound of it being locked was heard.

* * *

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs, Haley finally took a look around her room and gasped. There was something familiar about her surroundings. Then it came to her; she recognized where she was and assumed she didn't realize it at first due to the blow to her head. She laid her head back down on the pillows and looked up at the ceiling as she tugged at the duct tape binding her arms above her head, but they wouldn't give. She had to get to her son. She needed to stop Anders from hurting Jack.

She muttered a curse word into the duct tape still covering her mouth in frustration.

"Don't wear yourself out, Haley," a voice said with a chuckle. "I want you well rested for later." Haley turned her head to see Anders with an amused grin on his face. She glared at the man with all the hatred she could muster.

Anders stared at his captive. He could see the blackish-red bruise forming on one cheek from where he had struck her repeatedly. He could see she was trying to say something so he stepped into the room and grabbing the corner of the duct tape, ripped it off of her mouth sharply.

"Bastard! Where's my son? What did you do to him? If you touched him I'll kill you!"

Anders chuckled. "You'll be pleased to know, Haley, that Jack wasn't as cooperative as you. I had to show him what I wanted done, but he just couldn't get the hang of it. But I'm sure he'll do better next time, unless of course you behave yourself." He saw Haley's expression hadn't changed. He then noticed the cut on her lower lip in the corner of her mouth. "Still, Jack is eager to please his daddy."

Haley lunged at the man as much as her restraints would allow and screamed at him. The thought of this man's hands on her precious little boy was too horrible to imagine. "You are not his daddy and you stay away from him!"

"Well, now, that depends," Anders replied folding his arms and staring down at the blond. "That depends on you and whether you give yourself to me completely. I want to possess you totally, every inch of you. I want to erase that bastard husband of yours from your mind and your heart. You gratify me sexually, and I won't need to seek pleasure from a little boy. We understand each other?"

Haley wanted to reply but bit her tongue keeping her mouth shut. The thought of this man's hands on her and inside her were revolting; only Aaron was allowed that pleasure. But to refuse meant Anders would turn to Jack and Haley could not allow that, not again. And although she wasn't certain Anders had actually touched Jack, she really couldn't be sure nor take the chance he hadn't. So, swallowing hard, she closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them and looking up at her captor.

"I understand," she said with tears building.

"Good," Anders replied cheekily as he sat down on the bed and spread open the torn parts of Haley's sweater, gazing at her breasts. She could see the lust building in his eyes. He caressed each one, rubbing his thumbs repeatedly over the nipples. "So beautiful," he murmured. "So very, very beautiful. He doesn't deserve to suck on them." He lowered his head and took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to run his tongue over the nipple as he sucked on it, finding it hardening as he did so. He used his other hand to caress her abdomen. He felt her body stiffen at his touch and could hear her quiet sobs.

Haley hated what was happening; she completely _hated_ it. But she had Jack to think about. She was allowing this to protect her son and to keep him safe. She looked up at the ceiling with wet eyes. _"Aaron, please forgive me,"_ she told herself. _"But I have to allow this to protect our son. Just please don't hate me for it."_

Raising his head, Anders turned his attention to her other breast as he moved his body into position between her legs again, both hands gripping the waistbands of her jeans and panties and tugged them down without looking.

All Haley did was suffer silently hearing his zipper being undone, determined to play whatever part she had to hoping to keep Anders away from Jack. She bit her lower lip at the pain that followed.

* * *

Hotch felt as if something horrible was happening and he didn't know what nor could he do anything about it, and it was driving him crazy. He angrily jerked his arm bearing the handcuff in frustration.

"Keep that up, and you'll lose an arm," a somewhat cheery voice said.

Hotch looked at the older profiler. "I thought you guys weren't flying back until tomorrow sometime. And how did you get in here after visiting hours were over anyway?"

"We spoke with Dr. Cavanaugh and told him is was urgent we speak with you and it couldn't wait," Rossi said. "He gave us thirty minutes before he throws us outta here. Now, about losing that arm…."

Hotch allowed a faint smile seeing Rossi walk inside the room, hands stuffed in pockets. "It's not funny, Dave," Hotch said. "Tell me I can get out of here and help find my family."

"Not gonna happen, my friend," Rossi told him as he slowly sat down in the chair near the head of the bed. Reid, Prentiss, Morgan and JJ walked in behind him. Prentiss sat on the foot of the bed while both JJ and Reid stood on the opposite side; Reid with hands stuffed in his pants pockets and JJ with arms folded. Morgan leaned against the wall near the chair with arms wrapped around himself. Hotch glanced around at each of them before sighing as he caught a glimpse of one of the two IA agents standing just inside the doorway with his back against the frame. Rossi glanced over at the man.

"It's okay," he said with an amused grin. "We promise he'll be a good boy and behave himself." Rossi chuckled when the agent frowned and walked back outside. The older profiler then turned his attention back to his friend. "Have you heard anything from Moller since we last talked?"

"No, nothing," Hotch said with a sigh. "I've been wracking my brains trying to figure out where Anders might have taken them. But I can't think straight right now." He ran a hand over his dark hair.

"Do you know anything at all about Anders?" Reid asked Hotch.

Hotch shook his head. "I never knew anything personally about the man; he was not the sociable type. Kept to himself pretty much. I did notice the resemblance between us when we first were introduced, but I'm sorry to say I didn't even consider him a suspect when these attacks began despite the resemblance."

"None of us did," Prentiss admitted reluctantly. "I mean, who wants to believe somebody they work with has a thing for little girls?" Her comment was met with silence. Morgan exhaled deeply.

"JJ, tell us again what Haley told you about Anders making a pass at her. Maybe there's something in what she told you that would give us a clue where he might have taken her and Jack."

JJ slowly repeated what Haley had told her with occasional questions being asked by the others. Once she had finished however, it became apparent that there was nothing to be gained.

"Wait a moment," Morgan began with eyes narrowing. "Didn't you say that Haley believed Anders was obsessed with her; wanted her," he glanced apologetically at his Unit Chief for a moment.

"Yeah, she did," JJ answered, puzzled. "I don't understand what you're getting at?"

"What I'm saying is that if he still feels something for her, it's possible he won't hurt her."

"But why take Jack?" asked Prentiss, just as puzzled. "Why take a little boy at all? He could have just left Jack at the house with Jessica or called somebody telling us where to find him."

Hotch's eyebrows knitted as his eyes narrowed. "He took Jack to maintain control over Haley," he said. "This way he forces Haley to do what he wants. He's using Jack as leverage."

"But what does he want from Haley?" asked Reid looking at the others. He noticed the others couldn't look at him or give him a direct answer. "What?" he asked. He even noticed Hotch couldn't look at him but had a pained expression on his face as if he knew the answer. JJ finally turned to the young agent and bit her lower lip.

"Anders may be in love with Haley. And he may have taken Jack to force Haley to uh…." she momentarily glanced at Hotch. "To uh….convince her to um, give herself to him."

Reid's eyes narrowed as he looked just for a moment to be confused. "But Haley's already committed to Hotch and….oh," he said as the truth came to him.

Hotch violently jerked the handcuffs on his wrist again. "I have to get out of here," he hissed. "If that bastard touches her or Jack I'll kill him!" he looked into Rossi's eyes pleading. "Dave, you have to get me out of here. If I can't do something to help find my family I'm going to lose my mind."

Rossi put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Take it easy, Aaron. We're going to find Haley and Jack. But you're going to stay right here. You're not strong enough to go running around looking for Anders. We don't want to be worrying about you as well as Haley and Jack. Also, you'll end up back in the ICU again. Let us handle it."

Hotch knew this was one time he couldn't win. Also, he was under arrest and handcuffed to the bed railing and there was no way he could escape the handcuffs. He breathed in and out of his nose. "All right, seeing as I don't have much of a choice. But promise me you'll keep me apprised as to what you find, Dave. Promise me!"

"We promise," Rossi agreed. "You'll be kept informed." Everybody turned and looked at the sound of someone clearing their throat, and noticed Dr. Cavanaugh standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, but all of you will have to leave. Agent Hotchner needs his rest. You can visit again tomorrow."

The rest of the team bid Hotch goodbye and walked out of the room; only Rossi hung back. He smiled at his friend. "Have faith, Aaron," he said. "And if anything comes to you as to where Anders might be holding them, give one of us a call." He patted his friend's shoulder, then smiled at the doctor, turned and walked out joining the others in the hallway. Leading the way towards the nurses' station, the older profiler stopped and faced his teammates when he figured he was out of hearing range. "Morgan, contact Garcia and have her check the GPS in Anders car; maybe she can pinpoint his location. JJ, I need you to keep Haley and Jack's kidnapping out of the media. If this gets out Anders might get spooked and we don't know what he might do. Prentiss, go to the hospital and talk with Jessica. See if she can tell you anything that might help us."

"What will you and Reid be doing in the meanwhile?" asked Prentiss as she and the others verbally agreed with their assigned tasks.

Rossi grimaced. "Reid and I are gonna come up with a profile."

* * *

A naked Anders lay beside his captive on the bed with his legs crossed. He was running a hand up and down the inside of Haley's thigh. He leaned over and gently kissed her wet cheek as she continued to cry from their most recent tryst. "I don't know why you hesitate to scream my name. You know you want to," he whispered in her ear. "But tomorrow will be different for us."

"Why…why are you…doing this…to me?" Haley stammered still sobbed. "What did I ever do to you?"

Anders sighed and using a finger, began drawing circles around the nipple of one breast like a child with a crayon and a coloring book. "Why am I doing this to you? Because it was love at first sight when I saw you that day. I knew I had to own you. Now…." he kissed her bruised cheek again. "Who do you love more than any man in the world right now?" He licked the side of her wet face with his tongue.

Every fiber of her body wanted to cry out ' I love Aaron Hotchner!' but Haley knew if she did that Anders was likely to go after Jack, and even if he didn't do anything the first time, it was highly possible he would this time. And that was something she could not let happen. She would protect her son no matter what was done to her.

"I…I…love you," she stammered. "Not Aaron."

Anders chuckled as he turned her face towards him and plundered her mouth roughly. With his other hand he groped her breast, squeezing it painfully causing Haley to whimper with his lips still on hers. "I knew I could make you see the truth about that cold bastard you're married to. You need a man of passion." He swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "You were much better this time, but tomorrow you will surrender. I want you to have my child. We will make love continuously tomorrow. Your husband will not want you once he sees my brand on you and discovers my child in your belly. Therefore, you have no choice but to stay with me." He then picked up the strip of duct tape he had earlier removed and put it back over her mouth before getting up, getting dressed, and leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

A sobbing Haley could hear him whistling as he walked away. She had to keep telling herself this was for Jack and to keeping him safe. That was the only thing that mattered; no, that wasn't quite true. Something Anders had said was working it's way into her mind. Would Aaron want her once he found out she had been raped multiple times? Would he even want to touch much less make love to her again after this? And what if she became pregnant with Anders child? What then? Haley forced those thoughts so deep that the only thing she thought about was protecting her son; the other thing she would worry about later.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Haley's sobs over the past several hours had slowly become whimpers as she fought to get control of herself and her raging emotions. Now was not the time to fall apart. Having noticed that Anders hadn't come into her room in several hours, she figured he was either involved with something else, or possibly asleep. And if he was involved with something else, she prayed that something was not her son. She stared at the ceiling as she ran her tongue over her lips.

Now that she had a clearer head, she had recognized the place they were in. She and Aaron had been here over a year ago. In fact, they'd been there only twice in the last three years. It was the cabin in the woods previously owned by Jason Gideon who, after leaving the BAU and the FBI, left the cabin to Reid to either use as a sort of getaway for himself, to sell and keep the profits, or whatever he wanted to do with it. There was a bad memory attached to it that Gideon couldn't get past, and in order to make a clean break, he transferred ownership of it to the man who, to him, had been like a son, Spencer Reid. Up to now, Reid had done nothing with it except make certain it was kept clean and stocked just in case. Then one day a few months ago, when she and Aaron were having problems and needed to get away, Reid suggested Hotch and his family make use of the cabin as sort of a getaway for a weekend. So Hotch and Haley left Jack with Jessica and stayed at the cabin, and where in addition to only being able to 'iron out' a few of their problems, they enjoyed themselves, coming back with a new determination and prospective. But how did Anders know about the cabin?

Haley tugged roughly at her restraints again but they held securely.

"Damn!" she muttered just above a whisper more out of frustration than anger. She looked around hoping to find something she could use to free herself before Anders returned. Her eyes fell suddenly on the night table and the small drawer. If memory served her, there had been a small pair of scissors in the drawer as she recalled when she and Aaron were there, she had repaired one of her blouses which had gotten torn. She prayed they were still there and Anders hadn't moved or taken them. But how to get to them with both arms and legs restrained? She needed to get Anders to release the restraints voluntarily. She wracked her brain trying to come up with a plan; and finally, she came up with one. But to succeed, she would have to give Anders what he wanted, and that was a willing sex partner who wouldn't fight him, but instead, would cry his name out in passion.

Blinking back the building tears to keep them from falling, Haley swallowed the growing lump in her throat at what she was convincing herself had to be done. Could she scream in passion the name of a man she loathed and was destroying her husband? Could she resist the urge to fight him and not allow herself to tense up at his touch? Could she actually fake her pleasure at what Anders would call 'making love' with him? She knew the answer was she had to. She had to convince him she would be more eager to his lovemaking if she wasn't tied down; hopefully he would fall for it, untie her, and when she had a chance, find the scissors with which she would use to hopefully kill her kidnapper, find Jack, and both of them get away and find help. At least that was her plan.

Could she pull it off though? A new look suddenly came over Haley's face; a look of determination. She had to. It wasn't just her life at stake here; Jack's was too. She had to do this. She chuckled a bit; Aaron had always said she was extremely stubborn when she wanted to be, and now was the time to be. _"I can do this. I can do this. I __**can**__ do this!"_ she told herself. Mentally preparing herself for what had to be done, all she could do now was wait; and hopefully not too long least she lose her nerve.

* * *

Penelope Garcia, still half asleep, straggled into her office in the BAU ninety minutes ahead of schedule, carrying a large cup of coffee and taking periodic sips. She needed to wake up and soon as she had to try and pinpoint Darren Anders' car and hopefully his location as to where he took Jack and Haley. She knew Hotch must be out of his mind right now and she wished she could run to the hospital and comfort her fearless leader, but Rossi and the team were expecting some good news by the time they came into the office and she would have it for them. Sitting down at her desk and staring at her monitors and keyboards, she took a long draught of coffee, put the cup aside, cracked her knuckles and began typing.

"Magic fingers, do your stuff," she said partially to herself. "Anders, you will rue the day you crossed Penelope Garcia"

* * *

As Penelope was busy typing, on the sixth floor, Morgan, JJ, Rossi and Reid all understandably tired after their long day yesterday, and each showing signs of not getting much sleep, came into the office carrying cups of coffee knowing there would be none prepared in the break area this time of the morning. JJ immediately went to her office to make sure news of the kidnapping didn't get out while Rossi and Reid immediately gathered all the information they had and started building a profile while Morgan started working the time-line from the time Anders was in Texas. Each was anxiously waiting for Garcia to call giving them hopefully the information they needed to locate their UnSub; but each fearing and not wanting to think about with Anders' obsession with Haley what he might be doing to her and Jack.

It was fifteen minutes later that Morgan's cell was ringing incessantly. Everybody stopped what they were doing as he reached inside his jacket pocket, opened it and pressed it to his ear. "Talk to me, hot stuff. Tell me you found Anders."

"That I have, my chocolate God. I tracked the GPS and his car's at 2318 Staple Drive in Alexandria. It's a used car lot."

"Any residences in the are where Anders could be hiding out?"

"None. That area is strictly business. Do you want me to contact the locals and have them meet you there?"

"Yeah, go ahead. But tell them not to do anything until we get there. Thanks, sexy thing," He glanced at Rossi. "Garcia located Anders' car in Alexandria. The locals will meet us there," Morgan said as he and Rossi prepared to head to the location.

"Go bring back our mini-Hotch and his mama. Garcia out."

Rossi glanced back at Reid. "Keep working on the profile, and let JJ know where we went." Without waiting for a response from Reid, they hurried to the elevator.

Reid watched them leave before returning to what he was doing; but found he couldn't concentrate. Something was troubling him about the news that Anders' car being at a used car lot. He knew that it was more than likely Anders had dumped his car there after kidnapping Haley and Jack and stolen a car from the lot. But for some reason Reid didn't think Anders would stay in Alexandria. They already knew Anders exhibited a combination of power assertive behavior and borderline personality disorder; and suffering from delusions that Haley wanted to be with him and was probably devolving. And if that be the case, he truly believed Haley and Jack were in serious danger.

"Spence?" Reid turned at hearing his name and saw JJ approaching. "Where's Morgan and Rossi?" Reid explained where the two agents went. He watched the blond collapse into a chair.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, worried.

"I feel so bad for Hotch and what he's going through, stuck in the hospital and not being able to help search for his family," JJ said cupping her chin in her hands. They'd have to put me in a padded cell."

"I'm not sure I could handle it either," Reid replied. "I mean, not that I have a family or anything like Hotch."

JJ looked up. "You have your mother. What if you didn't know where she was? Wouldn't you be crazy like Hotch is right now?"

"Yeah, but I know where my mom is and there's no way she could disappear. I was speaking in terms of a wife and child."

JJ could only smile at the young man she considered the younger brother she never had. She didn't know what she would do if any of her teammates disappeared and she didn't know where they were or if they were even alive. She'd probably feel like Hotch right now.

"JJ, let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If you were being held by Anders whom you knew was obsessed with you, what would you do?"

"I don't understand," the blond replied quizzically.

"What I mean is…." Reid began sitting across from the media liaison, "...it's obvious Anders took Jack to keep Haley under control." He saw JJ nod her head. "Therefore, what would you do if you knew your captor was obsessed with you and had your child."

"That's easy," JJ replied. "I would try to use his obsession with me to keep him away from my child. I'd do whatever I had to."

Reid licked his lips nervously as he prepared to say what he was about to. "Including giving yourself to your captor completely?"

JJ swallowed hard and looked at her hands which were now on the table in front of her. "If I had to. I wouldn't like it or want to, but it it kept me and my child alive and my child safe from harm, I would give myself to him." She looked up again. "You think that's what Haley will do, don't you?"

The young profiler exhaled deeply and didn't try to hide the worry he felt. "She may not have a choice. To protect Jack she will do what she has to just like a lioness protecting her cub. They will fight to the death to protect their young. My guess is Anders is probably keeping Jack separate from Haley so he will have total control over her. Control Jack he controls Haley."

The blond shivered at the thought of allowing herself to be raped if it meant protecting her child if she had one. Could she do it? Give her body to someone to sexually abuse to save her child? She brushed back a strand of her long hair. She guessed nobody would really know to what lengths one would go to save and protect a loved one. She glanced at Reid.

"If that's what Haley is doing, I worry about the consequences and after-effects on her both psychically and emotionally when this is over. The overwhelming guilt she's going to feel over what she permitted Anders to do to her even though she did it to protect her son," JJ explained. "She's going to have a long recovery ahead of her. But Hotch will stand by her all the way."

JJ wasn't sure if Reid had even heard her last statement as she noticed him lean forward with knuckles of both hands on the table.

"Spence? You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let me run something past you."

"Go ahead."

Reid looked up. "We profiled Anders as a combination of a power assertive behavior and a borderline personality disorder. He needs to control the situation. That means he would take Haley and Jack somewhere he could control both them and the situation itself; somewhere it would have the greatest impact on both them and Hotch. We also have to take into account his hatred of Hotch." Reid 's eyes narrowed as he began thinking of possible locations and which would make the most sense. Suddenly, a look of excitement appeared on his face.

* * *

Emily Prentiss was driving back from the hospital after her short interview with Jessica Brooks. She replayed the interview in her head. Jessica recalled after her sister and nephew had left with the two agents to visit Hotch, she went about picking up Jack's toys and after re-checking to make certain she hadn't missed any, discovered one just inside the dining room. As she passed the archway leading into the dining room to pick it up, an arm wrapped itself around her neck from behind and then she felt a pin prick between her shoulder and neck before everything went dark. She didn't see or hear anything or anybody.

Disappointed, Prentiss thanked her and left the hospital and was now nearing Quantico when her cell rang; checking the caller ID she saw it was JJ and answered it.

"What's up, JJ?" she asked. Prentiss listened as JJ told her about locating Anders' car in Alexandria. She was then asked about Jessica's interview. "She didn't see or hear anything," Prentiss said. "I'm about five minutes away from Quantico and…." she paused as she heard what sounded like Reid shouting something she couldn't quite make out. "What's happening? JJ? What's going on?"

"_Emily, Reid says he knows where Anders is holding Hotch's family. It's in Gideon's cabin."_

"Gideon's cabin? Is he sure?"

"_Yes. We're leaving now."_

"JJ, I'll meet you there. You and Reid are not to do anything without backup. Anders is dangerous."

"_No time. Gotta go."_ Prentiss heard the click on the other end and realized the call had been disconnected. She quickly dialed.

"This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss of the FBI. I need an ambulance and police…." she gave the location of the cabin in the woods and not to move in until instructed because federal agents were en-route. She then knew what she had to do as she turned her SUV around and headed as quickly as possible to the location to join the others. "Morgan? Prentiss. Listen, I just spoke with JJ." She repeated what she had been told and that the locals and an ambulance were en-route.

* * *

Haley was as prepared as she felt she could be when she heard the door to her room open. Looking over, she noticed Anders standing in the doorway just staring at her. She forced her sweetest smile in his direction and prayed that it didn't look forced.

"Good morning," she said calmly.

"Good morning," Anders said warily.

"How's my son? Is Jack all right?"

"He's fine. He's eating his breakfast. However, I myself usually before I eat any breakfast jog a mile. But as I can't do that, I decided to partake of another activity to replace jogging." Haley noticed him rubbing his groin area and knew what he was suggesting. She swallowed the building lump in her throat and tried to swallow her revulsion at the same time.

"That's good. Listen, can we talk a minute?"

Anders took a few steps into the room, all the time keeping his eyes on the woman, mesmerized by her beauty despite the ugly bruise on her check. It pained him to know he gave it to her. "What do you want to talk about? If it's about Hotchner, forget it."

"No, not about Aaron. I don't want to waste my time discussing him. I'd rather discuss us."

"Us?" Anders asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, us. You still want me, don't you?" Haley could tell from his eyes his answer was yes. "Well, I was thinking last night that I was angry and shouldn't have been. I was angry….angry and hurt. You were very abusive towards me. I mean, this is such a romantic place we're at." She suspected if Anders knew about the cabin, it wouldn't make sense for her to lie about being here previously with Aaron. She hoped she guessed right.

Anders sat down slowly beside her on the bed. "I…I know it is. I followed you up here when you and that husband of yours came up here for a weekend. I should've gotten rid of him then. We wasted so much time."

Haley's eyes arched. "You followed me up here? Why didn't you let me know you were here? We could've met and spent time together."

"That husband of…."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Aaron was totally unreasonable while we were here. He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. If I had known you were here to, I could have managed to slip away and meet you. We could've made love for hours." She then frowned. "At least if we had spent time together the weekend wouldn't have been a total loss."

Anders head tilted slightly to the side. "You….you wanted to be with me?"

"How could you ever doubt that? The first time we met in the BAU you caught me when I was upset with Aaron and I took it out on you. I'm sorry about that. I so desperately wanted to talk with somebody who would understand and all I did was lash out at you."

"You want to be with me?" Anders asked with a smile and a faraway look in his eyes. Then, he looked curiously at her. "But what about Hotchner?"

Haley chuckled. "Let 'im rot in prison," she said. "After how he's treated me…." She shifted her body so that she could face Anders slightly. "But enough about him. I don't want to waste precious time talking about him when we could be discussing what we could be doing instead." She shifted again so that both of her breasts were slightly exposed. "You like them?" She saw the lust burning in his eyes, and suspected she had him where she wanted him. She just needed to encourage him a little bit more. "They're all yours as is the rest of me. But there's just one thing."

"What's that?" Anders asked as he reached out a hand and ran it gently over one breast.

"I can't get in the mood to respond as I want to trussed up like a side of meat. I need to be free so I can respond lovingly and hold you in my arms like a woman should embrace a lover."

Anders hesitated a moment as if thinking about something. After a minute, he reached into his pocket, removed a key, and reached up to unlock the handcuffs. As she was released, Haley rubbed her sore wrists and noticed they were chafed from the tight fit of the handcuffs. Anders gently took one of her hands in both of his and gently kissed the inside of her wrist. He winced at the bruising.

"I'm so sorry, my love, that the restraints were so tight and left bruises." He saw Haley smile at him. "Hold still and I'll release your legs, and then we will make mad, passionate love." Turning away from her, he produced a knife and began to cut the duct tape binding her legs. As Haley watched him, she braced herself for what she knew she next had to do. Anders faced her after finishing and sat the knife on the night table, then stood up, and began to undress as Haley slid down on the bed and ran a hand between her breasts up and down, all the while smiling seductively with her eyes on her captor all the while knowing she'd have only one chance at what she was attempting.


	30. Chapter 30

*****A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than what I usually write.*****

**Chapter 30**

Haley watched as Anders began to undress glancing briefly at the knife on the night table. As she watched him toss his shirt onto the floor, and then proceed to pull his tee-shirt over his head, she quickly reached out, grabbed the knife, and hid it under the opposite side of her body. She shifted her body sensually as a precaution as she gripped the handle tightly in her hand while keeping it hidden while she resumed running her opposite hand up and down between her breasts. She watched Anders toss the tee-shirt aside and ran her tongue seductively over her lips as she stared longingly at his now bare chest. He made quick work of his jeans, and now dressed only in his boxers, climbed onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs which she willingly forced herself to spread to welcome him. She watched as he pulled down her jeans and panties again before she made her move.

After pulling them down to her knees, he began to pull down his own boxers when he noticed Haley ease her upper half upward and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he noticed his own knife, stuck up to the hilt, protruding from his abdomen. Grabbing the handle he glared at Haley as she scooted away from him and off the bed.

"You…_bitch!_" he cried as he fell sideways onto the bed, moaning. Before long, he fell silent.

Standing out of arm's reach just in case, Haley quickly pulled up her panties and jeans, and after zipping and snapping them closed, snatched Anders shirt off the floor while keeping her eyes on the motionless form on the bed, and hastily put it on, buttoning it to cover herself. She then ran from the room in search of her son.

* * *

JJ was driving as fast as she dared knowing if she went any faster not being the kind of driver Hotch and Morgan were, that she was liable to have an accident. She glanced for a second at Reid who seemed to be lost in thought.

"You realize we're heading possibly into an UnSub's location without backup," she said.

"It can't be helped," Reid reminded her. "Anders is devolving and possibly rapidly, else he wouldn't have kidnapped Haley and Jack to begin with. And depending how fast he's devolving, they could both be in more danger than ever. We can't afford to wait."

JJ didn't answer as she knew Reid was right; but inwardly, she wondered if the two of them were enough to stop Anders before somebody got hurt or worse, and there was a little boy to keep in mind. She spoke again while keeping her eyes on the now dirt road which would eventually lead to the cabin.

"How do you want to handle this?" she asked. "There's no way of knowing how long it'll take Emily, Morgan, Rossi, or any backup to get here."

"There's only one road leading directly to the cabin," Reid said. "Gideon had electronic surveillance installed so he could see who was coming up the road before they reached the cabin. When we get close, we'll have to park off the side of the road. If we drive right up and Anders is watching the monitor, he'll see us before we can get inside. We'll have to approach on foot from the woods. It's the only chance we have."

"And when we get there?" she asked. "What then?"

Reid sighed unhappily. "I have no idea."

JJ could only glance at the young profiler as the cabin came into view. Following Reid's directions, she turned off the road before they would have come into view of the outside cameras.

* * *

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?" Haley shouted as she ran through the cabin trying and pounding on every door she came upon only to find each locked, and no sounds from within in response to her pounding. Her entire body was hurting from the physical abuse, but she had to keep going. Finally, she came to a door on the lower level which led to exactly what she had no idea. Jiggling the handle she found it locked. She pounded on the door. "Jack? Sweetie, are you in there? It's mommy!"

"Mommy!" a small voice was heard from the other side. "Mommy, I'm scared!"

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's going to get you out of there. Stand away from the door!" When she figured it was safe, Haley threw herself against the wood only to find it wouldn't give. "Damn!" she said in a low voice. She then pounded on the door again. "Jack, mommy has to find the key to open the door! Don't be afraid. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Hurry, mommy. I'm scared. I don't like it in here."

"I'll be right back, honey! Don't be afraid!" Haley said before she turned and hurried back up the stairs suspecting Anders had the key on him and she would have to search his discarded clothes with his dead body in the room to get it. She wasn't looking forward to it, but it was better than having to search a corpse for it. It was either that or hang around until someone found them which wouldn't be likely as the phones were turned off since the cabin wasn't supposedly in use, and she had no cell. Reaching the doorway, she suddenly froze and gasped when she saw only a medium size blood stain on the bed where she had left her captor's body. But before she could move, a hand lashed out roughly seizing her by her hair and after yanking her into the room, flung her roughly onto the floor where she struck her head. Dazed, she moaned as she lay on her back and struggled to see who had grabbed her and through blurred vision, thought she saw a familiar figure standing over her.

"You filthy, lying slut!" Anders shouted holding one hand over the wound in his abdomen, blood oozing between his fingers, the knife Haley had used now held in his other hand ready to plunge it into the woman on the floor. He dropped to his knees onto Haley's legs pinning her down and using his bloody hand, gripped her by the throat and raised the knife. "I'll teach you to deceive me!"

"_No!" _Haley screamed as she grabbed the wrist of the arm of the hand as the knife started downward. She used all her ebbing strength to wrestle it away from Anders while the hand around her throat tightened. _"Don't! Please!_" Reaching up, she raked his eyes with her fingers causing him to momentarily release her enabling her to move away; but she wasn't fast enough. He seized the back of her hair and jerked her head back; she reached back and tried to free herself, but then noticed the blade coming toward her throat. She instantly grabbed his arm and managed to force the blade away from her throat just a bit. She then lowered her head and sank her teeth into his wrist causing Anders to yelp in pain and loosen his grip enabling Haley to turn onto her back and strike out with one leg and her foot connected with his abdomen. He doubled over clutching his wound as it bled more profusely. Haley crawled away in the direction of the open door.

But before she could reach freedom, Anders grabbed one of her ankles and yanked her backwards with her digging her fingernails into the floor trying to stop his progress. Once he had her close enough he grabbed the back of her jeans waistband and pulled her closer, before roughly seizing her by one shoulder and flipping her over onto her back, using his bloody hand to again grip her hair and hold her head down while raising the knife preparing to plunge it into her. She reached up with both arms and grabbing his arm, began struggling to force it away from her. _"Let me go!"_ she screamed. _"Stop! Somebody help me!_"

"Nobody can hear you, bitch! We're all alone up here," Anders cackled as with a burst of energy, he plunged the blade, up to the hilt, into her shoulder causing Haley to scream in pain. She whimpered as she felt the blade being pulled out of her flesh and despite the burning in her shoulder, grabbed his arm again. The pain was unbearable, but she ignored it and continued to struggle as her and Jack's lives depended on it. She desperately tried to turn onto one side and flip Anders off of her, but he was too heavy. Suddenly, Anders released her hair and viciously slapped her across the face causing Haley to see stars and a burst of colors in front of her face. But then she felt a searing pain in her abdomen followed by another and knew she had been stabbed twice.

"_God, please look after my son and protect him,"_ she told herself. _"Aaron, I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm so, so sorry for everything." _She felt nausea and dizziness rapidly overtaking her. She tried to move but her body wouldn't respond; all she could feel was pain; more pain than she had ever felt.

"You are mine, whore," she heard Anders whisper into her ear. "I will have one last go at you before I gut you like a fish and kill you." Haley began to sob silently as she felt the shirt she had on being ripped open, its buttons flying everywhere; she then felt her jeans being unsnapped and the zipper being pulled down. As she felt her jeans and panties being slowly pulled down her hips, something unexpected happened.

"Get off of her!" a voice said. "Now!"

Anders looked up while Haley could only manage to weakly turn her head in the direction of the voice. Both saw Spencer Reid, his weapon pointed at Anders, standing in the doorway, a look of repressed anger on his face. Anders didn't move.

Reid took a step into the room, his weapon never wavering. "You heard me, Anders," he said firmly. "Drop the knife, move away, and do it now." Reid watched Anders hand which still held the knife begin to shake and sweat was pouring down his face. He also noticed the heavy bleeding in his abdominal area and feared the man might not live long enough to clear Hotch, and they needed him alive. "I don't want to shoot you. Drop the knife!"

With a dazed look on his face, Anders looked down at Haley, then up at Reid before down at Haley again. He smiled cunningly and in one swift motion raised the knife and started to bring his hand downward when a gunshot shattered the silence.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The force of the gunshot propelled Anders backward clutching his right upper arm forcing the knife to fall from his fingers and slide across the floor. Reid stepped further into the room keeping his weapon aimed and his eyes never straying from the man except for one time when he glanced at Haley who smiled weakly up at him. He knelt beside her and patted her uninjured shoulder.

"Haley, are you all right?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Anders. He knew from her appearance it was a stupid question to ask, but he couldn't think of anything else at that moment to say.

"I've had better days," Haley joked despite her pain.

"_You shot me!" _Anders screamed at Reid as blood oozed between his fingers while he still clutched his arm.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you," Reid replied. He reached down and with his foot, slid the knife out of Anders' reach. Hearing footsteps behind him, he glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw JJ, followed by Prentiss and a few members of the local police, standing in the doorway, weapons drawn and aimed as they all burst into the room. JJ lowered her weapon when she took in the scene, and focusing on Haley, she quickly holstered her weapon and hurried to the woman's side and knelt down beside her.

"You okay, Reid?" Prentiss asked quickly as she holstered her weapon and put on a pair of latex gloves. She picked up the bloody knife and dropped it into a plastic bag she withdrew from her pocket. The young profiler nodded as he holstered his weapon, spun around, and walked out the room quickly.

"Jack," Haley sobbed looking at JJ. "My baby's locked inside a room downstairs.

"Shhhh. It's okay," the blond said softly. "We heard Jack crying as soon as we got inside," JJ explained. "We broke open the door and got him out. He's doesn't seem to be hurt from what we can tell." The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance and getting closer.

JJ gently stroked the woman's hair in an attempt to comfort her. She took in Haley's clothes and gently pulled up the woman's jeans and panties to cover the partially exposed bottom half of her body, but because of her stab wounds didn't fasten them. She also closed the front of the shirt, then asked the question she already suspected the answer to. "Haley, look at me. Did Anders attack you?"

Haley began to cry as she turned away; she couldn't even look at the media liaison right now. She could only nod her head. "Where's my son?" she asked.

"He's outside with a female officer," Prentiss explained standing aside as four EMTs, two of them pulling gurneys on which sat their equipment, entered the room quickly taking in the scene. Two of them went to attend to Haley while the others saw to Anders.

JJ backed a few steps away to give the EMTs room to work. "She may have been raped as well," the blond murmured in a low voice. As she got to her feet, Haley called out.

"JJ, Anders said he did something to Jack. Please have them check and see if he hurt my baby. Please."

"Ma'am, we'll check out your son as soon as we finish with you. We promise," said one of the EMTs.

Prentiss turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Rossi and Morgan behind her, weapons drawn; they lowered them after surveying the scene.

"What went down here?" asked Morgan. He inwardly gasped at the blood on Haley's shoulder and abdomen; then, with mounting rage, he turned his glare on Anders. "What did you do to her, you bastard?"

Though in great pain, Anders smirked. "We'll be connected forever." He then smiled evilly but it appeared to be more of a grimace. "I took her away from Hotchner," he said with pride. He began to laugh but it was cut off when a shot of pain ran through his abdomen as the EMTs worked on him.

"Shut up!" Morgan shouted as he watched the EMTs carefully move Haley onto a gurney, and then begin to move out of the room. He looked around. "Where's Reid?" he asked.

"He went outside," JJ explained, worried. "He seems to be taking all this very hard. Somebody should talk to him." She looked at the EMTs who were wheeling Haley's gurney out the room. "I'm coming with you." One of the EMTs opened his mouth to reply but shut it after seeing the look in the blond's eyes which indicated the subject was not debatable. He nodded slightly.

"I'll do it," Morgan replied picking up on the hint; he turned and exited to find the young man.

As they passed by Prentiss, she gently gripped the arm of one of the EMTs. "Have the results of the rape kit forwarded to Quantico as soon as possible," she ordered in a soft voice hoping it wouldn't be overheard by Rossi until he and Morgan were told first, fearing what one or both men might do to Anders. She then watched as Anders was loaded onto the second gurney.

"I'll be riding in the back with Anders," Rossi announced as he holstered his weapon. "Just to make sure our friend here behaves himself. The look in the profiler's eyes told Anders to discard any ideas of trying anything. "After all, we would hate to have something further to happen to him before he reaches the hospital." He followed the gurney out the door.

* * *

Reid, his hands stuffed in his pockets, kicked at a loose pebble with his foot as he aimlessly walked around outside. He had watched the gurney with Hotch's wife lying on it loaded into one of the two ambulances and continued to watch as Jack was handed up by a female officer to one of the waiting arms of one of the EMTs in the ambulance and then JJ climbed in before the doors were closed and it drove away, its siren wailing. He then continued to walk slowly with his head down. Coming to a tree stump not far away, he sat down and threw his head back to exhale deeply before the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He rested his arms on his thighs and stared at a spot on the ground as he rubbed his hands together between his knees.

"Reid, you okay?" a voice asked.

Turning his head, Reid noticed Morgan crouching down beside him looking at him intently.

"I'm okay," the young genius replied softly.

"Just okay? Reid, you saved Haley and Jack. You found them in time."

Reid snorted and turned his face back to the ground again. "Yeah, I found them in time. But saved them?" he slowly shook his head. "You saw Haley's condition. She was stabbed apparently in the abdomen and shoulder, and she may have been….been…." he choked as the word stuck in his throat.

"She may have been what?"

Reid looked at his friend with red, wet eyes. "Raped, Morgan. Anders may have raped her. How do we explain that to Hotch? How? I allowed that to happen by not figuring out sooner where he took them. It's my fault."

Morgan put a hand on Reid's shoulder. "Reid, look at me." He waited until the young man turned to him before continuing. "Don't do this to yourself. You found Hotch's family alive. And as horrible as what Anders may have done to Haley, and we don't know for sure yet, she's alive and so is Jack. We tell Hotch the truth, and be there to help in any way we can. Just keep in mind if you hadn't found them when you did, right now Haley and Jack might be on their way to the morgue instead of the hospital. You had no control over what Anders did. It was his decision to harm Haley; not yours. To a little five-year-old boy you're a hero because you saved him and his mom from a bad man. Just remember, Reid, this is about as good as things are gonna get on this job."

Reid continued looking at his fingers as he picked at his nails. "I know. But I don't feel like a hero. Haley may have been injured in the worst way possible. Jack may be traumatized by everything that happened. How will that make me a hero to Jack or anybody else? Hotch will never forgive me for allowing…"

Morgan sighed. "Reid," he said interrupting his friend. "I'm going to say this just one more time. We are not responsible for what UnSubs do. Sure we try and stop them before people get hurt, but we always can't do that, and most times innocent people like Haley and Jack get hurt no matter how well we do our job. The UnSubs are to blame for the bad things they do. They choose to do them, not us. If we start taking on the guilt over what each UnSub does, we couldn't do our job and UnSubs wouldn't be responsible for anything they do. But as I said, Haley and Jack being alive is as good as this job gets, and I'm sure Hotch will see it that way to."

Reid looked up and wiped the tears from his face with his hands; a faint smile appeared. "Thanks," was all he could say for now.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner was beside himself with worry. He had tried very hard to remain calm and positive, but failed miserably on both accounts and really didn't give a damn anymore. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he was terrified. Terrified of what Anders was doing to his family, what was he doing to Haley, what was he doing to his son, and primarily, were either of them even still alive. He jerked his arm only to hear the handcuff strike the bed frame and groaned. He was also impatient for somebody on his team to call him and tell him something, anything.

It felt like it had been days since he had heard anything, and all Hotch knew at this point was that if his phone didn't ring soon, he planned to be the first man to escape a hospital while under arrest and handcuffed to a bed rail with two guards posted outside. He ran both hands down his face wearily.

"I thought I told you to relax," a familiar voice said.

Hotch lowered his hands to see David Rossi, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, leaning against the door-frame with legs crossed at the ankles. There was a somewhat grim expression on his face.

"Dave, did you find my family?"

"We did," Rossi said as he straightened up and walked into the room to stand beside the bed. "Reid figured out they were being held at Gideon's old cabin." He held up a hand stopping the question he knew on Hotch's lips. "Before you ask, they're both alive."

Hotch momentarily closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. "Thank God," he was heard muttering. Opening them again he looked at his friend. "What aren't you telling me, Dave?"

Rossi let out a deep breath. "Jack seems to be unharmed, but Haley's been injured."

Both of Hotch's eyebrows knitted and his eyes darkened. "What do you mean 'injured'?"

"She was stabbed twice in the abdomen and once in one shoulder. She's been brought here; JJ rode in the ambulance with her and Jack." Rossi quickly placed both hands on Hotch's shoulders attempting to keep the younger man from tearing his handcuffed arm out of its socket as he tried to break free, mindful of his injured shoulder. "Aaron, take it easy. You're going to injure yourself. Calm down!"

Rossi's cries got the attention of the two IA agents posted outside the door and brought them hurriedly into the room. One of them raced around to the other side of the bed and grabbed Hotch's uninjured arm trying to help restrain him while glancing at his partner. "Find a doctor! Go!" The other agent raced out of the room.

"Dave, let go of me!" Hotch cried. "I have to be there for them! I need to be there for them! Haley can't die! I have to see her and Jack."

"She's not going to die, Aaron," Rossi said through clenched teeth. The older man was amazed at how strong his friend was despite his injuries, and it was difficult to restrain him. His eyes shifted briefly to the door when he saw the other agent followed by a man in a white coat come in; the doctor held a syringe in his hand. Edging his way past the IA agent holding Hotch's arm, the doctor swabbed an area on Hotch's upper arm, inserted the needle, and pushed the plunger down completely then swabbed the area again.

"This sedative should take effect very quickly," the doctor explained.

Rossi and the IA agent suddenly felt Hotch's struggles lessen a minute later and continue lessening until he was unconscious; his head falling to the side facing Rossi who, seeing his best friend now unconscious, let go of his arm and straightened up. His eyes looked at the agent opposite him and nodded his thanks. The two agents, now seeing things were under control again, left the room and returned to their posts in the hallway leaving Rossi and the doctor alone.

"What happened here?" asked the doctor looking at Rossi warily.

"I had to give him some bad news, I'm afraid," Rossi replied rubbing his forehead with one hand, his eyes still on Hotch. "I knew he would react badly to it, but he had to be told."

"I see," was all the doctor said as he walked around the bed to stand beside the profiler. "I gave him a strong sedative so he should sleep for several hours. Of course I'll update Dr. Cavanaugh when he comes in later."

"Is it all right if I remain here, Doctor….?"

"Marshall, and I don't see why not. But why would you want to? He'll remain asleep for hours."

"I know," Rossi answered running a hand down the back of his head. "But I need to be here for him just in case. Also, I feel it's important he see somebody he knows when he wakes."

Doctor Marshall nodded. "I understand." He shook Rossi's hand and smiled. "I'll make sure Dr. Cavanaugh stops by as soon as he comes in."

"Thank you, doctor," Rossi replied with a smile of his own. As the doctor left the room, Rossi pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and exhaled deeply. "I'll be here when you wake, Aaron. You won't have to deal with this alone."

* * *

Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss, having entered the hospital, found JJ sitting in the waiting area with Jack asleep in her arms.

"How is he?" Prentiss asked, sitting beside the blond and gently stroking his hair careful not to wake the sleeping child.

"He's fine but exhausted," JJ replied softly. "A doctor examined him and found nothing. Apparently Anders lied to Haley when he told her he did something to Jack."

"Bastard!" Prentiss murmured in a low voice.

"What about Haley?" asked Morgan rubbing the back of his neck.

"They raced her into surgery, but nobody's been out to tell me anything yet," the blond explained looking up at Morgan.

"What about Anders?" asked Reid quietly.

"They rushed him into surgery as well. I could only overhear one of the EMTs comment that he was possibly bleeding inside as well."

"Yeah?" asked Morgan with a dark look on his handsome face. "Well, the doctors better do everything they can to save him because I want the privilege of killing 'im." He punched the palm of one hand with the fist of the other. The others looked at him in silent agreement because they all felt the same.

"Where's Rossi?" Prentiss asked after awhile.

"He said something about going to see Hotch," JJ said. "He's probably still there." She licked her dry lips before continuing. "Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

Prentiss looked up at Morgan and Reid before turning her attention back to JJ; she knew what the blond was about to say.

"JJ, what is it?" asked a worried Morgan. "Is Haley going to be all right? Is Jack?"

JJ looked up. "Back in the cabin, before you and Rossi arrived, Haley was partially naked from the waist down. I asked her if Anders attacked her, and…."

"He may have _raped_ her?" Morgan exclaimed more loudly than he planned. "Is that what you're telling us?"

"Haley gave me the impression he did. I asked the EMTs to check."

"That fucking bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Morgan slammed his fist into the closest wall before he ran a hand over his bald head.

"Calm down," Reid pleaded with his best friend.

Morgan glared at the young profiler. "Don't tell me to calm down, Reid. Anders just better hope he's never left alone with me."

JJ looked down at the child in her arms after Morgan's outburst; fortunately, Jack hadn't awakened for which she was grateful. The boy just shifted in her arms but thankfully remained asleep. She watched as Prentiss reached out and again stroked the child's hair.

"Has anybody told Jessica yet what happened with her sister and nephew?" JJ asked Prentiss looking into her brown eyes.

"I don't think so. All she knows is that someone was in her home and injected her with a sedative. Somebody will have to fill her in." Prentiss brushed a loose strand of brown hair out of Jack's eyes.

"I'll do it," JJ promised her. "But not until we have word on her sister."

Reid suddenly felt like the walls were closing in on him, the pressure was unbearable. With hands stuffed in his pants pockets, he started walking away. He had to get away.

"Spence, where are you going?" asked JJ watching him pass her by.

"I'm going to see Hotch," he replied without turning or stopping.

"Reid," Prentiss called out starting to get up, but stopped when Morgan's hand gripped her shoulder. She looked at him.

"Let 'im alone for now," a somewhat calmer Morgan explained. "He'll be all right. He just needs to resolve a few things in his own mind."

Just then, JJ's attention was drawn to a male wearing blood-stained surgical garb walking in their direction. "That's Haley's surgeon," she told the others. They all turned around and waited.

"Family of Haley Hotchner?" the surgeon asked with hands on hips, a grim look on his face. He took in the small group.

"That's us," Prentiss announced standing up facing the man with Morgan close beside her; only JJ remained seated. "How is she?" Prentiss added.

"I'm Doctor Scofield. Are you related to Haley Hotchner?" asked the doctor. "Because I can only…."

"Look, Doc…." said Morgan getting right up close to the slightly shorter man. His eyes darkened as he was not in the mood right now. "That woman in there is our boss's wife, and she and this little boy here are like family to us. Her husband is a patient in this hospital recovering from a gunshot wound as is her sister from somebody attacking her. Now unless you want the entire FBI to descend on this hospital, I suggest you answer the lady's question."

"You're all FBI agents?" Scofield asked with arched eyebrows.

"That's right," Prentiss answered producing her credentials holding them up for the surgeon to see. "So how is Haley?"

Dr. Scofield sighed wearily but maintained the grim expression he had on his face as he faced the waiting group.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Dr. Scofield crossed his arms across his chest and exhaled as he looked at the small group. "Mrs. Hotchner did well during surgery despite her injuries which were serious," he began slowly. "By the time she arrived here, Mrs. Hotchner was going into shock due to blood loss as a result of one of her three stab wounds with the most serious being the one to her liver. Her liver was lacerated, resulting in serious bleeding and causing her to go into shock. The second wound was to her spleen but it was only nicked fortunately. The third wound damaged the soft tissue in her left shoulder. We managed to stop all the bleeding and repair all the damage. She's on antibiotics right now and is in recovery. Barring any infection, she should make a complete recovery."

There were relieved smiles all around and happy chatter among the team members. But then Morgan noticed Scofield's grim expression was still evident.

"What aren't you telling us, Doc?" he asked.

"We discovered something else when we examined Mrs. Hotchner," Scofield began slowly. "There was evidence she had been raped, at least three times. There was vaginal and rectal bruising present. A rape kit was done and I understand the results are to be sent to your office in Quantico, Virginia. She is going to require support and counseling if she's to recover emotionally."

"We'll take care of that," JJ said quietly. "Haley will have more than enough support from us and her husband and sister. And if necessary, we'll make sure she receives professional counseling as well."

Scofield smiled. "I can tell Mrs. Hotchner will be in good hands."

"That she will," Morgan assured the surgeon. "Can we see her?"

"She's being moved to recovery and then she'll be moved into ICU. She'll probably sleep for awhile and be out-of-it when she wakes. I suggest you all go home and come back in the morning."

"What about the other patient that came in with Haley?" asked Morgan.

"I didn't operate on the gentleman. That would be Doctor Caster and he's still in surgery. He'll come out and speak with you when he's finished."

"Okay. Thanks, Doc," said Morgan.

Scofield nodded at the agents before turning and walking away. Morgan leaned his head backward a bit and heaved a deep sigh of relief. He then looked at the others; Emily was resting her arms on her thighs and staring at her hands as she picked at her fingernails, and JJ was gently rocking Jack back and forth while watching him in case he woke up. Reaching inside his jacket, he pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"_Office of the Supreme Being. Speak and be heard."_

"Hey, pretty mama, it's Morgan."

"_Thank heavens. I was going crazy here! Did you find Haley and Jack?"_

"Yeah, we did. But…."

"_What do you mean but. What but? What aren't you telling me? Talk Derek Morgan or I'll hunt you down like an UnSub."_

"Not today, Garcia, and especially not now."

"_Derek, what's wrong? Tell me."_

"We found Hotch's family and Jack's okay; but Haley was stabbed three times and raped as well. She just got out of surgery and her surgeon said she will recover."

There was a few moments of silence before Penelope spoke again. _"I'm coming to the hospital. I'm leaving right now."_

"Don't bother, sweetness. You can't see her; none of us can. She's being moved to recovery."

"_Don't tell me not to bother, lover. Somebody needs to take care of Jack at least for tonight anyway. And mini-Hotch has been to my place and spent the night before. I'm walking out of my office now. I should be there within the hour. How's Hotch taking the news?"_

"I don't know. Rossi and Reid are with him; the rest of us were waiting for news on Haley. You sure you want to take Jack for tonight?"

"_But of course, sugar,"_ Garcia replied.

Morgan rubbed his eyes with one hand. "You're something else, woman, you know that?"

"_Of course I am, lover. Jack can stay with me at least until Jess gets released."_

"You're really serious about this, aren't you, Garcia?" asked a surprised Morgan.

"_Sugar, the Supreme Being is always serious, you know that. Now don't argue with me. See you soon."_ She heard Morgan chuckle before he disconnected the call and looked at the others. "Garcia's on her way here. She says she'll take Jack home with her until Jess is released from the hospital." He then exhaled as they then continued to wait for news on their perpetrator and whether or not he would live.

* * *

Rossi stretched his arms in front of him trying to eliminate the kinks from his weary joints. Once that was done, he rubbed his forehead and yawned. Looking at his friend again, he noticed Hotch was still sleeping peacefully, apparently oblivious to him being there. The older profiler couldn't help but be jealous as he wasn't able to sleep right now. He smirked in amusement at his friend when he felt someone's presence. Looking over, he spotted Reid standing in the doorway; the young man was studying the man in the bed.

"Is he all right?" he asked softly, glancing briefly at Rossi.

Pushing himself up out of the chair, Rossi glanced back at Hotch before he approached Reid. "I told him about Haley's injuries and he ended up having to be sedated." He took Reid's arm. "C'mon, let's talk outside, I don't want to wake Hotch." He led the young profiler into the hallway a short distance away from the two agents posted outside the door. Rossi folded his arms across his chest and studied the man standing before him and could tell something was troubling him and had a fairly good idea what it was.

"I know what's troubling you."

Reid's hands were stuffed in his pants pockets and his head was bowed. However, he looked up after Rossi spoke. "You do?"

"Umm-hmmm. You're asking yourself whether there was anything you missed which could have told you earlier where Anders was holding Hotch's family so you could have kept Haley from being hurt. Do you want to hear my answer?"

"Do I have a choice?" Reid asked sarcastically.

"Not really," Rossi replied with a slight smile. "Reid, take it from somebody who's been here a long time and seen just about everything. We have no control over what an UnSub will do. We can only understand their behavior and hopefully predict what they'll do and be able to stop them. But they don't always stick to the script as they say. You had no way of knowing Anders would attack Haley as he did and certainly not that he would rape her. You saved her and Jack. If it hadn't been for you they might both be dead now. All we can do is the best we can."

"That's almost what Morgan told me," Reid said with a frown.

"And he'd be right. Stop beating yourself up over what happened. Believe me when I tell you Hotch, Haley and even Jack, will be grateful to you in the long run."

Reid bit his lower lip nervously. "You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do. I've know Aaron for many years and he will be grateful. You gave him back his family, alive."

Reid swallowed hard. "Does Hotch know about the rape yet?"

Rossi shook his head. "No. Considering how he reacted to her being injured, I didn't think it wise to tell him yet. But he'll need to be told when he awakens." Rossi placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "I'd like you to be there when I tell him."

Reid's eyes widened in horror. "You want me to be….I can't! Don't ask me to be there! I couldn't face Hotch!"

Rossi then gripped both of Reid's shoulders attempting to try and calm the young man. "Reid, listen to me. Hotch will not blame you for anything that happened. Trust me when I say that. Besides, I know he'll want to thank the man who saved his wife and son. Now, don't you think he has a right to say thank you?"

"I guess so," Reid replied looking at the floor again. "All right, I'll be here when you tell him."

Rossi smiled affectionately. "That's all I'm asking. Now, any word on Anders or Haley yet?"

"I don't know about either one. I came here before we found out anything."

Rossi nodded briefly as he removed his cell from his pocket and dialed.

"Hello, Morgan? Rossi. Listen, Reid and I were wondering if there's any news on Haley and Anders yet?" He listened as Morgan explained about Haley's condition and the rape, and that they were still waiting to find out about Anders. "Okay, call me when you hear something. What? No. Hotch had to be sedated when I told him about Haley's injuries. Reid's hanging in. We'll talk later." He disconnected the call.

* * *

No sooner had Morgan put his phone away then a doctor a bit younger that Scofield in appearance wearing blood-stained surgical garb approached the group.

"Family of Darren Anders? He asked looking around. He seemed to be a bit nervous as his green eyes scanned the group. The profilers suspected word may have somehow gotten to him that they were FBI agents.

"That's us," Morgan replied. "What can you tell us?"

"I'm Doctor Caster. First let me say that the bullet wound to Agent Anders arm went clean through causing no damage and was easily repaired. But the knife wound was a different matter. Agent Anders suffered a penetration of the small intestine causing some of the intestinal juices to leak out into the peritoneal space. As the intestinal juices carry bacteria, we have to worry about peritonitis. We were able to repair the perforation and have started him on strong antibiotics. Right now, it's touch-and-go. If we can't get a handle on the infection, he could die a very painful death in a few days. He's in recovery right now but will be moved eventually to ICU."

"When can he be questioned?" asked Prentiss.

Caster folded his arms casually. "Not at least for seventy-two hours. He'll be in ICU at least that long before we'll know whether he lives or not. If later we determine he's going to recover, he will be moved into a regular room and only then will you be able to question him."

Prentiss and JJ looked at Morgan. Morgan then looked at Caster. "Thanks, Doc. There's one thing you can do for us, though. Agent Anders is a suspect in a crime we're investigating. When he's moved to ICU, I'm requesting he be put in restraints."

"Is that really necessary, agent?"

"Yes, it is," Morgan emphasized. "This man is under suspicion in several rapes, the kidnapping and sexual assault of a young woman and the kidnapping of her little boy here. We don't want him suddenly escaping from the hospital because he's able to. So you will have him in restraints the moment he's moved to ICU or else. Do we understand each other?"

The doctor looked into the profiler's eyes and saw a look that told him it would be dangerous to refuse. He nodded. "It'll be done as you request. Now if you'll excuse me." He turned and walked back in the direction from which he had come.

Morgan then removed his cell again and phoned Rossi updating him on Anders' condition. Once done, he looked at the others. "Okay, Rossi suggests we get out of here and head home. Tomorrow we have to set up the timeline and have everything in order to present to IA, plus let them know about Anders."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than an out-of-breath Penelope Garcia ran up to them, her twin ponytails, one on each side of her head, flapping as she moved. "I think I broke every speed law hoping to get here before you guys left, so don't be surprised if you receive a call from the police about me," she panted. Her eyes immediately fell on Jack Hotchner, and she gently ran a hand over the boy's hair. Jack mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake up. Garcia carefully took the boy from JJ's arms into her own. She let Jack rest his head on her shoulder.

"What about Rossi and Reid?" asked JJ as she got to her feet along with Prentiss.

"He and Reid are gonna sit with Hotch in case he wakes up at some point. Rossi feels he should have someone he knows here when he's told about Haley."

"I feel so badly for Hotch," Garcia remarked as she passed out the door leading to the parking lot which Morgan held open for her, JJ, and Prentiss. "First being accused of being a pedophile, and now this."

"I know," Morgan agreed. "But as soon as we can get a confession from Anders, the sooner Hotch and the rest of us can put this part of the nightmare behind us."

"Providing Anders lives," Prentiss reminded them.

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked as she rubbed small circles around Jack's back. She looked at Morgan. "What happened to Anders?"

Morgan sighed. "Haley apparently stabbed him in the abdomen at some point. According to the surgeon, his small intestine was perforated and he's now fighting an infection which could kill him."

"What infection?" Garcia asked the others. Prentiss, walking beside her, explained the dangers of peritonitis to the computer tech who's mouth dropped open afterwards.

"You mean that scumbag could die before he can clear Hotch completely?"

"That's about the size of it," JJ responded without turning around to look at either woman as she was a few steps ahead of them. "All we can do is wait seventy-two hours to see if he lives."

"What happens to Hotch if Anders doesn't make it?" Garcia asked looking at her friends. When nobody answered right away, she stopped walking. "Morgan? We'll still be able to clear Hotch, won't we?"

"Sure we will, baby girl," Morgan said forcing a slight smile to his face.

"Don't lie to me, Derek Morgan," she replied tensely. "What happens to Hotch if he doesn't?"

Morgan, Prentiss, and JJ all paused and exchanged looks. Finally, it was Prentiss who spoke first.

"If Anders dies before we can get a confession out of him, about the only thing we can prove without a doubt is that he drugged Jessica, kidnapped and raped Haley, and kidnapped Jack. Everything else just raises doubts as to Hotch's guilt but may not be enough to prove him innocent."

"But that's a good thing, right?" asked Garcia clutching at straws, trying to find some glimmer of hope to hold onto. "There being doubts, I mean."

"Perhaps," chimed in JJ. "But the Bureau and IA are going to want more than doubts. They're going to want proof Hotch didn't do what he's being accused of. All we have right now are a lot of coincidences."

"And without proof…." Morgan added dismally. "IA will probably go ahead with their case against Hotch and he could spend years, if not the rest of his life in prison for something we all know he didn't do."

Penelope's lower lip began quivering and her bespectacled eyes glistening. She blinked several times to keep the tears from falling. She swallowed hard as she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her arms and squeeze. Looking over, she saw Morgan smile at her.

"Don't worry, sweet thing. We aren't going to let that happen. One way or the other, we're going to prove Hotch innocent and clear him. I promise." Inwardly, the profiler hoped he hadn't just told a lie to his baby girl.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

David Rossi squirmed uncomfortably in the chair he was sleeping in trying to block out the sound he kept hearing. _What is that incessant noise I keep hearing, _Rossi thought. _Why won't it stop?_ Finally, after forcing his eyes open and rubbing the crustiness from them, Rossi became conscious and discovered his best friend was beginning to stir, and the sound he was hearing was the soft moaning of Aaron Hotchner. He slid his aching body upright in the chair and leaning forward, placed a hand over the hand which was handcuffed to the bed frame.

"Aaron?" he asked quietly, his eyes focused on the younger man.

Hotch slowly cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Rossi's stubbled face watching him closely, and noticed the older agent had a slight smile on his face. "Dave…." he said calmly. "What happened?" Squeezing his eyes shut, Hotch rubbed his eyes with his free hand before opening them again. He suddenly noticed the form of Spencer Reid curled up in a chair against the wall on the opposite side of the door, asleep. The lanky agent looked so peaceful yet so uncomfortable. Rossi followed his friend's eyes and noticed the younger agent.

"Reid! Wake up!" Rossi ordered. There was no movement. "_Reid!"_

As both men watched, the young profiler stretched his long legs and arms and yawned loudly. Shaking his head to erase the cobwebs, Reid opened his eyes slowly. "What?" he asked to nobody in particular. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. Time to get up," Rossi announced. He watched the genius's eyes focus on him and then Hotch; he shuddered inwardly at seeing his supervisor awake and knew it was time to face the music as they say. He slowly got to his feet and approached the bed, standing at it's foot with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets to keep them from shaking.

"Hotch, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired, I guess," the dark-haired agent replied quietly.

Rossi exhaled as he turned his full attention to his friend. "Aaron, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I….I think you were telling me something about Haley being injured. After that, I don't remember anything."

"Okay, I'm going to start at the beginning, but you have to promise me you'll remain calm," Rossi said slowly. "Yesterday, after I told you what happened, the doctor had to sedate you because you were on the verge of hurting yourself by trying to get loose. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," Hotch said.

"We found Haley and Jack in Gideon's cabin. Haley had been stabbed three times. She underwent surgery and came through it fine and is expected to recover."

"What were her injuries?"

Hotch listened carefully as Rossi repeated the list of Haley's injuries and their seriousness. "And Jack?"

"A doctor examined Jack and he wasn't harmed in any way. I promise. But we believe Anders lied to Haley when he told her he had in order to frighten her," Rossi assured him.

Hotch didn't respond; but his eyebrows knitted as his eyes narrowed. "There's something you're not telling me, Dave," he finally said.

Rossi looked over at Reid who bowed his head and looked at his feet nervously. He had known this moment was coming and dreaded it.

"Somebody better start talking," Hotch ordered looking from one to the other of the agents. "What else happened to Haley?"

Rossi exhaled deeply. "According to the doctor, she was raped at least three times. There was vaginal and rectal bruising found."

For a long moment there was nothing but silence; then, Aaron Hotchner squeezed his eyes tightly shut and began to sob. He ran both hands down his face as he did so; crying over the loss of his wife's innocence. "Oh God," he murmured. "No. Oh God no. Not Haley. Not my Haley! No!"

Rossi grabbed Hotch's shoulder tightly. "Aaron, we'll all be right there with you to help her everyway we can. She won't have to deal with this alone. Neither of you will. I promise."

"We all know the quickest way for a rapist to control and humiliate a woman is by violating her in the most intimate way. Anders wasn't satisfied though, he had to lie to her about harming our son as an additional form of controlling her. The bastard!" Hotch then turned his red, wet eyes to look at Rossi. "What about Anders? What about that piece of shit?"

Rossi looked at Reid this time. Hotch shifted his eyes to the younger profiler as well.

"Reid?" asked Hotch. "What do you know about this? Tell me."

Reid licked his suddenly dry lips. "JJ and I arrived at the cabin before the others. I found Anders after he had injured Haley and was about to kill her. Apparently she had somehow gotten hold of the knife he had and stabbed him in the abdomen. I ordered him to drop the weapon; he refused. I ended up shooting him in the arm. That's when JJ, Emily and the locals showed up. Hotch, I am so sorry I didn't figure things out before Anders raped Haley. I am so, so sorry. I let you down and let Haley be hurt because of it." He was becoming agitated.

Hotch took a deep breath before speaking. "Reid, look at me. Please." He waited until he had the complete attention of the younger profiler. "I don't blame you for what happened. You are _not _responsible for what Anders did to Haley. Do you understand what I'm telling you? You are _not_ responsible. In fact, thanks to you I still have a wife and son. You saved my family and returned them to me, alive. I can't ask for more than that. You saved them and for that I thank you."

But Hotch, I…." Reid began.

"Just stop. I don't want to ever hear you beating yourself up over what you had no way of knowing. Can you do that for me?"

Reid nodded slowly and allowed a slight smile to appear. _"Hotch doesn't blame me_, _at least__," _Reid told himself.

Hotch sighed wearily. "You said you shot Anders after Haley stabbed him. Is he dead?"

"Not as far as we know," Reid explained carefully. He then went on to explain about the man's condition and that he was fighting an infection which could kill him. Both he and Rossi could see Hotch's face turn a deep crimson and knew he was extremely angry; but they also could see he was struggling very hard to keep his temper in check to avoid being sedated again. But it wasn't an easy task for him.

Hotch swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Where's Jack now?"

"Garcia took him home with her last night. She says she'll keep him until Jess is released from the hospital." Rossi saw his friend nod.

"He loves his aunt Penelope," Hotch explained to the other two agents as he wiped his wet cheeks with the back of his free hand. "At least he's with somebody he knows." Hotch suddenly looked at Rossi, his eyes begging. "I need to see Haley, Dave. Please. I don't want to beg, but I will if need be. I want to see her myself and make sure she's all right. Please convince my babysitters outside to let me see her. Please, Dave."

"She's in ICU right now, Hotch. You might not be able to see her yet. Depends on her doctor."

"Then _talk_ with him or her. Dammit, I need to see my wife! Please, Dave!"

After a few minutes of studying his friend's face, all Rossi could do was nod with pursed lips. Getting to his feet, he started to move away, but stopped and looked back over his shoulder at Hotch. "Let me first find her doctor and see if she can have visitors, and if she can, I'll convince your babysitters outside to let you see her."

"You really think you can let those IA agents allow me to see Haley?" Hotch asked suspiciously all the while hoping.

Standing in the doorway, Rossi smirked. "I have contacts, I can convince anybody of anything." Then, he was gone.

Now alone, Reid slowly edged his way forward and eased himself into the chair Rossi had vacated. He leaned his arms on his thighs and folded his hands, his eyes now on his supervisor. "Hotch, are you sure you don't blame me for what happened and you're just being nice about it? Because if you are, I'd rather you scream and yell at me."

Hotch sighed. "Reid, I will only say this one last time. I do not blame you in any way for what happened. All we knew about Anders was his apparent hatred of me and his delusional obsession with Haley. But we all believed because of his actions he was focused exclusively on me; and even when he kidnapped my family, we believed he did it to torture me by showing he could take my family away. But Reid, I feel thank you is so inadequate for what you did. I will be forever grateful to you and the sooner you realize you did a good thing, the sooner you can stop beating yourself up over this. I want you to stop torturing yourself."

Reid looked down at his hands for a minute before looking up again. "Would it….be okay if I came with you when you saw Haley?"

Hotch smiled affectionately. "I think she'd like that very much." He saw Reid smile at him before his own eyes shifted when Rossi re-entered the room, followed by a doctor. Both men approached and stood near the chair in which Reid was sitting.

"Hotch, this is Dr. Scofield," said Rossi. "He operated on your wife. Doctor, this is Aaron Hotchner."

"Thank you for saving my wife's life, doctor," Hotch said. "How is she?"

"She's resting comfortably but is in a lot of pain as you can imagine, Agent Hotchner. I assume your colleagues have told you about the sexual assault as well."

"Yes," Hotch said through clenched teeth; oh how he hated thinking about what Haley had endured at the hands of that bastard. He exhaled deeply. "Any venereal disease and what about pregnancy? I don't believe Haley could handle becoming pregnant by that….that _man."_

Scofield folded his arms across his chest. "We tested her for venereal diseases and found no trace of anything. And as far as a possible pregnancy is concerned, we began a progestin-only method using a synthetic hormone."

"I believe you call it an emergency contraception which is used after unprotected sexual intercourse which may prevent pregnancy," Reid explained rapidly. He noticed Scofield staring at the young agent with wide eyes, speechless.

"How does one so young know that?" the doctor asked.

"I'm a genius," Reid explained shyly.

"The young man is correct," the doctor added. "We're using a pill called Levonorgestrel at 75 milligrams which must be taken within seventy-two hours of having unprotected sex. We gave her one pill already, and she'll receive another in twelve hours. It should prevent any pregnancy but only time will tell."

"Can I see her? I need to see her," Hotch said.

"She's in ICU for the next few days, but I don't see why not. Right now she is depressed, but seeing you might cheer her up." Scofield then noticed the handcuff securing Hotch's wrist to the bed frame. "However, I think we may have a slight problem," he added motioning to the handcuff.

"Don't worry about that, doc," Rossi said. "I'll be right back." The older profiler quickly exited the room. Ten minutes later, the profiler returned with both IA agents behind him; one of them was pushing a wheelchair while the other went about unlocking the handcuff.

"Agent Hotchner," the older agent said. "You will be handcuffed to the arm of the wheelchair, and we will be accompanying you to the ICU. When you're brought back here, we will again handcuff you to the bed frame."

Hotch looked at Rossi with one eyebrow arched. He didn't even want to guess how his friend accomplished this, but he would be forever grateful. He tossed back the covers and slowly slid to the edge of the bed before swinging his legs over the end and sliding his feet into a pair of slippers; he immediately started getting up but nearly fell down as his legs had no strength. He was saved from embarrassment by Rossi and the doctor each of which who grabbed one arm and helped him stand up and sit down in the wheelchair. Hotch rested his right arm flat on the arm of the wheelchair and waited impatiently as the handcuff was fastened around his wrist with the other end to the arm rest; his other arm rested on the opposite armrest. Then, Rossi grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and began to push with the doctor beside him, and Reid and the two IA agents close behind them.

* * *

Haley lay on her back staring blankly up at the ceiling; her eyes were red, swollen and moist from crying. The pain in her left arm resting in a sling, and the wounds in her abdomen had been reduced to a dull throbbing because of the pain meds she had been given this morning which made the agony much more bearable. But no amount of pain meds could reduce the pain in her heart over what happened.

She kept seeing Anders' face in her mind leering down at her as he straddled her body and forced himself inside her. And the 'morning after' pill they had given her didn't ease the fear of becoming pregnant with his child. What would she do if that happened? How would Aaron feel if that happened? As neither of them believed in abortion, would she be able to convince herself to make an exception should she be? Would Aaron ever be able to even look at her again without thinking of another man's hands touching her, of another man spilling his juices inside her? Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, fresh tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. _"Aaron, I need you so badly right now,"_ she told herself. _"I need to feel your arms around me, holding me tightly."_ Yet, she had somehow convinced herself Aaron wouldn't want her, wouldn't even want to touch her, and she cried even more.

"Haley?" a voice said.

Opening her eyes, Haley turned her head in the direction of the voice and saw the one person she didn't think she would ever see.

"Aaron? Is that really you?" she sobbed not believing it.

Rossi wheeled Hotch into the room and positioned the wheelchair beside the head of the bed. "We'll wait outside until you're finished," he said with a smile at Haley. "It's good to see you safe, Haley," he said. That said, he then ushered the two IA agents and the doctor outside the room.

"I'll wait outside with the others," Reid announced wanting to get away and started to turn around.

"Dr. Reid," Haley stammered causing Reid to stop in his tracks with his back to the woman. There was no response to her use of his name. "Please look at me." Slowly Reid turned around and faced the blond bracing himself for the accusation he suspected was coming.

"What is it?" he asked shakily.

"I just want to say thank you," Haley told him. "If it hadn't been for you, Jack and I would be dead now. Thank you so much for showing up when you did. I will always be grateful."

Reid swallowed hard. "How can you thank me when I was responsible for what happened to you by not figuring out sooner where you were?"

Haley looked at her husband curiously. "Reid blames himself for what Anders did to you."

She looked at the young profiler again. " But you're not," she said. "That wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. You're my hero and I know you'll be Jack's. You saved us, and that's what's important. Our lives were saved because of you and for that I will always be grateful."

Looking at his teammate, Hotch noticed a slow smile come to Reid's face and now suspected hearing thanks from a victim would go a long way to convincing Reid not to blame himself for what happened, more so than his own attempt. Hotch then saw his wife smile at the young genius.

"Reid, can you wait outside for a few minutes? I want to speak with Haley."

"Sure," Reid said softly, feeling his eyes become moist. "I'm glad you're all right, Mrs. Hotchner," he replied not knowing why he was being so formal. He looked at his boss. "I'll be outside," he told Hotch before turning and walking out of the room. Alone now, Hotch turned his complete attention to his wife.

"I won't ask you how you feel because I can guess," he said with a slight smile. "I love you so much," he added without hesitation. He wanted so desperately to reach out a hand and to touch her, but suspected she wouldn't be able to handle being touched right now, so he struggled to restrain himself.

Haley swallowed the building lump in her throat as she smiled up at her husband. "Aaron, I am so, so sorry."

"Shhhh," Hotch whispered, looking at the deep bruise on her cheek and the scabbed over cut on the corner of her lower lip. "You did nothing wrong. Nothing." He smiled. "Just so you know, I find you so incredibly sexy and beautiful right now. You are, without a doubt, the most desirable woman I know, and don't ever doubt that when I say it because I mean it."

Haley, reaching out with her good arm, allowed her hand to run up and down Hotch's arm. "Do you, Aaron? Do you really? I'm spoiled goods. Another man…."

"Stop that right now," Hotch said knitting his eyebrows as his dark eyes narrowed. "I don't _ever_ want to hear you put yourself down like that again, Mrs. Hotchner. Do you understand me?" He noticed the mark on her neck where Anders had bitten her and inwardly winced. It made him angry.

Haley allowed herself to notice her husband was handcuffed to his wheelchair. "Why are you handcuffed?" she asked.

Hotch chuckled. "IA is afraid I would take this wheelchair out for a test-drive without their permission. Can't have that now can we?" He noticed Haley smile despite her tears.

She ran her tongue over her lower lip. "Aaron, what are we going to do if I become pregnant? I mean, this morning-after pill might not work."

"Don't think about that, sweetie. We'll cross that bridge when and if it happens. Right now, you just concentrate on getting better. You don't need to worry about anything else." He sighed wearily as a noise made them both look over to see one of the IA agents peering into the room from the doorway and pointing to his watch indicating his time was up. Hotch turned back to his wife.

"I have to go back to my room. Hopefully they'll let me visit again soon," he said with a smile. He started to lean back in his wheelchair, but Haley's hand which up to now had been on his arm, suddenly grabbed the front of his hospital gown pulling him closer.

"Aaron, kiss me. Please," she begged.

Hotch was caught off guard by her request. He knew that rape victims had bad reactions to being touched after their attacks. "What?" he asked.

"Kiss me. I want to feel love again. I want the last pair of lips to touch mine to be yours, not Anders'."

"You sure?" Hotch asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. Please, Aaron."

Without hesitation, Hotch leaned forward over his wife's head and pressed his lips firmly but carefully on hers, and kissed her with all the passion he felt. He felt her reach up and run her hand through his dark hair. So engrossed were they that neither noticed Dave Rossi step into the doorway quietly and watch them for a minute.

There was an amused smile on his lips as he stepped back out into the hallway again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Moments after Hotch, Rossi and Reid had returned to Hotch's room, and the dark-haired profiler was again handcuffed to the bed frame, he had two more visitors. Hotch smiled weakly at the two women who slowly moved towards the foot of his bed.

"Jess, JJ," Hotch said, happy that his sister-in-law was alive although a look of worry was evident in her eyes. He focused on the smaller woman, concerned. "Jess, are you all right?"

Jessica Brooks nodded her head, her curls bouncing with the motion of her head. She wiped at her face with the back of one hand. "I'm all right, Aaron. What about you? Are you all right? I'm sorry I haven't visited you until now."

Hotch waved his free hand at her. "Don't apologize. It's all right and I'm all right, except for this," he added holding up his other arm to give her a good look at the handcuff on his wrist, the other end attached to the bed frame.

JJ licked her lips. "Hotch, I told Jess about Haley and Jack and what Anders did," she explained. She saw her boss nod his head indicating it was okay. He knew the woman had to be told the truth eventually. Hotch then turned his eyes back to Haley's sister.

"Jess, have you seen Haley yet?" he asked wondering if the woman would somehow blame him for what happened to her sister and nephew.

Jess rubbed the area between her neck and shoulder where the reminder of the needle mark was still slightly visible. "Not yet. I just want to pick up my nephew first and go home. I'll see her probably this evening if it's all right with her doctors." She then tilted her head slightly to the side. "How about you? Did they allow you to see her?"

"We just got back from seeing her, in fact," Rossi interjected looking at the woman who, to him, seemed nervous. "They allowed Hotch to spend a few minutes alone with Haley."

Jess nervously licked her lips resting her hand on the exact spot where the needle pierced her skin. She allowed her eyes to shift from Rossi to her brother-in-law. "How….how was she? I mean, how did she seem to you?"

Sensing the woman was fishing for information, Hotch decided it was best to be honest with her as Haley would need her sister more than ever now. "I won't lie to you, Jess," Hotch began slowly choosing his words carefully. "She's going to need the support of all of us to get over what happened. But let me make one thing very clear. I still love Haley more than ever, and nothing will change that. I don't care what Anders did to her, I will continue to love her with all my heart."

Jess allowed a small smile to appear. "I'm glad to hear you say that, Aaron, because I had my doubts for awhile." She let out a deep breath. "Well, I better get going. JJ's going to drive me to the BAU so I can pick up Jack and then drive us home. Penelope brought him to the office with her so she could keep an eye on him."

"How is Jack?" Hotch asked looking at JJ. She could see the worried look on his face and smiled.

"Garcia says he seems fine, but he's been a bit on the quiet side since he woke up this morning. He knows you're still in the hospital and can't be there for him; and he's been asking for his mommy a lot, but Garcia's been telling him his mommy is in the hospital because a bad man hurt her but she will be all right, and that Aunt Jess stayed with his mommy in the grown-ups part of the hospital. He seemed to accept her explanation." JJ noticed Hotch nod his head.

Hotch then looked at Jessica again. "Jess, I am so, so sorry for not being able to keep you, Haley and Jack safe. I would have given my life to have spared all of you from going through what you did."

Jessica allowed a small smile to appear. "I don't blame you, Aaron," she said. "If anybody's to blame, it's Agent Anders. He decided to do this, not you. Stop blaming yourself." She paused for a moment. "Aaron, when I come to visit Haley this evening, seeing as I can't bring Jack into the ICU, I'll leave him here with you while I visit Haley. I know he'd love to see you and you him."

"Thank you. I would like that very much. I need to explain to him about his mother."

"What about that?" Jess asked motioning to the handcuff.

"Don't worry about that," Rossi explained with a knowing smirk on his face. "It won't be there by the time you and Jack visit."

Jessica didn't respond but only nodded her head. "I'd better get going then," she said to the others; then, she looked at her brother-in-law. "Take care of yourself, Aaron. I'll bring Jack by later. I know he'll want to see his daddy. Goodbye." She quietly turned and walked out of the room with JJ behind her taking a moment to glance at Hotch over her shoulder as she left the room; that left Reid and Rossi alone with Hotch watching her receding back_._ After a few minutes, Hotch rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger.

"Jess will be all right," Hotch muttered partially to himself. "She's tough. She'll be all right. But I'm worried about Haley. I don't know how long it'll take for her to recover or even if she will. And should this emergency contraception not work and she becomes pregnant, it just might break her completely. Neither of us believe in abortion. But I can't even consider asking her to keep the baby of a rapist. I don't know what to do." He looked up at Rossi with pained eyes. "How do I help her, Dave?"

"First, you stop worrying about things you can't control," Rossi explained calmly. "You don't know if Haley will become pregnant or not. Nobody does. Not even the doctors at this point. But you'll figure out what to do when and if the time comes. As to how you can best help your wife, just double the amount of your love, patience, and support and you'll do fine. And you'll have all of us helping however you need us."

Hotch allowed a small smile to appear on his weary face. "Thank you. Haley will need all of you should I end up in prison," he reminded them.

"You're not going to end up in prison, Aaron, and you have my word on that," said Rossi. "Now that we have Anders, we're going to clear you of these ridiculous charges once and for all."

As wonderful as Rossi's words sounded to him, Hotch had to face reality. "But what if he should die from the infection before that happens? From what I understand, the proof you have so far only sheds doubt on my guilt, nothing else. Strauss and Internal Affairs are going to want facts."

"And we'll give 'em facts," Rossi added. "Aaron, try not to worry. You will be cleared. And the best part will be watching Strauss apologizing to you on bended knees, begging your forgiveness." The older profiler chuckled at that image.

"We'll see, Dave," was all Hotch could mutter.

"Well, I think it's time Reid and I got back to the office and help the others put everything together and then contact IA and present it to them. Hopefully at the end, it'll be enough for them to withdraw their charges against you and set you free while they wait to question Anders." Rossi patted his friend's arm. "Hang in there, Aaron. It's almost over." Then, with a wink, Rossi left the room with Reid behind him.

Alone now, Hotch inhaled and exhaled deeply as Rossi's last words replayed themselves over and over in his head and prayed it was true.

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan decided to take a short break from the work in the conference room and sat at the conference table drinking warm coffee which had been hot when they began their work. They had been arranging everything on Darren Anders in chronological order so it would be ready for what they knew was to come later.

"You think we have enough to at least cause IA to reconsider their arrest of Hotch?" Prentiss asked calmly as she sipped her coffee, glancing up at the three evidence boards.

"I hope so," Morgan replied looking at the boards as well. "Because I would hate to have to rely exclusively on Anders to clear Hotch considering how he feels about him."

Prentiss glanced at her watch. "I wonder where Rossi, Reid and JJ are."

"I forgot to mention it. While you were getting us coffee, Rossi called. They're on their way back here. He and Reid stayed with Hotch overnight in the hospital. He got permission for Hotch to visit Haley in the ICU. JJ's driving Jessica here to pick up Jack in Garcia's office, and then she's going to take them home before coming back here."

Prentiss's eyes widened. "Hotch got to see Haley? How is she?"

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "Rossi didn't say except that she and Hotch shared a private moment before Hotch had to return to his room."

"She's got a rough road ahead of her after what Anders did to her."

Morgan drained his coffee cup and pushed himself back to his feet. "Okay, Prentiss, break's over. We have work to do."

With a smirk, the raven-haired profiler got to her feet and returned to work.

* * *

Garcia, not hearing any sound other than the clicking of the keys on her keyboards, glanced over her shoulder to see what Jack was doing, and found him playing with two action figures; he had them in combat. A smile crossed her face.

"What you doing my baby G-man?" she asked.

"The bad man is fighting daddy," Jack replied without looking at her.

"Who's winning?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Daddy of course, silly. No bad man can beat daddy."

Garcia smiled affectionately as the child continued with his make believe battle between his father and a bad man. She marveled how someone so young could differentiate between a good man and a bad one. _"Probably because he knows Hotch is a good man and he fights the bad guys," _she told herself. She then turned around completely in her chair and with arms on her thighs, and hands clasped between her knees, she watched Jack closely all the while marveling how unaffected the little boy seemed by what had happened to him and his mother at the hands of Anders.

"Hey, Jackie-poo," Garcia said to the little boy with a grin. This time Jack paused in what he was doing and looked up into the older woman's face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" the little boy asked innocently.

"How did you feel when the bad man had you and your mommy?"

Jack shrugged. "Sad," was all he said before he went back to his action figures. He held up one action figure. "This is the bad man who had me and mommy." He then held up the other. "And this is daddy." He then had the two figures resume fighting. "Daddy will beat the bad man and save me and mommy."

"But sweetie, you do know that your daddy is in the hospital. The bad man caused your daddy to get hurt."

"I know. And the bad man hurt mommy too," Jack replied. "But daddy will make sure the bad man doesn't hurt me and mommy anymore."

"C'mere, sweetie," Garcia said holding out her arms and allowed Jack, still clutching his action figures, to run into them and wrap his short arms around her neck while she engulfed the little boy in a tight embrace. "You're right. Your daddy will protect you and your mommy. Always." She looked around at the sound of her door opening and spotted JJ and Jessica walking in.

"Aunt Jess!" Jack cried out squirming to get out of Garcia's arms. The tech analyst put the boy down and watched him run into the open arms of his aunt who wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face in the crook of the little boy's neck.

"Jack, I was so worried about you," Jess murmured. "Are you all right?" She lifted her eyes slightly to look into Garcia's eyes and mouthed the words 'thank you.'

"I'm 'kay," Jack replied pulling back and looking into Jessica's eyes. "Did you get to see mommy?"

Jess forced a smile to her face. "Mommy was sleeping when I got there. But I'm going to visit her this evening, and you're coming with me."

"We're gonna see mommy?"

"I am. Mommy is in the big peoples area of the hospital like daddy was, so little boys can't go there. You are going to visit with daddy while I visit your mommy. Would you like that?"

"When can I see mommy?" Jack asked, puzzled.

Jessica ran a hand over the child's hair. "Well, remember how you couldn't visit daddy while he was in the grown-ups part of the hospital?" She watched her nephew nod vigorously. "Well, it's the same way with your mommy right now. Only grown-ups can visit her for now. That's why you're going to stay with daddy while I visit mommy. Okay?"

"'Kay, Aunt Jess," Jack replied with a smile on his face. He hugged his aunt again.

"C'mon," JJ said softly. "Let's get the two of you home." She walked out the door with Jessica behind her carrying Jack who, with one arm wrapped around his aunt's neck, waved at Garcia.

"Bye, Aunt Penelope!" he hollered.

With a wide smile, Garcia waved back at Jack. "Bye, my mini-Hotch," she said.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss were still at work when Rossi and Reid walked in. The two agents paused when they got closer to take in what had been done so far.

"Looks like you two are nearly finished while we were gone," Rossi said admiringly.

"How's Hotch doing?" Prentiss asked the older profiler.

Rossi sighed wearily. "As well as can be expected under the circumstances," he replied.

"And Haley?" asked Morgan.

Rossi crossed his arms and sighed. "She's holding her own. But she seemed to have no problem with Aaron visiting her. But I can't say how she'll react to anyone else visiting her. I'm also willing to bet with Aaron's help she'll get through what happened."

"Let's hope so," Prentiss murmured. She and Morgan then stepped back and reviewed what they had done with pride, and hope.

"What do you think?" asked Morgan finally. "Think it'll be enough to convince Downer and Crown?"

"Let's hope so," Rossi replied as he pulled out his cell phone from inside his jacket pocket and dialed. "Hello, Agent Downer? This is Agent Dave Rossi. Can you and Agent Crown come down to the BAU for a few minutes? We'd like to show you something we hope will prove SSA Hotchner is not responsible for these attacks once and for all. Thank you." Disconnecting the call, Rossi stuck his cell back inside his pocket. "I guess we'll soon find out your answer, Derek," he said.

"What happens if they don't accept what we have as proof of Hotch's innocence?" asked Reid looking at Rossi.

The older profiler sighed. "Then it may come down to Anders which I would hate to have happen. But as we have Anders on two counts of kidnapping, rape and assault with intent to commit murder, he might just be willing to do business."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Agent Rossi, you and your team were warned repeatedly not to get involved in this investigation by Section Chief Strauss," Downer stated matter-of-factly as he and his partner both stared at the older profiler with disdain, all the while Rossi's face remained unreadable. "But you can't seem to stay out of it. When Chief Strauss hears about the flagrant disregard of…."

"Agent Downer," Rossi said calmly. "Before you start throwing around accusations and threats, I suggest you both sit down and hear our proof proving beyond a shadow of a doubt Agent Hotchner is innocent of these charges and you've arrested the wrong man."

Crown and Downer both found themselves studying the evidence boards behind Rossi, Reid and Morgan, when they gaped in surprise at seeing Anders photo taped on one of them.

"What is Agent Anders' photo doing up there?" asked Crown as he and his partner sat down.

"His photo is up there because he is the UnSub," Morgan replied. He noticed both IA agents exchange shocked looks and were about to start an argument, but when they saw Morgan's expression, decided to shut their mouths instead.

"You can't be serious?" asked Crown. "Agent Anders was instrumental in the information he gave us regarding Agent Hotchner's behavior."

"Of course he was," Prentiss explained. "He was the one calling the shots. And as long as he was, you both had no recourse but to believe what he told you about Hotch."

"An UnSub will often project him or herself into an investigation," Reid explained. "That way they are aware exactly what the police are doing because all the information is coming directly from them. So they are, in fact, controlling the investigation."

Downer folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs casually as he considered what Reid had said. He then looked directly at Rossi whose face remained unreadable. "And suppose, Agent Rossi, you tell us why you think Agent Anders is the UnSub and not Agent Hotchner?" Downer stated.

Rossi crossed his own arms. "Because a few hours ago, Agent Anders was shot by one of our agents after he had kidnapped the wife and son of Agent Hotchner, and after raping her, tried to kill her when he was shot."

While Crown's eyes widened like saucers, Downer jumped angrily up from his seat, his face darkening. "What! You _shot_ him? Are you out of your mind? Why the _hell_ would you shoot the man? Because he exposed your Unit Chief as the child molester he is? And how do you know he raped Haley Hotchner?"

"Easy," Reid said, his own face turning a deep shade of crimson, but not from embarrassment but from growing anger. "Because I'm the one who shot him when I entered a room and found him kneeling over Mrs. Hotchner's body holding a knife stained with blood, and her with stab wounds to her shoulder and abdomen. Also, she was partially naked on the floor. I ordered him to drop the knife and he refused; so I shot him. If you check with the hospital, they'll tell you she was raped at least three times. As for her stab wounds, one nicked her spleen and another lacerated her liver. The one to her shoulder caused soft tissue damage. Physically, her doctor expects her to recover, but that recovery will come a lot quicker than recovery from the rape."

"Also," Morgan started picking up from where Reid left off. "Agent Anders suffered a stab wound to his own abdomen perforating his small intestine. He's being treated with heavy antibiotics because some of the bacterial fluids leaked out and he's now fighting an infection which could kill 'im if they can't get a handle on it. Apparently Haley had managed to get hold of the knife at some point, and stab him in an attempt to get away, find her son, and get them both to safety." He wrapped his arms around himself and waited.

As Downer paled and slowly sank back down onto his seat, his partner paled as well over this new information. Could they have been so wrong about Darren Anders? Both agents looked at the evidence boards behind the agents again with a more open mind.

"Perhaps you'd better start at the beginning," Crown requested looking at Rossi, completely shaken now.

"That's why we asked you and Agent Downer here," Rossi said with a slight smile as he turned to the first evidence board.

Two hours later, with each agent explaining a portion of what they had uncovered, both Crown and Downer exchanged resigned looks between each other before getting to their feet and approaching the BAU team, a look of defeat on their faces.

"Is Anders ex-fiancée willing to testify should it get to trial?" asked Crown.

"Absolutely," said Rossi, both hands stuffed in his pockets. "And knowing Haley as we do, so will she as far as the kidnapping of her and Jack, her rape by Anders, and his trying to kill her." He watched Crown nod his head.

"What about Jack Hotchner and Jessica Brooks?" asked Downer suddenly.

"What about them?" asked a wary Morgan.

"Is there anything either of them can tell us?" Downer asked.

Morgan slowly scratched his chin as he talked. "I doubt it. Jessica never saw her attacker as he grabbed her from behind. And Jack's only five-years-old."

"Although…." Reid hastily interjected. "Children Jack's age have been know to observe things around them and with the proper line of questioning, can often give useful information."

Downer and Crown just stared at the young man with raised eyebrows. Then, Crown looked at Rossi. "What about Anders' former employer?"

"He's available to answer any questions you may have," Prentiss assured them.

"And what about the pornography sites we found on Agent Hotchner's home and work laptops? Can your tech analyst prove beyond any doubt the information found was sent from Anders' computer?"

Morgan folded his arms. "Without a doubt," he said looking Crown in the eye.

"Can Anders be questioned?" asked Crown.

"According to his doctor in ICU, not for seventy-two hours," Rossi explained. "It'll be at least that long to determine if he'll survive the infection."

"So, what do you think?" asked JJ throwing a strand of her blond hair over her shoulder. "Is it enough to convince you Hotch was set up from the beginning and that he's innocent?"

Crown and Downer looked at each other; Crown noticed his partner nod before they again faced the team. "It's enough," he said slowly.

As the BAU team broke into smiles and silently congratulated themselves mindful of the fact things were not over yet, it was Prentiss who suddenly brought everything back to the present. "What about Strauss?" she asked nervously. "Besides being pissed that we investigated after being warned of reprisals if we pursued this investigation, she'll still try to find someway to use this against Hotch even though he's innocent."

Rossi smiled a devious smile. "I wouldn't worry about Erin," he said. "By the time Agents Downer, Crown and I are done, Erin Strauss will be begging Aaron to forgive her for doubting him." He looked at the two IA agents with a smirk. "Won't she?" he asked.

Downer smiled in defeat. "That she will, Agent Rossi," he replied smiling himself. "Because of your team a grave miscarriage of justice was averted. Even Chief Strauss can't argue against that. Also, I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong." He held out his hand. "No hard feelings, I hope?"

Rossi shook the man's hand with a smile of his own. "None whatsoever. We know how it is to follow the evidence even if it leads where you don't want it to. In this case, we're just grateful where it led you was wrong. Aaron's a good man."

Crown extended his hand as well at the older profiler. "Your team has my apology as well. The BAU does excellent work. Mort and I are just grateful in this case that, despite being warned to stay away from this case, your team persisted and were able to find the truth before, as Mort said, a grave miscarriage of justice allowed a child rapist and murderer to remain free. We're grateful you and your team are so stubborn in your beliefs."

Rossi patted the agent on his back. "Blame that stubbornness on Aaron," he joked. "Now, I think it's time we all visit the hospital and tell Aaron that his nightmare is nearly over."

"Wait a minute, Rossi," Morgan interjected.

Rossi looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"We forgot something," Morgan said.

"What did we forget? We covered everything…."

Morgan smiled. "We forgot to tell Garcia we're going to the hospital to see Hotch. You know she'll want to come. She's the only one who hasn't had a chance to see him yet since this began."

Rossi smirked. "Then call her, Derek. Have her meet us in the parking garage as soon-as-possible."

* * *

In the ICU, Doctor Caster was busy making notations on the chart of Darren Anders following his recent examination as the man in question lay in this hospital bed, beads of sweat on his face. Anders was watching Caster closely.

"How is he, doctor?" asked the young nurse after she finished checking the IVs pumping fluids, painkillers, nourishment and antibiotics into his body. She had just finished checking the heart monitor as it beeped its normal signal in a steady series of beeps.

"About the same," Caster replied. "But at least he hasn't gotten any worse, so the antibiotics seem to be working. We'll keep him on them for now and continue to monitor him just as we have been."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Hey, doc…." Anders hissed through the wave of pain he felt in his abdominal area.

"Yes?" Caster asked while continuing to write his instructions.

"Is Haley Hotchner on this floor?"

Caster looked at the man this time; his eyes narrowed. "That is none of your concern, Agent Anders," he said.

"She is, isn't she," Anders said with a devious grin which looked more like a grimace.

The nurse looked from Anders to Caster, puzzled. She had never heard a physician speak to a patient that way or in that tone of voice before.

When Caster didn't respond, Anders chuckled. "She's my wife, you know. We belong together."

The nurse's eyes narrowed with curiosity. "But you said her name is…."

"NURSE!" Caster's tone of voice stopped her instantly, and she shut her mouth. Anders' eyes immediately focused on the young nurse. "You are not to engage in conversation with this man. Is that understood?" the doctor ordered.

"Yes, doctor. I apologize."

"Very well, then." The doctor hung the chart on the hook attached to the foot-board of the bed before tucking his pen in his breast pocket. "Get some rest, Agent Anders. I'll check on you later." Both he and the nurse started to leave.

"She's going to have my child, y'know," Anders said with a chuckle. "I spilled my juices into her so she'll get pregnant. And she will. She'll have my spawn and that bastard husband of hers will want nothing to do with her. You'll see." He started laughing as Caster and the nurse left the room, closing the door to the room behind them, each thinking independently that the man inside was crazy.

* * *

"Boss-man!" Garcia cried as after entering Hotch's room, she launched herself at the bedridden Unit Chief who barely had time to get his arms up to return her embrace as she gave him the biggest bear hug she could. He groaned from the pressure on his still healing shoulder. Hearing Hotch groan, Garcia pulled back with a look of absolute horror on her face. "I'm so, so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I mean, I forgot your shoulder…" She stopped when Hotch held up a hand and smiled, his dimples prominently shown.

"Garcia, stop. It's all right. You didn't hurt me. I just wasn't prepared for such a greeting." Hotch smiled as his eyes took in the sea of faces standing before him, including the two IA agents who were standing guard outside his room. Allowing his eyes to scan the small group, they finally noticed and focused on Crown and Downer in the back. "Jared, Mort, what's going on? What's happened?"

The IA agents eased their way through the small group until they now stood in the very front at the head of the bed. They both had Hotchner's full attention and kept their faces neutral.

"How are you feeling, Aaron?" asked Downer, truly concerned for his friend.

"Okay, I guess," Hotch said with dark eyes going back and forth. He didn't need to be a profiler to sense something wasn't right. "Which one of you is going to tell me what's wrong? Did something happen to Haley or Jack?"

"Your wife is fine and so is Jack," Morgan replied keeping an impassive face. Hotch gave him a brief glimpse before turning back to the two IA agents.

"Jared, Mort, what is it?"

"Just this, Aaron," Downer said reaching into his back pocket and removing a key. Then holding up Hotch's restrained arm, quickly unlocked the handcuff attached to the railing, and then unlocked the cuff around Hotch's wrist before laying his arm on the bed. He smiled at his friend as he attached the handcuff to his belt and returned the key to his pocket.

Hotch rubbed his wrist while a look of confusion crossed his face. "I don't understand," he said.

"We were wrong," Crown admitted sheepishly. "Your team convinced us of your innocence with the evidence they presented. It went a long way to proving you weren't responsible for the rapes of the little girls and about Anders. We're sorry, Aaron."

"So I'm not under arrest anymore?" Hotch asked wanting to be sure.

"Correct," Downer replied. "The bodyguards outside your room will be removed as well, effective immediately. About the only things we still have to do is acquire Anders' confession to the sexual attacks and the sexual attacks, rape and murders of Heidi and Adele Palmer. We'll touch base with this Detective Hopewell in Annandale about the Palmer murders tomorrow. The other being how did Anders behavior escape notice by the Bureau and the BAU in Texas and then here." Seeing Hotchner's puzzlement over mention of the Palmer murders, the agents explained to him what they had been told.

"So Anders has escalated from just rape to rape and murder," Hotch murmured trying to wrap his mind around the news. "My God." He then focused on his team, his gratitude shining through his eyes without having to say a word to them. They understood how he felt, and they all gathered around his bed and smiled down at their boss.

"Wait a moment," Hotch suddenly said looking up at Rossi with worry. "What about Strauss? She's going to know the team defied her orders about staying out of the investigation." His eyes darted between Rossi, Crown, and Downer.

"You let us handle Strauss, Aaron," Rossi assured him with a smirk. "Believe me when I say she will not be a problem."

"Do I want to know what that means, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Better that you don't," said Rossi with a chuckle.

Crown exhaled. "Aaron, with your permission, Mort and I would like to speak with Haley later today. Who's her doctor?"

"I think his name is Scofield. He operated on her. But if he says it's okay to talk with her, I would like to be there as well. Haley might be a bit calmer with me there as opposed to seeing you alone."

"We have no problem with you being there," said Downer. "We'll make arrangements with her doctor to speak with her later today. When we do, we'll make certain to come and get you first so we can all go together."

"Okay," Hotch agreed. "But can you do it before evening visiting hours? Jessica promised to come to visit Haley, and since children aren't allowed in ICU, he's being left with me here."

Crown looked at his partner. "I don't see why that can't be arranged, Aaron," Downer replied. "We'll try and do it later this afternoon. For now, try and get some rest. We'll talk later." He and Crown turned, and followed by the other two IA agents, left the room leaving Hotch alone with his team.

"I guess we better let you rest," said Rossi patting his friend's shoulder. "Congratulations, Aaron. Your nightmare is almost over."

"Thanks, Dave, for everything. Thank you all of you."

With a smile, Rossi and Morgan were the first to leave the room; Reid smiled at his boss and patted his arm before he left. JJ smiled and gave Hotch a 'thumbs up' sign before she exited. Prentiss gripped Hotch's hand tightly and covered it with her other.

"Hang in there, Hotch," she said with a smile before she released his hand and left.

Now alone with her boss, Garcia smiled broadly and gripped Hotch's hand in both of hers. She patted his hand. "I'm so happy for you, boss-man. I never believed you were guilty. You are a good man and I'll defend you against anybody who says otherwise."

She swallowed the building lump in her throat as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "But I think I should go before I start blubbering and end up drowning you."

"Thank you, Garcia," Hotch said. "Especially for taking care of Jack when Haley, Jess and I were all incapacitated. I won't forget it."

Garcia reached a hand up under her red-framed glasses and wiped at her eyes while smiling. "No need to thank me, mon Capitan," she said. "It was a pleasure taking care of my mini-Hotch for a night. He was no trouble at all except he missed his mommy and daddy." She exhaled deeply and put Hotch's hand back on the bed. "Well, I'd better let you rest, sir," she said slowly getting to her feet. Leaning over the bed, she pressed her lips to Hotch's forehead lightly. "I'll come back later and visit. I promise. Take care, sir." On that note, Garcia turned and was gone.

Now alone, Hotch exhaled the deep breath he had been holding and his lower lip trembled. He ran both hands down his face as he sought to gather himself together. It was a few minutes later when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Removing his hands from his face, he looked in the direction from where the sound came and was surprised by who he saw standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" the man asked hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Can I come in?" the man asked warily as he stood patiently in the doorway with hands stuffed in the pockets of his faded jeans looking at the man sitting in the elevated bed.

Hotch couldn't believe his eyes. Closing them, he pinched the bridge of his nose before opening them again just to make sure he saw who he thought he saw. The man was still standing there waiting.

"Jason, of course you can come in," he said. He watched the older man, his mentor, slowly walk into the room and approach the bed. The hair was a bit thinner and a tad greyer, the face a bit gaunter, but it was still Jason Gideon. Hotch noticed he was still wearing the same brandy-colored sweater Hotch remembered so well as well as the faded blue jeans. He stood beside the head of the bed and smiled faintly.

"Sit, Jason, please." Hotch motioned to the vacant chair beside the bed, and waited until Gideon sat down, resting his arms on his thighs, hands clasped between his knees. For a long moment there was nothing but silence between the two men. Gideon rubbed his hands together, waiting for the ice to be broken between mentor and student. He let out the deep breath he had been holding.

"I didn't want to come in while the team was here visiting," Gideon said. "So I waited and watched until I saw them all leave. I heard what happened. How are you, Aaron?"

"I'm okay," Hotch replied looking into the older man's eyes. "Jason, why didn't you want the others to know you were here? And why are you here now?"

Gideon sighed and studied his hands as he organized what he wanted to say. He finally looked up again. "I didn't want the team to know because it would have distracted them, especially Reid. I mean, I know it sounds like a cop-out, but it's the truth. Somebody called me and told me what happened, your shooting, the accusations made against you which were ridiculous, and I came back to see if I could help somehow. But when I got here, I noticed the team was focused on the case, and doing what they do best." He allowed a small chuckle to emerge. "They didn't need my help after-all. So, figuring my presence, if it were known, would only distract them in the long run, I stayed in the background watching." He watched the younger man's eyes for a reaction.

"Jason, I won't lie to you and say when you suddenly up and left, the team wasn't upset for awhile, and Reid was upset the most, because they were. Reid felt you had abandoned him like others before you. But he slowly got over it, and he's become a fine agent and profiler. You'd be proud of him just as we are."

Gideon smiled. "I know. I've received reports on all of you. And I'm glad Reid has worked through my leaving. I always knew he had the makings of a fine agent and profiler. But believe me when I say if I thought for an instant the team wouldn't be able to clear you, I would have stepped up and offered my services." He gestured with his hands. "And for the record, I never believed for a minute those accusations against you. Anybody who knows you would know you'd never harm anybody, no matter how badly things in your personal life were. And especially not Haley."

"I believe you and thank you," Hotch said, his eyes narrowing. "You said somebody called you and has been giving you updates? Can I ask who?"

Gideon shook his head. "That's not important. Just know that it's somebody who cares and leave it at that." He smiled again. "How's Haley? Will she be all right?"

Hotch sighed wearily. "I don't know. Being assaulted as she was will not be easy for her to recover from. I mean physically she'll be fine; but, emotionally, she's got a long road ahead of her. But I will be by her side the entire time. I love her, Jason."

"I know you do. Anybody can see that by how you look at her and talk about her, and how your face lights up when she walks into the room. And should you or Haley need anything I'll be glad to help if I can."

"Thank you," said Hotch knowing Gideon was serious in offering his help if it was needed.

"How's Jack? Is he all right after what happened?"

"He will be, although he seems to be handling things well considering. I suppose his age has a lot to do with it though."

"Probably, " Gideon said with a smirk. "Kids Jack's age are so resilient. They can bounce back from just about anything. By the way, my offer of help applies to Jack as well."

"Thank you." Hotch's gut was telling him there was something the older former profiler wasn't telling him, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Jason, what aren't you telling me?" he asked hoping he'd get an answer.

Gideon looked down at his hands for a few minutes. "I knew I couldn't fool an old profiler like you," he said before looking up again with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm leaving town, and I don't want the team or anybody to know I was ever here. I'm asking you to keep my visit here to yourself."

"Of course I can," Hotch said seriously with knitted eyebrows. "But what I don't understand is why would you want to. I'm sure the team would like to see you despite some of them maybe still harboring some hard feelings regarding your leaving. I'm sure Reid would like to see you especially. Despite his moving on, he's still worried about you."

"That's exactly why I don't want anybody to know I was ever here. It wouldn't serve any purpose for them to know. As you said, they've moved on, especially Spencer. I don't want to undo all the progress he's made since I left. And seeing me again will only cause him to feel abandoned again when I leave, and I can't do that to him. So I'm begging you, Hotch, don't tell anybody you even saw me. Can you do that?"

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want." Gideon looked at his watch. "I have to go. But it's been good seeing you and I'm glad you're gonna be all right and hope Haley and Jack will be as well." He slowly rose from the chair and headed for the door.

"Jason." Gideon paused at the doorway and looked back at the man he respected and liked. "Hotch?"

"Thank you for stopping by and I will do what you ask of me. Take care of yourself and if you ever need anything, you know where to reach me."

Gideon smiled an affectionate smile at the younger man before turning and disappearing from the room leaving a saddened Aaron Hotchner wondering about the man who had been such a big part of his life when he first joined the BAU.

* * *

IA Agents Crown and Downer had decided to pay a visit to the ICU and check on their two most famous patients; and to save time, they decided to split up with Crown speaking with Doctor Scofield about Haley Hotchner, and Downer with Doctor Caster concerning Anders, and then the two would get together afterward and determine their next move.

It didn't take Crown long to locate Scofield as according to one of the nurses at the nurses' station on the ICU floor, the doctor was at this moment with the patient in question. After thanking her, the agent was directed to Haley's room where the doctor was just exiting Haley's room with a nurse beside him.

"Doctor Scofield?" Crown reached inside his jacket, removed his credentials, and held them up for the doctor to see. "I'm Agent Crown with Internal Affairs. Can you spare me a few minutes?"

Looking at the agent's identification, Scofield turned toward the nurse beside him. "Carry out my instructions regarding Mrs. Hotchner, nurse."

"Yes, doctor," the nurse replied before she walked away. Scofield then turned his attention to Crown who was putting his identification back in his pocket.

"How can I help you, Agent Crown?"

"First, how is Mrs. Hotchner? Will she make it?"

Scofield exhaled deeply. "As I told her husband, Mrs. Hotchner's wounds were very serious especially the one that lacerated her liver. Luckily for her we were able to repair the damage and she will recover completely; but that's only physically. The emotional damage I'm afraid will take longer."

"You mean the rape."

"Yes." Scofield folded his arms and knitted his eyebrows. "We've been treating her with a morning after pill and it appears she will not become pregnant which was a major concern of hers. Regarding the rape, there was vaginal and anal bruising present, but no tearing. All things considered, she's a very fortunate young woman."

"How is she otherwise?"

"That's hard to say. Other than myself and the nurses, the only other visitor she's had has been her husband, and he was a calming influence on her."

"Doctor, my partner, Agent Downer, and I would like to question Mrs. Hotchner as soon-as-possible. How soon can we do that?"

"Normally I would recommend holding off for a day or two, but I understand from her husband the necessity of speaking to her as soon as possible, so I'm going to allow it. But considering her fragile mental state right now, I'm going to request to be present when you speak with her and I will put a stop to your interview if I see her becoming agitated."

Crown smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Scofield. Mrs. Hotchner's husband will be present as well. We'd like to speak with her this afternoon, if possible."

"That can be arranged. Have one of the nurses at the nurses station page me when you're ready, and I'll escort you into her room."

Crown held out his hand and Scofield shook it firmly. The agent smiled. "Thank you again, Doctor."

As easy a time as his partner was having, Agent Downer was having just the opposite. He had to wait for Doctor Anton Caster to become available as he was checking on another patient in the ICU and by the time he left that patient's room, Downer could see the doctor was obviously in a foul mood.

"Doctor Caster?" Downer asked reaching into his pocket and holding up his credentials for the doctor to see.

Caster exhaled deeply. "What is it, Agent?" he hissed.

Downer put his credentials away. "I'd like to know the current condition of Agent Darren Anders?"

Caster folded his arms across his chest and took a pose indicating defiance. "Why? What business is it of yours regarding his condition?"

Downer put his hands on his hips and turned on his version of the 'Hotchner stare.' "Doctor, this man is suspected of raping little girls ages thirteen and under, killing one along with her mother, kidnapping the wife of a federal agent along with his five-year-old son, raping her and then trying to kill her. So don't stand there and take a holier-than-thou position with me because I'm not in the mood. Now, regarding his condition."

Caster glared at the agent. "Look, Agent Downer, I don't appreciate this hospital practically swarming with FBI agents because of one man. It's disruptive to the staff and the other patients some of whom are asking questions. But to answer your question, Agent Anders condition remains the same. He is still fighting an infection caused by a perforation of his small intestines. Now, if there are no more questions, I have rounds to complete." In a huff, Caster started to walk away, but his arm was grabbed by Downer.

"Just one more question, doctor." the agent released the doctor's arm when he had his attention.

"What?" asked Caster exhaling deeply.

"How soon can Agent Anders be questioned?"

"Not for at least another forty-eight hours. And even that time-frame depends on how he responds to the antibiotics for his infection. Now if you'll excuse me." The doctor abruptly turned and stormed away brushing aside a nurse who had been approaching the duo.

"You'll have to forgive Doctor Caster," she said apologetically. "He's not usually like you just saw him. He had a rough day so far. He had two patients die on him within several hours and he doesn't take losing patients well."

"That's okay, nurse, I understand. Thank you for the explanation." He started to leave when the nurse's question stopped him.

"Were you asking about Agent Anders?"

"Yes, I was in fact," Downer replied turning back and facing the young woman. "Why?"

"He seems like a nice man," she said. "But there's something about him that gives me the creeps."

"How so?"

"Well, it's the way he keeps going on and on about someone named Haley. He keeps insisting she's carrying his child, that he got her pregnant, and he keeps demanding to see her. It's just creepy the way he says it. Is that his wife?"

"No, I can guarantee that, but I'm not at liberty to divulge anything else. Tell me one thing. Is he restrained?"

"Yes, sir. And he has been since he came into the ICU."

Downer exhaled deeply. At least Anders wouldn't be going anywhere. But he didn't like the idea of the man being in the same unit as Hotchner's wife, but there was nothing he could do about it; then again, perhaps there was. A smile came slowly to his face.

"Thank you, nurse. You've been very helpful. Just see to it that the patient is kept restrained at all times."

"Yes, sir." The nurse watched the agent turn and walk quickly away; he had a phone call, arrangements, and a quick visit to make.

* * *

Hotch was sitting up in bed reading a magazine although he wasn't really paying attention to what he was reading since he had re-read the same line three times already, when there was a knock on his door. He looked up and smiled seeing Morton Downer standing in the doorway. He put the magazine down in his lap.

"Mort, didn't expect to see you again so soon. What can I do for you?"

"I can't stay, Aaron," Downer replied. "I'm meeting Jared so we can discuss our next course of action. He went to speak with Haley's doctor while I checked with Anders' doctor. I stopped by because there's two things I think you should be made aware of."

Hotch noticed the grim look on the agent's face. "What's wrong? The look on your face is worrying me. Is Haley all right? Or did something happen to Anders?"

"Calm down, Aaron. As far as I know Haley is fine. So is Anders. What I wanted to inform you of is that I've been alerted to the news that Anders has been asking about Haley and demanding to see her." He noticed Hotch beginning to get out of the bed, and bolted into the room, placing his hands on Hotchner's chest stopping him. "Now hold your horses, there's no need to get upset."

"Mort, I don't want him anywhere _near_ her! If he so much as _breaths_ in her direction, I'll kill him with my bare hands! I want him kept away from her and I _don't_ care how it's done!" His brown eyes were blazing.

"That's the other thing I want to tell you. He's been restrained since he was put into the ICU and will remain so. I also made a phone call after I spoke with his doctor and a nurse and ordered two IA agents to be posted outside his room as an added precaution. He's not going to get within an inch of Haley's room or of Haley herself. Trust me."

Hearing the news, Hotch seemed to calm down and the tension start to leave his face; but just a bit. As far as Hotch was concerned, the fact that Anders was in the same unit as his wife was disturbing in itself, and he couldn't promise what would happen if the man couldn't be kept away from Haley. "_If you can't keep him away from her,"_ Hotch told himself. _"Then I'll do it myself. Only you won't like my methods."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Time passed slowly for Hotch as he sat up in bed trying to keep his mind from wandering to what was happening in the ICU. Had Downer been able to have protection put in place for Haley? Had something happened to Anders? What did Rossi have in mind for Strauss? Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache was beginning.

"Agent Hotchner?"

Opening his eyes, Hotch spotted Doctor Cavanaugh standing beside his bed looking at him worriedly.

"Are you in some pain?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Just a small headache, doc," Hotch replied as he wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll live. Besides, my sister-in-law is coming soon and she's bringing my son. She's going to leave him with me while she visits her sister in the ICU."

"I see," Cavanaugh said with an amused grin. He checked his watch. "Seeing as evening visiting hours are an hour away, that will give me time to examine you and have one of the nurses bring you some aspirin for your headache. Don't want to be in pain when your son gets here."

Hotch allowed himself to smile a relaxed smile for the first time in a long time. He saw the doctor return the smile.

Nearly an hour later, his examination complete, Cavanaugh made his notations on the chart.

"So, am I going to live, doc?" Hotch asked sarcastically.

"More than that, Agent Hotchner," Cavanaugh hung the chart on it's hook. "You're doing so well, I don't see why you can't be discharged in the next three days. Of course you'll have to take it easy for a few weeks and as I understand you live alone, will have to have somebody help out until you're strong enough. And I will have follow-up exams scheduled. I need to see you at least twice before I can authorize your return to work."

Hotch's eyes widened like saucers. "Discharged? You mean I can get out of here and go home?" He figured he'd try and talk his way out of having somebody take care of him later.

Wrapping his arms around himself, the doctor smirked. "Yes, Agent Hotchner. I am kicking you out of here. We need this bed for actual sick people." He chuckled, glad to give the profiler some good news for once.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" asked a feminine voice.

Looking over, both men noticed Jessica Brooks standing in the doorway holding the small hand of her nephew who was squeezing his favorite teddy bear in one arm. The woman appeared nervous and concerned, not only for her sister but for her brother-in-law.

"Doctor, Aaron can stay with me when he's discharged. I have plenty of room and Jack would love it."

"Jess….." Hotch said warningly. He was feeling guilty at having Haley's sister babysitting him when she was recovering herself.

"Aaron, it's the least I can do. Besides, Haley would never forgive me if something happened to you in that apartment of yours if you were there alone. Besides, this way, you and Jack can spend time together."

Smiling at the woman, Cavanaugh turned back to Hotch. "Then it seems your after-care is taken care of. I'm afraid I must leave you now, I have other patients to check on." Turning away, he walked out of the room smiling in passing at Jessica and Jack. Once he left, Jessica walked further into the room. She looked at Hotch curiously.

"Jess, what are you doing? You just got out of the hospital yourself. You need your rest as well."

"It's not subject for negotiation, Aaron. You are staying with me and that's that. End of discussion. Now, I want to see Haley, and Jack is going to stay with you." Leaning over with one hand on her knee, Jess looked into the face of the little boy. "Jack, would you like to stay here and watch over your daddy for me?"

Jack nodded excitedly. "Yay!" he said excitedly. "I'll keep the bad man away from daddy."

With a slight groan as she picked up her nephew and sat him on the bed beside his father, Jess stroked his hair and smiled. "Remember, sweetie. Your mommy and I are counting on you protecting daddy until I come back. Understand?" She and Hotch both watched Jack shake his head enthusiastically and then wrap his short arms around his father's neck, the teddy bear lying on his father's midsection. With a smirk, Jess looked at the father and son. "I'll try not to take long," she told Hotch before leaving.

Alone with his son now, Hotch kissed Jack on top of his head. "Hey, buddy, is Teddy here going to help you?" Hotch held the ragged-looking bear in one hand with his other arm wrapped around his son. Jack looked up and with one hand, took the bear from his father's hand.

"Teddy's gonna help me keep the bad man away from you," Jack replied looking into his father's dark eyes. Touched, Hotch kissed his son's cheek. "And just what is Teddy going to do if the bad man comes here?"

To demonstrate, Jack grabbed the bear by one arm and started hitting the bed repeatedly with it. "He's gonna beat him up, daddy."

Touched by his son's determination at protecting him, Hotch gently took Teddy and sat him next to him on the bed, and then wrapped both arms around his son and held him tightly while burying his face in his hair. He could never explain just how much he loved this little boy; he loved him with every moral fiber of his being. He lifted his own head and cupping Jack's chin, lifted it to they could look into each other's eyes. "That's very sweet of you and Teddy, Jack, but I don't want either of you beating up anybody. Handling bad guys is my job." He noticed Jack pouting and sighed. "Don't be sad, buddy. Look, I'll make you a deal. You and Teddy tell me if you see the bad man and I'll handle him. Deal?" He held out his hand, waiting.

Smiling, Jack grabbed his father's fingers and shook. "Deal," he said.

With a smirk, Hotch then grabbed on of the bear's paws and shook it gently, mindful of it's ragged condition. He knew the stuffed animal was coming apart, but he also knew Jack loved and cherished it nonetheless. He leaned sideways towards the bear with his ear against the bear's mouth.

"What's that?" he asked the bear. Then, nodding his head, Hotch straightened and looked at his son again. "Teddy says it's a deal also." He then wrapped both arms around Jack as his son wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I love you so much," he said softly.

"I love you, too, daddy."

Pulling back, Hotch moved Jack so the little boy now sat in his lap with his legs under him. "Guess what, buddy? I've got great news for you."

"What, daddy?"

"Well, daddy's going to be leaving the hospital soon and able to go home. Isn't that great news?"

Jack smiled broadly as he clapped his hands excitedly. "Can I go home with you, daddy?"

Hotch ran one hand up and down his son's arm. "Well, Jack, for awhile anyway, when daddy gets out of the hospital, he's going to stay with you and Aunt Jess until I'm able to go back to my own home."

Jack scrunched up his face a bit as he thought over what his father said. Then, a smile appeared. "Is mommy going to be with us, too?" he said his eyes lighting up.

Hotch inhaled and exhaled through his nose as he had always wondered when or if that question was going to come up and how he would respond to it. He guessed he was about to find out.

"Jack, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Mommy is going to be here in the hospital for awhile longer, so she won't be with us while I stay with you and Aunt Jess. Mommy was hurt badly by the bad man and has to stay in the grown-ups section of the hospital for a few more days, and then she'll be moved to a room where you can then visit her like it was with me. Do you understand?"

Jack nodded his head slowly that he did, but there was a sad look in his eyes which broke Hotch's heart. He sighed. "But if everything goes well, you should be able to see mom real soon. Now, how about you wipe that frown off your face and give your old dad a smile. Can you do that?"

Hotch allowed the corners of his mouth to turn upward as he watched a smile appear on Jack's face.

* * *

"Sis?" were the first words out of Jessica's mouth as she stood in the doorway of Haley's room in the ICU. She had been informed of the added security for Haley while she was in the ICU and could feel the eyes of the two agents posted outside her sister's room on her back, but still feeling a strange sense of comfort and dread at the same time. Comfort that the Bureau had protection in place knowing that the cause of her sister's pain and distress was in the same unit as she; and dread because she felt that only two agents wouldn't, somehow, be enough protection. She waited as the woman in the bed turned her head towards the door and a smile, although a tired and somewhat weak one, could be seen.

"Jess!" she held out her arms despite the pain in her shoulder and abdomen. Jessica rushed into the room and without thinking, engulfed her younger sister in her arms, pulling back almost immediately hearing her sister's gasp.

"I'm sorry, sis," Jess apologized looking down at the woman she loved, holding one hand in both of her own. "I forgot about your shoulder and stomach. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Haley shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me. Well, maybe just a little. But it was my fault. I forgot my injuries were starting to heal as well. How are you? I've missed you. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said the slightly older woman as she sat down in the chair beside the bed. She smirked. "I see you have your own security detail outside," she joked. Haley nodded glancing at the open door.

"Yeah. Internal Affairs posted them because Anders is in ICU also and he's been inquiring about me to his doctors. Jess, I know it's wrong to wish someone dead, but if it wasn't, I'd wish it for him. But unfortunately they need his confession to clear Aaron completely. Still…." She didn't finish. She sighed wearily. "How's Jack?"

"I left Jack with Aaron. He wanted to see his mommy so badly."

"And I want to see him as well. How is he? How's he handling everything that happened?"

Jess paused a minute gathering her thoughts; finally, she looked up again. "He seems all right. The doctors examined him thoroughly and found everything was fine. Penelope Garcia took him home with her until I was discharged the next day and could pick him up at work from her office. He seemed as if he had a good time with her."

Haley's eyes narrowed. "But….but…Anders said he…."

"He lied to you, Haley," the woman stressed. "He lied to you so you would comply with his demands. He never touched Jack in any way."

Her eyes glistening with tears, Haley closed them and pinched the bridge of her nose. "That fucking bastard! I was so sure he had harmed Jack in a sexual nature. He made me believe…."

"Forget him, sis. Nothing happened with Jack. Now, what about you? How are you doing? What did the doctor say about a possible pregnancy?"

Haley opened her eyes, and Jess could see the tears forming. "It seems the morning-after pill is working and there will be no baby. Jess, I was so scared I was going to have that bastard's child in my belly. I couldn't ask Aaron to live with my having another man's child. It wouldn't have been fair to him. As for my injuries, they're healing with no sign of infection so far. But you have no idea how much pain there is."

"Oh, I think I can imagine," Jess said with just a bit of a smile. "And as for the pregnancy part, I'm sure Aaron would have loved the child just as much as if it was his. But I'm glad that isn't going to be a problem for either of you." She smiled further. "I saw Aaron briefly. He told me he is so crazy about you. And before I forget, Aaron might be discharged in another three days. I asked him to stay with me and Jack until he's able to go back to his own place. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind? Why should I mind?" Haley asked wiping her eyes with the fingers of one hand. "It'll just make things easier." She noticed her sister's confused look and smiled. "By that I mean I made a decision. Jess, I want my husband back. I love him and I want him back."

* * *

David Rossi and IA Agent Morton Downer stood outside the closed door of Section Chief Erin Strauss looking at each other as if they both were about to be sacrificed in the lion's den. Rossi smirked seeing the other agent's nervousness.

"If you don't calm down, you're gonna be of no help to Aaron," he said calmly.

"I'm okay," Downer replied despite the sweat beading on his forehead stating the opposite. "Tell me, Dave, do you ever get nervous like this when you have to meet with Strauss?"

Rossi chuckled and stroked his goatee. "Not really. I've known Erin long enough to know where all the skeletons are. I only get nervous when I can't decide which one to use against her."

Downer arched an eyebrow. "And you know which skeleton to use this time to save Agent Hotchner's job?"

The smirk on the older agent's face grew into a smile. "I do." He checked his watch. "And seeing as visiting hours will be ending about eight-thirty, I believe she'll be at the hospital to visit him before evening visiting hours are over, or at least before the end of tomorrow. You'll see." Rossi watched Downer inhale and exhale a deep breath. "Are you gonna be all right? Cause if not, I can handle this alone."

Taking another deep breath, Downer allowed the corners of his mouth to turn upwards. "What? And miss out on the seeing the master at work? Not a chance. Let's do it."

"Okay." Rossi then knocked on the door hard and without waiting for an acknowledgement, gripped the doorknob and opened the door. As he and Downer entered, they saw Strauss look up from behind her desk, obvious annoyance at their interruption evident on her face. She glared at Rossi.

"What do you want, David?" she hissed.

"Good to see you, too, Erin," Rossi answered with a grin. "We want to speak to you about Aaron Hotchner."

Strauss removed her reading glasses and tossed them on her desk. "Absolutely not! Agent Hotchner will soon no longer be of any concern of the Bureau or the BAU. I am preparing the paperwork now for his dismissal and it will be on the Chief's desk by the end of the day. So as you can see, there is nothing to discuss."

"I beg to differ," Rossi said as with Downer following, the two agents stepped further into the office, closed the door, and plopped down in the chairs facing her desk. "In fact, you are going to rescind that decision and the Bureau is going to hold a press conference and issue a formal apology to Agent Hotchner."

Strauss leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face. "And why would I do that, David?" she asked coldly. She hated David Rossi and rued the day she allowed him back into the Bureau and worst, the BAU. But she was determined this time not to give in to what she believed to be his empty threats in this case. "Agent Hotchner has been a black eye on this unit and the Bureau combined, and the sooner he's gone the sooner the Bureau and the BAU can get down to repairing the damage his presence has caused with his deviate behavior. Now if you'll excuse me…." Picking up her eyeglasses she began to put them back on.

"I guess you didn't hear me, Erin," Rossi repeated polishing his nails against his jacket.

Strauss paused before putting her glasses back on. "David, you are wasting my time. My decision has been made. I suggest you leave now before I start wondering if you knew about Agent Hotchner's deviate behavior and covered for him. You just might find yourself out as well."

Rossi folded his hands in his lap and slowly a smile appeared. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Erin. But you see, if Aaron and I are both terminated by the Bureau, it won't be too long before you'll be following right behind us when the Bureau terminates you as well."


	38. Chapter 38

*****Sorry for the length of this chapter, but there's a lot happening.*****

**Chapter 38**

Strauss's jaw dropped at Rossi's words. How _dare_ David Rossi threaten her and over Aaron Hotchner at that. To her, Hotchner had been nothing but a thorn in her side for years and she supposed it was only a matter of time before the man gave her a reason to get rid of him. But she had never figured it would be deviate behavior that would be the reason. Still, this would be something even the Chief would not be able to ignore in approving Hotchner's dismissal. And Strauss was damned if she was going to allow David Rossi to deprive her of finally getting her long-awaited dream of a BAU without Aaron Hotchner.

"You've known me long enough to know I don't take kindly to threats, David," she said, her eyes blazing. She was inwardly enraged that Rossi continued sitting in front of her desk with his smug expression. "So unless you have something to say, I suggest both you and Agent Downer leave my office."

"Can't do that, Erin. See, Agent Downer and I have new information that will prove Aaron didn't do this, and hopefully after you've heard what we have to say, you'll see why terminating Aaron would be a huge mistake by you." Then, both he and Agent Downer proceeded to tell Strauss what happened and the truth about Agent Anders. When they were finished, Rossi noticed Strauss's face was pale hearing about what had happened to Haley and Jack Hotchner while openly glad both would be all right.

Strauss slowly put her glasses back on so that they perched on the end of her nose. "While I am glad Agent Hotchner's wife and son will be all right, and that Agent Anders has been apprehended, it doesn't change the fact that Agent Hotchner's career with the BAU needs to come to an end, and the sooner the better. His behavior when he had problems with his marriage is what led to his problems in the first place. In my opinion, there's no place in the BAU or the Bureau for a man who put himself in this situation. The sooner he's gone the better it will be even if he's not guilty of these sexual assaults. In my opinion, Agent Hotchner's personal problems clouded his judgment causing him to be put in the position he found himself in. It would be a huge mistake to maintain his services."

Rossi nodded maintaining his smug expression. He looked at Downer with an 'I told you so' look before turning back to Strauss. "Then I suggest, Erin, that you prepare yourself when the paperwork is prepared on you for your termination after the information on you reaches the Chief."

"What are you talking about, David? The Chief would have no reason to terminate my services. Now, I'm going to overlook your display because Agent Hotchner is an old friend of yours and has been for years. But I suggest you watch what you say. And I also suggest you refrain from making empty threats."

"Empty threats?" Rossi looked at the woman with wide eyes. "I wouldn't call the shooting of Clyde Ramsey an empty threat." Rossi noticed Strauss pale hearing the man's name and knew he now had her attention.

"What are you talking about? Who is Clyde Ramsey?" she asked.

"You know exactly who he is, or was. Or did you forget he was the suspect you shot when you and I worked your first case together." Rossi watched Strauss chew her lower lip, and knew she remembered what she had done to cover the fact she had shot an unarmed suspect. And she knew Rossi, who had been her supervisor at the time, knew what she had done; only at the time she didn't realize Rossi knew as he had never said anything. Clyde Ramsey had been a dangerous, murderous man who had killed several people at the time of his death, and she being a newbie, and Rossi had entered Ramsey's home, without backup, to arrest him. "Erin, you know what I know about his shooting. Now…." leaning forward, Rossi rested his arms on his thighs with clasped hands between his knees. "…do you _really_ want it to come to the light of day? I mean, should the truth get out about that shooting, it would ruin your career. But, if you don't have any problem with the truth coming out, then by all means, forward your paperwork on Aaron to the Chief."

Strauss licked her suddenly dry lips; picked up the papers on Agent Hotchner and ripped them in half. Folding her hands, she placed them on top of the ripped papers.

"That won't be necessary," she said shakily. "I have given some more thought to Agent Hotchner's situation, and I've come to the conclusion that although what happened to him was most unfortunate and now that the true guilty party has been arrested, Agent Hotchner has suffered enough and shouldn't be terminated because of what Agent Anders did. But I will recommend he take time off and before he returns and to undergo a psyche evaluation."

Rossi nodded his approval. "And the press conference and personal apology?"

Strauss glared at the profiler. Internally, she was cussing him out with the most vile words ever heard. "The press conference will be held in twenty-four hours announcing Agent Anders arrest and the formal release of Agent Hotchner," she said tensely. "Although I'd like to wait until we have a confession from Agent Anders, I somehow don't imagine waiting would be acceptable to you."

"The sooner Aaron is cleared by the BAU and the Bureau the better," Rossi said with a smirk. "Questioning Anders is merely a formality. And the apology?"

"Don't push your luck, David," Strauss hissed. "An apology can be issued in the press conference."

"That's not good enough, Erin. "I think it would go a long way with the public if it's known that the Section Chief of the BAU, and Agent Hotchner's superior, has the balls to apologize to him in person and show she's standing by him. Then again…."

Strauss' eyes hardened and her face turned such a shade of crimson that it made Downer swallow hard and squirm in his seat. He told himself he couldn't wait to get out of this office and back to work. He marveled at how calm and collected Rossi remained the entire time.

"We'll see," was all she would say. "Now, if you'll both excuse me…."

"Of course," Rossi and Downer both got to their feet and headed to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, Rossi glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. "Have a nice day, Erin," he said opening the door and exiting with Downer behind him. The IA Agent saw Rossi grin at not hearing a retort by Strauss. Once they were in the hallway and had walked a safe distance from the Section Chief's office, Downer grabbed the profiler's arm.

"Agent Rossi, I've been wondering. What exactly did Section Chief Strauss do when you were her supervisor?"

Rossi smiled. "That's between her and me. Not that I don't understand your curiosity, agent, it's just that it's a BAU matter and I can't discuss it. Sorry."

Downer nodded as he accepted Rossi's answer. "How do you know she'll do what you want? She could just be telling you that to shut you up."

This time Rossi's grin broadened. "Agent, believe me when I tell you she will do everything I requested of her including the personal apology. If there's one thing I know about Erin Strauss is that she's a firm believer in CYA."

"CYA?" asked Downer with raised eyebrows.

"Cover-your-ass. That's how I know she'll do what she said."

* * *

After an uneventful evening and a what he considered fun visit with his son, Aaron had slept fitfully for the first time since being admitted to the hospital after being shot; and the only reason he slept well then was because he was drugged. But this time, he wasn't and he felt oddly refreshed, but still worried. Worried about Haley as IA had not come by before Jessica and Jack came to visit and to the best of his knowledge, they hadn't questioned his wife yet. And he had Downer's promise he could be there when they questioned her. Had he gone back on his word and questioned Haley without him being there to keep her calm?

His mind was racing when he noticed Downer walking into his room with a tired smile on his face. Hotch glared at the man, dark eyes blazing.

"I thought you or Jared were going to come and get me before you questioned Haley yesterday before Jess brought Jack. Neither of you ever showed. You question her without me being there?" he hissed.

Downer chuckled. "Hold your horses, Aaron. Nobody questioned Haley yesterday. Jared and I didn't get a chance. We were both checking out the information your team supplied and talking with the investigating officer regarding the Palmer case." He exhaled. "It took some doing, but he now knows you had nothing to do with it and he asked me to send you his apologies for believing you were guilty."

Hotch's face softened. "I probably would have felt the same way," Hotch said with a sigh.

"I heard you're being released in a couple of days," Downer said. "That's great news. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks. If, after I'm released, you need to contact me, I'll be staying with Jessica and Jack for awhile. You can reach me there." He suddenly noticed Downer had a smirk on his face and was trying very hard to contain himself. "You look like you're trying very hard to control yourself about something. What is it?"

"Nothing." Downer then chuckled as he recalled what took place in Strauss's office. "Well, not really. Aaron, you can expect a visit from Section Chief sometime today to apologize to you personally."

Hotch's eyebrows shot upward and his eyes widened. "What did Rossi do?" he asked.

"I'd better let him tell you himself. Needless to say, I was in awe. He obviously has something on her that she'd rather not see the light of day. And before you ask, I have no idea. Now, are you ready to join me while I question your wife about Anders?" Downer glanced over his shoulder as he heard a sound and noticed a nurse pushing a wheelchair into the room.

Minutes later, Downer was pushing Hotch into the ICU room where Haley Hotchner lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, her eyes glistening with tears. She found she cried a lot of late at the memories of having another man make what was called 'love' to her. Her head suddenly turned when she heard a sound and saw her husband being pushed into her room. A smile appeared and she reached out a hand to him. As Hotch's chair was positioned beside the bed, Hotch took her outstretched hand, gripped it, and held it against his chest over his heart. Seeing her cheeks wet with tears, he reached out a hand and using his thumb, wiped her tears away.

"Aaron…." she said shakily, her eyes focused on her husband.

"Shhhhh," Hotch told her. "It's okay. I'm here now. It's gonna be all right." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Downer leaning against the wall near the door and turned back again. "Honey, Agent Downer here needs to ask you some questions regarding your and Jack's kidnapping, and what happened after. Are you up for it?"

Swallowing hard, Haley glanced at the agent briefly; she then gripped Hotch's hand tighter. "Are you going to be here too?" she asked.

"If you want me to be."

"Are you sure, Aaron, that you want to be here and hear what he did to me? I really don't want you to hear what he did. But I need you here right now for moral support. Tell him to ask his questions and I'll try to answer them. Just don't let go of my hand."

"I'll be right here holding your hand the entire time." Hotch smiled at her and his love shined through his moist eyes. "Haley, I love you so much."

"And I love you. Aaron, I told Jess when I get out of here and am well again, I want you to come home. I want us to be a family again."

"You sure?" Hotch asked with raised eyebrows. Inwardly, he tried hiding his enthusiasm at the thought of moving back home with his wife and son.

"Yes. Will you?"

"What do you think?" he asked with an amused grin. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. He then spoke to Downer while gazing deep into his wife's eyes. "Mort, ask your questions."

Swallowing the lump in his throat after being witness to the love shared by these two people despite what each had been through, Downer felt like a heel having to subject this woman to further pain, but he had no choice. He sat on the edge of the bed slowly, removing his pocket tape recorder sitting it nearby, and after removing his notebook and pen, switched on the recorder.

"Mrs. Hotchner...Haley, let us begin…."

Some two hours later, Downer shut off the recorder and put it way; he then did the same with his notebook and pen. He smiled at Haley who was watching him while holding her husband's hand tightly. "If I might say, Mrs. Hotchner, you are without a doubt, the bravest woman I've ever met."

Haley smiled at the man despite her tear-stained face and red eyes. Having to relive her repeated rape was difficult, and at times she saw her husband's face and could see his rage building as he sat and listened quietly. But seeing his love for her in his eyes, gave her the courage to continue talking. Several times during her narrative she had squeezed Hotch's hand so tightly she was sure she had broken it.

"I'm not so brave," she replied. "I just did what I had to do to protect my son. I couldn't let him do to Jack what he was doing to me."

Getting to his feet, Downer sighed. "That may be. But you're still a brave woman in my opinion. I sincerely hope everything goes well for you."

"Thank you," said Haley as she struggled to collect herself.

Downer leaned close to Hotch. "I have to get you back to your room or your doctor and Haley's are both gonna kill me."

Hotch nodded his understanding, and then turned back to his wife. "Sweetie, I have to leave. Are you going to be all right?"

Haley shook her head. "I wish you could stay for awhile, but I understand. Don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

"Maybe I can convince Dr. Cavanaugh to let me return for another visit this evening."

"I'd like that," she ran a hand over his dark hair. "I think I'll sleep for awhile now. I'm kind of tired after answering all those questions." She and Hotch exchanged a brief kiss.

"Okay. I'll see you later then. Sleep well." Hotch released his wife's hand and sat up in his wheelchair. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder. "Okay, Mort, let's go." His eyes never left Haley's face as he saw her close her eyes and turn her head sideways on the pillow. It was the last thing he saw before they exited the room.

* * *

Strauss sat in the chair against the wall waiting; waiting while periodically glancing at her watch. She hated being kept waiting. Several times she was tempted to just get to her feet and leave; but she stopped herself knowing that somehow David Rossi would find out and do what he hinted at. Folding her arms across her chest she ground her lower jaw. She was tempted to just leave and tell Rossi to go ahead and to go to hell; that she didn't care and that her reputation would stand up to whatever he told the Chief. At least she would be rid of Aaron Hotchner in the process. But again she stopped herself. Rossi could twist things so that she might end up in jail somehow; and the worst part was knowing that Rossi could still have Hotchner reinstated once she was removed from her position. Thinking of Rossi caused her to think all kinds of dirty names to call the man, but after-all, she was a lady and would keep them to herself. Hearing voices coming near, she looked up and saw Agent Downer pushing Agent Hotchner in a wheelchair in the direction of his room. She stood up as the two men entered the room.

"Agent Hotchner," Strauss said calmly.

"Ma'am," Hotch said. He really was not in the mood for having to deal with Strauss right now, but remembering what Downer had told him earlier, he decided to tolerate her.

"Agent Downer."

"Chief Strauss," the IA Agent said. He positioned Hotch's wheelchair and then helped the agent get back into bed. He looked at Hotch. "I'll check with you later, Aaron. Try and relax." He then glanced at Strauss before nodding his head and leaving the two alone. Strauss then turned her attention to Hotchner.

"Agent Hotchner, I normally don't like being kept waiting," she said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Agent Downer was questioning Haley about her kidnapping and rape, and she wanted me with her as a means of moral support." Hotch exhaled deeply remembering the pained expression on his wife's face as she spoke of her assault.

Strauss stiffened. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. How is your wife, Aaron? Is she recovering all right? Does she need anything?"

Hotch crossed his arms across his chest. "Physically she's recovering slowly. Emotionally she's going to need time. Thank you for asking though. Right now she doesn't need anything, but I'll keep your offer in mind." He paused a moment. "I'm assuming you wanted to see me about something?" he asked innocently.

Strauss glanced at her watch and noticing the time, picked up the remote from the bedside table and activated the television set. "I think you'll find this interesting, Aaron."

Curious as to what Rossi had done, Hotch, along with Strauss watched the television screen and Hotch was surprised to notice an FBI press conference taking place. As he and Strauss both listened, Hotch's eyebrows arched when he heard the Bureau's media spokesman talk about the arrest of Agent Darren Anders for the sexual assaults of the young children which had been taking place, the rapes and murders of Adele and Heidi Palmer, as well as the kidnapping of Agent Hotchner's wife and son, and that the Bureau had dropped their charges against Agent Hotchner. It was in the Bureau's opinion, that Agent Hotchner was a victim of mistaken identity. To prove the mistaken identity, photos of both men were shown, side-by-side on the screen. The spokesman then added the Bureau's apology for what Agent Hotchner and his family had been put through, and that they were glad that justice had finally been obtained for the victims of Anders. Strauss turned off the television when the questions and answers began and put the remote back on the table.

It took Hotch a few minutes to process what he had just seen and heard. He rubbed his forehead.

"I….I don't know what to say, ma'am" he muttered.

"You could start by saving thank you," Strauss pointed out.

"Thank you. But I don't understand. I thought you were convinced of my guilt."

"About that," Strauss began unable to meet Hotch's eyes. "I originally was convinced something in you had snapped causing you to commit these crimes. I followed Bureau rules so I will not justify my actions where you are concerned. However, once I heard and saw the evidence presented, I had to rethink things, and in my opinion, had to admit I was wrong." Lifting her head, she looked into the profiler's face. She was intending to maintain some dignity despite detesting having to apologize to Aaron Hotchner. "Aaron, I must apologize for thinking you could ever be capable of committing these atrocities and should have realized from the beginning that no matter what's happening outside the job, you would never hurt anybody, especially not a child. I hope you'll accept my apology."

Hotch smiled. _"Damn you're good, Dave,"_ he told himself. "It's okay, ma'am," he said. "If I had been in your position, I probably would have done the same thing."

Checking her watch again, she looked at Hotch. "I have to get going. Now Aaron, I spoke with your doctor before I came here and he told me you're being released in about another forty-eight hours. I don't want to see you in the office for at least six weeks when you will expected to undergo a psyche evaluation before you're allowed back in the field again. Should you need extra time so you can be there for your wife as she needs to recover emotionally from what was done to her, you are simply to ask for it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Congratulations, Aaron. It would have been a great miscarriage of justice if the wrong man had been put in jail." Then, without waiting for Hotch's response, Strauss turned and strode out of his room eager to get away and Hotch suspected the same.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Hotch leaned his head back on the pillow and exhaled the deep breath he'd been holding from the moment he saw Strauss waiting in his room. He smirked believing he might finally be able to begin putting this entire nightmare behind him and get on with his life and reconcile with Haley.

"Was that Strauss we saw rushing out of here," said the voice of David Rossi.

Looking over, Hotch saw his entire team standing just inside the room. David Rossi had a big grin of amusement on his face; similar to that of a Cheshire cat.

"This has been a busy day," said Hotch. "I didn't expect you guys here this early."

"We all decided to stop by and see you before going to work," Reid explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually, all things considered," Hotch explained. "Mort Downer questioned Haley earlier and I was there. Needless-to-say, it was rough sitting there hearing what that bastard did to her. I wish I could kill him and save the taxpayers some money." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But he needs to pay for everything he's done. My killing him wouldn't give any closure to the children he harmed, nor to the family of Adele and Heidi Palmer."

"Mark my words, Aaron," said Rossi seriously. "Darren Anders will never see the light of day." His face brightened. "But enough about Anders. How are _you _doing?"

"Well, I'm being released in about another forty-eight hours, and Jess insists I stay with her and Jack as my doctor feels I need a caretaker for awhile. And as Strauss has given me six weeks, I'm going to use that time to see that Haley gets all the help she needs to recover from her ordeal, plus see if Jack needs any psychological help as well. If he does, I'll make sure he gets help too."

"If you need any help there, Hotch, just give me a call," said JJ. "I'll be glad to watch Jack for you if Haley needs a time-out during that time."

"And I can baby-sit our mini-Hotch as well," piped in Garcia with a smile.

"Thank you both. I might just take you up on that offer. But I need to see what happens with Haley first."

"Hotch, if Haley would prefer a woman doctor to speak with, and you have trouble finding one, I can contact my mother. She knows a lot of reputable women shrinks in this area and I can get a list for you. If you want me to that is," added Prentiss.

Hotch smiled. "I'll let you know." He felt his emotions beginning to run away and swallowed hard as he fought to maintain control. But his feelings were evident to his team members.

"Hey," Morgan chimed in. "Don't get so wrapped up in caring for your wife and child that you forget to take care of yourself," he added. "You're not gonna be able to help anybody if you end up back in the hospital."

"I won't let that happen. I promise." He smiled as he looked at his team; his friends; his other family, and smiled. He had never felt more content then at this moment. "Dave, believe it or not, Strauss actually apologized to me for believing me guilty. You uh….wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

There were surprised looks on their faces at the news. Then, the others also looked at Rossi for an answer to their Unit Chief's question.

"She did?" Rossi said with a blank expression shrugging his shoulders noncommittally. "Huh. I would have paid good money to have seen that."

"So you don't know anything about it?" Hotch asked with an arched eyebrow and a knowing look on his face.

"Not a thing," Rossi replied. "I swear."

"Why don't we believe you?" asked Prentiss with a amused grin.

Rossi shrugged. "I have no idea whatsoever. Must be my poker face."

"Yeah, right," JJ said with a smirk. "Poker face my you-know-what." She glanced at her watch. "We have to go, guys."

As each member said goodbye, only Prentiss and Rossi held back asking the others to wait for them outside; that they both needed to discuss something with Hotch and then would join them. They waited until Reid, JJ, Garcia and Morgan were gone before facing Hotch.

"Okay, you two, what's going on?" asked Hotch, curious.

Rossi and Prentiss exchanged nervous looks and struggled to meet their boss's eyes.

"Hotch, Rossi and I discussed this, and there's something we need to tell you," the raven-haired woman began.

* * *

**A/N: Just so everybody knows, there are only two more chapters remaining in this story. **


	39. Chapter 39

*****A/N: I apologize for the use of the crude language in this chapter.*****

**Chapter 39**

Hotch's eyes shifted from one agent to the other with curiosity. Despite being a profiler, he had to admit, for the first time, that he actually had no idea what this was about. But whatever it was, he could see the guilty looks on the faces of the two agents.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked. "The suspense is killing me."

Prentiss licked her dry lips and glanced at Rossi before looking back at her boss. "Rossi and I want to apologize for what we thought when you were first accused of being the UnSub."

"I see," Hotch said with a slight nod of his head. "And what exactly were you thinking, may I ask?"

"We uh….we thought you might be guilty," Prentiss added.

"Ummmm-hmmmm," was all Hotch said. "And may I ask why both of you thought that?"

"Well," Rossi began reluctantly. "It was the way you were acting after Haley left you. Your entire being seemed to change right before our eyes; mostly you were so angry at Haley. You were like a different person almost. So Prentiss and I started wondering if it was just possible that something in you snapped, and you somehow were projecting your anger at your wife onto those who resembled her while not realizing they were children. We're sorry, Aaron. We never should have doubted you."

"Yes, sir," Prentiss added. "Morgan, Reid, JJ and especially Garcia let us have it with both barrels, sir." She exhaled. "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive us for ever doubting you."

Hotch eyed both agents and could see the guilt and pain in their eyes. And while he was hurt that they could ever even suspect him in the first place, he was not angry. "I'm only going to say this once and it's never to be discussed again. Prentiss, you're an excellent agent and a good friend; Dave, you're my very best friend and we go way back. I can't say I'm not hurt hearing that two of my team would even _think, _much less _believe,_ I'd ever be capable of something so heinous, even in anger. But I can understand why you might think it. I haven't exactly been myself since Haley took Jack and left." He exhaled deeply. "I forgive the both of you and consider the matter now closed. But from here on, if you ever have doubts about me regarding anything, you come to me and ask me. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," answered both agents simultaneously.

The corners of Hotch's mouth turned upward. "Good. Now get out of here and get to work. Strauss's good mood might not last."

Rossi and Prentiss, still feeling guilty, allowed the corners of their mouths to turn upward nonetheless. And although they were somewhat relieved they had been forgiven by Hotch, they had not yet forgiven themselves, and knew they probably wouldn't for some time, if ever; Rossi especially.

"I'll stop by when you're being discharged and drive you to Jessica's," Dave said.

"Not necessary," Hotch told him. "When Jess picked up Jack before she left after her visit, she told me she would be here to get me when I was discharged and that was the way it was gonna be so there was no need to argue."

Both Prentiss and Rossi exchanged amused looks.

"Can't wait to see how this recovery period goes," Prentiss joked knowing Jessica Brooks was going to make sure Hotch followed his doctor's orders, and that he was going to be in good hands. They both bid their boss goodbye and were turning to leave when Hotch's phone rang. Both agents paused as Hotch reached out, grabbed the receiver, and pressed it to his ear,

"Hotchner." The profiler's face paled suddenly. "You're sure you heard right? In that case it's got to be done now. Yeah, I'll expect you. Bye." Hanging up, he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose, pinching the bridge of his nose. Prentiss and Rossi exchanged troubled looks seeing their friend's sudden change. They both moved closer.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" asked Rossi, eyes narrowed. "Is it Haley? What's happened?"

Without opening his eyes, Hotch sighed. "That was Jared Crown. He received a call from Doctor Caster. Anders wants to talk now and apparently wants me present at the interrogation. Crown's already contacted Mort Downer and they're on their way here."

"Why would Anders want you at his interrogation?" asked Prentiss already suspecting the answer.

"I can only think of one reason…." Hotch said opening his eyes. "He wants to rub it in my face; especially what he did to Haley."

"There's no way you can sit in on that interrogation, Hotch. IA will never allow it," Prentiss said seriously.

Rossi stroked his goatee and narrowed his eyes. To him, the situation presented possibilities.

"What are you thinking, Dave?" asked Hotch seeing the familiar look on his friend's face.

"This could work to our advantage. If Crown or Downer question him alone, Anders is going to do his best to bury you; of that there's no doubt. However, if we can convince IA to let you sit in on the interrogation, he might just talk."

"What makes you think Anders is going to want to talk to me?"

"Simple. Having you there will be his way to tell you exactly what he did to set you up as well as throw it in your face about your wife and son. He's too full of himself not to. We already profiled him as a narcissist, so he's going to want everybody to know what he did. And having you there will just make it all the sweeter for him."

"It just might work," Hotch said.

"I don't think Hotch should be there with Anders," Prentiss commented. "I mean, how is he going to handle hearing Anders talk about what he did to Haley?" She looked at Rossi, concerned. "I mean, Hotch is only human. If he should lose control and say, attack Anders, his entire confession could be looked at as being obtained under duress and thrown out before the case even gets to court."

"Then again, that could be exactly what Anders is counting on and why he wants Hotch present," Rossi said. "He knows the only thing we have him on is the kidnapping of Haley and Jack, Haley's rape, and her attempted murder. What we have on the other assaults is circumstantial at best. A confession would seal his fate regarding the other assaults and the murders of Adele and Heidi Palmer. He's gonna be counting on Hotch losing his temper in front of him and maybe even goading him into attacking him. That way, the confession gets tossed, and Hotch himself could end up in prison."

Prentiss nodded her understanding. "Then we'll just have to make sure Hotch doesn't lose it," she said before turning to her boss. "Think you can you handle it and not lose your cool being in the same room with Anders?"

Hotch mulled it over for a few minutes. His silence told both agents Hotch would have difficulty controlling himself once the details of his wife's rape were discussed, and Hotch himself knew it. He exhaled through his nose. "I don't know," he said softly.

Rossi looked at him. "We're going to make sure Hotch doesn't lose his temper," he said. "We're going to be right there with him the entire time."

* * *

About ninety minutes later, Downer and Crown were in Hotch's room with the agent seated in a wheelchair. Standing to the side were Rossi and Prentiss, who, after nearly ordering the others to go to the office without them, were determined to be there for Hotch regardless of whether he wanted them to be or not.

"Okay," Crown said as he went about concealing the microphone in Hotch's bathrobe as Downer and the others watched. "Mort and agents Rossi and Prentiss will be in a nearby room listening while you and I are with Anders."

Hotch looked at Downer and noticed the grim expression. "I can tell you disagree with this," Hotch said.

"And I haven't changed my mind," Downer said. "I don't like that you are going to be in Anders' room with him even if Jared is with you. But what worries me the most is when he starts talking about what he did to Haley. How are you going to handle hearing that?"

"You should listen to 'im, Aaron," Crown suggested with folded arms. "I mean, I know Anders insists you be there, but we can cover that if you're not. But if he starts taunting you with what he did to Haley and you lose it, we could end up losing his entire confession."

"I already know that," said Hotch tensely. "Look, I know how important his confession is, and I can't afford to let my emotions get the better of me. Besides, with my earpiece in place, I can hear everything Rossi says to me without Anders knowing it. And you'll be there as well."

Crown nodded. "And the first sign that you're starting to lose it, I will not only personally kick your butt out of the room, but won't stop anybody else from kicking your butt. Do we understand each other?"

Hotch's expression didn't change as he looked into the agent's eyes. "We do. So let's get this over with…."

* * *

A restrained Darren Anders lay in bed staring at the ceiling with a twisted smirk on his face. He knew Aaron Hotchner would insist on being allowed to participate in his interrogation no matter what the arguments presented as to why it was not a good idea. He knew the profiler well enough to know he would demand to be present, and that's what Anders was counting on. And as he was a betting man, he knew the man would be there. He also knew there was no way he himself could be connected directly to the assaults without a confession; and while any defense attorney would tell him it was not advisable, he would tell them what they wanted to know. But when talking about Hotchner's wife, he planned on being as graphic as possible just to 'stick it' to Hotchner and force him to lose control. He was well aware Hotchner would never be able to sit still and not react to hearing how he had 'stuck it' in his precious Haley; the man would lose it, and that was what Anders was counting on. Hearing a sound in the hallway made him turn his head towards the door and he smirked in amusement when he noticed someone pushing a wheelchair in which sat Aaron Hotchner in the direction of his room. He let the smirk become wider as the wheelchair rolled into the room and was positioned more than an arm's length away from the bed; while Agent Crown pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. Anders ignored him and smiled a twisted smile at Hotchner; the profiler's face remained unreadable the entire time.

"Agent Anders, my name is Agent Jared Crown and I am with Internal Affairs. I am here to interrogate you regarding the rapes of Cyndi Mandrin, Robyn Carpenter, Carly Jensen, Cathy Robbins, Julie Disher, Christy Sullivan, the attempted rapes of Cassie and Dina Kunster, and the sexual assaults and murders of Adele and Heidi Palmer. In addition, I will ask you about the attack on Jessica Brooks, and the kidnapping of Haley and Jack Hotchner as well as the rape and attempted murder of Haley Hotchner."

Anders didn't respond to the accusations, but instead continued staring at Hotchner. "How's Haley, Aaron?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Better I hope. I really enjoyed sticking my cock inside her. And although she was a bit tight at first, she was a perfect fit nonetheless."

Hotch gritted his teeth at the remark, but said nothing. He just shifted in his seat. Anders chuckled sensing the profiler was struggling to maintain his composure.

"Agent Anders, I suggest you direct your comments and questions to me and not Agent Hotchner," Crown demanded reaching inside his pocket and placing his tape recorder on the bed. Crossing his legs, he removed his notebook and pen and laid his notebook on his thigh.

"Agent Hotchner is only here as a courtesy and not as a favor to you. Do we understand each other?"

This time Anders' eyes shifted to the IA Agent. He sneered at the man. "He's here because I _wanted_ him here," he hissed. His eyes shifted momentarily back to the profiler and he grinned maliciously.

"Regardless," Crown stated intent on not losing control of the interrogation. "I am in charge of this investigation. Now…" he switched on the tape recorder. "…This is IA Agent Jared Crown conducting an interrogation of BAU Agent Darren Anders, who is under arrest for eleven counts of sexual assault, two counts of murder, one count of assault on one Jessica Brooks, two counts of kidnapping, and one count of rape and attempted murder. Also attending this interrogation is SSA Agent Aaron Hotchner of the BAU, husband of the two kidnap victims. Agent Anders, are you waving your right to counsel and agree to speak with us of your own free will?"

"Why not. I'm not ashamed of what I did. Consider it all being done in the name of love of Haley." The look on his face sickened the two agents, especially Hotch.

"All right, Agent Anders, let's start with the assault on Cyndi Mandrin…."

Some several hours later, Anders had explained everything about all the victims he had raped, the rapes and murders of Adele Palmer and her daughter Heidi, and the assault on Jessica Brooks. Throughout it all, Aaron Hotchner remained silent; his dark eyes narrowed. As he listened to Anders describe each child's assault, his stomach twisted itself into knots. He hated pedophiles with a passion, and the fact that the man was one of the BAU's own made it ten times worse. _"We're suppose to be the good guys,"_ he told promised himself once this nightmare was over, he would find out how Darren Anders got past the Bureau security and checkpoints with his predisposition for small children without anybody even suspecting to make sure it never happened again.

As Crown changed the cassette again in the recorder, Anders' eyes met those of Hotchner and the two men glared at each other. Anders smirked.

"You should have seen how she moved beneath me as I pounded into her, Aaron. She couldn't control herself as she screamed while in the throes of passion as I rammed my cock in and out of her tight entrance." He smiled as he watched Hotchner swallow hard and suspected he was getting to the agent.

"_Hotch, it's Dave. Listen to me, please. Don't give Anders the satisfaction. If ever was the time for you to maintain control, this is it. I know it's hard, but just keep reminding yourself that you are not alone here," _Rossi's voice came over the earpiece. "_You're not alone. Prentiss and I are here for you and will be throughout." _

"Such smooth skin; such a firm body. I enjoyed examining and touching every inch of it as I stuck my dick in her and filled her with my juices over and over."

"_Aaron, don't listen to him. He's trying to bait you. Don't listen to him."_

"What's the matter, Aaron? asked an amused Anders. "Getting all worked up wishing it had been your dick in her instead of mine? You had your chance and blew it. I can't begin to tell you…."

"_Aaron, don't listen! He's begging you to lose control and attack him. If you do that then he wins. Fight it!"_

"….how much I enjoyed the feeling of moving in and out of her while between her legs and when inside her firm round ass. It was a moment to remember."

Glancing over his shoulder at Hotchner, Crown could see the profiler's face turning a deep shade of crimson as he slightly bowed his head, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need to be a profiler to know the man was fighting to maintain control.

"Agent Anders, I must insist you cease taunting Agent Hotchner regarding the assault perpetrated on his wife by you."

"_Listen to Agent Crown, Aaron. Anders is taunting you so you'll come after him and attack him. Don't listen to Anders. He wants you to play his game. Don't do it!"_

Anders looked at Crown with raised eyebrows. "What assault? She begged for it. She wanted it. I can't begin to tell you how it feels to know she is now carrying my spawn in her belly forever connecting her and me." He looked at Hotchner. "Did she tell you, Aaron?" he asked with a wide smile. "Did she tell you about our child growing inside her?"

Suddenly there was a change in Hotch 's expression when he lifted his head. _"He thinks Haley's pregnant,"_ he told himself. _"Perhaps we can use that."_ He looked at Crown and nodded. The IA Agent turned on the recorder again.

"Haley told me there is no baby," Hotch said with a faint smile. "And she doesn't consider what you did to her an act of love. She said you raped her and she denies there was ever anything between you." He leaned forward and smirked. "She told me she wants me back and wants to forget all about you and what you did. Reconciling with me is the only way to erase all traces of you. Also…." Hotch added with a smirk. "….she said you didn't even please her. You were a flop in the sack, Anders."

Anders eyes darkened in anger. "You're lying! I wasn't a failure! I got her pregnant and you had her _kill_ our child! And if she says I was a failure and I raped her, then she's lying and you put her up to it! I didn't rape her! I took her and that bastard son of yours from her sister's house and brought her to where the two of you went to try and resolve your marriage problems…."

"Is that what she told you?" Hotch interrupted while calling on all his inner strength to be convincing. "When we got to that cabin I asked her for a divorce. She was so angry when I told her that she let it slip that she was going to find some poor sap, get pregnant, and claim it was mine to get back at me. There was nothing romantic about that cabin."

"You're lying!" Anders screamed. "She loves me! She told me so! She told me as we made love over and over and over!"

"She used you and you can't even see it," Hotch said. "All she wanted was a means of getting more child support from me and having some guy get her knocked up was just the thing. She considered you nothing more than a sperm donor, and not a very good one at that." Hotch could see the veins in Anders forehead pulsating and his face turn a deep crimson with rage. Then, without thinking about it, he disclosed everything from the moment he abducted Haley and Jack up to and including his attempt to murder her. He was determined to show both agents how powerful he was in bed. Hotch forced himself to sit stoically by and just listen, all the while his own rage was building. Having to sit and listen as a fellow agent described, in detail, how he sexually assaulted his wife and threatened his son was nearly more than Hotch could stomach. The guilt over not having protected his wife and son twisted Hotch's stomach into knots.

"So what you're telling us," said Crown swallowing the lump in his throat. "Is that these children you attacked all resembled Haley because you were building up to when you took her to make her your own?"

"No. I was perfecting my sexual prowess so when the time came, I would be certain not to disappoint her. She deserved someone who was a passionate in bed as she. Not a cold fish like you, Aaron," Anders said. "You haven't got a passionate bone in your entire body. You couldn't satisfy her like I could. So once my love-making skills were just right, then I approached her. I wanted to show her what being with a real man was like. I fucked her over and over and got her pregnant so we will always be connected."

"Then why did you try to kill her in the end?" asked Crown, curious.

Anders smirked. "Because she tried to leave me and go back to _him_," he hissed eyes dating in Hotchner's direction. "She tried to trick me by offering herself to me. She pretended to want me. She even spread her legs for me so invitingly. And when I placed myself between them she stabbed me. The bitch! How could she betray me like that!

"So you admit you raped my wife?" asked Hotch with a grimace.

Anders snickered. "What you call rape, I call making love."

"And you tried to kill her because…." began Hotch.

Anders smiled wickedly. "Because she rejected me. Anybody who rejects me doesn't deserve to live," he interrupted.

"And how did my son fit into things?" asked Hotch. "What did you need Jack for?"

The agent smirked. "His use was to keep my Haley in line. As long as I had the brat she'd behave herself and submit." He chuckled. "The little bastard was more trouble than he was worth anyway. I was considering getting rid of him at the time she stabbed me."

Hotch winced and ground his lower jaw.

"Get rid of him? How?"

Anders shrugged. "Hadn't time to figure it out. But I would have come up with something as I didn't want any brat that wasn't created by her and me."

Crown, glancing over his shoulder at the profiler, could see the effects of what Anders had done to Haley and had planned for Jacks had had on him. He marveled at the strength of and what control the man had to have sat through Anders' graphic descriptions without losing control. He smiled briefly at Hotchner who could only nod and exhaled deeply.

"_Take another deep breath, Aaron," _said Rossi. _"You beat 'im. Congratulations."_

Hotch allowed himself to smile faintly at Crown; a smile whose meaning was only shared by him and Crown.

The IA agent shut off his tape recorder and put it inside his jacket. He noticed Anders seemed to be looking extremely tired. "That will be all for now, Anders," Crown explained. "If need be, we will talk again." He started to get to his feet.

"I trust Aaron will come with you?" Anders asked tiredly. "I so enjoy telling him how the bitch squirmed under me in bed. And how good it felt to shove my cock up her ass and spill my juices inside. Haley's a real tigress in the sack, Aaron."

"_Hold on, Hotch. It's his final attempt to force you to play his game."_

Taking a deep breath, Hotch allowed himself to be wheeled towards the doorway. He was chewing his lower lip nervously.

"Hey, Aaron," Anders called out as Hotchner was nearing the door. "I can't wait to have Haley again and make love again. I will replace the baby inside her that you killed. I promise you that!"

Hotch gripped the wheels of his chair suddenly and sharply turned it around despite Crown's best efforts to stop him. Hotch's face was a deep shade of crimson and dark eyes blazing with rage.

"Listen to me you worthless piece of shit," he hissed. "You are _never_ going to touch my wife again. Nor my son. I will see that you never leave prison alive, you bastard! And just so _you _know, once you're in prison, I'm gonna make sure all the inmates there know of your penchant for little girls. I'm sure you know pedophiles are not exactly welcome there." He looked back at Crown. "Let's get out of here. I need some fresh air."

"With pleasure," Crown replied as he turned the chair around and headed out the door with Anders screaming threats and curses behind them the entire time.

By the time Hotch, Crown, Prentiss and Rossi returned to Hotch's room, they noticed a woman seated inside against the wall, waiting. The three profilers recognized her as Angela Mandrin. She stood up as Hotch was wheeled into his room and with Crown's help, got back into bed.

"I'll talk with you later, Aaron," Crown said patting Hotch on his shoulder before nodding at the woman, grabbing the wheelchair, and exiting the room.

"Agent Hotchner," Angela said softly. "Can I speak with you? It's important."

Hotch glanced at Rossi and Prentiss; his eyes spoke what he didn't need to say.

"We'll see you later, Hotch," Prentiss remarked as she and Rossi glanced at the woman and left the room.

Now alone, Hotch and Angela looked at each other for a few awkward minutes. The woman moved close to the foot of the bed.

"Mrs. Mandrin, please sit down," Hotch suggested.

"No thank you," she said. "I can't stay long." She finally looked into the profiler's eyes. "Agent Hotchner, I watched the press conference and, and I just want to apologize for my husband shooting you. He was wrong; we were both wrong about you. I'm just grateful he didn't kill you."

"How is Jesse?" Hotch asked genuinely concerned.

"He's alright, but he feels horrible about his actions after I told him about the press conference and that you were innocent from the beginning. He's aware he'll be going to prison for what he did." She exhaled deeply. "I just came here to apologize for Jesse's actions and I'm glad you're getting better. Thank you for seeing me. Goodbye." She started to turn.

"Mrs. Mandrin?" Hotch called out; the woman turned back toward Hotchner.

"I'm not angry at what Jesse did. Being a father myself I understand how a parent can act when their child has been seriously injured as Cyndi was. I might have done the same thing if someone had hurt Jack that way. And while it's true Jesse will go to prison, I promise you I will do all that I can to help him in every way possible. You have my word."

With a smile on her face, Angela approached the head of the bed, took one of Hotch's hands tightly in both of hers, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Agent Hotchner," was all she could say through her tears.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"_Family is the most important thing in the world" - Princess Diana._

"_It is not so much our friends' help that helps us, as the confidence of their help"- Epicurus._

It had been one year since Aaron Hotchner had returned to the BAU following his release from the hospital and with the release several weeks later of his wife, Haley, from the same hospital. Jack didn't need any treatment for which Hotch was grateful. Both he and Haley had undergone extensive psychiatric treatment for their ordeals, especially Haley, who for many months refused to allow any man to even touch her, despite allowing minimal touch by Hotch while in the hospital. She even found herself shrinking away from the touch of her son. But throughout it all, Aaron Hotchner was there in every way offering his support and love.

It was after six months of treatment for Haley before she was even able to withstand the hug of her son although the little boy seemed not to be damaged by the lack of affection from his mother. Hotch and Jessica had sat him down and explained things as best they could, and gave the boy all the hugs and love they could to make up for what his mother couldn't give the boy right now. Also during that time, Hotch and Haley reunited but continued living with Haley's sister as it was easier on Jack for one, and it helped with Hotch who needed help in caring for his wife and son.

After thirty days of therapy himself, Aaron Hotchner was discharged by his therapist; that was followed in a few days by him successfully passing his psyche evaluation which the results of were sent to Strauss who reluctantly approved Hotchner's return to the field. Although somewhat reluctant to leave Haley and Jack alone with Jess, Haley and Jess both insisted he should return to work as it would be good for him. So, despite not wanting to go, Hotch promised that he would limit his time accompanying the team out of town on cases so he could be available should Jess need help with her sister or Jack.

It was a month later that Hotch walked into the FBI building in Quantico again after a long absence. The first person he ran into was Penelope Garcia as her office was the first place he stopped. The tech analyst squealed with delight seeing her boss walk into her domain, She launched herself at Hotch and wrapped her arms around him in a bear-hug so tight that Hotch feared she would break his ribs. When she released him, he smiled warmly at the bubbly analyst.

"It's so good to see you back where you belong, my liege," she said with a wide smile which matched the bright yellow dress with bright red flowers she wore. "And thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful," she said looking at the brilliant bouquet of brightly-colored flowers which sat in a vase on her desk.

Hotch smiled warmly. "You deserve them, Penelope. I feel it's the least I could do to thank you again for babysitting Jack that day Haley, Jess and I were in the hospital."

"Glad to do it," Garcia replied.

After leaving Garcia's office, the next floor he went to was the sixth; it was there he ran into JJ who was leaving the BAU office and heading back to her own. When she spotted Hotch, her bright blue eyes sparkled and she gave him a dazzling smile as she gave him a hug as well, although not as tight as Garcia's.

"It's so good to see you back here, Hotch," she said happily. "You've been missed around here."

"It's good to be back," Hotch told her allowing the corners of his mouth to turn upwards allowing his dimples to show. "JJ, I just want to say thank you again for everything you did for me."

The blond shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, Hotch. I was glad I could help."

After watching JJ enter the elevator, Hotch pushed open the Plexiglass doors of the BAU and walked in. It felt strange entering the office after being away for months and while outwardly he showed an air of confidence, inwardly he felt as nervous as a rookie on his first day which it was. He glanced at the bullpen area and thought it odd that Reid, Morgan and Prentiss weren't anywhere to be seen. Walking up the ramp to the upper level, he saw the door to Rossi's office was open, and took a moment to glance inside. He arched an eyebrow at seeing it too, was empty. He looked around the bullpen area again and guessed maybe everybody was in the kitchen area getting coffee. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned and doubled back in the direction of his own office. Grabbing the doorknob, he opened the door and immediately froze in the doorway.

Inside, standing in front of his desk, were Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, and Rossi, all with wide smiles on their delighted faces.

"What's all this?" asked the dark-haired profiler stepping into his office, closing the door, and dropping his briefcase onto the leather couch.

"We're your official BAU welcoming committee," Prentiss announced. "Welcome back." She moved forward and hugged her boss tightly not caring who saw or how inappropriate it looked. She stepped away and was followed by Morgan.

"It's great to see you back, man," he said. "I never actually thought I'd miss having a drill sergeant," he joked affectionately. "But I did," he added.

Hotch smirked. "Thanks. I think," he replied dryly.

Next, Rossi and Hotch embraced with the older agent patting his protege on the back. "It's good to see you, Aaron," he said. "You've been missed more than you know." When they pulled apart, Hotch saw the wide grin on his friend's face.

"Good to be back. Never thought it would happen once this mess started. Thanks Dave. Thanks all of you."

Rossi patted his friend's shoulder leaving a shy Spencer Reid and Hotch looking at each other.

"Reid?" Hotch asked, waiting.

With a shy smile, Reid approached his boss and wrapped his long arms around him tightly. Hotch felt there was something different in the way Reid was hugging him than from the others.

"You all right, Reid?" Hotch asked, dark eyes showing worry.

"I was so worried we were going to lose you first after you were shot; and then after you were arrested for those assaults." He pulled away as did Hotch who continued looking into the younger man's hazel eyes.

"You didn't lose me," Hotch said. "Either time. So now we move forward from here and make improvements so that what happened doesn't happen again."

"How's Haley and Jack?" Rossi asked.

Hotch exhaled. "Jack is just fine; couldn't be better. Haley is getting there slowly. She still needs another several months of therapy but she's improving." He took a deep breath. "Also, she and I are back together even though we're still living with Jessica for now." He smiled as the team offered their congratulations to the news. "I thought it would be better for Haley to have somebody with her and Jack until the shrink clears her. That was the only way I was able to come into work. It's just that until further notice, whenever we get a case, I won't be able to accompany the team. I have to be available if Haley should need me and Jess can't manage it alone."

He saw the frowns on the faces of his team, but he also knew that despite their disappointment at the news he wouldn't accompany them on cases, he also knew they understood that his family had to come first.

"Don't worry about it, Hotch," Morgan explained. "You just do what you have to for Jack and Haley for as long as you need to. Just keep in mind we're here to help if you or Jessica need a break."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Hotch said, genuinely touched. "I'll let Jess know."

Prentiss, Reid and Morgan again welcomed their Unit Chief back and refused to back down until he promised to join them for lunch later before they exited his office leaving Hotch and Rossi alone. Watching them leave, the Unit Chief just shook his head and smirked.

"I heard you talked to the attorney about Jesse Mandrin," said Rossi stuffing his hands in the pockets of his faded blue jeans with a smile. "The attorney believes he might be able to get Mandrin a reduced sentence. That was a nice thing for you to do."

"I wish I could have gotten him off completely," Hotch explained with a sigh. "But he did shoot a Federal agent, and jail time was mandatory. But being a father, I can only imagine how I would react if somebody had hurt Jack like that."

"Still, it was a nice thing to do nonetheless."

"I also heard from Agents Crown and Downer," Hotch explained. "They feel because of Anders' confessions and the evidence they have, Anders will probably spend the rest of his life in prison."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Rossi said with a smirk. He noticed Hotch glance at his watch.

"Going somewhere?" asked Rossi, curiously.

"Yep. Got a meeting with Strauss in half-an-hour. We have to go over how Anders slipped through the cracks so that someone like him doesn't get employed by the Bureau again."

"Amen to that," Rossi concurred wearily. "I suspect his bosses in the Dallas office have egg on their faces as they hired him first and didn't catch it and then passed the buck onto us in Quantico without even so much as a warning."

"I know," Hotch replied folding his arms. "And then we dropped the ball as well. So, we have to review things and see what changes need to be made so we don't end up with another Darren Anders in our midst."

Rossi nodded. "Well, I'll let you get to your meeting and we'll see you at lunch."

Some two hours later, Hotch walked back into the BAU and into his office. He had to excuse himself from his meeting with Strauss when his cell phone vibrated and he saw who was calling, and after stepping outside her office into the hallway, immediately answered the call. It was Rossi as the gang was in their favorite restaurant waiting for him to join them. He apologized for not being able to join them and promised he would next time. He hopefully hid the fact that he was actually looking forward to joining his team for lunch.

So, after his meeting ended, Hotch went to the local deli and grabbed an egg salad sandwich and a cup of black coffee, returned to his office, and ate his lunch alone. And now, an hour after finishing his lunch, the agent returned to his case files.

He had only gotten halfway through the pile in his incoming box when there was a knock on his closed door.

"Come in," he said while signing some papers in the file open before him. He looked up when the door opened and was surprised to see Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, JJ, and Garcia all walk into his office; Garcia closing the door behind her. He also spotted the bottle of Jack Daniels Rossi carried in one hand, and the two glasses in his other. Prentiss carried five additional glasses in both of hers.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked putting down his pen and looking at his team, puzzled.

Rossi and Prentiss sat their glasses on top of Hotch's desk; Rossi opened the liquor bottle and poured some whiskey into each glass before sitting the bottle on the corner of the desk. Then, each member picked up a glass. Rossi picked up two glasses and handed one to Hotch. The team gathered close around their boss's desk and Hotch slowly got to his feet.

"What are we drinking to?" asked Morgan looking at the older agent.

"Here's to Hotch, Haley, and Jack getting back together again as a family," Rossi began. "And here's to Hotch for emerging from this entire mess although somewhat scarred by it." He raised his glass as did the others preparing to clink them; only Hotch held back.

"Something wrong?" asked Morgan seeing his boss's hesitation.

"Yeah," Hotch replied. "I have a different toast." He held up his glass. "Here's to the best friends and team a Unit Chief could ever ask for. I thank all of you for your efforts when the odds were against you." The seven of them clinked glasses and drank the liquor in the knowledge that what they had just endured had made them stronger both as a unit, and as friends.

**THE END**


End file.
